Miraculous Bunny Hutch
by Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet
Summary: Tales, snippets & one-shots that may or may not be related. Mostly rated K , some will be squarely in T area. LATEST: In which Chat Noir addresses a lot of things that really should have been addressed a while ago.
1. Hired Help: Not That Obilivious

Unless otherwise stated, all of these will be unbeta'd.

xXx

Natalie did not drink. Ever. It wasn't that she didn't _enjoy_ it, per se, but she'd found that she had to be completely in control of her faculties at all times these days. Working under one Gabriel Agreste demanded it. Oh, she'd been tempted – _so many times_ , but especially when she'd figured out his identity.

She wasn't sure, and she certainly had no concrete _proof,_ but the things Mr. Agreste said before he disappeared into his work place that he kept even the existence of secret from everyone (except her, but that had been a bit of an accident too) were just a little too coincidental. He just seemed a little too maniacally excited, and whenever he did, that's when the Akuma appeared. After the third time he'd let something slip, she'd more or less accepted it as a fact and decided that she'd do her best to keep an eye out for evidence.

There wasn't any. Not yet, in any case. Mr. Agreste was far too meticulous for that. But one day he'd slip up, she was sure. Until then...

"Natalie, I wish to speak to Adrien." Well, speak of the devil. She put a hand up to the ear piece and clicked the talk button.

"Acknowledged, sir," she said crisply before making a sharp turn and walking up the stairs.

Until she had the evidence she needed to go to the police (or, if she were lucky, Ladybug and Chat Noir), she could only do her job the best she could.

That little boy needed it – deserved it. Well, he really deserved better, but that wasn't something Natalie could really give him.

She walked to his room and knocked on the door. "Adrien?" she said.

No one answered her.

She frowned. She'd seen him go in there earlier and had a sensor on his door to alert her if he left. She checked. No, it hadn't gone off. Perhaps he was asleep? Or in the shower? But why would he be showering at this time of day? Yes, he must have nodded off.

Just to make sure, she knocked a little louder. "Adrien."

Still nothing. Sighing, she turned the knob and peeked inside. The bathroom door was open. She could tell from here, even if she couldn't see into it from this angle. Good. He should be dressed then and she should be able to wake him...except he wasn't on the bed that she could see.

She was about to step in and go check the couch when something black streaked through the window and landed in the center of the room. She heard a soft beeping and then, watched with a sort of horror-filled awe as Chat Noir stood, and the black melted away to leave behind...

"Adrien," she whispered as her eyes went wide. She suddenly felt sick and had to put a hand over her mouth for fear of saying anything else.

"Cheese... _Cheese..._ " a strange voice she'd never heard before said.

Adrien chuckled, talking to something (or someone?!) in his hands. "I'll get you some asap."

Natalie backed away and pressed her back into the wall by the door, still covering her mouth. Adrien was Chat Noir?! Adrien was a _super hero_? And not just _any_ super hero, but a loud, brash, obvious super hero, which kind of went against the calm facade he put on. But then, Natalie had always known it was just that; a facade. She just hadn't realized that the forward Chat Noir lay underneath.

Her breath caught in her throat as the thought she'd desperately tried to avoid pushed itself to the forefront of her mind. Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth. Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. Father fighting son in some sort of supernatural battle for wishes and magic and _none of this should exist!_

Oh, she was _so_ not paid enough to deal with all of this.

She wasn't sure it was _possible_ to get paid enough to deal with all of this.

The light in the hallway changed and she glanced over just in time to see a head of blond hair. It was just enough time to compose herself while she tried to work through what she really should do about all of this.

"Adrien, there you are," she said in what she hoped was as calm and steady a voice as she normally delivered.

He froze and snapped his gaze over to her. "Oh, uh, Natalie. Hi."

How had he kept up his double life with acting like that? She'd have thought he was better than that...but then, no one had figured it out so far. What did that say about the general population of Paris? Or the world? She thought longingly of the ibuprofen in her personal office. This was going to end in pain for more than one person in more than one way.

"Your father wants to see you," she said, fighting to keep her deadpan expression. Then she turned and began to walk away again, trying to ignore how she felt like leading a lamb to slaughter. "Follow me."

The teenager sighed. "Yes, ma'am." And the facade was back.

Why did those two, dejected words just seem to drive a spike through her heart?

"Do you know why he wants to talk to me?"

Natalie wracked her brain for something that would put him at ease. Did Gabriel suspect? Oh, she hoped not. She _really_ hoped not. Well, if he did, she'd just have to do something about it.

She almost paused at that thought. Almost. Thankfully she had years of experience under her belt and was able to keep walking at a steady pace while she thought.

Was she going to encourage – enable even – Adrien's rather dangerous super heroing? She'd seen what happened to Ladybug and Chat Noir, and she wasn't the only one who thought they tended to get into situations that were a tad too dangerous. As a responsible adult, could she even _consider_ letting him continue?

But then, what would the alternative be? Tell Gabriel? She shook her head solidly. Out of the question. The last thing she was going to do would be to turn over one of the super heroes Hawkmoth was so desperate to find right over to him. She could not, in good conscience, do that to Adrien... _or_ Chat Noir.

So that brought up another question, should she tell Adrien about Gabriel? She frowned at that thought. No, she had no proof. That was why she hadn't gone to the police to begin with. And, super hero or not, would Adrien believe his own father was the super villain terrorizing Paris? She glanced over her shoulder at him, noting his worried expression.

No, he wouldn't. And she wouldn't blame him. Especially after the fiasco that had been 'The Collector'. But he'd said something about doing what he had to to keep his secret. At the time, she'd assumed it was the secret behind his inspiration and success... although that had ended up being the biggest clue that allowed her to figure it all out.

"Natalie?" Adrien asked, concerned. She almost wanted to shake her head at his big heart. He really did deserve more than this.

She had to backtrack their conversation before she could respond. "He didn't tell me, but I would guess it most likely has to do with your photo shoot tomorrow."

"Oh," he said, relaxing a bit. She mentally patted herself on the back.

Now she needed to figure out one more thing: would she let Adrien know she knew about his Super Hero activities? She had no doubt it would help him if he knew she had his back. But then she'd either have to stop him or she'd have to explain _why_ she'd had a sudden change of heart and suddenly had no problem looking the other way (because, even if he was a super hero, he was still her charge, and he'd expect her to get on his case) and...she really couldn't.

Well, fudge.

She didn't think the phrase 'caught between a rock and a hard place' ever applied so well.

They got to Mr. Agreste's office and she had to take a deep breath. She had to be strong now more than ever, for Adrien's sake. For Paris' sake.

"Your son, sir," she announced as she opened the doors and stepped aside to let Adrien in.

"Father?" he asked slowly, "did you need something?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "I can't just ask you in to talk?"

Natalie frowned. That wasn't like her employer. Judging by how flat-footed Adrien looked, he thought so as well. She also noted the spark of hope she saw there and if she was right and something was off... she mentally cursed her employer to the deepest pit of despair that existed.

"Oh, well you're usually so busy... and..." the teenager said uncertainly. Natalie tried to picture Chat Noir doing the same thing and just couldn't. She wanted to shake her head. This could not be healthy. For any of them.

"Of course I'm busy," the older Agreste agreed. "But I also know we've...had our differences in the past and I was hoping we could begin to...work through some of them."

There was still something off here. Unfortunately, unlike Adrien, Gabriel was a class A actor. He looked equally parts worried and nervous and yet his confident (arrogant) self. She couldn't get an accurate read on him, for once.

The yonger Agreste would have to work on his acting skills if he really wanted to keep going like this. Maybe she should sign him up for a class? She'd have to find a reason that convinced both Adrien and Gabriel though.

Adrien blinked and then smiled as he sat down.

"I don't have too long, but I decided a break would be a good time to talk to you. So what have you been doing all day?"

Natalie's breath caught in her throat. He did suspect. Hadn't there just been an akuma attack? And she hadn't been able to find Mr. Agreste, as usual. She hadn't even bothered to check on Adrien. She wanted to slap herself. No wonder the teen had been able to get away with this Chat Noir business. And no wonder he was so desperate for even a little recognition from his father.

And she'd have to examine the implications of what that meant about her later as well. She couldn't afford to right now.

"Well, I went to school," Adrien started, a little nervously. She was definitely going to have to get this kid into an acting class of some kind. "We're dissecting frogs next week, you know."

Natalie almost agreed with Gabriel's twist of disgust, but Adrien seemed happy enough about it.

"I must say I still do not understand why you insist on attending public school," Gabriel said with a frown.

For the first time, Natalie saw Chat Noir in Adrien. The way he snapped on the defensive and seemed to kind of bunch up and make himself look a little bigger...just like a cat. She quietly sucked in a breath and glanced at Gabriel. Judging from the smirk in his smile he caught it too.

"I've told you before, I _like_ school, Father."

Gabriel studied his son for a moment, then sighed. "Yes, I know. That isn't why I brought you here today. I did not mean it like that."

Adrien deflated just a little, but still looked on edge and defensive.

"How about after school?" the older Agreste asked. Natalie was pretty sure Adrien didn't catch the almost hungry look in the back of his eye because he was too busy paling and probably wondering if his secret had been found out.

It would be if he kept acting like that!

Natalie was torn between grabbing him and making a run for the door and smacking the kid up the side of his head and telling him to _stop_ and _think_. Ugh! 14-year-olds!

Briefly she wondered if Ladybug was just as young and then wondered who the heck would give super powers to teenagers?! If she ever found out, they'd find out just how nasty Natalie could be. Hawkmoth would probably want to take notes at that point.

"Well, I came home and...did homework." He delivered that decently.

At this point, though, he'd have to have a reason as to why he was so nervous. Natalie had an idea and hoped he'd forgive her some day.

"Is that why I heard your video games going?" Natalie asked stoically.

Adrien and Gabriel both turned their attention to her. Good. "When I was going to get you, I heard a conversation from one of your games. I know you turned it off when I came close."

Part of Adrien looked like he wanted to deny it, but the kid was smart enough not to protest in any case. He must have recognized that this gave him a fairly valid excuse from being Chat Noir. Natalie always knew the kid had a head on his shoulders.

Gabriel frowned. "Adrien, is this true? Were you playing games instead of doing your homework?"

Adrien shot her an angry glare before he turned back to his father, hanging his head. "Yes, father."

The older man shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you, Adrien. You say you want to go to public school for your education and then you slack off. Public school is not an excuse to neglect your studies."

"Yes, sir," Adrien muttered, sounding so dejected that Natalie couldn't help but try and think of a way around this development. It was, after all, her fault.

"Just how much homework did you have?" she asked, looking down at her ipad. "I know we discussed taking breaks a while ago."

Adrien glanced at her suspiciously, the puzzled expression assessing her far more than she was used to. That was probably a Chat Noir thing too.

"Yes," Adrien finally said, "I didn't have much left, so I took a small break."

"I'm sure you can verify that with the work you've done?" Gabriel asked, sounding almost as suspicious as Adrien looked. Like father like son...in more ways than one apparently.

"Yes, if you could verify with the work you've done today, I will apologize for jumping to the conclusion that you were merely slacking off." Natalie said. "After all, even your father takes breaks, Adrien, or you wouldn't be here."

She'd pay for that one later, she knew. Gabriel wasn't too happy with her interference. She steeled herself for apologizing when he confronted her.

"Indeed," Gabriel said, practically through gritted teeth. Then he seemed to compose himself. "Well, that was quite the chat, but seeing as this was only a break, I must be getting back to work now."

Adrien slumped a little in his chair and Natalie narrowed her eyes ever so slightly.

"Yes, sir."

"I expect to see your homework later. For now, Natalie, go and make sure he was indeed doing his homework. I will check to see you got top marks for today's assignment as well." No one missed the threat in that one. If Adrien didn't perform, there would be consequences, most likely him having to leave school again.

"Yes, sir."

With that, he left, slumping out of the office like the world rested on his shoulders.

"Natalie, one moment."

She didn't flinch. She had far too much control to do that in front of _him_.

"Of course, sir."

Adrien seemed torn, but let the door close behind him with one last glance. Once they were alone, Gabriel stood with his back to her, looking out the window.

"Adrien does not need to be coddled. He will never become the person he needs to be if he is."

'The person he needs to be', she thought. 'Who needs him to become something? You?'

"I apologize for jumping to conclusions earlier. When I heard him playing that game, I assumed he'd finished his work. I'd forgotten about the conversation we had about 'breaks' as it was merely in passing."

Mr. Agreste looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowed.

"That isn't like you."

"I haven't been feeling well," she admitted. It wasn't a lie. Not really.

He 'hmmed' and turned back to face the window.

"Did Adrien leave his room at all today?"

Her breath caught in her throat for the barest second, but she stood straight and checked her ipad. It was mostly for show, but if he wanted a confirmation, she had the information right there.

"No, sir."

"Hmm. I believe Adrien might be sneaking out somehow. Climbing down out of his window, perhaps. Set up some cameras that will catch him if he does."

Natalie clenched her jaw, but when she spoke, it had the same chill it always did. At least she hoped it did. "You want me to place cameras inside his room?"

Gabrile stiffened ever so slightly. "No. My son deserves his privacy."

She wanted to roll her eyes. If that were true, then why was he setting up cameras to begin with?

"So you don't want said cameras to see into his room."

He shook his head. "No."

She bowed. "Very well, sir. I will see to it myself." With that she turned around and had a hand on the doorknob when he spoke one final time.

"Have the feed sent directly to my computer." Her hand clenched the doorknob so tightly her knuckles went white. That was just as much for her as it was for Gabriel himself. She'd lost some of his confidence. Well, she could live with that.

"As you wish," she said with a nod and left. She began looking up systems that would meet Mr. Agreste's specifications. Then she decided she would have to learn how to hack and create an unnoticeable loop for the feed, because she would _not_ let Adrien get caught.

As of right now, though, she had to go and 'check on his homework', which he was hopefully starting on right now. Or, if he was good enough, he would have finished enough in school today that he would have something to present to her.

First thing was first, though, because screw it. She needed a drink.


	2. Real Heroes

Adrien had been born into luxury. Unlike many similar children he knew, he didn't take it for granted. At least he tried not to. He didn't like flaunting his money or status for multiple reasons. First, he hated the price he had to pay for that status. The wealth had more or less trapped him in a world he'd hated and no amount of physical possessions could make up for that. Second, it wasn't his. It never had been. He'd done nothing to really _earn_ it all. Sure, he had a few photo shoots here and there, but even those were set up and managed by his father. Everything belonged to him, not to Adrien.

When he'd gotten the ring and the chance to become Chat Noir, it had seemed like an answer – a godsend even. A blessing. A miracle. He could call it whatever he wanted, but it had given a nearly-broken, very lonely teenager a reason to live instead of just exist, and he'd taken to it like a fish to water.

Plagg had become an escape from everything wrong in Adrien's life, one that he initially thought he'd earned. Which is why, out of all the losses Adrien suffered – money, status, reputation – the ring was the worst. A large reason for that was because he'd given it up freely...but he'd _had_ to. True it had been his own idea and choice, but once he'd realized the lies his life was based off of, he couldn't keep it.

Master Fu had said the ring would be there for him when he was ready to get it back, but Adrien didn't think he'd ever feel worthy after his and Ladybug's defeat of Hawkmoth. Because what kind of a hero was he if the master villain behind the terrorizing of Paris just happened to be his own father...and he'd never seen it. Even Ladybug had had a better clue than he himself had, and Paris didn't need a blind super hero.

Not that anyone would want him to be a super hero anymore. Not if they knew his identity.

All of Gabriel's assets had been frozen and some of them seized, leaving Adrien with little more than the clothes on his back and a recently acquired secondary education diploma and some modeling history to his name. Once he'd given up Plagg (and he had no idea how temporary or permanent that would be) he felt he literally had nothing to his name.

No modeling agency wanted to take on the son of Hawkmoth (and he wasn't about to tell them he was Chat Noir either) and so he'd stood in front of the police station with a backpack of his belongings, his phone and whatever he happened to have in his wallet. He was actually pretty lucky to have that. He'd given up the ring before he'd even come here and now he stood on the street, staring up at the building and hoping he didn't look as lost as he felt. His future had never been so uncertain and he really didn't know where to go from here. Even Nathalie and the Gorilla were being detained for the foreseeable future. Something about aiding and abetting.

He glanced down at his phone and noted the date bitterly. "Happy Birthday to me," he muttered to himself. What a way to turn 18.

Thankfully, the choice was taken out of his hands when a voice brought his attention back to the present.

"Hey, man."

Adrien looked over to see Nino standing there, leaning against a bench as nonchalantly as the day they'd first met. Like none of... _this_ had ever happened. Like they were still 14-year-olds in _collége._ Like Adriens' life hadn't just completely fallen apart. Like Adrien wasn't a failed super hero or the son of a super villain, no matter his reasoning.

"Nino," was all he managed to say, and it came out somehow sounding hoarse and squeaky at the same time.

"I heard about everything." Adrien tried to hide a wince. He hadn't checked any of the news feeds and had no desire to change that decision now. He hadn't even been able to bring himself to look at the Ladyblog or the Chatbox. He doubted he'd ever be able to look at the latter one again. He definitely didn't deserve the praise they heaped on him there.

Adrien looked down at the ever so clean street. Usually he took pride in how well maintained the city was. Right now, it just felt fake. Everything felt fake. The _world_ felt fake. He was glad Akuma weren't a thing anymore because, especially without his Miraculous, he'd be a prime target.

"If you don't want to be my friend anymore, I get it," he heard himself say, not prodding the dull numbness that fell over him as he spoke. Maybe he could run away and join the circus? He imagined himself in some sort of tight outfit doing all sorts of flips and dives through the air and the almost snicker that had budded at his thought turned into a full-on grimace.

"What?" The disbelief in his friend's voice caused him to look up, but he couldn't' bring himself to hope right now. Nino did look angry though. Was his emotion directed at Adrien and his father, though? Or his words for some reason?

"Well, no one wants to have anything to do with the son of Hawkmoth," and if he sounded entirely too bitter, who could blame him? "So I get it if—"

The punch to his arm cut him off and he actually had to rub it. It looked like Nino had been working out if he punched a former super hero that hard.

"Shut up. I have a sleeping bag set out on my floor at home and permission for you to stay as long as you need. Unless you're going to stay with Chloé?"

Adrien actually stepped back from him, staring incredulously. If he went with Chloé he'd _never_ get a moment's rest.

Nino nodded. "That's what I thought. Come on."

That hope was beginning to break through the numb, but Adrien had to ask one final time. "Are you sure? Letting the son of Hawkmoth stay with you...it could be bad for your family."

The amused expression in Nino's face caused Adrien's brow to furrow in puzzlement. "If you're talking about our reputation, you've never seen my mom on a war path. She said it's fine as long as you pick up and look after yourself."

For a few moments, Adrien was speechless. He'd always loved being a super hero and rescuing people, but at that moment, for the first time, he really began to understand what it was like to _be_ rescued. The relief and the hope almost overwhelmed him.

While Adrien stood there, gaping like an idiot, Nino thumbed to the taxi waiting behind him. "Now, are you coming or not?"

Adrien finally felt himself smile for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Yeah."

xXx

It wasn't ideal at all, but Nino's family tried to make him feel welcome. Adrien appreciated their efforts, he really did, but it became apparent very quickly that he would need to find a place of his own, and thus a job. He had no idea when he could have access to his father's funds, and honestly, he wasn't sure he _wanted_ access. He wasn't sure he wanted _anything_ to do with that man right now.

Well, at least he recognized most of the issues he had to get over before he could really put everything that had happened behind him. He liked to think – and hope – that actually putting it all behind him would be possible some day, but wasn't sure he could really believe that right now.

He hadn't really gone to school with the intention to learn a trade. Max already had jobs as a programmer and Kim looked like he'd be going on to play professional sports. Chloé had gotten Sabrina a job as a secretary and even the blonde herself was looking into politics. He was sure Marinette would take over her father's bakery (and if she didn't, well, there just so happened to be a vacancy in the fashion world) and Alya had gotten an internship as a journalist. Nino was applying to higher education to further his music career and really Adrien just felt completely out of the loop. Without his modeling, he didn't know what he could possibly do.

He scowled at that thought, mentally kicking himself for the slip up. Like everything else in his life, it had never been _his_ modeling, but his _father's_ , and much like anything else that had Gabriel Agreste's name attached to it, Adrien didn't want to even acknowledge its existence. He wasn't the only one. There had been protests held outside city hall, the police station, even the Louvre. So many people wanted a piece of Gabriel Agreste and Adrien didn't blame them. As far as he was concerned, they could all get in line behind him.

Still, if he didn't want to go into modeling again, (and even if he did, who would dare take him on?) just what could he do? He'd even seriously considered the circus, but couldn't stomach the thought without that ring on his finger.

The ring he still didn't deserve.

Man, was he messed up.

But what else could a former model/super hero do?

As usual, Nino had the answer. Well, Alya had initially given him the idea, but Nino had pushed the note for the website application under his nose.

"What's this?" Adrien asked, eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at the card, then up at his best friend and then back at the card again.

Nino sighed. "You hate just sitting around, so I thought this could help. Well, Alya thought it could help. I'm just smart and agree with her."

Adrien's eyes widened. "This is an ad for the National Fire College."

"So the cat can read," Nino said sarcastically, then rolled his eyes at Adrien stiffening. He hadn't heard that phrase before...and why would Nino say something about a cat to him... did he know? If he did, he said nothing else and went on as if Adrien didn't suddenly look like death warmed over. "They sometimes recruit from the volunteers as young as 18, but going through the college would give you the most chance of getting hired on. If it's money you're worried about, I know you're not used to it so I did some research. There are grants we can check out, and you'll probably have to get a job and work through it all, but, I think this is you, Adrien."

The blond hadn't felt so vulnerable since his father had been arrested. "Why?"

His best friend looked confused. "Why what?"

There were too many whys, so Adrien tried to grasp at one. "Why do you think it's me?"

The smile that came to his friend's face looked so soft and warm that Adrien couldn't help but believe him when he spoke. "'Cause I've never met someone who cares so much about other people in my life."

He couldn't not believe Nino, and yet his mind still had a hard time wrapping around that. Adrien was, and had always been, a bit selfish and self-centered.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Adrien couldn't help but ask, awkwardly, "Are you sure you mean me?"

Nino just rolled his eyes and dropped the ad on Adrien's lap. "Just think about it, ok?"

He did.

xXx

Finding a job was a nerve-wracking process Adrien did _not_ want to repeat if he had the chance, _especially_ from half-way across the country. He ended up with a job at a local cafe that would work around his school schedule. The college itself was situated on an airbase in southern France and the decision to actually go seemed like the biggest, most uncertain step Adrien had ever taken – and he'd fought Akuma.

Finding a place to live hadn't been too difficult, but he'd be rooming with at least 3 other guys and sharing a room with one.

He'd never shared a room before Nino had let him crash at his place. That had been a new experience, and not one he particularly wanted to put up with for the course of his study, but the more he thought about it, the more right it felt. Sure, he wasn't going to be a magical super hero with the support of all of Paris behind him, but he found himself growing more and more attached to the idea.

The day he left Paris was a sad one. Most of his former classmates showed up, each promising to keep in touch. Marinette, the sweet girl that she was, had even baked him a cake and a batch of cookies for the road. She'd even managed to get them to him without tripping and crushing them all.

Then he was off on a train ride that would connect to a few others before he could catch a bus to arrive at the air base.

He got lost trying to find his new room at least four times, and the room he ended up in was nothing more than a glorified dorm room with a central area and a few rooms smaller than the private bathroom he'd had growing up. Beds had been shoved into either end of each room and they squeaked horribly as he sat down, despite looking fairly new.

Adrien loved it.

It had been a hard day, a sad day and (frankly) a terrifying day, and yet, even as Chat Noir, he'd never felt so free.

xXx

His roommate happened to be a boy named Aristide Campeau, a guy who looked like he could eat Kim for breakfast. He was large, had dark skin and a square jaw that looked like it could have been carved from stone.

"Uh, hi," Adrien said, trying to muster up as much courage as he could. "I'm Adrien Agreste and it looks like I'm your new roommate."

Aristide just cocked his head at Adrien, as if studying him.

"You don't _look_ like the son of a super villain."

And that quickly, Adrien felt himself shut down. He didn't want to say anything that sounded rude or cruel, so he didn't say anything at all, choosing instead to simply glare.

"That's more like it," the guy said with a nod.

Adrien blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Shoulda guessed that would be a sore subject, sorry," the big guy said, rubbing the back of his head like a sheepish 3-year-old. It made for a strange dichotomy.

That's when Adrien made connections. "Wait, you don't care that Hawkmoth, the super villain of Paris, is my father?"

Aristide just shrugged. "Should I?"

Adrien felt himself smile a real smile. "You know, I think we'll get along just fine."

xXx

It turns out, some of his fellow students and some instructors _did_ care about Adrien's parentage. He was never pranked, but he could feel the stares and got more than one accusation in those first few weeks. Gritting his teeth, he bore it as best he could and threw his efforts into studying.

The courses were _harsh_ and demanding and it all made his personal training routine growing up look like a pleasant walk in the park. He did bulk up a little bit, but not much. He'd always been more of the 'lean muscle' kind of person anyway. It kept him fast, light and agile. That was fine with him.

As the year went on, he began to recognize a few things. As he got stronger, he started to feel more and more like he had as Chat Noir. He hadn't initially realized just how much stronger that transformation had made him, but now he was beginning to get an idea. Secondly, he had the reflexes of a seasoned professional. More than one teacher made that comment, some of them begrudgingly. He just made up some excuse about how his father had liked hunting and dodged inquiries as best he could. He also had a sense of his surroundings that, while no where near what it had been as Chat Noir, was still leagues above normalcy. The problem was, it had _become_ normal for him, but now he recognized it as a residual affect of being a super hero for so long or lingering trace of magic because other people couldn't seem to tell where it was or wasn't safe to step in the burning buildings set up for them to work on, let alone how to judge the distance and just flip or hand-spring over them.

After the first time, he was told in no uncertain terms to _never_ do that again.

The best part about it, though, was that this was all him. Sure there might have been some things left over, but he wasn't relying on some ancient cat deity for it. He'd _earned_ this himself. It was a good feeling. Although it did occur to him that if Plagg's power had been able to make Adrien so much stronger then, what could it do now?

He usually shut that thought down before it could get very far. Thinking about Plagg still hurt.

Aristide himself was a godsend. He reminded Adrien of Nino, Kim and Iven all rolled into one with Alya's tenacity and Marinette's straight-forward, matter-of-fact attitude. He was also more observant than all of the above combined.

"You're Chat Noir, aren't you." He said one night after a particularly harsh training that only Adrien had managed to beat...barely. He was really out of practice if he couldn't even jump as far as he needed to make it across that gap, but while he'd scrambled, he'd managed to make it. He'd had to jump and climb over the rubble though, which he found useless because he could have sprung over it much faster.

But that was the problem. Had he been showing off a little too much? Sure, he was at the head of his class, but did it really show enough for someone who had never even seen Chat Noir in person to put two and two together? Or had the magic really been protecting him?

He knew he'd paused for too long, but he couldn't help the nervous grin that came to his face like an old friend. "I'm sorry, what?"

Aristide shook his head. "Guess that's a 'yes'. I'm sorry."

Adrien opened his mouth to deny it again, rather frantically, but the apology made him stop. "Um...for what?"

He shook his head. "I'm just... Having to fight your father like that must have really sucked."

The former super hero forgot to deny the other's claim as he looked down grimly. "Yeah. It did."

"I won't tell."

Adrien smiled sadly. "Thanks."

"By the way, you were my favorite."

Adrien blinked. "Huh?"

Aristide grinned, his white teeth standing out and making him somehow look even happier. "Of the heroes in Paris, you were the best. You made me laugh. I loved your cat puns."

That made Adrien blink harder. Someone appreciated his puns? After years of getting flack for them, he almost didn't believe what he'd heard.

"You liked them?" he asked, incredulous.

"Of course! I always thought they were _cat_ -astrophically funny."

Adrien just stared, not even bothering to blink anymore, his mind in full-on blue screen of death mode. It took him a second to restart his brain, and when he did, he just burst out laughing. "They were really that bad, weren't they."

"But that's what made them funny," his roommate insisted with a smirk.

Adrien grinned. "Doesn't stop them from being claw-ful."

"Eh, I didn't get that _feline_ from them."

He didn't hide his snort very well, not that he was trying. " _Paw_ -sitively terrible."

Anyone else would have shaken their head and rolled their eyes. Aristide joined him in his laughter.

xXx

"We have to get past this door," the current team leader said, a slightly frantic worry in his voice. They were minutes away from their goal time and the only thing in their way happened to be what looked like a steel door. It was probably made of wood and painted to look like steel, but they couldn't open it like usual as per instructions.

"Why would they have a steel door here?" Adrien asked Aristide softly. "It makes no sense."

The larger man shrugged. "Sometimes houses don't make sense. I guess they just want us prepared."

The blond rolled his eyes. "It isn't realistic enough."

They paused while people shouted out ideas, most of which were shot down.

"Hey, couldn't you use that attack?" Aristide asked suddenly.

Adrien blinked. "Attack?"

"You know, the..." he looked around and then leaned down and whispered, "Cataclysm".

Adrien felt his eyes go wide and then he hunched in on himself. "I can't use that power. I'm not Chat Noir anymore. I gave that up."

Aristide's own eyes went wide in shock as he stood up, still staring at Adrien, who couldn't meet his gaze.

"You can give that up?"

Adrien shot him a deadpan expression and held up his ring-less hands. "No Miraculous."

The other man frowned. "I did wonder about that, but thought it might be camouflaged or something. Wondered why you'd go through this kind of training if you can do all of that." He gestured vaguely at the air, but Adrien got that he meant the super powers.

The former super hero shook his head and sighed. "I gave it up. I don't deserve it."

Aristide blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Will you two stop talking and help us out?"

They both looked over to see their team leader staring at them angrily.

Adrien sighed. "If you want to get into the room, go through the wall. If you can't go through the wall, find a vent. If you can't go through a vent, try for the hinges. Of course all of this is moot if you know how to pick a lock."

With that, he held up his hand and moved forward. He examined the door for a moment before nodding. "Non-electronic, pretty straight forward. There's probably an alarm though." And then he picked the lock in under a minute and they had their people out.

"Why didn't you come up with that earlier?" their team leader, a man named Mansel, asked disdainfully after the exercise.

Adrien had just shrugged, "It's a team exercise. I wanted to hear what other people had to say."

"Or maybe you should pay attention? This may be nothing new to you – although I don't know why you of all people would learn to pick a lock – but that doesn't mean you can't learn anything."

"My apologies for getting distracted," Adrien said with a nod of his head.

Satisfied, Mansel turned around and stalked away. Adrien almost smirked after him. The guy may have been right, but he didn't intimidate Adrien. He wasn't nearly as scary as Nathalie, let alone his father and so Adrien was pretty easily able to just shrug his annoyance off. The whole situation soon slipped from his mind. He had a job to get to tonight, after all.

xXx

Adrien worked the closing shift that night. He never thought something so simple as waiting tables could be so tiring. He'd been through his share of tiring photo shoots when he was younger, but while they were comparable, there was something fundamentally different about both of them.

Still, as long as he didn't give out his last name, he usually only got recognized once or twice a night. Most of that was something along the lines of: "You look like Adrien Agreste, did you know that?"

He usually just smiled and nodded.

More often than not, when he got home, his other roommates had already gone to bed. Which was why he was surprised to walk into his room and see Aristide still awake and sitting on his bed reading their textbooks. He was dressed for sleep in shorts and a tank top that showed off his very well-built chest and arms that often made Adrien extremely jealous.

"Oh, hi," he said, surprised. "What are you still doing up?"

"Something you said earlier bothered me...worried me."

Adrien frowned. "What?"

"You said you didn't deserve your Miraculous. You're such a nice guy, though, and you were a great super hero. Why would you think you didn't deserve it?"

The blond sighed. Right, this was why he was supposed to deny his double life until his dying breath. Well, one of many reasons.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

Aristide didn't frown or sigh or anything, he just gave Adrien the saddest expression without really moving any facial muscles. It was really quite a feat. It wasn't pity, he didn't think, but almost a disappointment. But not...and...ugh, it really was too late for this.

His roommate nodded silently and put his textbook away. Then he reached for the lamp by his bed and Adrien sighed.

"Fine," he said with an eye roll. He closed the door and went over to dress for bed. He'd take a shower in the morning.

"You know, I lived under the same roof as Hawkmoth for almost four years. In that time, I suspected him a total of one time, and that was because Ladybug herself suspected him. Not me. To this day I have no idea how she came to the conclusion she did, but when we went to confront him, he'd become an Akuma."

He didn't turn to look at his roommate as he stripped down to his boxers and then shoved on sleep pants. It was summer and he didn't really want to bother with a shirt, so he just shoved his clothes in the flimsy (but very useful) laundry basket Marinette had given him before he left.

"That sounds like a good reason to not suspect him," Aristide pointed out.

Adrien just shook his head. "Yeah, but there were _so many other_ signs. Some of the things he owned, some of the places he'd been, some of his opinions and things he said... I..." Adrien had gone over to the closet-sized bathroom the two of them shared and held his toothbrush in his hand. Then he sighed and put his hands on the sink, as if bracing himself. He didn't really know what he was bracing himself against, he just needed the grounding.

"I was too blind to see it. Not because I wasn't a good hero – although most of it was Ladybug, I'm telling you – but because I didn't _want_ to see it. And if I couldn't see it because of my own shortcomings – If I'm too selfish to do what I need to do to protect France over myself... I don't deserve that ring."

He could feel Aristide's eyes on his back but couldn't look at him. Aristide had been a fan, and what would he be now? Now that he knew just how selfish and self-centered Adrien was.

"He's your father. No one would have wanted to face that," he heard his roommate say softly. It was funny, but this big, dark-skinned giant of a man was the biggest inner teddy bear Adrien had ever met. Of course, the guy had a great family who totally supported him. Adrien tried not to be bitter or jealous of that too.

"Maybe not, but that's why they're called 'super' heroes. We...they have to do things other people can't." Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally.

"That doesn't mean they have to be perfect. Heroes are still human."

He appreciated the thought, he really did, but Aristide just didn't get it. Although, in all honesty, he'd make a good Chat Noir. Just about anyone would make a better Chat Noir than Adrien, but maybe he could convince Master Fu and the others that it would be for the better and take Aristide to them. Maybe. It was an idea, if nothing else.

"Thank you for telling me," he heard behind him and turned to see the larger man staring down at his hands with a sad smile. "I know that isn't easy."

Adrien took a deep breath and then let it out. "Actually, it felt good. I haven't been able to talk to anyone about it. It's... liberating, I guess." He did feel better about it, now. Like a weight had been lifted off of his chest.

Aristide blinked at that and looked up in surprise, meeting Adrien's gaze. "You didn't talk to the other super heroes?"

At that, Adrien lifted a hand to the back of his head and rubbed it sheepishly. "Not really. We don't know each other's identities. I was willing to let Ladybug know, but we were told that we can't tell anyone else. She stuck to that pretty hard." He sighed dreamily, remembering that determined gaze that always got to him. "She has such a sense of duty and honor. It's one of the things I love about her." His smile faltered. "And it's one reason I know I don't measure up."

"That's really not fair, you know," Aristide said, folding his arms and looking upset for the first time that evening. "You don't know what she dealt with on a regular basis or why she was like that. For all you know, she could have been convinced you wouldn't like her real self and using duty to hide behind."

Adrien felt his eyes narrow. "How would you know that? You don't know her."

The larger man put up his hands in surrender. "I don't know that any more than you do. I'm just saying you're putting her on a pedestal and then trying to measure up to that ideal. Without knowing her other self, you can't know that you don't measure up to her."

Adrien didn't stop frowning, but he did deflate a bit. Then he kicked himself for trying to make himself look bigger and tougher than he was...like a cat. Stupid habit that had never really gone away. He hadn't even noticed until just recently. He wondered if he still had that stupid purr too.

"I guess," he murmured noncommittally and turned back to brush his teeth.

"I think you're better than you think you are. And you're still my favorite super hero."

Yeah, Adrien just couldn't stay mad at that. "Thanks," he said, and even meant it somewhat. Then he shook his head and recalled something Aristide had told him in passing earlier. "Wait, are you psycho-analyzing me?"

It was the larger man's turn to look sheepish. "Maybe a little." His father had been a therapist and his mother a counselor. Before he'd decided to become a fireman, Aristide had actually been studying psychology. Then he'd decided it wasn't for him...or that he wanted to be a fireman more.

Adrien smiled. "Look, I appreciate what you're doing, but this is something I have to work out on my own."

Aristide sighed and deflated a little himself. "Yeah, I know. I guess I just wanted to let you know that you see yourself differently than the rest of the world does. You're harder on yourself – unfairly so. And I wanted you to know that you have support, man."

His smile grew in wry amusement. "Is that a fan speaking? Or a therapist?"

The look Aristide shot Adrien was so earnest he almost took a step back in surprise. "Neither. It's a friend."

They stared at each other for a moment before the older of the two of them smiled, shrugged and flipped off the lamp by his bed. "Night."

"Night," Adrien returned, finished brushing his teeth and retired to his own bed. He lay there thinking for several minutes before he went to bed, but slept better than he had in a long while that night.

xXx

Nino, Mareinette, Alya and Chloé all showed up for his graduation. He wasn't quite sure how he'd been able to hold a job and work _and_ graduate at the top of his class, but he'd managed it. He'd even gotten a message from his father about how proud he was.

Adrien had thrown the message away.

He'd introduced Aristide to the others and hadn't been surprised when they all got along like a house on fire. Really, this guy fit right in. Even Chloé, who took one look at his muscles and was all over him. It warmed Adrien's heart to see everyone getting along like that.

He ended up being transferred back to Paris (he'd put that down as one of his preferences as placement). Initially he'd been worried about finding a decent apartment that he could afford on the salary he'd make. He'd probably have to get a second job.

Of course, that's when Nino had come through again. Apparently he'd moved out on his own as well (his youtube show had gotten more popular than Adrien had realized) and was looking for a roommate. Adrien took him up on the offer immediately.

Aristide ended up being placed in Marseille, nearer to his family, but they kept in touch often enough.

He'd just begun to settle into his new life when he got word that his father's estate had been settled and his presence was required.

xXx

Adrien wasn't happy to be there. This was a reminder of his old life – the good and the bad, and all of it painful. He sat there, watching his father's lawyer go over the settlements with what he really hoped wasn't a threatening expression. He couldn't help it. Hawkmoth sat right next to the lawyer, in a black and white jumpsuit and handcuffs.

"In short, everything that wasn't claimed in damage reparation and fines is to go to you, Mr. Agreste." The lawyer, Adrien had forgotten his name, said as he looked up. "A few properties here in Paris, as most of the rest were seized and liquidated, and the rest of the fortune, currently worth about 8,000,000 euros."

Adrien nodded and then smiled his brightest smile. "I don't want it."

The look on his father's face was priceless.

"I...beg your pardon?" the lawyer asked, looking gobsmacked.

Adrien shrugged. "I said, I don't want it. Keep it around for when he gets out," he gestured to his father, "or donate it. Either way, I don't want to have anything to do with it. Can I go now?"

"B-but Mr. Agreste, you are literally throwing away—" The lawyer started. Adrien cut him off.

"I know, I don't care. I am going to make my own way and my own life. I don't need any money from him."

"Adrien," his father said, voice quiet as he stared at the table in front of him. "I won't ask for your forgiveness, I know I don't deserve it, but at least know that I did it for us. I wanted your mother back, and you needed her so."

Adrien felt his jaw clench tight. "If mom would have wanted you to hurt other people to help her, then she isn't the woman I remember. You spat on her memory every time you sent one of those akuma out."

He expected his father to glare up at him or to laugh or to do something that the Gabriel Agreste he remembered would do. Instead, he flinched. Adrien couldn't help his own puzzlement and surprise.

"I'm...sorry," Gabriel said. What disturbed Adrien most was that he sounded like he meant it.

He didn't know what to say to that, so he just looked to the lawyer. "Can I go?"

The man blinked. "Well, yes."

"Good," Adrien said, grabbed his jacket and left.

xXx

Smoke surrounded him, oppressive and thick, but he saw no flames. Not yet. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his oxygen mask.

"Over here!" he yelled to his team. "I found the stairs!"

The town home they'd been called to was in a residential part of the city. The fire had started on the ground floor and they had reason to believe an older woman was trapped in one of the bedrooms. They hurried up the stairs and got to the second floor.

"You go down that way, I'll be over here," his senior companion yelled.

Adrien nodded and headed in that direction, opening doors as quickly as he could.

He turned the hall and, to his horror, saw flames. Dutifully, he reported it, but they weren't huge yet, so he rushed forward. In the second to last room, he opened the door to see even more flames and an older woman huddled in a corner.

"Madam!" he called to her.

She went to stand, but looked rather weak. Adrien rushed through the flames, somehow knowing exactly where to step so that he wouldn't fall through the burning material. He scooped her up and then looked back at the door. After a few seconds, he judged that yes, he could make it through there.

"Is there anyone else here?" he asked her. She shook her head.

Nodding in relief and let the rest of his team know that he still hadn't checked the last door in the area, then gave them an update on the situation. Then he took a deep breath and rushed back through the flames and out into the hall. There were even more flames than before. Of course.

He still hurried back down the hall and the stairs and then he was outside, carrying the woman to the medical services. A younger man rushed over, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you," he said. "Thank you for saving my mother."

For the first time in a long time, Adrien felt like he'd come home.

xXx

It really hadn't been too difficult to get to the roof of the buildings downtown. Of course, he knew this area like the back of his hand – still – and so now he sat, looking over at the Eiffel Tower.

He'd gotten slaps on the back and pats all around for saving his first life. And he'd done it on his own. No super powers, no special treatment, no money backing him or his schooling. He'd worked his butt off to get here...and it felt _good._

Maybe for the first time, he also felt like he didn't really _need_ that ring. And wasn't that just the strangest thought?

He didn't know how long he'd been there before he heard a soft thump behind him. He turned quickly, ready to explain why he was there when he really probably shouldn't be, but his words died in his throat.

"L-Ladybug?" He did _not_ squeak, no matter what anyone said.

She looked at him hard, her mouth open and probably ready to reprimand him for being where he probably shouldn't, but her words died on her tongue.

"Adrien Agreste?"

He also did not flush like he was a 14-year-old with a crush again. Oh, he was so thankful for the darkness.

"Um...hi?" he managed to get out. Then he mentally kicked himself. That wasn't something a mature man would say. It was something a love-struck teenager would say. He mentally despaired.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"Oh...I guess I wanted to be alone," he said after a moment. Then he turned to look back at the Eiffel tower. "And I always loved coming here."

He could practically hear her raise her eyebrow in confused surprise. "You did?"

"Oh, um," he backtracked, "well, not 'here' per se, but well..."

"You're used to this?" she ventured, walking up to sit by him.

He thought about that. "I guess so."

"I heard you gave up your entire fortune."

Adrien snorted bitterly. "I didn't want anything that man had to offer."

A silence. "You're really angry at him."

The blond brought his knees up and rested his arms across them. Was it just him, or did it feel a little chilly?

"He's Hawkmoth."

"He was."

Adrien almost snorted. "I would have thought you of all people would hate him. And me."

She snapped her head around so quickly he almost wondered if she'd given herself whiplash. "I could _never_ hate you! Besides, you had nothing to do with him or what he was doing!"

"Hmm," Adrien huffed a little and set his chin on his arms.

"And honestly, I forgave him a long time ago."

That surprised Adrien. "You did?"

She shrugged. "He had his reasons for doing what he did. They weren't good ones, and he shouldn't have done it, but also without him, I don't think I would have ever become Ladybug." She smiled softly. "I wouldn't be who I am today."

Funny, Adrien hadn't thought about it like that before. Oh, he'd known he wouldn't have ever been Chat Noir, but Ladybug... He couldn't imagine Paris without her. It hurt a little to try.

"Oh," he muttered.

She chuckled softly. "I know a lot of people who are stronger because of what happened with Hawkmoth. I don't think it was justifiable, but...sometimes, I guess I think it might have been necessary. Now the world knows magic exists and can be used. There are new areas of science opening up and studying what they've found. It's kind of amazing. And none of it would have happened without Hawkmoth."

"He still hurt people," Adrien muttered, trying to ignore how petulant and childish he sounded.

Ladybug sighed.

"Yes. But he can't do any more damage now, and I don't think he's really _evil_ , if you know what I mean. Just a desperate, heart-broken guy."

"Who didn't recognize what he still had," Adrien returned, more to himself than to her.

She sighed but didn't refute him. He'd take that as a win for now. Maybe.

"So," he said, figuring that a change of topic might be best, "have you heard anything from Chat Noir?"

She slumped and the spark in her eyes seemed to dim. "No," she said softly. "I don't know where he is or what happened to him, but... I hope he's okay."

"You don't know why he left?"

She shook her head. "No. My mentor said he felt like he wasn't worthy to be a hero anymore and gave up his ring." She gasped and put a hand over her mouth, looking over at Adrien in horror. "Don't tell anyone I said that!"

He held up his hands placatingly. "I won't, My Lady. I promise."

She froze and gave him an expression he couldn't read. "What did you call me?"

My Lady. He'd slipped up. He tried not to let his eyes go wide with horror and just forced a chuckle. "Sorry. If you don't want me to call you that, I won't."

She didn't say anything for a long time, just studying him for what felt like hours.

"Anyway," he said, "if you don't have to worry about Akuma anymore, then why are you still out here?"

The super hero scrutinized him for a few moments longer before she answered. "I'm an intern at the police department. They think that having a super hero around can be useful."

He raised his eyebrows. "The police department?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah. Funny, it isn't what I imagined myself becoming, but...I like it. I like helping people and there are some things I can do that others just...can't."

"Yeah," Adrien nodded in understanding. Then he smiled at her. "I think it suits you perfectly." He had to stop himself from using a pun there. She'd figure it out if he said something stupid like _'purr-fectly'_.

The smile she gave him this time was small and embarrassed, but real. "Thank you."

"And I've become a fireman."

"Oh yes, I heard about that! You saved a woman today, right?"

Adrien couldn't help it. He preened.

"Yeah."

She grinned openly at him. "So you're a hero now too."

He paused, blinking. "Huh?"

Ladybug looked away for a moment, expression thoughtful. "I've come to realize just how under-appreciated heroes are. Real heroes. Heroes like firemen and women, policemen and women, nurses, doctors, first responders, servicemen and women... There are so many people out there who don't get the recognition they deserve. People like me, super heroes, sometimes I don't think we're the real heroes."

Adrien stared at her, eyes growing wider and wider as she continued.

A real hero.

"But My...Ladybug you've always been a true hero!"

The woman's smile turned humoring and slightly wry. "That's only because you don't know my identity. When I first got my powers I had no training, no knowledge and no real idea what I was doing. Don't spread this around, but I almost didn't keep them because I was so unsure of myself."

Adrien felt his jaw drop and his mind go blank. "B-but you're the best, My – Ladybug!" he insisted. "You always knew what was going on in all the fights! It was you who finally took out Hawkmoth!"

She shrugged. "But I had to grow into it, and I wouldn't have gotten where I am without my friends and family. I wouldn't have gotten here on my own. I don't think anyone could have."

Somehow Adrien felt like his entire world had just been turned upside down. Again. He hated that feeling. This was the first time he'd felt it since Hawkmoth's capture.

Suddenly Aristide's words from so long ago came back to him. _You're putting her on a pedestal and then trying to measure up to that ideal._ He'd been right. Maybe not quite like he'd initially assumed, but still. Ladybug was a human, had been a teenager when she started, just like him.

And somehow he only loved her more for it.

He almost groaned. He didn't realize he had it _that_ bad.

"Well, my boss will get on my case if I don't get back on patrol. Now," she raised an eyebrow at him as she got up and stretched. He couldn't look away. Yeah, he still had it that bad.

"I'll get down," he said with a sigh. It was just a rooftop after all.

"How about I take you down?" she asked. "And I won't tell on you this time."

He smiled.

"Thank you, Ladybug."

xXx

"Adrien! Long time, no talk," Aristide's booming voice came over the phone, making the blond smile.

"Hello, Mr. Therapist."

A pause. "Oh, it's one of _those_ phone calls. Why can't you just call to say hi?"

Adrien laughed. "I called you on Thursday."

"Alright, you have a point. What's up, buddy?"

Adrien smiled softly. "I rescued someone today."

"You did? Good job, man!"

"It...felt good. Like I'd rediscovered something I'd lost. And this weird thought occurred to me, that I didn't need that ring anymore."

A long pause drifted over the phone while his friend digested that. "You think you used the ring as an excuse?"

"As an escape," Adrien replied, closing his eyes. "I hated my life growing up. Sure I had everything I could ever want, except a loving father and no friends. I begged my father to go to school, and when I got that ring..." He sighed. "It was an escape. Plain and simple."

"But you still liked helping people."

The self reproach faded and Adrien could smile again. "Yeah. I did. I really did."

"So you think you were using the ring as a crutch too?"

Adrien thought about that. "Yeah, I think I was. I didn't think I was anything if I wasn't Chat Noir." And how sad was that. He still understood why he felt that way, even if he didn't really _feel_ it anymore.

"And now?"

Adrien took a deep breath and let it out. "Now...I am what I am. I've made myself who I am. I've...become who I want to be." Self sufficient and a hero. Not someone of his father's making and not someone of the world's making. Someone of his own making.

Another pause, but it felt softer than the others.

"Good for you, man. I'm proud of you."

Adrien smiled.

"Thanks. Me too."

xXx

Adrien sat in front of the glass, trying not to fidget nervously. Part of him wondered why he was here again, but another part of him knew he had to get this over with if he ever really wanted to heal – if he ever wanted to truly put his past behind him.

Gabriel Agreste, as put together as ever (how he managed that in prison, Adrien didn't know) sat down in front of the window, eyes wide in surprise. He picked up the reciever at the same time Adrien did.

"Father," he said slowly.

"I will admit, I didn't expect this," Gabriel said softly.

Adrien sighed. "Yeah. Well, I'm not going to lie. You were a pretty lousy father. I had every reason to be bitter and angry, you know."

The other man looked down. "Yes, I know."

The heat in Adrien's chest subsided and he forced himself to relax. "However, I've come to realize that you... care." He couldn't say 'love' right now, it was just too much. But this was a good start. He'd take it and hoped Gabriel would too, because he wouldn't be getting any different today.

His father looked up and for the first time, Adrien saw the age on his face. "I do, Adrien. I love you, son."

 _Then why couldn't you say that before?!_ Adrien wanted to say, but he didn't. That wasn't a question to ask today. This would take time to mend. Time and care from both ends.

Gabriel seemed to take Adrien's silence as a bad sign because he sighed. "Why did you come, Adrien? I'm terribly glad – relieved even – to see you, but we didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

Adrien frowned, part of him recoiling in pain, rejection. Gabriel didn't really want him here, did he? But he shook his head, clearing the insecurities as best he could and answered the question honestly, if a bit indirectly.

"Ladybug still patrols now, even without the akuma. Did you know that?"

Gabriel's face went blank. "I was aware, yes."

Adrien looked down. "I met her and...asked her about you. Do you know that she said she'd forgiven you a long time ago?"

He could see the surprise on his father's face, even though he tried to hide it. "She came to see me shortly after my initial incarceration... I... did not think she was serious."

He thought she'd been putting on a face. Adrien wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained (barely). That was such a Gabriel Agreste thing to think.

"Well, she meant it. She also said she didn't think she could have gotten where she was today without her family and friends supporting her. I'm pretty sure they don't know her identity, but she leans on their support anyway. I have always had good friends. It seems the only thing I'm missing is family. I... wanted that back and am willing to try to fix this if you are."

Fore several seconds, Gabriel just stared at him. Then he smiled, a sort of soft, sad smile that spoke volumes. "I'd like that."

Adrien smiled a real smile and felt a spark of hope. He didn't think he'd ever feel that towards his father again. It was a good feeling.

Then his father looked down at his hand. "You don't have your ring."

Adrien blinked at the non-sequitur and glanced at his hand. "Oh, yeah. I gave that back to its original owner a while ago."

Gabriel studied his son for several seconds. "You should get it back. Please don't let me come between you and your... friend."

The blond felt his eyes widen at the implication.

"You knew!"

"I suspected."

"For how long?" He couldn't help it if his voice sounded accusing.

To his credit, Gabriel took it all in stride. "Almost since the beginning."

"But why didn't you... I don't know, confront me or something?"

Gabriel snorted. "And risk the tenuous relationship we had? Besides, I knew you valued your... freedom. However, if an Akuma took something precious, though, and you never found out..."

Adrien couldn't help but just stare at his father for several seconds. Then he snorted. "We're seriously screwed up, aren't we."

His father shot him a wry smile. "That seems like a rather accurate statement." They shared a sort of amused, accusing, promising and annoying silence that held so much more than just that too.

"My initial statements still stands," Gabriel said after a few moments. "If you are looking to repair relationships, perhaps you should seek out your friend. If you returned to working together, I would feel better."

Adrien shook his head. "I've just come to realize I don't need it, Father. I like who I am now. I'm a real hero; a _sapeur-pompier._ I've become who I am without the crutches I used to have to lean on and I'm happy."

Gabriel's face relaxed and it was only then that Adrien realized he'd never actually seen his father relax before.

"You've become so strong, and I am so proud of you, Adrien. You have risen far above my hopes and expectations. I know you don't need _that_ anymore. But, don't you see? That is why, if you do go back, you will be able to do the most good."

Adrien frowned. No, he didn't see or understand what his father was trying to say. Why would he need to go back if he didn't need to go back?

Gabriel must have caught onto that because he sighed. "At least go and say goodbye properly then? You owe him that much. Please don't take after me. I thought I was the only important person in my relationship. I forgot that the other person was just that; a person."

It snapped into place and Adrien's eyes widened. He'd abandoned Plagg! Well, he hadn't, but what if the Kwamii felt like he had?!

Gabriel nodded in satisfaction that his point had been driven home. "I hope to see you again soon, son."

Adrien nodded, still feeling pale and unsure. "Yes. Thank you, father."

Then he practically sprang for the door.

xXx

It had taken him 45 minutes to get herd, but he'd made it in record time. Gasping for breath, he looked up at the building in front of him and tried to ignore his stomach performing a gymnast routine. He still took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The elderly Asian man, who somehow looked no different and yet frailer than he had just a few years before, came to the door. He blinked up at Adrien in surprise, but that melted away to a warm satisfaction.

"You're late," he said.

Adrien half-smiled, feeling sheepish and admonished. "I had a lot of things to figure out."

The man nodded and smiled (it was almost a smirk, Adrien realized with a sigh and a roll of his eyes). "I know. Come."

They walked inside the business and into the back room with the low table and the old, vintage turntable record player.

"Wait," Adrien said suddenly. Master Fu paused and glanced back at him. "Um...do you have any Camembert?"

The old man smiled and nodded. "Wait here."

Somehow just waiting for those few minutes seemed far longer and more intense than almost anything he'd had to endure before. His stomach still felt like it held all of Hawkmoth's hoard of butterflies.

When Master Fu came back and set a tray with an all too familiar smell wafting from it on the table, Adrien smiled. This brought back memories. And while they were still uncomfortable, they didn't hurt anymore.

He watched as the old master walked over to the record player and opened the secret compartment. Then the familiar box of the Miraculous. Then the box holding an all too familiar ring.

The butterflies turned into a raging hurricane.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly reached forward and picked the ring up. It always felt so smooth in his hands, but warm. Never cool. He could sense a thrum of magic in it as well. He gulped and glanced up at Master Fu who just smiled kindly and nodded encouragingly.

Then, closing his eyes, he slipped the ring on.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Adrien opened his eyes to see a little, black Kwamii. He'd folded his arms and glared up at Adrien with the most serious expression the blond could ever remember seeing.

"Heh," was all Adrien could manage as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Um, here?" He held out the plate of cheese to the Kwamii.

Adrien almost expected Plagg to go straight for the plate. The cheese had always seemed to trump everything before. Instead, though, the cat raised an eyebrow at the offering and then looked up at the blond again.

"Where were you?"

The former model's smile fell and he looked down. "I told you, I didn't feel worthy of the ring. I didn't feel good enough for it. For you."

The cat's eyes narrowed.

"And do you now?"

Adrien studied the (justifiably) angry cat for several seconds before he looked away again. "No."

He dared peek back at the Kwamii who had just raised one unimpressed eyebrow.

"But I feel worthy of myself," he finished, sitting up straighter. "I had a lot to work out, confidence issues, family issues...and I had to get there by myself. I had to know that I could."

"Relying on someone else isn't a weakness," Plagg practically growled.

Adrien fixed his gaze on the Kwamii again. "No, it isn't. But using them as a crutch is. I was using you as my escape and that wasn't fair, to me or to you, and I'm sorry. I had to get to a point where I didn't use people as crutches anymore. I had to learn to stand on my own two legs."

Plagg's expression had gone rather blank.

"And have you?" he finally asked.

Adrien felt himself relax and the confident smile that grew on his face felt so natural. "Yes." The smile dimmed a bit. "I understand if you don't want to forgive me, but I wanted you to know at least. I didn't want to leave things on bad terms."

The Kwamii sighed. "I won't lie to you, kid. When you left, it hurt. A lot. But, I understand more than you think."

And there was that blasted spark of hope again. Adrien couldn't help it.

"But you owe me a whole heck of a lot more cheese than that!"

With that, the Kwamii practically dove onto the plate and began to devour its contents.

Adrien couldn't help it. He laughed.

"You'd better not leave me behind again, though," Plagg said through a mouthful of cheese. Adrien never could understand how the Kwamii could be legible with that much stuffed into his mouth.

"I promise," the blond replied. "If it's within my power, we'll be partners for life. Well, my life."

Plagg paused, cocked his head at Adrien and then swallowed what he had in his mouth. "You really have grown up, haven't you?"

Adrien blushed a little. "I hope so."

"So, what made you change your mind?" Plagg asked. "I get the feeling something did."

"Well," Adrien said softly looking down at his hands and then turning his hand over to see the white ring, "It was a lot of things, but most recently, my father."

Plagg's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Alright, kid, you gotta fill me in on everything."

Adrien laughed. "Well, it all started on the day we beat Hawkmoth. After I left here, I got back to the mansion just in time to see Nathalie and the gorilla get carted away, along with most of the rest of the staff. Then the police saw me and escorted me..."

xXx

Sargent Cavel Caron sat in his office going over the paperwork for his firemen, almost finished with what he had to get done for the day and looking forward to the evening. It had been a long day, but a good one. There had been a few incidences, but no loss of life on their end. Those were the best kinds of days.

He had just finished filing some copies of his reports when he turned around and saw someone standing at attention in his office. He may or may not have let out a squeak of surprise. Then he realized who it was.

"Ch-Chat Noir?" he asked, almost not believing his eyes.

The super hero went from attention to swinging his baton around in an obvious display of skill before setting it down and taking a bow. Show off.

"Sargent Caron," he said with a smirk.

The Sargent raised an eyebrow, unable to hide his amusement. "So, you're back in town, huh?"

The cat grinned at him, full set of gleaming white teeth. "Yup. Had to take care of some family things. But now I'm back and, hopefully, better than ever."

It was the word 'hopefully' that made the Sargent realize the brash super hero had changed. He made a mental note of it and sat in his chair, gesturing for the hero to do the same.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, you see, I spoke with Ladybug the other night and she told me that she's on a special team with the police department. I considered joining her, but...well, I have some training in fire fighting and this appeals to me more. I was wondering if you'd be willing to make a similar arrangement for me."

Cavel blinked. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Well," he said slowly, "I'd have to speak with my superiors. Would you have any stipulations?"

Chat Noir's smile seemed softer and far more genuine this time. "That's why I came to you," he said, almost to himself. That made the Sargent blink in surprise. Before he could ask, though, the man in the cat suit went on. "Well, I have another job, and the hours aren't that consistent. I could usually give my schedule to you about a week in advance, maybe a little longer. Also, my identity stays secret. It's part of the reason I can keep my powers, so that's non-negotiable."

The Sargent frowned. "Those are some rather difficult stipulations."

The blond sighed. "Yes, I know. But I figured that I'd ask first. After all, having a super hero who can destroy anything on your team might be worth it."

Yes, it would.

"We'd have to set up some sort of payment plan," Cavel said slowly, thinking through the implications.

"The police have worked out something for Ladybug. You may want to talk to them about it," Chat Noir pointed out helpfully.

The Sergent nodded. "Is there any way I can reach you?"

Chat Noir blinked, face blank. "Oh, um, not yet, but I can get a phone tomorrow."

"Then why don't you come back tomorrow and give me your phone number. I'll contact you when I have an answer."

The super hero stood and bowed gracefully. "Thank you, good sir! I really appreciate it. Well, I'll leave you to finish your work, then. Night!"

And with that, he jumped out of the window.

Cavel sighed. This might be a good thing, but it would honestly just mean more paperwork, no matter what happened.

xXx

He was sitting on the exact same roof in the exact same spot, admittedly in a far more cat-like position, with his knees up and his hands in front of him. He was looking out at the Eiffel Tower and just taking Paris in when a familiar thump sounded behind him.

"Adrien?" a voice asked.

He turned around and grinned at her. "Not quite, My Lady."

Ladybug froze and a hand flew to her mouth in a gasp.

"Chat?" she asked hesitantly.

"In the flesh," he said, leaping off the cement he'd been sitting on, doing a few flips and then sticking the landing perfectly. Then he took a bow.

"Chat!" Ladybug shrieked and launched herself at him. He caught her as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Well, if I'd known I would get a reaction like that, I would have left and come back sooner."

She shifted and then stepped back, angry tear-filled eyes glaring up at him. Then she punched his arm. _Hard._

"OW!" he yelped, rubbing the spot where her fist had connected.

"You stupid cat!" she yelled at him. "You were gone for _years_! No note, no message, no _nothing_ except from Master Fu who said you didn't feel worthy of the ring anymore! How could you just _leave_ like that?!"

He rubbed the back of his head again, unable to hide his shame.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I...had some things I had to work out."

She still looked like she wanted to punch him again, but her voice was steady as she spoke. "Were they important?"

He paused, but met her eyes squarely.

"Yes."

She sighed. "Did you get everything sorted out?"

He smiled softly. "It took me a while, but yes."

Ladybug studied him for a while before nodding her head. "Good. If you ever leave again, I'll hunt you down and beat you from here to London, got it?"

Chat Noir laughed. "Of course, My Lady. Now, why don't you fill me in on what's been going on since I left."

She sighed and took a seat next to him, sending a text to her boss that said she would be late coming back from patrol.

xXx

The girl across from Aristide giggled at his words, covering her mouth with one perfect hand and then lifting it to place a loose strand of red hair behind her ears. He couldn't help but drink her in. She was gorgeous and perfect and everything he'd ever wanted in a woman and...

Why did his phone have to buzz and ruin the moment?

He glanced over at it, saw who it was and sighed. He really should probably respond to Adrien.

"Sorry, Jaquline," he apologized and went to pick up the phone. It was a text message at least and it had an attachment. Curious, he clicked on the 'download' button and a picture of Chat Noir popped back up. The text at the bottom read: _You may want to delete this as soon as you get it, but Chat Noir's back and ready for action! He's most likely going to join the_ _sapeurs-pompiers_ _in Paris. Go figure._

Just as he was about the put the phone down, another text rang through.

It only said one word: _Merci._

He smiled and typed out: _Anytime._

xXx

AN: Some notes on French Firemen, aka _sapeurs-pompiers_ (and there are a few other designations, like the marine fire fighters and such). They seem to be far more militarized in France than they are here in America. I did some research, but couldn't find everything I wanted to know. Just remember that I've never been to France (sadly) and so this is my best guess on how things could/would/might work out. No offense was meant and if people will tell me where things are different, I'd appreciate it.

Anyway, there seems to be 3 ways to get into fireman service in France. 1. Junior Firefighter service which can start as early as middle school. If one is a volunteer Junior Firefighter for at least 3 years, they can get drafted into becoming a volunteer but paid fireman/woman (about 12 percent of the force there is comprised of women). 2. Military. I'm not quite sure how, but the military makes up a notable, if small, percentage of the sapeur-pompier work force. 3. The national firefighter school, located in the south of France near an air base. Since I DO know schooling, I decided that would probably be the best route to go.

Hope this wasn't too bad. I felt it was too fast, but since I was only going for a one-shot...*shrug*


	3. To Know the Consequences

Warning: Major Character Death

xXx

Gabriel was seriously beginning to wonder if his transformation somehow affected his mind and judgment. Looking back on all of the fights he'd had, he'd begun to realize and assess that he really wasn't utilizing Nooroo to his full potential. There were quite a few things he could do to really draw Ladybug and Chat Noir out, and yet when he transformed, his (rather questionable at times) judgment seemed perfectly logical and normal.

And then by the time he was done, he was so tired he could barely hold his usual face up in front of people. And he'd just begun to realize how important it was for him to keep up that facade, especially in front of his son. If his suspicions were correct...

He shook his head as he ascended into his dark office (perhaps he should rethink doing this so late at night, no matter how it caught the heroes flat-footed) and was about to head out for the night when he noticed someone sitting in his chair. He froze. It was Ladybug.

"Oh, good. I don't have to come and find you," she said.

But it wasn't the Ladybug he'd just fought. For one, he was sure this one was taller (although the magic made it hard to really discern), and while she had her usual hairstyle (at least he thought so, again, the magic), she seemed...harder somehow. Wearier.

Still, a front was a front and at times his best asset.

"Ladybug. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You can drop the act, Hawkmoth."

He didn't do more than take a deep breath. It wasn't even a gasp. He had far too much control for anything else. Then he considered his options. He'd just come out of a transformation and had yet to feed Nooroo. Perhaps he'd keep a stock of food in the lair from now on...if he managed to bluff his way out of this.

Fortunately, he was very good at bluffing.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked. It wasn't difficult to look offended.

She just sighed and shook her head.

"I should have known you wouldn't. Sometimes I wonder how Adrien can be your son." And there was that weariness again – a sort of sadness he could relate to all too well. A sadness born of loss and pain and desperation...

He managed to keep his insights to himself and glared at her. "I think you should leave now."

She snorted. She _actually_ snorted at him. "Yeah, I don't think so."

He grit his teeth and took out his phone, silently threatening to call his security. She didn't have any proof he was Hawkmoth after all. The worst she could do was accuse him. This might actually be a very positive development for him.

"Go ahead," she said, waving a hand as if she didn't have a single care in the world. "But you do that and I'll show them this. And then I'll show the police."

She clicked a button on her wrist and it showed a hologram (an actual hologram, what was this, _Star Trek_?) of him transforming from Hawkmoth to Gabriel. The fluttering feeling in his stomach hardened into lead and tried to force itself up his esophagus. He froze, hand hovering over the 'send' button. He forcefully swallowed past the lump in his throat and took a deep breath.

Then he hung his phone up. This was a new development and very different from what he'd profiled on Ladybug. The Ladybug he knew and fought didn't have nearly the _presence_ this one had. More confidence, an easy way of holding herself that belied something underneath. Pain perhaps? And if she came directly to him...

"Who are you?" he asked, unable to help his curiosity.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement and smirked. "Ladybug."

"But not the one I just fought," he commented.

Her smile faded. "No."

"Then who?"

"And yes."

He paused, frowning.

"Pardon me?"

She sighed. "It's...a long story, and I don't have a lot of time. Suffice it to say I'm from the future."

Gabriel couldn't really do anything but blink in surprise. Well, he hadn't expected _that_.

"I'm sorry, what?"

In response, she set something down on his desk. "Take a picture of this," she said. "We made sure to track down materials that were around at this time, so it shouldn't fade as quickly, but there's still a very good chance that it will, and you _need_ this information."

Yes, this had officially gone into the "made absolutely no sense, even with magic," territory.

He shook his head. "I don't understand. If you know my identity, why haven't you gone to the police?"

She blinked and then sighed. "Oh, we did."

Gabriel couldn't help it, he tensed. She waved her hand dismissively again. "In the future. Did you know you forced the Paris' Legal system (and consequently the world's) to set up an entirely new category? Magical crimes. You also, single-handedly, revolutionized the way the world looks at science. For the first time in _centuries_ the world knew about and could actually observe consistent magical evidence." She smiled that sad, wistful smile, full of regrets.

"Well, perhaps not so single-handedly. The other Miraculous holders helped."

He was starting to get a very bad feeling about this.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, because sure, he wanted to lure Ladybug and Chat Noir out and get their Miraculous, but he'd never actually wanted to _hurt_ anybody. Hence why he insisted that Nooroo erase their memories each time.

She looked up at him, and he was surprised to find no judgment or censure there. Just sadness. "The world wasn't ready," she replied, her voice almost a whisper. Then she looked down at the papers on the desk. He still couldn't make out anything that was on them, seeing as he had yet to turn on the light.

Ladybug seemed to compose herself, continuing to stare at the desk. "Suddenly magical artifacts popped up everywhere. All sorts of magical items. Some of them worked, some of them didn't. Most of them were fake, and those that did work weren't very strong. The strongest, by far, were the Miraculous." She scoffed, "We thought, because nothing else had been unearthed that could measure up, nothing ever would." He could see her shake her head in the darkness. "We were fools."

Gabriel had felt his perfect facade slowly drop as she continued to talk, and he couldn't seem to bring it back now. Something about how she said it, about how she acted and the differences he could see in her made him believe her, although the more she explained, the less he wanted to.

"It was Native American, in origin. Incan, I believe. We're not sure where it's from or where was found, though, so I could be wrong. The Aztecs also had some of the most powerful artifacts outside of the Miraculous. So did some of the Pacific Islanders. It was a statue someone somewhere found, and suddenly, there was a hole in the fabric of space. Demons – real demons and actual akuma, not the paltry little ones you make – came through and started to destroy everything. Entire towns, and then cities, and then _countries_ were wiped off the map. Hundreds of thousands of lives and that was just in the first few weeks."

The super villain knew his face had gone pale and he decided that the chair in the office had started to look very, _very_ appealing. He forced that thought aside, though and stood firm.

He didn't interrupt.

"Of course as the heroes of Paris and the holders of the most powerful magical items in the world, the Miraculous holders were asked to help. Well, I say asked, but it really fell somewhere between an order, a threat and a desperate plea. Naturally, we agreed to go." She swallowed.

"Queen Bee was the first to go," she said softly. "That was the first time I think we realized what we were really up against. They _destroyed_ the Miraculous. I have no idea what happened to her Kwami. I'm...not sure I want to know."

She took a deep breath.

"After that, we went one by one. I'm sure Chat and I were the only ones to survive as long as we did because we had the most experience. But...we lost hope when the new Moth Miraculous holder died."

She stopped after that and even in the darkness he could see she'd been fighting tears.

He threw caution to the wind and sat in the chair across from her.

"Why?" he asked softly.

She swallowed and looked him straight in the eye. "My daughter. Our daughter – Chat's and mine."

Gabriel felt like she'd sucker-punched him, because if his suspicions about Chat were correct...

"You suspect who he is now, don't you," she whispered. Some speck of light reflected off of a tear rolling down her cheek.

The fashion designer nodded slowly. She gave him a watery smile. "Then you know her significance to you."

"My granddaughter," he said hoarsely.

She nodded and then, unmercifully, continued.

"Chat... Adrien went ballistic...and I'll admit, I didn't try very hard to stop him. We threw caution to the wind and went straight to the heart of the matter. I don't know how we did it, but we got to the gate." She shook her head before standing and beginning to pace in agitation. "I... can't describe it. We looked into a world of horror...and the only way we could think of to stop it was to destroy the object that had initially been the cause." She shook her head. "I threw my lucky charm and every other power I had access to into it. He did the same. We found what we thought was the artifact, battled those demons we found at the gate and he managed to destroy it with a cataclysm."

She finished the sentence, but somehow he felt she'd cut herself off. He could see her trembling now. He could also come to a conclusion.

"It didn't work," he said.

She shook her head and he could hear the sobs she wasn't allowing herself to let out. It had completely gone out of his mind to take advantage of her in this weakened state. She'd made it personal. What a smart woman.

After a moment, she cleared her throat and kept going.

"I saw it coming. He'd left himself open to get to the artifact." She scoffed again, or was that a mirthless chuckle? "I remember thinking that he'd taken the hit for me _so many times_ and now it was my turn to save him. I...didn't make it. I used my miraculous cure, but it didn't work. I don't know if it was because we were that close to the portal and the _rotten_ energy it poured out overpowered mine, or because we'd sacrificed so much and were too weak, or because his wound was created by demon magic...

"I got him away, somehow. Oh, we were chased, by some pretty nasty things, but I got him to a relatively safe place before he... before..." She choked.

That was why Gabriel could relate, he suddenly realized. She'd lost the person she loved more than anything, just as he had. She knew the depths and desperation he was willing to go through.

"H-he gave me his ring. Said there was no one he trusted more and... I had to leave him there. I... he made me promise, even though it killed me. I...couldn't, and yet I...I did. I..."

Gabriel couldn't help it anymore. "It's alright, Madame," he said softly. "Take your time."

She sniffed and then glanced at him. Despite the tears, he could see the curiosity (and was that _hope_?) in her gaze. "He said you'd believe me, but I didn't think you would."

That caused the older Miraculous holder to pause. "Who?"

"Well," she said, stronger than before. What a remarkable woman. "I didn't know what to do at that point. The only thing I could think of was to use both miraculous to make a wish. But... balance must be maintained. I didn't want to wish the portal closed only for another one to open up somewhere else. I wasn't even sure on the particulars, so I fled. Somehow I made it back to Paris. By then, Master Fu had long-since passed, so I took the ring and earrings to the only other person I could think of who knew about miraculous."

Oh. That explained why she was so willing to show such vulnerabilities in front of him.

"Me."

Ladybug nodded. "We agreed that wishing the portal closed wasn't the best idea. So we searched for another wish – one we were willing to give up." She took a deep breath, the shakiness had almost completely vanished. He marveled at her strength. "By the time we came up with something, the demons had wiped out America and were moving on to China and Europe. We fled to Siberia. They didn't like the cold much and that gave us time to work out the details."

"That's why you're here," he said, realization dawning.

She nodded again, then shook her head with a wry smirk. "Sometimes I wonder how you and Hawkmoth were the same person. You're intelligent and driven, but some of what you did as Hawkmoth..."

He frowned. "I was just beginning to wonder that myself. I fear my Kwami may be somehow suppressing my ability to deduce while transformed."

The time traveler laughed outright. If it held the slightest bit of hysteria to it, he figured it was warranted. "Sneaky and underhanded. Sounds like something Nooroo would do. He's wiling to do anything to make sure those fighting for peace and justice win, even if it is kind of suspicious."

Gabriel's frown deepened. "I'll admit I...wouldn't know."

Her smirk turned curious. "You didn't get to know him?"

"He doesn't want to get to know me," Gabriel admitted after a moment.

"Well, you are a super villain after all. Speaking of, where is he? I'd... very much like to see him."

"I left him in the..." yeah, he wouldn't say something as cheesy as 'lair' to this woman. "Other room. I was actually coming in here to fetch some food for him." He nodded to the fridge behind Ladybug.

"I see," she said with a smile. It was a little forced, but still better than what he'd seen from her before.

"I'll go fetch him."

"I'd like—"

She cut off and a red/pink glow shone from her for a moment. Gabriel blinked.

"Oh, Tikki," she said softly.

"I... I'm sorry, Marinette."

Gabriel blinked. So that was Ladybug's identity. Someone named Marinette. Why did that sound so familiar?

The little voice went on. "I've held on as long as I can, but..."

The woman nodded. He still couldn't fully recognize her face due to the dim lighting, but he did see her biting her lip. "I know, Tikki. I can feel it fading too."

"Feel what fading?" he asked warily.

She looked up at him. "The magic. We had to be very careful in our wording, but balance must be maintained. What do you think we gave up to come back in time?"

He blinked and frowned, thinking about what would be the equivalent.

"I... am unsure."

She smiled sadly at that, looking down at the little form in her hand that must be her Kwami. "The world, Mister Agreste. We gave up that world, that universe...that future. At least, that was our hope. Balance must be maintained."

It fell into place and his eyes widened. What an intelligent idea. Give up one world – one future – for another. Quite literally.

"The future I came from – what was left of humanity – the universe. It's fading even now. If someone could have possibly figured out how to travel into the past without using magic and the wish, then perhaps that world would have continued on. But because we used the wish, as we suspected, it is vanishing. It and everything that came from it...including me, eventually."

She took a breath and turned to him. "Which is why I need you to take out your phone right now and take pictures. I don't know how long those will last. We wrote it with an old painting set we found"

Gabriel nodded and stood to switch on the light. His mouth went a little dry with anticipation. He was about to find out who Ladybug was. The mother of his granddaughter.

Before he could reach the light, though, she spoke as if reading his mind.

"You do know the chance I'm taking with this, Mr. Agreste. I want your word that you won't use my identity – or Adrien's – against him."

Against 'him'. Not 'against us'. It was nice to know his son found someone who loved him that much. He paused at the light switch, hand hovering above it. After a moment, he glanced over his shoulder.

"Why did you come to me, Ladybug?" he asked. "You spoke of a 'Master Fu', not to mention your younger self and... my son. So, why?"

She shook her head wryly. "In the simplest terms, of everyone you have the ability and resources to _do_ something. You know of magic, you know of the Miraculous and... now you know of the consequences. With you, we have the highest chance of having you believe me and also having you do something about it."

He frowned, eyes fixed on the back of his hand again. "I probably know enough right now to find your identity."

"Oh, you most certainly do," she responded. "So, what will you do with that knowledge?"

Gabriel didn't say anything because he didn't know. He certainly believed her, and his son hadn't gotten his penchant for saving people solely from his mother, even if it had been...twisted inside him lately. Twisted by a desperation he wasn't sure he was ready to give up on.

"I know what you're planning on giving up," she said, her voice soft but piercing at the same time. The butterflies began to build somewhere in the back of his chest. "I know you plan on trading your life for your wife's. You think you are broken and lost without her and that Adrien needs her more than he needs you. You're wrong. He needs you just as much as he needs her. He needs a loving father who doesn't expect the world of him. A father who is _involved_ in his life without trying t micro manage it and without trying to force him into his own world view. I _know_ you can be that father."

The super villain still didn't say anything and he still didn't move.

"You know, Adrien didn't want to take Abella to see you. I wasn't too keen on the idea either, but you sent a letter apologizing and wishing us, and her, the best. You didn't even ask to see her. It hadn't been something we'd expected. So we explained everything to her and... she _asked_ to see you. After some debate, we brought her to you in prison. Later, Adrien said he didn't recognize you. The kind of support and love you gave her... I had a hard time believing you had been Hawkmoth. I...asked you about it later... after—" She cut off and he heard her take a breath. "You said you became Hawkmoth because you were so fixated on the past that you had been unable to see what was right in front of you."

"You don't understand what you're asking me to give up," he said hoarsely.

"You know that isn't true," she replied, voice still quiet but hard, unyielding.

He felt his jaw clench and his hands ball into fists, one of them still right over the light switch. "How am I supposed to live without her? Knowing what I do about it...knowing it was all my fault."

She didn't answer for a second. When she did her voice had softened immensely. "You accept that you're human. That bad things happen and sometimes you really can't do anything about it. But you focus on what you have left and you work on making the future into something so that those people you still love don't have to live through the pain you've felt."

That same numbness he felt whenever he thought about _her_ lately fell over him like a blanket.

"I'm not sure I love anyone anymore," he whispered. He wasn't sure he _could_ love anymore.

She let out a sigh of frustration. "I'm calling you on that lie too. I know it hurts, I _know_. And I'm not going to lie to you, it's a hole that never gets filled. It will always be there. Always."

Tikki's weak voice drifted over, sounding as if all she wanted to do was comfort her chosen. "Oh, Marinette."

The woman continued on as if she hadn't heard, although she sounded stronger. "But...it won't always hurt so much. The more you pour into helping people – into ensuring others can be happy if they choose – the less it hurts."

He read between the lines and closed his eyes. "That's the only thing that's been keeping you going, isn't it," he said, hoping he didn't sound as utterly despondent as he felt.

He heard the tears in her voice again when she spoke. "Is it that obvious?"

The room fell into a tense silence as he continued to stare at the light switch. Then he moved it and the lights came on.

"Very well, Madame. You have my word," he said as he turned around.

The woman who stood there held a soft smile and tears still in her eyes. Somehow, despite that (or was it _because_ of that) she looked so strong. He doubted he'd ever met anyone stronger.

She didn't look like she'd been the healthiest recently, Thin to a point of almost being gaunt and with dark circles under her eyes, he still recognized her in an instant.

"Adrien's friend from school. The designer." Marinette Dupan-Chang.

She actually let out a giggle at his surprise. "Dupan-Chang-Agreste. I know it's difficult to picture. The clumsy, somewhat shy girl who doesn't care for confrontations and stutters when the boy she likes walks into the room."

He nodded in agreement.

She shook her head and looked down. "I've changed."

More silence.

"I can see that," he said gently.

She was staring at the little, red Kwami in her hand.

"Do you happen to have any cookies for my Kwami?"

He blinked. "Um, I'm not sure. I could call and have someone bring some—"

"It won't help," Tikki said tiredly. "Please, just...hurry."

At that, Gabirel nodded firmly and walked over to the drawer he kept his personal phone in. Ladybug – Marinette – stepped aside as he grabbed his phone and unlocked it. Then he took pictures of the papers spread on his desk. It showed several different angles, obviously hand-drawn (and rather well-drawn at that), of a statue. The image seemed humanesque and sat on a chair or throne of some sort. It was obviously of royalty of some kind because it wore an elaborate headdress inlaid with some lovely turquoise. It definitely looked to be of Native American make, although he wasn't well versed enough in that area of the world to say for certain.

"How do we know these won't fade too?"

She huffed a pleased, if tired, laugh. "I'm not completely certain, but it was part of the stipulations of the wish. We had to be very careful in our wording."

He hummed in a vague acknowledgment as he studied the pictures himself. If they did fade, he should be able to recreate at least some of it. Perhaps he'd draw it all himself to make doubly sure.

When he had finished, he looked over to see her sitting slumped in his office chair, eyes closed and little Kwami resting on her chest.

He realized just how vulnerable she was at this point and couldn't help but feel for her. "Let me go get Nooroo."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, as if not able to comprehend that. "Sorry," she said with a yawn. "Before you go, I should tell you as much as I can. So, as far as we could tell, you have three options, Mr. Agreste."

"You have my permission to call me Gabriel," he said, mouth forming the unfamiliar words. When was the last time someone had actually _called_ him Gabriel? It had been a year at least. Probably closer to two. Not since _her_...

She smiled up at him, weary but real. "Thank you, Gabriel," she said. He tried not to flinch, but also noted how much lighter he felt as well. Then her expression firmed into something very business-like.

"Your options: 1. Talk to Master Fu. Let him know what is going on. Together I'm sure you and the other Miraculous holders can come up with something once you get them to trust you."

He frowned. "Don't you think that's a little optimistic?"

She shrugged. "Desperate times and all that. I think they'd deal if you told them you were preparing them for something that could very likely come in the future."

He conceded her point with a thoughtful nod of his head.

"2. You do it yourself. You finance some archaeologist in the general area and have them look for the artifact before we know anything about magic. At that point, you get rid of it. I recommend putting it in a rocket and sending it into the sun. It might destroy it, but I'm betting that even their magic can't stand up to the heart of a star."

Not a bad idea, but not one he was entirely comfortable with either. Still, the idea held merit.

"I still think it's a stupid idea to leave the other Miraculous holders out of it because they need a _lot_ of training in case something goes wrong. They need to be connected to their Kwami more deeply than any Miraculous holder before them."

"Anyway, option 3. Don't do anything. Use our identities to find us and make that wish. Bring your wife back in your place and hope that whoever you leave behind can prevent all of this. I'm begging you to not do this... but I suppose I have little choice in the matter."

She took a deep breath. "Option 4. It was your future self's favorite... and my least favorite besides number three. The magic we had was limited. I could only come back so far. Tikki and Plagg said that 20 years was their maximum."

And he could follow that one to its logical conclusion as well.

"You want me to go back in time."

She looked away. "No, I don't. You wanted you to go back in time. In the future, we decided on me because I'd been connected to the miraculous the longest, and thus was deemed to have more of a chance. However, you could go back before your wife's...disappearance. Warn her. Warn yourself. Stop the public from ever becoming aware of Kwami and magic."

Gabriel frowned. "That might not stop the portal from opening."

She nodded, looking pleased. "That's exactly what I said. But you brought up the point that at least no one would be able to consciously activate it."

The older Miraculous holder frowned but nodded, conceding the point. That seemed too reckless for him. The only reason he'd _really_ want to go back was to stop _that incident_. But at this point, he wasn't even sure he could.

"Whatever you decide to do, I still recommend you talk to Master Fu. He'll have some good ideas."

Gabriel studied the tired young woman in front of him for several seconds before he nodded. "Thank you. I will take that into consideration.

"Good," she said with a firm nod. Then she grunted in pain. "I think I'm going to take a nap now."

"Wait," he stood and went over to the painting, pushing the buttons that would take him into his private lab. Butterflies zoomed around him as he stepped forward.

"Nooroo."

The moth Kwami slowly floated over to him. "Yes, Master? Do you have any food?"

He blinked. Right. Food.

"No. I forgot. I apologize."

The Kwami blinked, seemingly taken back by that. Gabriel mentally kicked himself. He never apologized and he didn't have time to explain right now... even if he was glad he'd been able to take everything he'd just learned to heart. Then he shook the thought from his head.

Later.

"There's someone you need to meet."

Now the poor thing looked even more confused than ever. He ignored that (what else could he do? He didn't really have time to explain) and walked back into the elevator, expecting Nooroo to follow him. He did.

They got up to the office just in time to see the little, red Kwami explode into light and then vanish.

"Tikki?! _TIKKI_!" Marinette yelled, then shrieked. Gabriel's eyes widened.

She started to breath heavily and then the woman winced in pain grabbed at the loose, threadbare shirt that hung off her bones and collapsed.

"Master?! What's going on?"

"Marinette!" Gabriel yelled and rushed around the desk and to the woman's side and rolled her over as gently as she could.

"That...little brat," Marinette said with a forced smile. "She was forcing the fading onto herself first to spare me the pain. I...I can't. I... I've lost everyone now. Tikki..." She finally broke down into sobs.

Gabriel didn't know what to say or do. He'd never been the type to comfort others and suspected that he couldn't imagine what this woman was feeling at the moment.

"Master?" Nooroo asked.

Marinette managed to pause in her crying and looked up at the little, floating Kwami.

"Nooroo," she said with a shuttering breath, but Gabriel heard the relief in her voice. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm confused? Was that Tikki that just...but no one can kill a Kwami unless..."

"She's from the future, Nooroo," he informed the moth.

Nooroo's eyes went wide and Gabriel could swear he paled. "Was it that bad?" he asked Marinette.

She looked away, sniffed and nodded.

"Did... did I cause it?"

Marinette huffed out a short, painful laugh. "No. You worked against it just like the rest of us."

"Oh, good," he said, relieved. Then he frowned. "What will happen now?" he asked worriedly. "Do we have the information to change it?"

Marinette nodded. "I gave it to Gabriel."

Nooroo didn't look reassured. Gabriel supposed he deserved that.

"We'll discuss it later, Nooroo," Gabriel informed the Kwami firmly. "For now, is there anything I can do for you, Marinette?"

She managed a scoff. "No. I mean I'd...like to see Adrien, but I don't think that's the best idea right now. You need to tell him at the right moment or he won't take it well."

Gabriel considered that, then conceded that she had a point.

"Perhaps there is a way," he said. She frowned up at him.

He stood, grabbed his phone and, for the first time perhaps ever, called his son.

It was nearly midnight. He wasn't sure if Adrien would hear his phone go off. The boy could sleep through...a lot. Fortunately for him, he heard a click after the fifth ring and the sleepy sound of his son's voice drifted over the phone.

"'Lo?"

"Adrien," he said, old habits driving that stalwart mask over his face and voice again. "I apologize for disrupting your sleep but...we have a visitor."

A grunt and then, "It's after midnight."

"She's a..." he paused and glanced at the young woman laying on his office floor. "She's a relative of your mother's and she's very sick. She wanted to see you before..." He couldn't go on. How was it that he'd become so attached to this woman in such a short amount of time? They'd been talking for all of what, an hour? Half an hour? If that? "She might not last the night, Adrien."

He heard a small intake of breath, then a slightly more awake, "Where is she?"

Gabriel thought about it. "East guest room. The blue one."

"What?! Why isn't she in a hospital?!" Gabriel wanted to sigh and he also wanted to reprimand his son for his less than polite remark. He would do neither as they wouldn't do any good right now.

"She wanted to die with family, not at a hospital," he explained as patiently as he could.

Another long pause as Adrien let out a breath. "Let me get dressed."

"Good," he said after a moment, then added on, "Thank you. I will see you shortly."

With that he hung up, then went over to the shelf above the fridge. He pulled out the salted pretzels that Nooroo particularly liked and handed the bag over.

"Hurry," he said, then with a glance to Ladybug added, "Please."

Nooroo blinked, glanced between him and Marinette before nodding and devouring the contents of the bag with a surprising pace.

"Ready," he said when he'd finished.

Gabriel nodded. "Nooroo, Transform me."

That quickly, Hawkmoth stood where Gabriel Agreste had before. He put his fingers to his lips and whistled. After a moment, a little, white butterfly squeezed through the cracks on the trap door.

"Marinette, will you accept this?" he asked, taking the little butterfly into his hand and putting his will into the magic. Funny, it didn't turn black. He hadn't realized that his different intentions w0ould change things so drastically...although now that he thought about it, it did make sense.

"W-what will it do?" she asked, eyeing his hands warily.

He managed a small smile. "It will simply hide your identity."

She blinked, scrutinized him for a few minutes before nodding. "Then, yes."

He lifted one of the pages she'd brought back and put it in her hand. Then he set the still white buttefly on top of it. Clear and light-colored magic bubbled around her and she let out a gasp. When it dissipated, a different woman lay there. In place of her black hair, she had blond and instead of blue eyes, they were green. He spotted a few other little differences to her clothes, they looked very similar to a nurse's – she must really want to heal herself... or the world – but that should be easily hideable if he put a blanket over her.

"Marinette?" he asked.

She blinked up at him. "I...don't really feel any different. Did it work?"

He let out a breath. "Yes."

"Oh," she said. Then, "Good."

Gabriel nodded and, with super-human strength, he picked her up and practically flew out the door. He got to the east guest room before Adrien, he was sure, and slunk inside. He flipped the light on with his elbow and then rushed over to the bed, where he carefully laid the woman in his arms.

"Detransform," he told Nooroo and felt the magic rush out of him. "Quick, find a place to hide."

The Kwami nodded and flew over to some drapes. Gabriel had just finished situating the blankets over Marinette when he heard a knock at the door.

A sudden nervousness came over him, but he pushed it behind his normal mask of 'calm and in control' before he stood tall next to her bed.

"Adrien. You may enter."

A head of blond hair peeked through the door.

"Father."

"Adrien," he repeated then looked to the bed. "This is..."

"Mari," she whispered.

"Mari," he repeated.

Nervously, Adrien walked over.

"She's distantly related to your mother," through marriage to her son, but Adrien didn't need to know that. Yet. Not for a while, in any case.

He walked over nervously and looked at the woman on the bed.

"Madame," he said with a polite bow.

"Mari," she replied, voice gritty and desperate and so, so quiet. "Call me Mari...please."

Adrien glanced up at his father who nodded.

"Mari," he said. She held her hand up for him and, hesitantly, he reached out and grasped it.

"I never thought I'd..." Marinette whispered, tears filling her eyes again. Gabriel decided he was a little jealous of this woman who could simply show how she felt. He wondered what that kind of freedom felt like. "It's good to see you, Adrien."

Adrien forced a smile but still looked worried as he turned to his father again.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

She let out a laugh that turned into a cough. "So many things, Adrien. I just wanted to see my family before I died."

Adrien looked down, unable to hide his worry or pain. Gabriel decided that he'd put a hand on his shoulder. This, after all, warranted it. After a moment, Adrien leaned into it and the older Miraculous holder couldn't help but recall Ladybug's words earlier. _Later, Adrien said he didn't recognize you. The kind of support and love you gave her..._

Yes, some changes would have to be made.

But first.

"Thank you for coming, Adrien," Gabriel said. "You may return to your room now."

The teenager started. "What? You can't just call me here and then expect me to go back and sleep!"

"It was my idea," Marinette interjected before Gabriel could say anything, obviously trying to push firmness into her voice. The older man greatly appreciated her for it. "I wanted to see you... I don't want you to watch me die. Thank you for coming, but please... go back to bed."

Adrien looked like he'd refuse for a second, but then he deflated and nodded.

"Very well." He got up and walked away slowly. They watched him go, each trying to cope with their own emotions.

"Oh, and Adrien," she called to him. He paused and looked back over his shoulder at her. "I know things are hard right now, but they'll get better soon. I promise. And could you try and give your dad a break? He's a hard case right now, but he's trying his hardest. And he'll do better soon. Right, Gabriel?"

He couldn't help the glare he shot her, but she just looked amused by it.

Finally he took a deep breath. "Madame Mari has indeed brought some things to my attention, They will be addressed."

Adrien just looked confused.

"Um, okay?"

Marinette nodded and then closed her eyes, relaxing back on the pillow. She looked decidedly strange with the blond hair. He preferred black on her.

"You may go now, Adrien," Gabriel said. The teenager looked more confused than ever, but he acquiesced.

Once the door closed, Gabriel deflated.

"You may release it, Nooroo."

The Kwami peeked out from the drapes he'd hidden behind and nodded. A flash from the bed and normal, black-haired Mareinette stayed there while the little, white butterfly floated off.

The younger woman looked up at him with a smile. "You know exactly what that means to me, don't you." She didn't say it as a question.

Gabriel considered that, then nodded.

Marinette closed her eyes, looking far more peaceful than she had before. "Will you stay with me?"

He didn't hesitate. "Yes. I'll remain until the end."

Twenty minutes later, a non-responsive Marinette Dupan-Chang-Agreste disappeared in a flash of light and magic. Gabriel Agreste kept his word.

xXx

Master Fu groaned as he heard a knock on his door. Last night had been... _strange._ Wayzz and Nino had come by to inform him that they sensed some strange magic. None of them could figure out what as they'd sent Wayzz to check each Miraculous holder. All of them had been accounted for.

The best they could guess was that Hawkmoth was up to something. Now they just needed to figure out what before he took them (and Paris) by surprise.

Thus he was not expecting to open the door to see one Gabriel Agreste standing there and gazing up at the cloudy sky.

Msater Fu blinked.

"Well," he finally said, "this is unexpected."

Mr. Agreste just looked down at him, seeming to debate something. Then, after a moment, he spoke.

"Master Fu, I presume? Can we speak? I have a message for you."

xXx

AN: BTW, I am taking prompts for this. I may or may not use said prompt, but I'd love to hear if you have one. Also questions. I like questions.


	4. Welcome To The Team

"I" - English

 _"I" - French_

xXx

Marinette hadn't felt this worried about anything since she and Chat had defeated Hawkmoth. The enormous tower known the world over drew closer and closer and she couldn't help but wonder if Mr. Agreste had somehow gotten his miraculous back and shoved it down her gut. It certainly felt like his entire hoard of butterflies had housed themselves in her stomach. That couldn't all be the shuttle they were taking (and why the heck was it a shuttle? Why not a simple car or train? Seriously?!).

" _It's okay, Marinette,,"_ Tikki whispered to her (and Marinette tried to ignore how the little Kwami sounded just about as unsure as she felt).

" _Why did I agree to this again?"_ she practically groaned.

" _Because France wants you to be their representative,"_ Tikki responded.

And they had. They'd sent all sorts of agents to hunt her down (and she was sure that many of them had discovered her identity but were trying to not be invasive) and in the end had proposed a deal too good to refuse. They would fund her schooling to _anywhere_ in the world if she served with EPO (the Earth Protection Organization) for one year and remained on call afterwards.

After discussing it with her parents (thankful that she no longer had to keep a secret from them at least), and then Chat (whom she _still_ hadn't worked up the nerve to reveal herself to), she'd decided to take it.

It had taken some finagling, mainly because she didn't want her human identity broadcast. EPO had been perfectly willing to work around that, although the paperwork she'd filled out had more or less confirmed her suspicion that they knew who she was. They'd actually come up with the idea of her arriving in a non-magical ladybug outfit tailored for her. She could transform or detransform as needed without risking her identity to the wrong people.

Not that there would be many of the wrong people here. At least, she _really_ hoped not because what would that say for the security of the world? She knew she was being paranoid, but she couldn't help it, and Tikki didn't disagree.

" _None of them even know French!"_ she lamented again. Tikki just sighed. They'd been over this before, and Marinette knew she was just rehashing things, but she couldn't help it.

" _You've been doing very well with your English,"_ the Kwami said, just like she did every time Marinette brought this up.

" _But not conversationally well!"_

" _You'll learn,"_ Tikki insisted.

" _And what if I don't get along with the others?"_

Tikki muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like, " _this is what we get for choosing 14 and 15-year-olds_ ".

" _Hey!"_ Marinette said, offended. Tikki just raised an eyebrow. Marinette shrunk back a little. _"I'm 16 in a month."_

" _Is this because Chat won't be here with you?"_

Marinette fidgeted nervously. _"Maybe a little. I mean, I know I can handle myself, but it's always been both of us before."_

Tikki looked considering. _"We can transform and you can call him if you'd like."_

The super-hero was tempted. Very tempted. And yet, she also wanted to do this on her own. She wanted to prove to everyone – especially Chat – that she _could_ do it. That she had earned Paris' respect and she could earn the world's too.

Finally she shook her head. _"No, Tikki, you're right. I can handle this. I have to handle this. I'm sorry."_

The Kwami giggled. _"It's alright, Marinette."_

" _It's just...a paranormal team dealing specifically with everything non-scientific and dangerous. From what I understand there's a dead boy on the team! How is that even possible?!"_

" _I'm more interested in the dragon,"_ Tikki replied.

Marinette paused and blinked at her. _"Right."_ Sometimes it was difficult to remember that Tikki knew everything she did. Sometimes she felt like she and Tikki were the same person and other times it felt like they still hadn't known each other very long.

" _We'll be arriving soon, Ms. Ladybug. Please prepare yourself,"_ a voice came over the speaker and Marinette had to swallow the lump in her throat.

" _Marinette, you can do this,"_ Tikki said, sounding firmer than she had before. The dark-haired girl smiled. Tikki's unwavering faith in her kind of left her in awe sometimes. How could someone believe in her that much when she couldn't even believe in herself half the time. Although, she was getting better with that.

The shuttle approached a landing platform and Marinette went over a mental list. Mask in place? Check. Luggage? Check. Ladybug suit? Check. Confidence... working on it.

She watched out the window as the heavy door in the side of the tower opened and several people stepped out towards the landing pad. Leading the pack was a woman. Tall, with red hair and an ease in the way she held her body that Marinette couldn't help but envy. She had an air of seniority and authority that Marinette didn't think even Chat could dismiss.

Behind her followed three dark-haired boys of varying height, although they all seemed rather scrawny. They all looked to be in their late teens, though, and she could tell there was something...off about each of them.

" _Tikki... I think that's my team,"_ she said (and she did _not_ squeak). Her team that just happened to be made up of otherwise American people. Why had she agreed to this again?

Although the one kid looked at least somewhat Asian.

When their previous member had left, for whatever reason, there had been an opening that France had more or less jumped on, and now she was paying the price. There were other _European_ teams. Why couldn't she be on one of those?

Because those didn't have an opening.

She wanted to bang her head against the wall but refrained. She could attend the top design school in the world after this. Some place her parents couldn't _dream_ of sending her.

" _Think of your future, Marinette,"_ she whispered to herself.

" _You should probably start calling yourself Ladybug,"_ Tikki pointed out.

" _Right,"_ the dark-haired girl replied.

The shuttle set down and the door opened dramatically. She hoped it would help her give a first good impression. Once the door stopped moving, the only sound she could hear was that of the wind whistling around them.

The red-haired woman cocked her head and said, in perfect French, _"Ladybug, I presume?"_

Marinette wanted to collapse in relief.

" _Oui!"_ she said and went to step forward...and promptly tripped, falling face first onto the landing pad. Blasted clumsiness. The three boys broke into laughter. Marinette felt heat rise to her cheeks as she hurriedly picked herself up. Then a hand appeared in front of her.

She looked up to see the red-haired woman looking down, a warm smile on her face. "Don't listen to them. Honestly, it looks like you'll fit in here just fine." She spoke that aloud in English.

"Oi!"

"Hey!"

Marinette instantly liked this woman and returned her smile. She also accepted the hand and finished climbing to her feet.

"We're not as clumsy as this little girl," one of the boys protested, folding his arms as he stepped forward. "I'll bet she isn't even in high-school." The other two exchanged glances and stepped back. Well, it would seem at least they had some sense.

"That's twenty laps, Randy," the red-haired woman said with a bright smile that somehow seemed scarier than an angry face. Marinette's already high opinion somehow rose.

"What?!" the kid, Randy, said indignantly. "But I have to get back to school!"

"Then I suggest you hurry."

Marinette noticed the woman had spoken a little bit more slowly than the boy and suspected she knew the newest member would have some language barriers. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

The kid, Randy, turned around and stomped through the doors as the red-head turned to the boys. "Any other comments?"

The two exchanged glances again. "Nope," the tallest one said.

"We're cool," the second one replied hurriedly.

Her smile widened. "Glad to see you two can learn." Marinette thought she'd followed that because she did find it rather funny.

The woman turned to Marinette again. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ladybug. That's Daniel Fenton and Jake Long, two of our elite members of the Paranormal Field Team. The rude boy is Randy Cunningham – don't worry, he just lets his mouth run away sometimes. He didn't mean it. And I'm Agent Kim Possible. Welcome to the team"

xXx

So, far more light-hearted than some of my other ones. I may revisit this one because the dynamic between the five of them would be highly amusing in my opinion.


	5. Filling the Hole

Surprisingly, it wasn't the loss of powers that hurt worst. Oh, she hated it, and it became a large part of the constant, underlying pain that accompanied her everywhere these days, but that she could have lived with.

That on top of losing everything else though...

The Miraculous had to be hidden. There were very powerful people who wanted a stab at Magic, so, after they'd defeated Hawkmoth, everyone had agreed to give the Miraculous to the new Guardian and he went into hiding. Marinette wasn't sure where Nino (and Alya, because she refused to let him leave without her) had gone, and she didn't _want_ to know in case people found out about her.

The loss of the ability to fly through the streets of Paris on her magic yo-yo hurt, but losing those friends hurt more.

Losing Tikki hurt the worst.

They'd been more or less inseparable for the last four years. It had become second nature to ask Tikki's opinion on something or to go to her for advice (whether she'd listened or not).

Now, as she prepared to go to school, she found herself doing the same things.

"Tikki, what do you think of..." she'd start, holding up her latest design sketch only to realize that no one would be there to answer.

Or she'd hear a scream in the street and look down to her purse only to realize that it would be empty. Sometimes she still opened it and peeked anyway, almost expecting (and desperately wanting) a little red head to poke out.

Or she'd grab an extra handful of cookies and be half-way up the stairs before she realized that there wouldn't be anyone up there to eat them.

She usually ended up eating them herself. She didn't have the heart to care about the few extra pounds she'd put on recently.

Adrien, she knew, felt similarly. They hadn't spoken much since Nino had left, but she had caught glimpses of him. At least he waved to her when she _did_ see him. And then he tried to force a smile. And then he'd hurry away and she could only watch on with a sinking heart. What had happened to her _Chaton_?

Marinette didn't know exactly how to react when she saw the former model withdrawing into himself. She didn't get to actually _see_ him often these days either. They no longer went to school and needed to prepare for their future endeavors, not to mention Adrien had been dealing with all of the pressure of being Hawkmoth's son, and she knew it had taken a toll on him. No one wanted anything to do with him anymore (something he was actually grateful for) so finding a job had been difficult. Fortunately, he'd had a trust fund that had been turned over to him at the age of 18 and he was living off of that in a flat somewhere.

She had to admit that that also hurt, to not know where her partner was. It also hurt to not have him _there._ Oh, she knew she could call him, but every time she went to try, she couldn't seem to put the call through, this time for an entirely different reason than her middle-school crush awkwardness. Part of her felt so abandoned, but she knew he needed time. She may not have known that about Adrien (to her shame), but she did know that about Chat.

Most often she'd be able to catch a glimpse of him in a particular neighborhood where she'd gotten a job. She could have sworn she saw him standing in front of a cheese shop a couple of times, staring dejectedly at the store front. The third time she saw this, about three months after Nino's departure, she decided enough was enough.

Knowing he'd be there for another few minutes at least, she walked inside the shop. As suspected, he didn't even notice.

Camembert was a lot more expensive than she thought it would be, but she figured that a few slices would work just fine. She picked out an assortment of others (she'd always been rather partial to havarti herself), paid for it and walked back out to see him in the exact same place. It was a warm, sunny afternoon and he still managed to look like a broken, half-drowned cat.

Rolling her eyes, she walked over to him and held the bag in front of his nose.

Jumping, he turned to her so quickly she thought he'd given himself whiplash.

"M-my...Marinette," he said, avoiding Chat's nickname of her. She couldn't help but be grateful for it. Paris still didn't know, and she'd like to keep it that way. As it was she almost couldn't hide her wince.

"Here," she said. He took a hold of the paper bag and looked inside. The look of pain that crossed his face almost made her think she shouldn't have done this, but then he relaxed. He closed the bag and his eyes and took a deep breath before shooting a watery but very real smile at her.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"We both lost our best friends," she said. "We're all we have left. I know you need time, Cha...Adrien," and she'd almost slipped herself. They really were in the same boat. "But when you need someone, call me. You're my partner after all."

He sniffed and tried to brush the tears away from his eyes before she saw, but she did.

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied, voice soft.

Marinette smiled at him, then lifted up onto her tip toes to put a kiss on his cheek. Since when had he gotten so tall?

Then she disappeared back into the crowd, heading to the fabric shop she'd decided to visit on her lunch break.

xXx

The next day, she received a delivery of chocolate cookies. Gourmet chocolate cookies that Tikki would have absolutely loved.

Even though tears rolled down her cheeks in streams as she ate them, they tasted very good. It didn't fix anything, but it did require that she thank Adrien later. From what she knew of her partner, the box wasn't just a 'thank you' for cheering him up. It also meant that he was ready to help support her and to let her support him. It meant that they could work on getting through this together. And that, she figured, was a very good start.


	6. The Team: Side story -- The New Guy

The Team Verse

xXx

Chat landed on the Eiffel Tower and walked slowly to the edge. He could hear exclamations and curses in English and just see a bit of some material hanging on one side. How the boy currently dangling off the side of the monument, hanging by his _pants_ (without being in them) had managed that, Chat still wasn't sure _._ He glanced over the edge to see another blond clutching that the material and raised an eyebrow.

"You know," Chat said in English (for once, all of his tutoring came in handy, go figure), "I 'ave zis friend. I think you two might be related."

The other blond boy scowled up at him. "Are you Black Cat?"

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Chat Noir." It was a name. They could say it right, English or not.

The boy's scowl deepened. "Could you not leave a guy hanging?"

Chat chuckled and decided he liked this other guy.

"Why do you think I'm related to this friend of yours?" the newcomer asked as Chat helped him up.

"Well, I 'ave been watching you for some time now, making sure you won't become an akuma or something," he said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "First, judging by ze lunch you brought, kudos to you by ze way, you seem to be a pretty good cook, oui?" Chat said as the boy hurriedly stuffed his legs into his pants.

He paused and preened for a moment. "For anything but meat cakes."

Adrien blinked at the randomness of that. "Meat cakes?"

The guy looked him in the eye and said, in a deadly serious tone, "Fear the meat cakes."

The super hero blinked, thought about that for a moment, then decided to roll with it. "I'll keep zat in mind. And you seem like a decent guy."

"Um...thanks?"

"And you're about as clumsy as you can possibly be."

"I am not clumsy, I totally meant to do that."

Adrien laughed outright at that. "Oui, very much related to my friend."

"Do I get to meet her?" the kid asked, still looking skeptical. "I'm Ron, by the way."

Chat shook his head. "Most likely not. She is an exchange student in America right now. So, you were looking for me, non?"

The boy blinked at the non-sequitur. "Oh, yeah. See I'm here as backup while your Ladybug friend is out of town."

For the first time that conversation, Chat frowned. "Well, we don't 'ave a whole lot of things we need to protect ze town from now since we defeated Papillion," and he really, _really_ tried not to cringe at that. It still hurt to think about his father.

"Yeah, but what happens if something _does_ happen? It's like my friend, KP, says: gotta be prepared."

Chat could see the sense in that. "Alright, zen, 'ow can you 'elp me?"

"Well, I know all sorts of skills, and I have mystic monkey powers!" the American said, putting his hands and one foot into the air...it looked to be a poor copy of a crane stance. Chat raised one eyebrow, unimpressed. "No, seriously I do! Watch this! Hi-yah!" And with that, he launched out of the side of the Eiffel tower in a very impressive kick...or what would have been an impressive kick otherwise. Adrien's eyes went wide.

"Non, wait!" But it was too late. The American vaulted over the side of the railing and then realized just what he'd done and panicked.

Somehow the guy ended up hanging off the Eiffel tower by his pants _again_. One day Adrien would look back and actually try to figure out exactly _how_. Even after watching it he couldn't really explain it.

"Heh, heh. Alright, so maybe they don't just activate when I want them to. I mean, when I _need_ them to they do, but... um... not when I don't really need them."

Adrien slapped his forehead...then he tried _very_ hard not to laugh.

He failed.

xXx

It had surprised and saddened him to find out that Marinette was going on a foreign exchange program. He'd miss his friend almost as much as he missed his Lady. Both going away around the same time had shattered the little family he'd built for himself after...

Still, he'd known that people had to move on, live their own lives and what not. Ladybug said she'd been approached to become part of a super hero team, but that there was only room for one. Adrien hoped he had been more supportive than he'd felt. Not that he'd really blame anyone for choosing his Lady over him, but it still hurt. She promised she'd call him (and did so at least twice a week) and that helped.

He hadn't been able to see her off.

He _had_ been able to be there when Mr. Dupan and Mrs. Chang had seen their daughter off. She'd seemed so nervous but excited and it had made him wonder what he wanted to do with his life after this. Continue modeling? (Although most agencies didn't want to deal with the stigma he had regarding his relation to Hawk Moth.) Just be a local super hero? (He had a trust fund that could get him by for several years if he wanted to.) Or something else?

He honestly had no clue.

He'd spoken to Nino about it, but the dude hadn't had a whole lot to say except that he'd support Adrien no matter what he decided. Adrien appreciated the sentiment, he did, but still.

Seeing as he didn't really have anything else to do in the day time, he'd begun to stop by the Dupan-Chang bakery when he woke up. They always received him warmly there and didn't seem to care about Hawk Moth, so he often spent the morning lounging on the bench near their window, happy to buy out half the store whenever he walked through the door. It had become a sort of routine for him, one of the few predictable, steadfast anchors in his life. Thus he froze in surprise when he walked through the door only to find his new 'partner' working there part time.

And he was even more shocked when Ron waved and gave him a big smile.

"Yo, dude! _Monsuir Dupan, may I lunch now?_ " he turned to the large owner of the bakery and spoke in very broken, accented French.

The larger man looked surprised when his eyes darted to Adrien (who had gone into blue-screen-of-death mode for a moment and couldn't really respond) before shrugging and nodding.

" _Just be back soon,"_ he said.

"Got it!" Ron grabbed a few of the new pastries they'd been advertising and hurried outside, ushering Adrien with him.

"Yo, CN! Here! For my new best French buddy!"

That was enough to knock Adrien out of his stupor. "Not in public!" he hissed, trying to ignore how he may very well sound like a cat as he said the words.

Ron blinked. "Oh. Oh, right! With the secret identity and all. My bad."

Adrien sighed and looked around, but it didn't look like anyone had overheard them. And if they had, Ron had said everything in English, so that may have helped a little. Still, Adrien wasn't the only person in France to learn the language and...

That still begged the question.

"'Ow did you know?" he asked, grabbing Ron by the arm and dragging him around the side of the store to where they had a little more privacy.

The American just shrugged. "I dunno. You just looked like my friend, so I figured you were."

Adrien just stared. Then he finished registering what Ron had said. "It cannot be zat easy," he said incredulously. He ignored how he wanted to smile at the thought of having another friend and shook his head. "Zer are... 'ow do you say... illusions in ze miraculous,"

Ron shrugged and bit down on his pastry. "What, you mean like glamors or something? Doesn't seem that difficult to see through 'em to me. You gonna take this or do I get to eat it?"

He held out the second bun again and Adrien reluctantly took it. Then, with a sigh, he bit into it. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it wasn't what he got. Just how they'd come up with the idea of a cornmeal bun holding the contents of a taco inside it, and yet it still managed to make it _sweet_ too Adrien would never guess. And just how all of that was different from meat cakes if this had all been (at least he strongly suspected) Ron's idea.

"Good, right?" Ron asked, grinning a little smugly.

"Oui," Adrien muttered, then shook his head. Focus. He was just glad he'd left Plagg napping in his locker at school. He could just imagine the little Kwami freaking out about this new development. "Zat is besides ze point. Why do you work here now?" He gestured to the bakery.

Ron shrugged. "I gotta learn French somehow. KP says the best way is to interact. Besides, I _like_ baking and Mr. Dupan is totally happy to experiment." He said that last part with an ear-to-ear grin.

Adrien just blinked. That explained the taco buns. He had to admit, though, that they had come up with a very successful (if different) experiment.

"So you are working 'ere while Marinette is gone?" Adrien asked before taking another bite of the pastry. Or was it a main dish of some kind? He didn't really care, he was pretty sure he'd like some more. "Convenient."

Ron blinked at him, looking surprised. Then he blinked the surprise away and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, convenient. Look, I gotta go back in. See you tonight, though? You can show me your usual patrol routes."

Adrien really wanted to hit his head. Did this boy not know the meaning of the word 'quiet'?

"Oui, fine. Just do not tell anyone."

"You're secret's safe with me!" Ron said, stuffing the rest of the bun in his mouth and hurrying back inside.

It was only after that rather strange encounter that Adrien wondered how he'd be able to keep up with his and Ladybug's usual patrols unless he was able to bring out those supposed monkey powers (although he was beginning to believe the American had _something_ magic to be able to see through his disguise). Well, he'd figure out that evening.

With a sigh, Adrien turned and braced himself. He'd have to tell Plagg that someone knew he was Chat Noir and wasn't looking forward to the conversation. At least he didn't have to explain it to his Lady.


	7. Grief and Guilt

WARNING: Major Character Death and some descriptions of violence! For those of you who have triggers.

xXx

Initially, Gabriel felt like he'd been doused in ice water. Now he felt a sort of disconnected numbness that had settled over him like a thick layer of dust. The only other thing he felt was the nausea, but his brain couldn't seem to process it.

Chat Noir had died.

Chat Noir...

Chat...

Adrien.

First his wife had vanished. Now his son was dead. He'd only just gotten married...

The single word from the news reporter kept running through his mind, even as he continued to try and process what he'd just heard.

Chat Noir was dead.

Naturally he'd died heroically, defending thousands of people from a bomb and a terrorist. Used his cataclysm to utterly destroy the actual bomb, bypassing the detonation device and the wires completely.

The threat hadn't even been magical.

Dead.

He'd studied the footage of Ladybug as she watched. He'd seen the horror on her face, how she'd paled and called forth her lucky charm. She'd been able to capture the bandits. Of course she had, she was Ladybug. Then she'd gone for a miraculous cure...but it hadn't brought him back. A bullet to the face (multiple, if the reporters were to be believed) wasn't magical, and thus wasn't something magic could cure.

Not like that.

 _Dead_ **.**

She'd rushed over to him. There had been a pause...and then a scream. He would remember that scream until the day he died. It would haunt his memories and his nightmares alike.

It had reverberated through his heart because he had screamed like that when he'd realized his wife wouldn't be coming back.

 _ **Dead**_.

Then she'd taken his ring because there had been whispers of 'Adrien Agreste' running through the crowd, and the news person said they'd only just sent word to his wife, who wasn't available for comments.

Of course not.

Ladybug had taken the terrorists and the ring and had vanished. No one had seen the terrorists since. They would undoubtedly know by now, first hand, that angering a Miraculous holder wasn't the best idea for their health. Especially not by killing their...

 _ **DEAD!**_

 _ **ADRIEN!**_

His lungs seemed to have frozen and the world faded around him. He tried but couldn't _breathe_.

"Oi, Agreste!" a rough voice called out to him.

He didn't respond.

Couldn't respond.

"Hey! Hawk Moth!"

His mind didn't even register that someone was calling him until someone pushed him over. Blinking, he glanced up at the man next to him. Another inmate who didn't seem to hate Gabriel like the others did. He also looked about as put-together as Gabriel normally did. Short, well-trimmed, brown hair, and a lithe build. He'd been a thief – a cat burglar of all things.

The memory of that next to what he'd just been thinking didn't help, but the shove had gotten his head cleared enough for him to come back to Earth. He'd have to thank the man in the future.

The man, who rarely spoke (one of his finer qualities in Gabriel's opinion) gestured with his head over to the rather annoyed prison guard.

"Come on, you have a guest."

Gabriel blinked and turned to his fellow prisoner, who just shrugged, and then back to the guard.

Trying to gather as much dignity as he could, he stood, straightened his uniform like it was an Armani suit, and walked over. He knew it wasn't up to his usual standard, but his _son_ had just _died_.

Seeing him on the screen had only driven the point home.

He followed the guard without really noticing where they were going, and was thus rather surprised when he was led to an area where he could interact with people, live. No glass, no phones. He wondered exactly how the person sitting stiffly at a table could have pulled that one off. Unless, Ladybug had called in a favor.

Yes, he supposed that had to be it.

Glancing at the guard, who seemed rather bored about the whole situation, Gabriel strode over and sat in front of a very red-eyed Marinette Dupain-Chang-Agreste. She didn't look up at him as he sat. Part of him wondered if she even knew he was there.

"Madam," he said softly.

She didn't speak for several seconds, but he could wait this out. He'd just lost a son. She'd just lost a husband. He could give her some time to say what she'd come to say.

"I guess you've heard, then."

His breath caught in his throat for a moment and the lump returned with the nausea. He had to swallow it down.

"Yes."

She looked up at him then and he noted the dark circles under her eyes. She scrutinized him for several seconds before she seemed to find what she'd been looking for because she nodded. Then she took a deep breath, brought her hand up and placed a ring on the table. A black ring with a green paw mark on it.

He blinked at the ring, and then at her grim but determined face.

"I... am not sure I understand," he finally heard himself say.

She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I do," he heard her quiet voice, somehow lined with steel. "I finally do."

He started to put it together, but she went on in the same tone.

"I don't have the spell that will activate the wish. You do."

A hope began to rise inside his chest as his eyes widened. Then he glanced down at the ring again, sitting so innocently on the table.

"You'll cooperate?" he asked slowly.

She sniffed and nodded.

"Tikki will hate me... but I... I can't. It was my fault. It was all... Oh... Adrien!" she broke down into sobs then. He didn't call her on it, didn't judge her for it, but didn't really know what to do to comfort her. So he just sat there, trying to think of something to say. He supposed he could tell her that it wasn't her fault. He'd even mean it. He'd seen the footage and his reckless, foolish son had made a choice. He supposed he could tell her that while the pain never really passed, it would lessen with time; that she was acting out of grief and guilt, not out of love.

He could... Except...

He reached up and took the ring and slipped it on. A little, black Kwami appeared. He seemed confused, but then he saw who held his ring and his eyes widened. Then he turned to a crying Marinette.

"Traitor!" he hissed, uncaring of her emotional break down.

Gabriel ignored him and stood. Then he put a hand on Marinette's shoulders.

"Come. Let us bring back those we love."

She sniffed again, nodded and stood with him.

The guards never stood a chance.

xXx

AN: I guess I like the emotional and terribly sad ones. Go figure. They always seem to come easier. *Scratches head*


	8. Meeting Master Fu

So, by popular demand, here is a continuation to chapter 3: To Know The Consequences. The one where future Marinette comes back and time shenanigans ensue... Also, spoilers for the episode 'Robustus', for those of you who haven't seen it. Basically it's just going into a little more depth about the Miraculous, but figured I should give you a warning.

xXx

"I don't understand, Plagg," Adrien said with a shake of his head as he walked down the fairly deserted back street of Paris, following the fairy's lead. "What's this all about?"

"Beats me," the black Kwami replied with a shrug. "I just know that Master Fu wants to meet us."

"And that's another thing, who is 'Master Fu'?"

The Kwami shot him a dry look. "I think you'll recognize him when you see him."

"And how does he know about Kwami?" Adrien continued, unable to shake the uneasy feeling he had crawling down his spine.

Plagg sighed. "He's a Miraculous holder. Or he was."

"Was? Why isn't he now?" Adrien pressed.

"Because he got too old."

"And how do you know about him?"

"Because he's the one who gave the ring to you."

Adrien drew up short. "Wait, what?!"

Plagg hit his forehead with his paw. "Are you just going to keep asking questions? Because he'll be happy to explain it when we get there, I'm sure. And he'll be able to get me more cheese. All of these questions are making me hungry."

Adrien rolled his eyes. Plagg never changed.

"Are you telling me that some guy just randomly picked me out of a crowd and handed a Miraculous over just like that?"

"Of course not," the little cat responded, sounding almost offended. "He always puts the potential wielder through a test first. He did that with Ladybug too."

Two thoughts went through Adrien's head at that and he froze. The first thought, he had to voice. "He knows who Ladybug is?"

Plagg grumbled something under his breath. Adrien was sure he heard the words 'obsessed' and 'won't let it go'. He was about to respond in offense when the other thought caught up with him.

"And I don't remember taking a test."

The Kwami studied him for a moment. "Those are the truest kinds of tests, the ones you don't know you're taking."

Adrien thought about that for a minute and had to concede the point. But still.

"I still don't understand what kind of a test he would have put me through."

"Obviously not the kind that will just get you to shut up," Plagg grumbled.

"Do you want your Camembert tonight or not?"

Plagg gasped in supposed horror. "I don't know how you passed if you would do something as horrific as hold precious Camembert hostage!"

Adrien sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Fine, fine. Just hurry up and take me there so I can get these questions answered."

"That's what I _was_ doing," Plagg said haughtily before floating off.

"Are you sure you should be out in public like this?" Adrien asked.

"Until we get to the busy streets, yes. I'm sick of smelling teenage boy all the time."

"And I'm sick of smelling stinky cheese all the time," the blond returned without missing a beat.

Plagg sniffed condescendingly. "Proves which one of us has taste."

"Not you."

It occurred to Adrien as the Kwami said something else he didn't catch that their relationship seemed to be based off of the fact that neither one of them wanted to let the other have the last word. He tried to imagine Plagg any other way and...couldn't. Well, except for the inherent laziness. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

xXx

"Um, Master Fu, I presume," Adrien said with a polite bow to the small, Asian elder that opened the door to the business Plagg had taken him to. He knew the man from somewhere, he was _sure_ but couldn't quite remember where.

"Ah, Adrien. I'm glad you could come."

"Yeah," Adrien replied, a little unsurely. "Me too."

For some reason his morning had been cleared today and he didn't know why. Nathalie had just told him to be back at the mansion by 2pm to prepare for a model shoot that evening. Adrien hadn't let his shock hold him back from readily agreeing.

Thus, when Plagg had said he needed to introduce Adrien to someone, he'd had the time to spare and couldn't really get out of it.

"Please, come in," Master Fu smiled at him and stepped aside.

"Thank you," he said, studying the calm decoration of the apartment. Minimalistic with brown or cream tones and a few splashes of color that didn't quite match but didn't stand out too much either. It wasn't a professional model set up, but he liked the place better for it. Flats like this felt _lived in_.

"So, um, I was told to come here by my...friend, Plagg," he said slowly, figuring thy should get right to the point.

"Ah, yes. How is Plagg?" Master Fu asked as he showed Adrien to a low table with cushions surrounding it and three cups of hot tea waiting for him. The model eyed the third cup curiously before seating himself in front of the one the old man had gestured to.

"Honestly," Adrien replied a little wryly, "hungry."

The Asian man chuckled. "Ah, yes. He never changes, does he?"

The blond managed a half-smile. "No, no he doesn't."

"Where's your cheese?" Adrien and Master Fu turned their attention to the little, black Kwami that flew out of the model's shirt.

"You know where it is, Plagg."

Adrien raised an eyebrow, at first because he really wasn't used to Plagg talking to anyone else at all, let alone like that. Then because he wondered if Master Fu knew that he'd probably have no cheese left by the end of the day.

"You'd better have some Camembert this time," the Kwami yelled as he floated out of the room. Adrien watched him go with an incredulous shake of his head.

"So, how are you two getting along?" Master Fu asked.

Adrien rubbed the back of his head. "Um, well, that depends on the day." And the time, and the amount of cheese the model was able to get. "Usually we're just fine, but we argue a lot too."

The old man nodded. "That's honestly about as good as you can get with Plagg."

"I heard that!"

The blond couldn't help but let out a chuckle that the Asian man shared with him.

"So, why did you want to meet today?" Adrien asked, taking the tea and politely sipping from it. It tasted quite good.

"Well, unfortunately, I have some shocking news for you, and it could make your life as Chat Noir much more difficult."

The teenager frowned. "What do you mean?"

The old man sighed. "Before we get into that, I need to let you know who I am. The Kwami call me 'the Guardian' because I hold...well, held, most of the Miraculous, including yours and Ladybug's."

Adrien shifted uncomfortably and nodded. Speaking about it like this as Adrien still felt very strange and...strangely liberating.

"Plagg told me that you tested me somehow and then picked me. I'm...not sure how I was tested..."

The older man held up a hand, never dropping that polite smile. "I happened to drop my cane while you were speaking with some people near the school you currently attend. Instead of continue in your, rather heated argument that I know you had an investment in, you paused to come and help me out. It showed that you are A. aware of your surroundings. B. able to prioritize over your personal feeling, C. that you care about others and D. that you are willing to act upon that care. All of those traits are things I was looking for in a new Chat Noir."

Adrien blinked at the man as he processed that. Yeah, he remembered something like that...vaguely.

"That's...it?" he asked.

Master Fu shrugged. "I haven't regretted it."

Adrien wasn't sure that was the point he'd been getting at, but decided to let it drop for now.

"Why did you decide to give it out at all? Why not use it yourself?"

"Because I'm not so petty as to happily allow my holder to wield two Miraculous," Plagg said from under the plate that he (somehow) balanced on his tiny hand above his head, filled to the brim with cheese. Naturally.

"Two?" Adrien asked.

"I already wielded the Turtle Miraculous at the time."

This time, the blond's eyes went large. "Wait, you mean you..." he paused, then shook his head. "Okay, that makes sense."

The older man's smile widened, eyes crinkling at the side. "Yes. It is forbidden to wield two Miraculous at once because the powers can clash and create untold side effects. There are only two that break this mold."

It didn't take much to put two and two together.

"The ring and the earrings," he whispered, rubbing his hand over the miraculous on his finger.

Master Fu nodded and took a sip of his tea. "Indeed."

"What happens then?" Adrien asked. This was why Hawk Moth wanted both of them, he supposed, trying to brace himself for the worst.

A small silence as the shorter man put his cup down again. "When the Ring of Destruction and the Earrings of Creation are used together they can, along with a spell, bring about a wish. Almost any wish."

Adrien let out a gasp and nearly dropped his tea cup. His hands felt shaky. He couldn't imagine that kind of power...and he held half of it?

"We should use it to stop Hawk Moth," Adrien finally said, face hardening. "We can stop him altogether. That's why you wanted me to come here today, isn't it?"

The old man smiled sadly and shook his head. "No. Balance must be maintained in the universe. Stopping Hawk Moth directly with magic could very well result in someone even worse rising in that very instant."

"Oh," Adrien said, slumping a little and looking down at his tea. It tasted very good, but he couldn't seem to remember exactly what it was, despite the fact that he'd just taken a sip a few minutes ago.

"Then...what kind of balance is maintained when I transform?" he asked. "Or use Cataclysm?"

Master Fu seemed impressed at that. "Well, that is magic on a small enough scale that it usually slips under the law. Either that, or it's paid for in other ways. There used to be a huge controversy surrounding the subject." He chuckled. "The Kwami also help. They can convert energy into magic, which is why they must be fed before you transform and before you use any of their major abilities. Still, it's the Kwami that make the Miraculou so powerful."

"Darn straight," Plagg said with a mouth-full of cheese. Adrien noted the cleaner language with a wry smile and a roll of his eyes. It seemed even Plagg liked to try and impress people. With another shake of his head, he focused back on Master Fu and thinking back on their short conversation. This answered so many questions he had about the Miraculous that he really couldn't get anywhere else.

"Why don't we know anything about magic, as I a world I mean, if it's really been around for that long?" Adrien asked, with a cock of his head.

The old man shrugged. "Mainly because most humans are naturally magic resistant. With a few exceptions, they can only use magic if there is an artifact helping them along. Because of this, belief in magic and thus magic itself and any knowledge about it, has died out."

Adrien thought about that for a little bit before he looked back at Master Fu.

"So why did you give the miraculous out to begin with? I mean, despite Plagg's attitude—"

"Hey!"

"—I'm really grateful. I love being Chat Noir and helping people." Plus the escape it brought and then hanging out with Ladybug. "But why did you give them out at all? Did you misjudge and give the moth Miraculous to Hawk Moth?"

For the first time since Adrien had spoken with him, the man's smile fell. "I... prefer not to discuss it. Suffice it to say that it is my fault the Moth and Peacock Miraculous were taken. I was then given the charge of keeping the Miraculous safe and hunting the other two down.

"I lost them, but tracked them back to France. So I set up a business here and waited. A little under a year ago, my Kwami, Wayzz, sensed the Moth Miraculous awakening. Due to my age, among other things, I knew I would be unable to fight the kind of monsters that can come from using the Moth Miraculous, so I chose new wielders. You and Ladybug."

Adrien put a hand to his forehead, hoping in vain that it would help him to process all of this faster.

"Wow, that's... a lot to take in."

Master Fu let out a sigh. "And unfortunately, I'm not done. You see, I got a visit from someone a few days ago who...surprised me greatly."

A sudden sense of unease began to tingle in Adrien's spine.

"Oh?" he asked cautiously.

Master Fu sighed. "Hawk Moth."

"What?!" Adrien quite literally shrieked.

"In his civilian form, nonetheless." The old man shook his head. "Apparently he'd recently become aware of my involvement in everything and decided to explain himself in person."

Adrien slammed his hand down on the table angrily. "How could _anyone_ explain what he's done to people?! What he's doing is _wrong_! He's scaring and hurting people and even if they can't remember, they still feel guilty about what they did as an akuma!" Well, most people. Everyone except Chloe, really. And Lila.

"He told me it was because he had reason to believe worse things were coming and so he'd wanted there to be new heroes."

The blond blinked, taken back. "What?"

Master Fu sighed. "He told me he'd had no way of getting hold of me, but that he had reason to believe a portal to a world of demons could potentially open in the near future. According to him, new wielders had to be well versed in using their Miraculous in potentially dire situations, so he created those situations."

Adrien felt as if someone had sucker punched him, but he still managed to get out one final argument.

"That still doesn't make what he did right."

"No?" a voice from behind him asked, cold and controlled. Adrien jumped and his eyes widened in horror at the man standing there.

" _Hawk Moth!"_

 _xXx_

AN: Yeah, I know, mean place to end it. Sorry. I don't really have a plot for this one other than 'stop the future from turning out so bad', so I don't think posting long chapters will help. No, the next chapter won't have anything to do with this one (It'll be a 'Team' one), so sorry. But I do have the next part written. :)


	9. Dad Jokes

Chat Noar had been suspecting it for a while, but the latest Akuma Victim really cemented it.

"My Lady," he said slowly, "Hawk Moth names the Akuma as far as we know, right?"

She frowned at his non-sequitur. "As far as we know, why?"

His expression reminded her of someone either desperately trying to work something out, or repress something. "Is it just me, or does Hawk Moth like puns?"

She blinked at him, pausing from where she was swinging her yo-yo. Then she looked back at the Akuma.

"Oh, my..." she muttered, before fading off. Then she seemed to think about it. "You have something in common with Hawk Moth," she finally said as if the revelation broke her brain.

Chat frowned. "Me-ouch, My Lady! Please! My jokes are of much higher claw-lity than lame villain puns."

The red-clad girl stared at him for several seconds before bursting down into giggles. "I'm not so sure about the quality, kitty, but you may have one point. Hawk Moth doesn't use puns... he uses Dad Jokes!"

They ended up laughing for a good four or five minutes before they could get themselves together enough to go and stop the akuma.

xXx

I know I said the next one would be 'The Team', but I had to put this up. Seriously, Hawk Moth and his dad jokes!


	10. The Team: Randy and Jake

The Team Verse

xXx

Marinette showed Agent Possible what she could do with and without her transformation right after she arrived and was surprised when the red-head actually dubbed Marinette a great asset with the suit and a potentially great asset without. The dark-haired girl had just wondered afterwords if her superior had really been watching her fight, because without the suit, she was still clumsy as all get out. Then the woman had outlined a very intense routine for the red-clad super heroine that promised to teach her martial arts and weapons (how cool was that?!) for when she didn't have access to magic. The older woman had insisted that she wouldn't have done so if Marinette didn't have potential, which made her feel a lot better about the whole experience in general. Like maybe she could do this after all.

Agent Possible and had then deemed her worthy of trying a team exercise, brand new to all of them and designed with their collective powers in mind.

Unfortunately, the first time the team participated in the exercise didn't end well. Disastrous was a little more like it. They didn't get what they're after – a glowing ball that was nothing more than their goal – and Marinette was convinced that it somehow had to be her fault. Well, mostly her fault. She was the new person on the team, after all. Although, she wasn't sure how they managed to destroy half the hall when she has the power of creation (and had to wonder if this was how their team exercises usually wnte). Agent Possible said it was simply because their team dynamic had changed and they all needed to adapt. Everyone left the training hall sore and frustrated that day. Marinette just headed to her room where she collapsed and tried to recover from an intense training session with a new team on top of jet-lag.

The next day followed a similar routine.

By the time the second exercise reached its end, she was more or less in the middle of a personal pity party. She felt dejected and upset and was half-tempted to throw in the towel right then and there no matter what the French Government said. She wasn't the only one either (the single person among them who didn't seem as upset as the rest of them was Danny, but she could tell that even he had been trying to hide his frustration). Still, she knew that this had been mostly her fault, but she that didn't mean she knew how to fix it. It had been a long time since she'd been so overlooked as Ladybug and no one else had really listened to her (which, she couldn't blame them for too much, she'd come in as the new kid, could hardly speak their language and also happened to be younger than them). After a while, she'd even used her lucky charm and figured out how to work with it and they still hadn't succeeded.

Of all of them, Agent possible seemed the most upset, though. She didn't actually say anything about it, but did just look at them all in disappointment and assigned them to run 20 laps without their transformations before walked out. The boys groaned but pulled themselves to their feet to start running around the gym. Marinette followed suit with a sigh.

Later, Marinette went over what happened and came to the conclusion that she needed to get to know what the other members of her team better and figure out how to work with them. She technically already knew the gist of their powers, as she'd read their files (or the watered-down version they gave her in any case) but she still hadn't seen their powers in action - not all of them - or how the boys could really use them. She knew Danny had ghost powers (which confused her because he doesn't look dead most of the time and he had a pulse), and that he can fly and faze through things and shoot energy blasts from his hands. There were a few more things he was able to do, she remembered, but he didn't seem to want to get involved with the rest of them, leaving the others to work at getting the objective. She'd watched him transform, hair going from black to white, and then he'd...just floated there looking either bored or annoyed.

Jake could, in fact, turn into a dragon with a burst of flame. She knew he'd be stronger and faster in that form and he could breathe fire, fly and even use magic sometimes. He'd... actually done quite a bit of damage to clear the way for her and Randy, but in her opinion it had done more harm than good. She really had to wonder who the team member before her had been if they defaulted to that strategy, but it was classified, unfortunately.

Randy's powers were more like Marinette's in the fact that he just slipped on a mask that gives him a super-suit and then he does flips over things like nothing else. It's kind of jaw-dropping - even she and Chat Noir would have issues pulling some of those moves off - but he seemed to like to show off more than he liked to figure out how to obtain the group goal.

Marinette herself was stronger and faster and had a lot more protection with the suit on, not to mention she had her magic yo-yo (which had gotten tangled around her teammates more than once, much to her chagrin - she had a new appreciation for Chat who had reached a point where where he rarely if ever got in her way anymore and visa versa). She could also do her fair share of maneuvering, but somehow, even after she transformed, she just kept tripping the others up, or they'd trip her up. She'd never realized just how much of a boon it was to have a partner – partners – who she worked so well with. She and Chat had had their rough patches, but the two of them had always had such a dynamic. They hadn't had to work at it... not like this.

The third day was marginally better... but only just, and at the end, they all had to run even more laps while their superior walked away in frustration.

Thankfully, even as tired as they were, they all had pretty incredible stamina. The only one she seemed to consistently be able to even remotely keep up with was Danny, and he'd paced himself well enough that by the end that he'd easily been a lap ahead of her. Part of her wondered if he had done that just so she didn't feel so bad when she finished last. Jake easily completed the laps first and Randy wasn't that far behind him.

Fortunately, she still had Tikki, who kept up a constant chatter in French and made Marinette feel much better, even when she was the last one who, tired and hungry, walked out of the empty gym.

She's surprised t find Randy waiting for her.

He stood in the large, featureless hall, leaning back against the wall nonchalantly. She wasn't sure if he'd been waiting there for her or not until he spotted her, stood up and walked forward.

"Hey, I totally know what it's like to be the new guy on the team," he said by way of introduction. "And I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I what you did in there was totally bruce. Sorry I made you think that you being here is an insult."

Marinette blinked, tried to understand what he had said and then figured she'd gotten the gist of it. She asked Tikki just to make sure, and was happy when it turned out that she'd been right. "Merci," she said, turning back to him with a smile.

"That being said, you gotta realize that this isn't Paris anymore. I know you're used to working with others (so you have a leg up on me, really), but this is a new team. Get to know us all. And I know I'm the last one anyone wants to hear this from, but don't worry so much about proving yourself. Believe in the weapon inside the suit," he said with a grin, then poked her in the chest above her heart.

She blinked in surprised as he shot her another smile and turned to walked away.

Marinette asked Tikki to translate what she didn't understand (apparently Kwami's could do that — she blamed magic). Then she stared after the boy with a thoughtful expression. Perhaps she'd misjudged him.

The next day when he farted in her face and then laughed about it, she dismissed that thought.

xXx

She didn't know why Jake Long avoided her like the plague. When he did see her, he'd scowl or get this expression on his face, like he needed to go to the bathroom or something. Then he'd turn and just walk in the other direction.

At first she'd thought it was just something about her being new, but it hadn't gotten any better after a few weeks. If anything it had gotten worse and had even begun to show up in their group training sessions. Finally, after about two weeks of him more or less pretending she didn't exsit, she decided that if no one else would address it, then she would. She managed to corner him one day after a particularly grueling session, walking up with her hands on her hips.

"Monsieur Long," she said, perhaps a little heatedly. He turned at the sound of his name, saw her coming and frowned. She could already see him shifting to make a break for it. "Do not run!" she yelled. Thankfully, he stopped.

She nodded approvingly. "Now, tell moi why you 'ave problem?"

He looked around nervously. "Um, I don't have a problem with anything."

"Non! You 'ave problem avec moi. Why?"

"Um, I don't even know you very well, so—"

"I not... am not dumb. You do not like me."

He frowned and seemed to think about that for a moment. Then he looked surprised. "You're right. Go figure."

"Well?" she pressed.

Jake was quiet for quite a while. "I think you remind me of my sister. Half Chinese, super powers, pigtails, everyone thinks the world of you, you're cute and you know it. I've just had issues in the past is all. Didn't realize I was shifting it on to you. My bad."

She glanced to Tikki to help with the translation, but when she'd finished, Marinette nodded.

"Then problem non more?"

Jake cocked his head to one side, then ruffled her hair. She squawked and shoved his hand away.

"Nah. I think you'll be a different kind of little sister anyway."

Marinette blinked at his declaration, then smiled. This was him saying he'd try, she realized. Besides, she'd never had an older brother before.

He still had problems after that, but she could tell he was working at it, and their interactions were getting better. That, she supposed, would be enough for now.


	11. Truths and Revelations

Consequences verse

xXx

 _Adrien felt as if someone had sucker punched him, but he still managed to get out one final argument._

" _That still doesn't make what he did right."_

" _No?" a voice from behind him asked, cold and controlled. Adrien jumped and his eyes widened in horror at the man standing there._

" _Hawk Moth!"_

Adrien immediately fell back into a crouch as he angrily glared up at the man in front of him.

Hawk Moth looked the teenager over once, sighed and then completely ignored him, turning to their host. "Ah, Master Fu, am I late?"

The old man didn't look happy. "Yes."

"My apologies."

"You were in on this?" Adrien asked the old man accusingly, surprised when he recognized the betrayal... of someone he'd only just met. Maybe he should have seen this coming.

"I come in peace," Hawk Moth said calmly, holding up his hands (one holding a cane) in surrender. "I only want to talk."

"And why should I believe you?" Adrien hissed.

"Because if you don't it could mean the end of the world."

That brought him up short for a moment. Then he shook his head and got back into his defensive stance, stating obviously enough that he wasn't going to be taken in. He quickly glanced around the room for an exit and saw a window. If he could get to that...

"Plagg," Master Fu said with a sigh. "Am I trustworthy?"

The Kwami, currently hidden behind the cheese, frowned thoughtfully. Adrien watched as the little cat studied the situation for several seconds, stepping out from behind the mound of food so that the Kwami was in plain view of Hawk Moth. Adrien paled and glanced at the super villain. He knew Adrien's identity. At least he could assume that. The villain might go after his family or his friends, or—

"Yes," Plagg finally said. "Although you'd better have a good explanation for this," he gestured over to the villain.

Master Fu nodded his head once in confirmation.

"But, Plagg," Adrien started. However, Plagg flew in front of him, holding up a paw, essentially cutting him off.

"Adrien, if there is anyone we can trust, it is the Guardian. If he's brought Hawk Moth here, then there is a good reason." He sounded far more sincere than Adrien had ever heard him before. He stared at Plagg, then leaned around him to take in the other two, neither of whom had moved.

He still wasn't comfortable with this, but he did relax a bit.

"Fine," he said and went to sit back down.

"I'll be ready, just in case," Plagg whispered to him as he passed. That made Adrien feel immensely better (and at the same time, worse) about the whole thing.

"Alright, give me one reason why I shouldn't just turn you over to the police," the blond said tersely, eyeing the villain angrily.

"May I have a seat?" Hawk Moth asked, instead of answering Adrien's question. The teen's fingers tightened around his cup. He hated it when people ignored him like that. His father did it all the time.

Master Fu waved a hand at the empty cushion sitting next to Adrien. The boy pointedly scooted over so as not to be within easy reach and made sure to keep his hand with his ring under the table.

"As for your question," the man addressed Adrien calmly as he sat, "there are several reasons. But seeing as we don't really have time for all of that now, I will tell you my story and you can decide for yourself. If you still wish to turn me over after you know everything, I will submit."

Adrien didn't believe it for a second. He may not always be the brightest star in the sky, but he wasn't stupid either. Still, he figured he'd do whatever he had to to make sure Hawk Moth finally met his just desserts. He wished he was transformed right now so he could call Ladybug, but he couldn't and didn't dare transform at the moment (just in case there was some way to salvage all of this) so he vowed he wouldn't let his Lady down.

"So, why will the whole world end?" he asked, defiantly.

Hawk Moth didn't seem to notice his tone and began to speak.

"A... while ago, I got a visitor late at night. It was Ladybug, but not the Ladybug we know today."

Adrien felt his brow furrow. "What?"

"She was taller, for one. Older. She also knew far too many details about me – more than anyone alive today _should_ know in any case. She told me she came from the future."

Adrien scoffed openly, wondering if Hawk Moth actually expected him to buy this. The villain didn't so much as blink. The model hadn't ever seen anyone who could just carry on like that. Even Nathalie could take lessons from this guy.

"She told me of an artifact found in the Americas in about a decade that opens a portal between our world and a demon world, or plain of existence of some kind. It wipes out the human race in the future."

The blond in the room leaned forward, eyes narrowing.

"Ladybug and I would stop anything like that from happening."

For the first time, Hawk Moth just stared at Adrien with wide eyes. "Are you really that naive?"

Adrien puffed up a little, completely unaware of how cat-like he looked. He didn't know how Plagg just watched him smugly.

"I'm not naive."

Hawk Moth cocked his head to one side, ever so slightly. "Ladybug said that in the future they believed the Miraculous stones were the strongest magical artifacts on the planet; that because no one had ever found something stronger, that no one ever would. Then she called herself a fool for believing such things. You never struck me as a fool, s—Adrien."

The teen caught the slip, but couldn't figure out what Hawk Moth had initially wanted to say. After a moment, he dismissed it.

"You don't know anything about me."

Hawk Moth stared at him for a few seconds longer before shaking his head and continuing his story.

"She had future technology. A small communicator with a holographic screen. Between that and the information she knew, she had little trouble convincing me."

"Oh?" Adrien asked, crossing his arms and sitting back a little, "then where is she now?"

For the first time, he saw a human side to Hawk Moth as he stared sadly at the table in front of him. "She's dead. Or erased. I'm not sure which."

"What?!" Adrien asked, slamming his hand on the table.

The villain just glanced coolly at him. "So, now you believe me?"

That took the super hero back a moment. Did he believe him?

Hawk Moth took the opportunity to continue. "She used the ring and earrings together to make a wish. She came back in time to try and change the future. By trading her future – her entire universe – for our new future, she manged to maintain the balance (which is, no doubt, the reason we are still alive right now). However, by doing so, she also condemned herself. The last thing she wanted was to see Chat Noir – her husband."

Adrien gaped openly at that. H-husband?! Suddenly, part of him really wanted to believe this story... and yet part of him didn't want to and still another part of him refused to. He still wasn't sure he _should_ believe all of this though and had to remind himself of that.

"In any case," Hawk Moth went on, either oblivious to or completely ignoring Adrien's shock, "her message was clear: the Miraculous holders weren't enough. They didn't know their miraculous well enough and they didn't push their powers as far as they could go. They didn't get to know their Kwami well enough. They weren't strong enough as individuals or as a team.

"This isn't to say they weren't good at any of the above, but that it wasn't _enough_. At least, that is the impression I got from her."

"What kind of demons did she describe?" Master Fu asked calmly. Adrien had almost forgotten the man was there.

The villain shook his head. "She didn't except for saying they were nasty and made my akumas look like a walk in the park."

For the first time, Adrien felt his face pale. Sure, they hadn't lost someone to an Akuma attack yet, but they were _dangerous_. The sheer amount of damage they could do, both physically and mentally... Then Adrien shook his head. He still wasn't buying this. Hawkmoth didn't have any proof.

"She also said the demons were strong enough to destroy miraculous. She said she didn't know what happened to the Kwamis."

At Adrien's side, Plagg scoffed. "Please, nothing can kill a Kwami."

Hawkmoth looked over at him with his intense stare. Plagg didn't back down, but he did seem a little less sure of himself.

"First of all, I watched Ladybug and her Kwami from the future die. Both of them. Or be erased, as I said before. Second of all, there are worse things than dying."

Adrien was starting to feel a little sick to his stomach, but he reminded himself that, no, he needed to let Hawk Moth know that he wasn't just going to buy his little story.

"Where's your proof?" he asked.

Hawk Moth raised one eyebrow dryly. "I don't think you quite get that she died. Her and her Kwami both faded from existence."

The lump in Adrien's throat almost stopped him from speaking again, but he pushed on. They couldn't trust Hawk Moth. "Convenient."

For the first time, Adrien saw Hawk Moth's anger. His eyes narrowed and his expression cooled. It reminded him far too much of his father and he almost winced...almost. He wanted to back down like he always did because keeping the peace was more important, but this wasn't his father. And even if it had been, it was also Hawk Moth, and Adrien would never back down from that fight. Never.

"Very well. Here are pictures of the artifact. I have already created hard copies of each of them, but these are the pictures she brought me and all of her notes."

He put down a sleek phone, unlocked and already open to pictures of drawings. Each one depicted a statue with turquoise set into it. Adrien's mouth went dry as he flipped through the pictures, pausing to read the notes when he could. They didn't paint a pretty picture.

"So," he finally said after taking a breath, "you could have just gotten this from somewhere and made your own notes. You could be a famous painter for all we know."

For a moment he swore Hawk Moth was going to sic an Akuma on him, he looked so frustrated. However, after a moment he calmed down and then put his head in his hands.

"You're just as stubborn as your mother," he whispered. Adrien felt his eyes go wide.

"What do you mean by that? How could you know my..." he stopped and felt the color drain from his face.

No.

No, that wasn't possible.

"H-how could you know my mother?" he managed to push on angrily, ignoring how his voice broke. He sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening that it wasn't true. That this...wasn't what he thought it was.

The man looked up sadly.

"Nooroo, detransform."

Adrien watched in horror as the purple light washed over leaving...

"No," he voiced aloud, shooting to his feet and backing away. "NO. You were an Akuma."

"How else was I supposed to throw you off my trail?" the man wearing his father's face asked sardonically. "I suspected you were Chat Noir, but I didn't have any proof and... I don't think I wanted to know. And I especially didn't want you to find me."

Adrien shook his head again. "No. No, no, no!"

The little, purple Kwami that had appeared in the air flew towards Adrien.

"I'm Nooroo, and I saw everything he just talked about happen myself! I've hated being used for this, but I won't lie! You have to—"

"Plagg! Claws out!"

He yelled it as he rushed for the window. He didn't even pause to open it, extending the baton that appeared in his hand so he could vault through the window, smashing right through it, not caring how it tore at his suit or that he'd just broken someone's window when there was a very strong chance it wouldn't be fixed by Ladybug.

All he knew was that he had to get away.

He ran as far and as fast as he could, breath already heaving as he jumped and leapt over the rooftops. If he ran far enough, maybe he could outrun everything. He knew he couldn't. He knew he'd have to face it...but the look on his father's face...

He didn't notice the teardrops running down his cheeks, to be left behind on the roof tops he passed over.

xXx

Meanwhile, Master Fu and Gabriel Agreste sat staring at the open window.

Finally, Gabriel sighed. "I'll pay for that."

Master Fu nodded in acceptance.

"Actually, that went better than I thought it would," the fashion designer admitted shamefully.

The Guardian shot a cool glare at his guest before sipping some more tea.

xXx

Previous chapter - Chapter 8: Meeting Master Fu


	12. Oblivious

It had been quiet on the Akuma front lately.

Too quiet.

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir agreed that Hawk Moth was up to something... something _big_. He'd have to strike sometime, and when he did, they'd have to be ready. So they'd begun to make up a list. After a bit, it came to their realization that there should be two lists of about equal length: those inside College Francoise Dupont and those outside.

Ladybug didn't notice how quiet Chat Noir had become when they realized this because she was too busy internally freaking out herself. She couldn't help but wonder if she was some sort of influence. Was Hawk Moth drawn to her school because of her? Was she getting the people around her akumatized somehow, just by carrying the Miraculous in there? Was Hawk Moth able to track them somehow, just not pinpoint the Miraculous? Or was it a guess? Or was there another reason? Did his niece's enemy go there or something?

Well, wouldn't that be a coincidence (she made a mental note to look into Chloe's extended family, just in case). Still, though, she'd gotten to a point where she wasn't sure she believed in coincidences. Why did she just so happen to go to the school where the most people had been akumatized? She decided to go over a list later that night, once she was away from Chat so she didn't give her identity away, of how many akuma victims had a direct connection to her.

Little did she know that her partner had more or less gone through the same thought process.

"A-anyway, we need to come up with a list of potential akuma victims."

"Can people be akumatized twice?" Chat asked, scratching his head.

Marinette paled a little and _really_ hoped her partner didn't notice. "Oh, I hope not," she whispered.

"Me too," he agreed in just about the same tone.

"Well," she said after a moment, "no one has been yet. So let's assume," for our sanity, "that they can't or that it's more difficult somehow."

Chat swallowed and nodded.

"Right, so we need to make a list of people who haven't been akumatized, preferably from the school since it seems to... well, be a target." He looked away guiltily. He didn't notice the exact same expression on Ladybug's face.

"Well," the super heroine started slowly, "I know someone who goes to that school. A...cousin."

"Oh?" Chat's ears perked up. "What a coincidence. Me too."

Ladybug blinked. "You do?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, giving her a similar look. "You won't tell me your cousin's name, will you."

She shook her head. "Would you give me your cousin's?"

"If you really want me to," he responded hopefully.

"Chat..."

He sighed. "I know, I know."

"I'll ask my cousin to make a list of people in the school who haven't been akumatized. You start work on a list of people outside the school."

The blond frowned. "You'll ask your cousin to do all the work? _Cuz_ that seems a little one-sided there, My lady."

Ladybug rubbed the bridge of her nose and decided to ignore it. "I'll help you, of course," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "We'll go over the family and work places of anyone who has been akumatized and see if we can find a pattern. Maybe..." she paused and swallowed.

"My lady?"

"What if he's somehow connected to all of them? What if he, I don't know, _works_ at the school? Or goes there?"

Chat's green eyes widened in disbelief. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

She shook her head. "I hope not, but who knows?"

"If he went there, wouldn't he be a little young?"

Ladybug bit her lip. "Well, I'm only a teenager myself. Why not Hawk Moth?"

Chat Noir closed his mouth with a clop.

"Right," he said after a few moments of heavy silence.

"And the only time we've actually ever seen Hawk Moth was through his swarm of butterflies. We don't even know if 'he' is actually a 'he'."

Her partner looked thoughtful, if worried, at that.

"So maybe, if we figure out this list of people, we might find a link to Hawk Moth."

Ladybug's mouth thinned into a line. "I don't know, but it's worth a shot."

"In that case we need to add onto the list the akuma's victims. Who did they go after first?"

"Right," Ladybug said, then looked over the list of victims and sighed. "This...will take some time."

Chat Noir nodded grimly. Then he smiled brightly. "Well, it's about time for me to head home," he said, standing up and brushing his suit off.

"Y-yeah," the heroine agreed. Chat didn't usually call off their meetings. The fact that he did this tie caught her by surprise. Maybe he had somewhere to be or a test in the morning or something. Shaking her head, she leaned down and began to gather up her things. Chat quickly joined her, bending down and putting most of their stuff into random bags they'd brought them in (Ladybug hadn't thought showing up with anything that could relate her to Marinette was a good idea and apparently Chat thought the same).

"We should get started on those lists and get together on Friday, whether an Akuma attack comes up or not," she said.

He thought about it. "Friday. That should work, although 4 whole days without seeing My Lady..."

She rolled her eyes. "If you have anything, leave a message with your baton. Good nigh, Chat." With that, she bounded away, not looking back to see him watching her go.

xXx

Adrien knew that he really should work on the lists for the people outside of school like Ladybug had asked him, and he'd started, he had, but...

It bothered him, what he'd realized.

The kids in his class and school, idols he'd interacted with... _his father_. So many of these people had connections to him. And not just Chat Noir, but Adrien. A few didn't, the artist, the little girl (and her mother), the mime, the pidgeon guy... But that list was much shorter. Most of the others, had a connection to him either through interaction or proximity.

So that begged the question: was he indirectly causing the akuma attacks? Well, no, Hawk Moth was causing the akuma attacks, but was he somehow drawn to Adrien's proximity? And if so, was it just the ring? A few other people (Marinette's grandmother, for instance) had been turned, after all, but why were they attracted to him and not Ladybug? Because there wasn't another severe concentration of Akuma attacks anywhere else.

Somehow, he figured his bad luck was to blame.

So he'd compiled a list of all the people in his school who hadn't been akumatized...

And found everyone in his class had been except for one person.

Marinette.

Adrien gulped when he saw her name as the only one that hadn't been crossed off.

Perhaps he'd found Hawk Moth's next target.

xXx

"Marinette, calm down," Tikki begged from her spot on the corner of Marinette's desk.

The dark-haired girl didn't even pause. "How can I calm down, Tikki?! You saw the list! The next person to be attacked...it's going to be Adrien! I just know it!"

The Kwami didn't look convinced. "How do you know, Marinette?"

"Look! It's a list of everyone in our class, and everyone who has been akumatized! The akumas are drawn to me, Tikki! There's no other explanation!" She pointed to the list on her computer of people in her class and the people who had been akumatized. The names of everyone who had been akumatized had initially been changed to an orange color. Everyone who had been akumatized who had a connection to Marinette had been changed to red.

There weren't a lot of orange names left (the fencer girl just recently, Adrien's father – although she _had_ been the one to take his book – the fencing teacher, the artist...but almost everyone else had a connection to _Marinette_ , not just Ladybug), and only one black. Adrien Agreste.

"Well, what about the orange names?" Tikki asked.

The heroine shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe I passed them without knowing it? Or maybe they're somehow connected to Chat? Is he drawing akuma too? I don't know, but we have two different fencers... Oh, no! That could mean Adrien's next even more!"

The girl continued to fret and Tikki just had to sigh.

"I think you're reading too much into this, Marinette. If Adrien hasn't been akumatized yet, there's probably a reason."

Marinette paused and looked over at Tikki for the first time in several minutes. "Y-you're right," she said after a moment. "If anyone could fight off Hawk Moth, it would be Adrien. Maybe he's just too perfect?

"Either way, I'd better keep an eye on him, just in case."

Tikki hit her forehead.

xXx

Marinette's general 'let's keep an eye on Adrien' plan didn't actually cause a huge change in her routine or life (she didn't think about what that said about her) until she noticed that she was running into her crush a lot more often than she should. Yeah, sure, she'd keep an eye out for him during school, follow him to his fencing lesson on the days he had it, follow him to his shoots and what not, but there were times she _knew_ he was supposed to be at home and yet...

One time she knew he normally studied, he surprised her by coming up to buy some ice cream from the same street cart Alya and Marinette had stopped at before they planned to head home. Marinette jumped and screamed and Adrien offered to buy her more ice cream when hers fell on the ground. She refused, but he did anyway. Even Alya said it was strange to see him like that, but he could have easily talked his driver into it, or maybe a shoot went long or something.

Except he didn't have a shoot today.

Seriously, what?!

Still, Marinette couldn't say that she was upset to run into him.

It happened a few more times and a few more days, but all innocently (to a point where Alya thought Adrien might be following _her,_ although she had no idea why he would do that) ...and then things started to get weird.

Her mother had taken her to buy some new underwear and she needed a special kind of bra to wear with a dress she'd been designing. Meeting Adrien there at all was practically unthinkable, and yet, there he was when she rounded a corner, arms full of unmentionables.

They both kind of froze for several seconds and Marinette felt her face go straight through 'tomato' and into 'volcano' territory. Really, could anyone blame her for more or less throwing everything into the air with what was most definitely not a shriek and making a bee-line for the dressing rooms?

She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about Adrien being in a woman's underwear section. Unless he was just passing through to get from one side of the store to the other. Except, the section was in the back corner.

Horrified. Yes, horrified was a good word to describe her right now, except, for multiple reasons.

He hadn't been there when she'd come out and had avoided her for a day or two afterwards.

Alya, of course, just thought the whole situation was hilarious.

xXx

Ladybug and Chat had been working on building a list of potential victims for those outside of the school for over two weeks now, and while they had a few people who seemed to have some sort of connection to each other or to other people in their lives who could be Hawk Moth, the two super heroes didn't really have any concrete proof, only a few guesses here and there.

It was frustrating, but both she and Chat seemed to have found a few people they could watch for either akuma attacks or for proof on being Hawk Moth on a fairly regular basis. Neither one of them would give a full list, as that would give too much away, but they were fairly confident that if Hawk Moth attacked again, that they would be able to figure out who fairly quickly.

Which was probably why the next Akuma attack took her by surprise.

She actually saw it as an update some random person had posted on the Ladyblog. She just hoped Chat was seeing the same thing.

"I've gotta get down there!" Alya said, determined. Then she took off in the direction of the attack.

"I'll see you later, then?" Marinette said, half-heartedly as she backed away, ready to turn and find a side street to transform. Alya didn't even bother to turn back.

Marinette's grin faded to her own determination and then she turned and ran down a nearby alley...

And straight into Adrien.

"Ow, I...Oh..." She blushed as she saw who she'd run into. "A-adrien! H-hi! You're here? I mean, I'm sorry I was here! Well, not that I was here really, but that I ran into you and I...um..." she looked around, noting his nervous expression. "What... were you doing?"

"Uh, there's an akuma attack. I'm supposed to hide whenever my driver isn't around."

"Oh," she said with a nod. That made sense. "Well, I'm... um... going to go try and find Alya."

"Weren't you just with her?" he asked, confused. "You ran in the opposite direction."

She very nearly went catatonic (and did go very red) at his words. "You... were watching... me?"

The fact that he went red just caused her to blush more. She didn't realize someone could blush this much without dying on the spot.

"Um... I was just walking by when I saw you and was going to come and talk to you when I got an update about the akuma."

"O-oh," she said.

"It's okay though, you can stay here. I'll go."

"No, wait," she protested, but he was already jogging away to the other end of the street, where he turned the corner.

"Oh, man," she muttered to herself, "I can't stay here now."

So she turned back the way she came and ran down the street to another alley and turned the corner, and ran right into Adrien.

The fates hated her today. Wasn't she supposed to have _good_ luck.

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Then he looked at his phone, which hadn't rung at all.

"Well, will you look at that, my driver is waiting for me. Gotta go."

It took her several minutes after he left before she could speak coherently enough to transform.

xXx

She and Chat took care of the Akuma, fist bumped, promised to meet again later that night to try and figure out where they'd gone wrong before they'd managed to get back to their lives (whatever his was). She wasn't sure if the fact that she didn't run into Adrien as much after that was a good thing or a bad thing.

xXx

Sometimes, Plagg could sneak under the desk and into Marinette's purse without being seen. It wasn't that difficult for someone like him, who was used to being stealthy and silent (even if Adrien was none of those things... _ever_ ). It did require the right timing though, and he didn't do it often. There was just too much of a chance that Marinette or Adrien would need them.

But sometimes, he really just had to vent.

"Well," he said to the red Kwami after they'd shut the purse, "we've officially met the two most oblivious holders ever."

She sighed. "Well, at least we know the magic is holding."

"The magic protecting their identities isn't infallible and you know it. People have found ways around it before. These two are just...just..."

"Frustrating? Naive? Adorable?" Tikki finished.

Plagg shot her an angry look before sighing. "Yeah."


	13. The Team: Agent Possible

The Team Verse

xXx

"You know," Jake said with a groan as he plopped down beside Marinette on the couch they used in the team lounge, "I hate non-transformation days."

"Seconded," Danny grumbled from where he lay, face-down on the floor, hugging a generic looking pillow.

"At least we don't have to go to school like Randy does," Jake continued. "He looked like he just wanted to collapse when he left today."

"Bet he hates these kinds of days more," Danny agreed, lifting his face from his pillow and looking tiredly up at them, "but I still hate them."

Marinette blinked at them. "Why? It makes us strong, non?"

Jake just shot her an incredulous look and then groaned even louder, throwing his head back on the couch.

"Just our luck, we get two work-a-holic girls on our team!"

Marinette raised a bemused eyebrow. "Two?"

The boys looked over at her, incredulously.

"You mean, you don't know?" Danny asked, blue eyes wide.

"Seriously? I thought everyone knew," Jake agreed, looking just as shocked.

Marinette sent them both a glare that would have made Chat Noir cringe. "What?"

Jake and Danny exchanged glances before the former shook his head. "Look up 'Kim Possible' in English one of these days. Like... today. Now would be good."

The French girl just frowned and took out her phone, doing as he'd suggested.

Five minutes later, her annoyance had dropped back to shock.

"Zis is...Agent Possible?" Alright, she'd heard about the strange incident that had been world-changing, but she'd been what, seven at the time? Something like that.

Jake nodded and Danny snorted in amusement. Marinette couldn't believe her eyes. Their superior officer was a hero who had saved the world. The world! From aliens! She didn't even know aliens were actually a thing. She supposed she could understand the 'world-changing' part now.

"And she doesn't even have super powers," Danny volunteered, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"I don't believe you," Marinette burst out in French, letting Tikki translate for her.

Jake shrugged. "Go ask her about it."

Marinette decided she would do just that.

xXx

"Is zis you?" Marinette asked Agent Possible when she saw her next, practically throwing her phone at the other woman, who took a step back and then focused on the screen.

"Oh, huh. I'd forgotten they'd taken that picture."

Marinette balked. "And... did you really not 'ave super strength?"

Kim laughed at that. "Well, I had a super advanced suit at one point, but otherwise, not even close. There were a couple of times when I found myself with some strange power, but most of the time, it was just me and my partner. I got where I am today through talent, sheer hard work and a little bit of luck."

The dark haired girl took her phone back and looked at the picture on it of a much younger Kim Possible and a blond boy posing for pictures.

"Oh," she said, suddenly feeling like she very much couldn't measure up. It had taken a Miraculous to give her any sort of worth.

"Ladybug," Tikki said, floating in front of her face with her little hands on her hips, "I know that face. Its the one where you're not doing yourself any favors and telling yourself you aren't good enough."

Marinette bit her lip and looked away.

"That's not what I meant at all," Agent Possible agreed, sounding sad and making Marinette feel even guiltier. She wasn't supposed to make her superior officer upset. Would she get reprimanded for this? She certainly felt like she should. "I mean that you don't always have to have powers to be amazing. And something tells me that you'd be just as amazing without your little friend here."

She glanced at Tikki. "No offense."

The Kwami just grinned and nodded. "I agree."

"Then you don't know me," Marinette muttered.

Agent Possible frowned. "Let's prove you wrong." Marinette blinked and looked up at her again, confused. "In two months, I will have you spar Randy, without transforming. He will be in costume, you won't." Marinette squeaked. "If you can't hold your own at all, we'll revisit this conversation. Until then, I wouldn't have taken you on my team if I didn't think you had it in you."

"B-but," the dark-haired girl started.

"Nope. You need confidence. So we'll do what we have to to get you some. I hope you're ready for the workout of your life."

Marinette just groaned.


	14. Not Fake

More Time Travel repercussions!

xXx

Ladybug sped along the rooftops, throwing her yo-yo this way and that in an effort to swing faster. She had to find her partner. She was grateful Master Fu had called her and informed her that Chat wasn't doing too well right now. Something about his home life. He wouldn't tell her any more (not that she'd want him to) stating that it was his secret to tell.

Whether she'd be able to help Chat out or not, the old man asked her to come by afterwards. They had something of vital importance to discuss. He also asked her to come in costume. Frankly, the whole situation was weird and she didn't like it.

She decided she'd check their usual rendezvous spots before she took out the tracker. She didn't like using it if she didn't have to. Less chance of her finding out too much about him. She hadn't spoken with him about it, but hoped he gave her the same courtesy.

Fortunately, she found him on the Eiffel Tower looking far more despondent than she'd ever seen him. She'd seen him upset and frustrated and had even seen him cry once or twice but not like this. Tear tracks traced down his cheeks and he sat curled up, hugging his knees to his chest as he looked out over Paris.

"Chat?" she asked softly.

He looked over at her. She almost expected him to burst into a grin and say, 'My Lady,' like he always did. The best he managed to give her was a paltry smile. That in an of itself worried her more than just about anything else.

"Chat?" she asked again. "What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. When he opened his eyes, he'd turned and looked out at Paris again. Very much unlike him, he said nothing.

She softly walked over and sat down next to him, watching him for any signs that he didn't want her to. He didn't so much as move, either to accept or reject her, so she stayed there and waited for him to speak.

"This is all fake, isn't it," he finally said. He didn't ask a question.

Ladybug frowned and tried not to let her worry spike. Was he under another illusion?

"Paris?" she asked slowly.

He sighed and shook his head.

"No. Us. Ladybug and Chat Noir and Hawk Moth and... everyone. All this magic and these masks... it's all fake. We don't fix things. Not really. We just fight make-believe villains created by yet another false mask."

Ladybug didn't know whether that made her feel better or worse. He didn't seem to be under a spell, but he looked so _fragile_ and so unlike the blustering Chaton that almost always irked her in his endearing way.

"The Akuma do real damage," she pointed out softly.

"That you just fix afterwards," he muttered. "As if it never happened."

"Except we remember it," she argued firmly. "We remember it, and while the Akuma victim themselves may not remember it, the people they terrorize do. We help to prevent that, Chaton. We are doing good."

He paused and looked over, watching her for several seconds. Then he shot her a watery smile. "Maybe it's real to you. It used to be real to me."

She frowned. "Oh, Chat. What happened?"

The blond shook his head. "I can't say without giving my identity away."

Ladybug's frown deepened. "If you want to try, I'm here to lend an ear."

He closed his eyes, as if gathering himself before taking a deep breath. "My father is Hawk Moth."

Well, she hadn't been expecting that.

" _What?!_ " she shrieked.

He buried his face in his arms. "My mom disappeared not too long ago. My father's...well, he's never been the kind of person to show affection, but he loved her. When she vanished, he... changed. He became more reclusive and involved in his work. A couple of months after that, Hawk Moth appeared and I got my Miraculous."

He scoffed wryly. "I thought it was an answer. It gave me a chance to shed the mask I felt I had to wear every day because of my family – my name. I never felt so free than when I wore this mask. But that was all a lie, too. Just prolonging the inevitable."

Ladybug didn't like the sound of that. "What's inevitable?"

The blank expression he adopted after that scared her more than just about anything else she'd seen from him.

"That my life would fall apart. No mother, now a criminal father... I'm only 15. I don't think I have any other family that isn't already dead or missing. I..." he looked over at her, eyes wide and scared. "What's going to happen to me now, Ladybug?"

"Have... have you told the police?" she asked.

He snorted. "How could I? I had trouble telling you, the one person I still trust."

Despite the mood, she couldn't help but feel flattered at that. She was glad her kitty didn't know who she really was, the bumbling clutz. But she pushed those thoughts aside. This wasn't about her, it was about Chat Noir.

"I don't even have any place to go, because I'm not going back to that _place._ The house he lives in."

"I... might know somewhere you can stay," she said slowly.

His ears perked up ever so slightly but he looked at her skeptically.

"You see, there's this older guy who used to guard the miraculous before—"

He cut her off, his cat ears actually flattening. "Chinese? About this tall? Hawaiian shirts?"

Ladybug blinked. "Yeah. He's helped me when my Kwami was sick before and has told me about all sorts of ancient lore regarding the Miraculous. How do you know him?"

"He's the one who introduced me to Hawk Moth."

The dark-haired girl gasped. "What? But... he would never!"

"Yeah, well, he did."

Marinette suddenly felt like her world had been tipped on its side and her stomach roiled in nausea.

Then she felt herself calm and her expression harden. "There must be an explanation."

Adrien snorted again. "Oh, there is. Apparently a future version of you came to Hawk Moth and told him that an artifact found in the Americas somewhere opened a gate to a demon world. The Miraculous holders couldn't do anything about it and put the ring and earrings together to wish her back in time."

Marinette felt her mouth drop open. "Wait...what?"

"He had pictures of the artifact, all drawn and with notations that weren't his handwriting. I still wouldn't have believed him if his Kwami, Nooroo, hadn't verified it."

The super heroine slumped back against the wall the cat-boy had leaned on. "That's... a lot to take in. Why would I go to Hawk Moth?"

"Because he has the resources to do something about it and was the most likely to believe you."

Ladybug's jaw dropped open. Resources? What kinds of resources?

Her partner buried his face in his arms again. "I'm still not sure I believe it, but I can't find a reason for Hawk Moth to lie about this. He had me _right there_ and he didn't even go for the ring. He said he wants Miraculous holders and their Kwami to become stronger and work together better and that's why he sent akumas."

Something he said made Ladybug stiffen.

"Chat... does he know who you are?"

The blond sighed again. "Yes."

She felt her insides freeze and swore her heart stopped.

"Does... does he know who I am?"

Her blue eyes met his green ones as he glanced up at her. "I don't know. He's probably still at that old geezer's place if you want to ask him."

"Master Fu did ask me to come over in costume," she said slowly, contemplating.

"What?! No! I wasn't serious! You can't go over there while he's still there! Who knows what he could do to you!"

She shook her head. "No, I want to hear it from him and from Master Fu. Tikki trusts him."

Chat's expression looked pained. "Tikki is your Kwami, I presume."

Ladybug nodded.

He huffed, troubled. "Plagg trusts him too."

"Your Kwami?"

"Yeah," he muttered, retaking his previous position and hugging his legs even tighter.

"Chat, I'm going to go over there," she finally said softly but firmly.

His mouth thinned into a line. "I really don't think you should."

"I have to."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine. But then I'm coming with you."

She blinked in surprise, and then smiled. There was her tom cat.

"Hey," she said, putting a hand on his arm to stop him from rising to his feet, "we don't have to right now. Why don't we stay here for just a little longer." Here where he'd chosen to come away from everything. Where he knew she'd find him. Where he could find a little peace.

He looked so grateful as he nodded and relaxed back in place, once again looking out at Paris. She debated for a moment before reaching an arm through his and leaning her head on his shoulder. He jumped, surprised, but then relaxed into her, shifting to rest his head on top of hers.

She expected him to make a pun or do something to lighten the mood, but all he said was, "Thank you, My Lady."

They sat there for a long time.

xXx

*sigh* Because I'm impatient like that, you guys get another chapter. This one seems to be everyone's favorite arc, and I have to admit, it's probably mine too.


	15. Loop-de-Loop

The familiar melody broke through the silence and Marinette opened her eyes to her pink bedroom, tiredly blinking at it before she groped on her night stand for her phone. Her hand found it and went to shut it off...again. She couldn't help but hope that she'd see a different date on her phone but no.

Then she groaned and seriously contemplated staying in her room all day, completely ignoring what the others had to say. She was sure she could convince her parents she wasn't feeling well and they'd be able to field most of the intruders that would come looking for her. She could take care of the rest herself.

"Marinette," Tikki's tired voice said from beside her ear.

"I'm taking a day off," she grumbled.

Tikki sighed. "You tried that before."

"Yeah. It felt good then. I'm sure it will feel good now."

She could just imagine the little Kwami putting her hands on her hips as she huffed. "You felt guilty about it for days afterwards."

Marinette wanted to snort. Poor choice of words, even if it did sort of work. She didn't snort though. She was too exhausted to snort. Or do anything else, really. Not physically exhausted, but emotionally.

"I'm so tired of this, Tikki. Nothing we do works."

A pause. "Well, it is kind of tiring I guess."

Marinette blinked and rolled over before fixing her Kwami with an incredulous gaze. "You guess?"

"Well, I am a Kwami. We've been around humans for ages and ages. I always meet a holder and then have to let them go – for all sorts of reasons, never to see them again – and then I go to sleep and a few decades or centuries later, I meet another holder."

The dark-haired girl felt sadness swell in her heart and she finally found the energy to wake up and lifted herself onto her elbows to look over at her Kwami. "Oh, Tikki. I never realized... I guess the situation we're in isn't all that different to you, is it."

To her surprise the Kwami shook her head. "No, it isn't that. That's something that, while it's sad, I've gotten used to it. I make sure to enjoy the time I have with my wielder. And as far as this goes, this means we can be together longer!" She giggled. The teenager sighed, but it seemed fonder this time.

"Besides," Tikki went on, "In all the years I've been around, I've never actually been in a time loop before." She grinned.

Marinette groaned, flopped back down on her bed and threw the covers over her head, ignoring Tikki's giggling. Maybe if she concentrated hard enough the world would just go away for a little while.

xXx

Somehow, Tikki managed to get her out of bed and supposedly on her way to school. Her parents would know by the end of the day that she hadn't actually made it to class...but she didn't care. It wasn't like they could ground her. Well, they could, but the day would reset and they wouldn't remember a thing. If she actually did wake up grounded, she'd probably shock them both by kissing them.

Instead, she turned and headed towards the Agreste mansion. If she was lucky, she'd meet Alya or Nino and miss Chloe. Then again, she hadn't seen the girl for 3 straight resets now, and Marinette still found it to be a relief. Miraculous holder or not, she still had issues getting along with the blond. She couldn't help but wonder what their lives would be like if they hadn't all been caught in this blasted time loop. Would she ever have guessed Chloe was Queen Bee? Or that Nino had his miraculous? Or Alya? Or that Adrien was...

Yeah, that one still made her blush.

But then, they'd also never know that Gabriel was Hawk Moth, and he wouldn't know who they were. Although, to his credit, he was doing everything he could to get out of the blasted time loop too. It was too repetitive and tiring and there was only so much you could do when your day lasted 12 hours.

At least the Akuma attacks had stopped, and would stop indefinitely. Actually, they'd struck a deal that they'd all agreed to pitch in and help find Adrien's mom if Hawk Moth helped them get out of this. That's what Alya and Nino had been working on in their loops. It was probably the only reason why the two of them still seemed so excited and chipper while the rest of the miraculous holders could barely drudge up the energy to get out of bed.

Slumping up the stairs of the mansion, she knocked on the door and looked up tiredly at Nathalie's severe face.

"Ah, Marinette," she said blankly. "You're later today than you usually are, but you're still welcome to your food. It's on the table in the usual spot."

"Yeah," she muttered to the single non-miraculous holder in their little timelooping group. "Thank you. I had a hard time getting out of bed."

Then something occurred to her and she turned to look up at Nathalie. "How do you do it?" Because the lady didn't seem tired or upset in the slightest. It could be a mask, but she doubted it. "It's like the time loops don't affect you at all."

The lady shrugged. "My life has actually changed very little. As long as I stick to my schedule, I do more or less the same thing I've always done."

Suddenly Marinette felt for this woman and her (apparently extremely repetitive schedule).

"Besides," the woman replied with a smirk as she glanced down at the teenager, "this normalcy is what gets me through these loops."

The dark-haired girl raised her eyebrow at the woman and then managed a smile back. They walked the rest of the way to the dining room in a companionable silence. Nathalie opened the doors so Marinette could see an empty hall save for one person with blond hair sitting at the table across from a plate of food, his head buried in his arms. Oh, and his black Kwami who sat near him gorging himself on cheese, like normal.

Marinette sighed.

"Thank you, Nathalie," she said, more as an acknowledgment than a dismissal. The woman still nodded and left to attend to whatever she attended to at this point in time.

She sat down at her plate and picked up the fork and knife, digging into the crepes she found there eagerly. It had actually been a large part of the reason why Tikki had been able to get her up. That and...

"Hi, Adrien."

She managed to say it without stuttering and was very proud of herself. When she wasn't concentrating, she still sometimes slipped around him.

He shifted and raised his head to look at her blearily. Then his eyes lit up.

"Marinette," he said with a genuine smile. Then he flopped his head back in his arms. "At least I get to see you every day. That makes it worth getting up." She barely heard his muffled voice and had to blush scarlet at what he said. Then she decided to ignore it.

"So, what do we do today?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Alya and Nino have gotten to a point where I just can't follow their conversations anymore," he said, turning his head to the side so he could be heard better. "And who knows where _father_ is." He almost spat the word and she could swear she heard a slight, very cat-like hiss. He hadn't taken the reveal well to say the least. Not that she blamed him.

Marinette swallowed the food in her mouth and frowned. "Adrien, you need to talk to him."

She said it again like she'd said it for the previous hundred times, but she was determined that they would do something about it today.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't seem to want to talk to me."

Her frown deepened. "How do you know that?"

He looked up, the dry expression he gave her the only one that seemed to link Adrien and Chat together in her mind. "He isn't here. Ever. Any day. He's always holed up in his office trying to learn something about the artifact. He just wants out of the loops and then he wants mom back." And the flash of hurt that shot through his eyes stabbed at Marinette's heart.

"So you guys can be a family again," the dark-haired girl insisted.

Adrien snorted. "Yeah, a super hero and a super villain and... whatever mom was," because she'd had a miraculous but they knew precious little about her and his father didn't seem to want to say anything about her..

Well, tough luck.

Marinette finished eating and then stood, hands on her hips.

"Adrien Agreste, we are _not_ going to sit here and..." she paused, thinking of the right word.

"Cat nap?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood. It backfired as her eyes narrowed.

"Have a pity party," she corrected. Then, ignoring her red cheeks (she felt it, even if she couldn't see it), she got up and marched around the table. She didn't dare look at his questioning expression as she grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Come on. You've been putting this off for way too long."

"Marinette," he protested, "This...this is a bad idea."

"Why?" she asked as she stalked through the door. "Your father has answers. Ask him about her. Ask him _why_ he thought that this was the best way? Because even if it was, at the time, the fastest solution, it certainly wouldn't endear him to her if he succeeded. Ask him _why_ and don't take no for an answer!"

"But Marinette, this is my _father_ we're talking about! He never just answers questions like you want them! I think it goes against his nature."

She stopped and turned to him, eyes narrowing as she stuck her finger in his face. "Adrien Agreste, you are far too young to be that bitter!"

He blinked at her for a moment before backing down.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just... Hawk Moth."

That caused Marinette's posture and expression to soften. "Yeah, I know, Adrien."

"It's...it's not _fair,_ " he suddenly burst out. "Did he really think that he'd just get away with everything, scott free? Didn't he think that if he happened to get caught that he could be put in jail and any hope of finding mom would vanish? And what would happen to me then? I'm only 15! The son of a super villain. Yeah, I'm sure Paris would _love_ that. That's if they didn't think I was somehow helping him! And Mom! Why did he think that this magical way was the _only_ way?! Did he even do any research to find any other way? Magical or not? How many people does he have to hurt before he realizes that _this isn't the answer_?"

Marinette felt her heart break a little more with every sentence.

"Oh, Adrien," she said softly.

"Those are...good questions," a new voice said behind them. They both whipped around to see Gabriel Agreste standing there, posture as rigid as always even if he couldn't seem to meet their eyes.

"You two are... very loud," he said, although she couldn't decide whether it was an explanation as to why he was there or a reprimand. Still, this was as good a point as ever to get the two to talk. So she got behind the younger man and pushed him forward.

"Marinette!" he hissed.

"Talk to him!" she whispered back, just as intensely.

Before he could, though, Gabriel started.

"I suppose you are right. I did not consider... all of the consequences when I chose this path. I was too desperate and I... did not think it would affect you. Although, to be fair, I didn't know about your Miraculous at the time."

Marinette saw Adrien's fists clench and thought that maybe he'd been right after all and this should wait.

"Whether I have a Miraculous or not shouldn't matter!" he said back angrily. "Actually, you're lucky I can take care of myself. If I didn't have a Miraculous, _then_ what? Would you just continue to hurt the people of Paris? Continue to ignore my existence?"

Gabriel watched his son for several seconds before he looked down. "I have never ignored your existence."

"Could have fooled me. Do you have any idea how easy it was for me to sneak out as Chat Noir? As long as I stayed in my room, like a good little boy, I _never saw you_. When I wasn't the perfect son you always wanted, it was worse. That disappointment – utter _disdain_ – I'd see on your face... It wasn't worth acting out. So I never _did_ , hoping that _one day_ , if I did everything you ever wanted me to, that you'd actually acknowledge me!" Adrein stepped back, red in the face as he scoffed. "What an idiot I was."

The older Agreste, for once, didn't seem so stalwart in the face of his son's tirade.

"If I said I was... sorry, would it help?"

Adrien considered that for a moment. "I don't know," he finally said, voice raw and honest. "It's a start, but it doesn't make what you did okay or right. It doesn't excuse you and... well, I just... _don't know_. I don't know you anymore and I feel like you _never_ knew me. Not really. And you never _wanted_ to. I don't know if I can trust that you really mean it..."

He paused and took several deep breaths, "Even if you do mean it, you still have a lot of making up to do, and I don't know if it's possible for you to earn my trust again."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them and Marinette wished she could just leave – to stop intruding on the moment – but didn't want to move and draw attention to herself.

"But," Adrien said after a moment, his voice soft now, "I love you. I hate myself for it because you've done _so_ _much damage_ , but I love you, father. So... I'm willing to give you a shot, I guess."

He shook his head, pointedly did not look up at his father before he turned and stalked away. Marinette went to follow him, but she paused and looked back at Gabriel with narrowed eyes.

"He's giving you a second chance. Don't waste it."

Then she was off.

Gabriel looked after them, watching as they vanished out of site around a corner, most likely to transform and head out into the city.

"I don't intend to," he said quietly.

xXx

This idea came from WilhelmAres. Thanks so much! :)


	16. The Team: Danny

The Team Verse

xXx

Marinette didn't know what to make of Daniel Fenton. She'd noticed that he didn't seem to much care for standing out... or using his powers in general and it made her curious. However, the idea of approaching someone who may or may not be dead at any given point made her understandably nervous, so she settled for simply watching him. Now she'd been a part of the team for a few weeks, and she'd only seen him fly, turn invisible and faze through things. Jake, who had been his partner the longest, said he'd initially had issues with showing off when they'd met. In the two years following, Danny had stopped showing off almost completely, but now Agent Possible was afraid that he wasn't pushing himself either.

"He doesn't tend to push himself unless he's trying to protect someone," Jake explained when Marinette voiced her observations. "But if we ever fight a ghost, you'll see. He's pretty amazing. Probably the most powerful of all of us." He said that with enough jealousy that Marinette had no doubt he believed it, but it surprised her. After being here for almost two years, according to Jake, Danny had had the longest time to work up stamina, and yet he could barely keep ahead of her in their civilian forms when they ran laps. Sure flying was pretty amazing, but could he really be that powerful? She kind of hoped not because as he was now, he was far more approachable.

After that, she watched him more closely during their exercises and was able to pick up on the fact that he saw openings, but didn't take advantage. The way he noticed something and then would frown, but wouldn't move to do anything. He was holding back, she realized. He always held back unless they needed him... and sometimes even then.

This troubled her. If they were a team, shouldn't they all be working their hardest? She could have taken her concerns and observations to Agent Possible, but somehow, she got the idea that the older woman wanted them to work these things out on their own if they could, and her attempts with Jake had succeeded for the most part, so she decided to muster her courage and confront him herself.

"Daniel?" she asked the older boy at lunch one day. Randy was at school (apparently protecting his school was part of the deal he'd struck with EPO) and Jake had the week off to visit family so it was just the two of them in the small dining area.

He winced and looked up at her with a somewhat forced smile. "Danny. Call me Danny. I don't like the name 'Dan' and I don't like people calling me 'Daniel'."

She'd been getting better at her English and caught most of that.

"Apologies," she said with a nod. "May I sit?" She gestured to the seat across from him. He blinked.

"Oh, sure. Yeah, go ahead."

"Sank you," she replied with a nod and a big smile. They ate in silence for several minutes before she brought it up.

"You like to 'old back," she said as non-judgmentally as she could. Then she cocked her head to one side. "Why?"

Danny blinked at her, raised an eyebrow and then laughed softly. "Smart kid, huh? Well, I could get through most of the obstacle courses they've set up for us by myself. I could faze through objects, doors, ceilings, floors, glass, cement... almost anything I want to, really. Not many places have a ghost shield, so unless we go to my home town, it's all fair game."

He shook his head and reached for another slice of meat. "Thing is," he said around the food (much to her consternation) "this is all meant to be a group exercise, so I hold back so other people can get a chance. Besides, it lets me observe."

Marinette cocked her head to one side. "You don't sound like you believe zat."

Danny smiled at her. "Gotta introduce you to my cousin sometime. You remind me of her. I think You'd like her. You're about the same age... ish."

"I wonder, 'ow can we know you?" Marinette asked, ignoring his tangent.

The black-haired teen frowned at her, putting his fork down. "What do you mean?"

"You see us, you know us, but we non know you."

He still looked blank for several seconds before his eyes lit up in realization. "Oh! Is _that_ what you're talking about? You want to see what I can do, huh?"

Marinette blinked and then smiled. "Oui."

Danny thought about that for a moment, then nodded. "Sure. Why not? I'll go let Kim know we'll be leaving for a while."

The French girl blinked. "Pardonne-moi?"

xXx

"See," Danny said from where floated in the wind with Marinette on his back. Or where _one_ of him floated while they looked down on an identical copy which happened to be standing in an empty field. "There are some things I can do that level buildings... or lots of buildings, so I can't show off in the tower."

Marinette couldn't help but be a little worried. Even Chat, who could destroy _anything,_ couldn't do that kind of damage in a single go.

"Here, put these on," Danny said, handing her a pair of ear plugs. Then he eyed Tikki. "I don't have ear plugs small enough for you," he said slowly. He didn't seem all that comfortable around her.

"That's okay," Tikki said with a warm smile. Then she held out her hand and a small pair popped up.

" _I didn't know you could do that,_ " Marinette said in French, a little surprised.

" _Of course I can, Marinette. I am the Kwami of creation after all._ " The little fairy giggled.

"Alright, ear plugs in."

Marinette put them in. Then she noted that Danny still covered his ears after that and, reluctantly, she did the same.

Then she proceeded to watch him completely decimate the area around him... _with sound_. Not that there was much _to_ decimate, but even Marinette could see the utter destruction his scream would make had anything else been near him. Even up this far, she could hear how devastating it would be _through the ear plugs and her hands_. Suddenly, not doing this in the tower seemed like a very smart idea.

"Alright," Danny said, taking the ear plugs out. Marinette followed suit. "Done with that. I call it a 'Ghostly Wail', but Kim wants to rename it 'Banshee Wail'. Anyway, watch."

The entire area around the guy on the ground froze over in ice.

Marinette's eyes widened.

The Danny on the ground flew to random places across the frozen field and raised pillars of ice. Then he started shooting green blasts from his hands and destroying said pillars. Then he'd lift up giant blocks of ice and throw them at remaining pillars.

Then, she saw him pause on one side of the field and in a blur and a few breaths, he appeared on the other.

" _Did he just teleport?"_ Marinette asked Tikki.

"I think you just asked if I teleported," Danny interrupted with a chuckle. "No, I haven't figured that out yet. I've been working on teleporting and making portals recently. That could be immensely useful."

Marinette could only blink her wide eyes. Then she saw him throw up energy shields of all sorts in many different shapes, disappear into the ground and appear in another place...

"What can you... _not_ do?"

Danny rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. It reminded her a little of Chat (except far more modest) and made her heart ache a little for home.

"Well, I can't create anything out of thin air."

She tried to wrap her head around that, then she just giggled.

"You are sweet."

He grinned. "I also can't use telekinesis or telepathy or hypnosis. Some ghosts can. I can't find portals or other energy sources unless it's ghost-related and even then it's more hit-or-miss. I also don't do anything with fire, earth or lightning. My element is ice. I don't have power over time..." he paused and looked away, "and I hope I never get that power. I don't control or manipulate emotions or dreams... well, I guess _technically_ I can, but it's definitely not a strength and takes a lot out of me."

She just cocked her head at him, staring incredulously. "Strange when list of what is possible outgrows non-possible."

"Yeah, well, I gave up a lot for this power," he suddenly looked down sadly. "I'll never be able to have kids and I'm stuck in a sort of limbo between the living and the dead. I'm still growing now, but...it's slowing down. Eventually, I might stop altogether. I don't know if I'll ever die and I'll have to watch everyone else move on without me. And then there's this," he held up his hand, showing off a bracelet she'd noticed before but not thought much of. It had a green, blinking light. "The government doesn't want to let me off their watch." He sighed. "The problem is, I don't blame them."

Marinette frowned, not liking the sound of that at all, and Danny seemed so... resigned. She bit her lip and looked down in time to see the other Danny come up to join them.

"Did you see everything?" he asked.

The Danny with Marinette nodded. "Most of it, in any case. Any questions, Ladybug?"

Marinette shook her head.

"Alright, then, let's head back," the second Danny said.

She found it funny that Danny reminded her of Chat in more ways than one. He put on a happy face (albeit less annoying and flirty, but she couldn't be more grateful for that) to cover up his loneliness and pain, was far more powerful than he usually let on and was actually a very open, honest guy when you got to know him. The idea of Chat in chains like that, though, sent shivers up her spine.

Of all of her new teammates, she felt that she'd probably get along with Danny the most. Kind of ironic, actually, seeing as she'd been so nervous around him initially.

"Danny," she said quietly, "Merci, for trusting me."

He seemed to relax a little. "Any time, kid."

She huffed. "I will be sixteen ans Mardi."

Danny looked over his shoulder at her. "Mardi?"

"Tuesday," Tikki volunteered.

The white-haired boy seemed a little surprised. "Oh, okay then. How about 'teammate' then?"

Marinette thought about that for a moment. "Oui," she said with a satisfied nod.


	17. Extraordinary

It took her a bit to figure it out, mainly because she was so busy protecting Paris from Hawk Moth that it never occurred to her to look deeper. But something Tikki mentioned in passing had made her stop and think.

"All your class mates are pretty amazing, Marinette," she'd said. "You're very lucky."

At first she'd just hummed and dismissed it because, well, Chloe.

But then she was just sitting in class one day when she started to really see what her kwami meant.

Max could make AIs that didn't just learn, but _felt_. She'd seen Alix's family watch and the girl's physical prowess had had pre-Miraculous Marinette in awe. Actually, she still felt in awe sometimes. Kim was the same, albeit in different fields. Nathanael could draw better than some pros she knew and Alya had to be the most dedicated (and successful) reporter her age. Nino's music boggled Marinette's mind and Adrien...well, he was Adrien. The smartest, sweetest, most gorgeous, most _perfect_ person on the planet.

It took her a while to figure out the other students, but then she noticed just how hard it was to truly get Rose angry. Even when she'd been an akuma, the girl hadn't been violent at all, going so far as to brainwash people to fight for her. Other Akuma would tear up the streets or destroy buildings and landmarks without a second thought, but Rose had been all about _persuading_ (admittedly against their will, but still) people. Juleka had a way of seeing outside the box on more or less every subject and expressing herself that one didn't really expect from someone with such a shy personality. Once you got past Mylene's own shyness, she had a way of cutting to to the point that outshone just about anyone Marinette had ever met (and she was really talented and expressive too). Ivin had a sharp mind, especially when it came to expressing himself with poems and lyrics, not to mention he was more or less a bit of a human wrecking ball all on his own.

Even Chloe had a single-minded dedication to the things important to her that bordered on scary and she'd never seen anyone as organized or able to do as much work as Sabrina.

It made Marinette wonder just where she stood in the class. She was a pretty normal girl who went to school with the extraordinary, it seemed. Public school or not, she couldn't quite believe that everyone else in her class was so exceptional just by happenstance.

So she'd brought her observations up to Tikki.

The little Kwami had just studied her holder for several seconds before sighing.

"I think it's my magic."

Marinette blinked. "What?"

"Magic takes what's already there and makes it... well, _more_. Depending on what aspect the magic focuses on – which is usually what that person is focusing on most – it can change people. Because I'm in the class so much, and because everyone's been akumatized, the residual magic in that classroom must be taking what is already there and enhancing it."

The dark-haired girl could only stare at the Kwami.

"You mean...because I'm in that class, it's _mutating_ them?"

Tikki's expression fell flat. "No." Then she sighed and her regular, patient expression returned. "My magic is the magic of creation. It takes what people love and helps them to accomplish it better, to catch onto concepts regarding it more easily and to help them push their bodies to endure longer. The more driven someone is, the more the magic can help. Even with you, Marinette."

The heroine couldn't help but be taken back. "What?!"

"Haven't you noticed that you're getting more creative with your designs? Or that you come up with ideas and solutions for your sewing projects faster? It isn't an unnatural advantage because you would have gotten there eventually, but the residual magic just helps to speed the processes of discovery and learning up. But because you're Ladybug, you've been exposed to more of it, so the magic helps in more aspects. You've noticed that you've gotten stronger and faster in your civilian form than you were before, right?"

Now that Tikki mentioned it...

Her answer must have shown on her face, because the fairy continued.

"That's because of your drive to succeed as Ladybug. If you weren't driven to do it, the results wouldn't be there. It's as simple as that."

It didn't sound that simple to Marinette. And despite Tikki's words, it did feel like an unfair advantage...but she'd need that advantage to eventually deal with Hawk Moth, so she couldn't complain _too_ much.

"So this has happened before?" the heroine asked her kwami slowly, just double checking that they were on the same page.

Tikki rubbed her chin. "No. Well, not to this extent."

Marinette's eyes widened in worry. "What?"

"Well, normally, in the past, our holders didn't often go to schools and what not. Due to the secrecy necessary, they'd often withdraw from interacting with other people and weren't around them enough to really get noticeable effects. While schools aren't a new idea, our holders haven't really been in the position to go to school like this. It's only been in the past few hundred years that the normal populace even has the _opportunity_ to go to school in such a way. Now you and I are using magic regularly, and we expose the class to it every single day. We're in the same room for hours on end. Of course it would affect them somehow."

"But not my parents?" Marinette asked worriedly.

Tikki shook her head. "You see your parents every day, and they love you very much, but they don't get eight hours of exposure directly to me and you for eight hours a day. When you get home, you usually come up here to your room to work on homework or your projects. You see your parents for dinner and then they have to go to bed because they wake up so early in the morning. Even when you work in the shop with them on Saturdays and Sundays, that's still only one to two days a week, and most of our magic is contained in this room. I wouldn't be surprised if there were affects with them, but it will be more subtle."

"O-oh. And it's not... dangerous?" the heroine had to double check.

Tikki shook her head. "No, I don't think so, but we can go an talk to Master Fu about it if you think it would help you feel better."

Marinette thought about that for a second. "Yeah, that would help, a lot."

"Alright. How about after school tomorrow."

"Great," Marinette nodded, relieved.

Then something occurred to her.

"Well, I guess we should be happy Chat Noir isn't in my class," Marinette said with a grin as she got out her homework. "If this is what exposure to one Miraculous on a regular basis can do, imagine what exposure to two would do!"

For some reason, Tikki just chuckled nervously at that.

xXx

AN: I was playing with the idea of having them all be mutants with minor powers, but it didn't work out.


	18. The Team: Birthday

The Team Verse

xXx

"I wanted to warn you," Agent Possible said as she walked up to Marinette, who turned to face her attentively, "that the boys are getting a bit... enthusiastic about your birthday."

Marinette's eyes widened in surprise. "Mon anniversaire?"

Kim just winked at her. "You may want to be careful is all. Oh, and act surprised."

"B-but mon anniversaire est... is tomorrow."

The red-head nodded. "Sure it is. But you're leaving to be with your family tonight, right?"

Tikki giggled while Marinette blinked at that. "Oh. Oui."

The agent laughed. "Just know that they can be a bit on the... overzealous side. That's the only reason I warned you. Now, if anyone asks, I'm talking with you about your recent improvements while we walk to the gym."

She started to walk off and Marinette had to scramble to catch up with her. "Improvements?"

Agent Possible smiled encouragingly. "Not just in your English."

"You have really improved, Ladybug," Tikki said encouragingly. "You're able to follow most English conversations now and I haven't had to translate for you in a while."

The dark-haired girl felt a blush rise to her cheeks and a warmth in her chest. She'd worked and studied hard, and it looked like it had paid off.

"Not to mention your progress in the hand to hand martial arts I've been showing you, lately. If you keep up like this, you may very well be ready for weapons by Christmas."

Marinette's ego deflated. "Zat long?" she asked.

Kim laughed again, not at her though, and Marinette couldn't help but feel grateful that she'd gotten such a great superior.

"You're doing well, kid. Most people don't get to weapons in their first year."

"Oh," the super-hero replied. Then she smiled, softer this time. "Merci."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, Ladybug," The older woman said.

"Marinette," she whispered. Agent Possible froze.

"What?"

"Je m'apelle Marinette."

The woman just stared at her charge for several minutes before she smiled sadly. "You don't have to tell me your name, you know."

"You know ze ozers," Marinette pointed out.

The agent nodded. "Yes, but I wanted to let you know that you don't have to tell me anything about yourself. I don't want you to feel pushed into telling me anything. _I don't care who you are outside the suit. To me you're just as trustworthy either way, and I don't have to know your name to know that._

" _All the same,"_ she stood and Marinette blinked at the bright smile, _"I'm honored you would tell me."_

"Merci," was all Marinette could say to that. " _But I don't mind. You can call me by my real name, if you'd like."_

Agent Possible nodded. _"I'd like that."_

xXx

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Marinette jumped back, surprised at the gutso behind the words, even though she'd been expecting all of this.

Well, mostly. Ice sculptures hung from the ceiling in such a way that made the entire gym look like it was glowing. Actually, it really was glowing now that she studied it all. And it was gorgeous. Even with the cheesy streamers and balloons.

Her three teammates had jumped out at her (except for Danny, he'd just appeared out of mid-air), each with party hats and presents. They'd also set up a small table off to the side with a little, store-bought cake that said: "Bon Anniversaire, Ladybug!" Their attempt at French warmed her heart.

"You scared me," she said, putting a hand over her heart. By her side, Tikki giggled.

"Yeah, right," Danny said with a roll of his eyes. "If you were _really_ startled, I'd feel it." He shot an annoyed look at Agent Possible, who shrugged and didn't stop smiling.

"Here! Open my gift first!" Randy said eagerly, shoving a long, thin package at her. "It's the _cheese_!"

"Oh, er, merci," she said uncertainly as she began to tear at the wrapping. It revealed a long, cardboard tube, which held...

"Une épée?" she asked, holding the heavy object up.

"If by 'épée' you mean 'sword', then yeah! I had this specially made! Now you can have a secret weapon in your suit too!"

She wasn't so sure about that, but she could tell that some skill had gone into making this, as it looked extremely sharp and she could see the lines of folded steel. She didn't _want_ to know how much this had cost him. Although, she had to admit, she wasn't exactly keen on the idea of swordplay.

"I'll add sword training to the list, then," Agent Possible spoke up from behind her.

"I... non know what to say," she whispered. Then she walked over to him and gave him a hug. He stiffened.

"Eh, don't mention it."

She laughed and kissed both of his cheeks nonetheless. She'd have to come up with something _really_ good to give to him for his birthday.

"Wow, that makes mine look kinda pathetic," Jake muttered, looking down at the little package in his hands.

Marinette sighed. "None of you 'ad to do zis. I am just grateful to be on the team, non?"

"Yeah, well, we wanted to," Danny said, then nudged Jake with his elbow.

Sighing, Jake stepped forward and handed her the package, not even as big as his hand. She opened it to find two beautiful, red ribbons.

"They're magic," Jake said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "They're true lucky charms; enchanted to enhance your luck and the luck of your allies. They should be there with or without your transformation and they can change color. Here," he touched one and said, "blue." It changed before her eyes.

She couldn't help her jaw dropping open. This... this was actually _very_ thoughtful and beyond useful.

"Zis is _wonderful,_ Jake," she said as she threw her arms around him and then kissed his cheeks too.

He looked surprised, but happy.

"Don't mention it."

"I will," she insisted, handing her sword to Agent Possible so she could put the ribbons in her hair immediately. Once she finished, she grinned at him. "And I will wear zem always."

His smile grew even bigger.

"Well, I guess the last one's mine, unless Agent Possible has what I think she does," Danny said with a glance towards their superior. His package was the smallest of all. A tiny bag that easily fit in the palm of her hand.

She reached inside, felt a chain and pulled it out. The gem on the bottom looked like a simple, but large diamond. Except it was cold to the touch. So Ice. Danny's ice.

"It won't melt," he said. "And if you hold it in your hands and think of me, I'll know to come find you. It can act like a homing beacon too."

She raised an eyebrow.

Danny looked a little sheepish. "Well, I gave one to everyone on the team. Yours just looks better. That's real silver, you know."

Marinette laughed, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheeks too. "It is beautiful. I will cherish it."

"Well, I guess that just leaves me," Agent Possible said with a grin. "Although I did help Randy pay for that sword."

"Hey!" Randy protested. "I'm the one that got the Sword Master to even consider making it."

"True. And he did pay for half of it," Agent Possible whispered, "It wasn't cheap."

Marinette shot him a smile anyway. "It is still wonderful, Randy," she assured him. He looked torn between pouting and preening. Marinette giggled.

"Here," Agent Possible handed her a small, round communicator. "This will put you in contact with my friend, Wade, who can put you in contact with me. This is yours to keep, even if you leave the team. If you ever need help, call Wade. He's great at research and is a tech wiz like you wouldn't believe. I don't know if you can incorporate this into your transformation," she glanced over at Tikki, who just looked thoughtful, "but in or out of costume, you can ask for his help. He'll be honest and let you know if he can help you or not.

"Actually, here," she switched the communicator on.

"Kim! I never hear from you anymore!"

"Hey, Wade," she said with a smile and a voice full of nostalgia. "I want you to meet my newest team member."

"Oh? Another one? The one Ron's covering for?"

Kim nodded. "That's the one."

Marinette wondered what she meant by 'covering'.

Before she could think further on it, though, Kim placed the communicator in her hands.

"B-bonjour," she said to the dark-skinned man on the screen. He had a round face and short hair, but he also had a glint in his eye that made Marinette realize that this wasn't someone she wanted to be enemies with.

"Salute," he responded with a smile.

"Oh," Agent Possible whispered to him, "he's also a genius. Speaks a few different languages."

"A few?" Wade asked, sounding offended. Then he shook his head and looked up at Marinette. "Joyeux anniversaire."

She giggled. "Merci."

"Well, I gotta head out," he said. "Laterz!"

With that, the screen went blank.

"I've given one to each of the team on their birthday or just before their first real mission," Agent Possible replied.

"Wait," Jake piped up with a frown, "I thought 'happy birthday' was 'bon anniversaire'. That's what Google Translate said."

"Well, the French sing, 'Joyeux Anniversaire'," Agent Possible broke in, "But she got the idea. It isn't unheard of to tell someone 'good birthday' either, which is essentially what 'bon anniversaire' translates to."

Jake sighed. "I'm trying to learn Mandarin now. How can I learn French too?"

"No need," Marinette said with a grin. "I speak English rather well, non?"

He grinned at her. "Yeah."

"Hey," Randy interrupted from where he stood over by the cake, "are we gonna cut this or not?"

Marinette was sure she wasn't the only one rolling her eyes.


	19. Confrontation

Concequences Universe (Time Travel Shenanigans)

xXx

Marinette showed up at Master Fu's house with Chat right behind her, one hand in hers and another on his baton. He hadn't cracked one joke about them being together if she held his hand like that (which was a good thing because he could very well walk on his own if he decided to pull something like that) or one pun about the situation or her or cats or...anything. He only stood there grimly, determined to have her back.

Master Fu opened the door and then smiled up at her.

"Ah, Ladybug. And you found Chat. Excellent. You're more than welcome to come inside."

"Is _he_ still in there?" Chat spat. Ladybug raised one eyebrow at him. She'd never heard him that angry before.

The old man regarded them for a moment. "Yes."

"Then I think we're just fine out here," he replied stubbornly.

Marinette sighed. "Chat."

"Don't go in there with that... _liar._ "

She shook her head and turned to put her other hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you wait out here, then, Kitty. I told you I was coming over to hear their story. I honestly believe Master Fu wishes me no harm."

"My Lady," he started, but she turned around and put both hands on the one she'd held up until that point.

"It's okay, Chat. It will be okay, but I have to talk to him. I have to look in his eyes and ask him why he did what he did."

He looked so pained again that she almost reconsidered, but she _had_ to know.

"Fine, then," he muttered. "I'll come in with you."

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Alright, here we go," she said by way of warning as she stepped past Master Fu and into the apartment. Reluctantly, her partner followed her.

They waited for Master Fu to show them in.

"Ladybug," he said a little loudly. "This way please."

There was a flash or purple that had her narrowing her eyes as she stepped into the room.

The man himself stood there in his purple mask and dark suit with the butterfly motif and a cane.

"Ladybug," he said with a formal bow. Then he glanced past her and said, rather awkwardly, "Chat Noir."

She felt Chat stiffen behind her, and he'd already been tense. She was sure she didn't help because she gripped his hand and pulled him behind her. He even protested softly but she didn't so much as acknowledge anything.

"So, Hawk Moth," she said. "Chat here tells me that for some reason, my future self came to you and told you to try and prevent the destruction of the world and that's why you started the akuma attacks."

The man's sharp gaze slid over both of them, making her feel like she needed to take a shower or something. She refused to let him know that though, and didn't move a muscle, staring at him firmly.

"Correct."

"Well, I have a few questions for you, then. First of all, why would I ally myself with you of all people?"

His expression didn't change, but he answered her question readily enough. "You knew me in the future. After all the other miraculous holders died, and I was the only one left, you came to me."

She felt her breath hitch in her throat. All the other miraculous holders... _dead_?

"Both of you decided that I would be the best choice because I had a very likely chance of believing you and the resources to do something about it."

Well, that matched what Chat said. Worriedly, she glanced back at her partner. He kept his eyes firmly on the man in front of them, baton still out. Father and son. This...this was wrong. So wrong.

Trying not to look shaken, she turned back to the villain. "Will you do something about it?"

The villain's expression turned dry. "I am here, am I not?"

"And it could all be a ruse," Chat spit out. "That would be so like you."

The dry expression melted to a cool one. "And what, exactly, do you mean by that A..." he paused and glanced at Ladybug, then shook his head. "Chat Noir?

That – the fact that he didn't seem to want to add more fuel to the fire and reveal their identities to each other – more than anything else, began to let Marinette know that he was telling the truth. Or at least what he thought was the truth.

"I mean—" Chat started, but Ladybug cut him off.

"Kitty," she said softly. He paused and glanced at her, obviously wanting to continue, but then he sighed, nodded and backed down.

"I just have one more question," Ladybug said, then took a deep breath. "Is there any other reason why you'd want the Miraculous?" because his obsession with obtaining them was just a little too driven for her to believe he had no other motivation.

He wanted to say no. She could tell in the way his eyes darted between them and Master Fu. The old master had his arms folded and one eyebrow raised as if to say, 'well?'

Ha! She knew they could count on him.

Hawk Moth didn't answer for several seconds, but when he did, he deflated.

"It seems you are just as intelligent as your future self," he said softly.

Mareinette didn't want to take that as a compliment, but couldn't really help it.

"I do... have a wish. My wife," he paused and glanced at Chat again (was it just her imagination or did her partner actually hiss?), "disappeared a little over a year ago. I wanted the Miraculous to wish her back."

" _What?!_ " Chat yelled before Marinette could say anything.

Hawk Moth continued grimly. "I know balance must be maintained. I do not know if she was kidnapped or killed or simply got lost. One day she was there, the next... gone. No sign of a struggle, no trace, nothing. The police gave up a month or so into the investigation. I refuse to. Either way, I plan on giving up my... whatever is necessary to get her back. My life, my freedom, whatever. Ad— my son needs his mother more than a failure like myself."

Ladybug's jaw had dropped open. He'd been so...raw when he said that, and from the way Chat had reacted, she had little doubt he believed his father.

Before she could collect herself, Chat walked calmly past her and up to his father. She noted that his tale moved back and forth in fast, jerky movements. He was still angry. She reached forward to stop him from attacking his father, but he just stood there for several seconds. He didn't seem to want to be touched, so she didn't actually grab his hand. Instead, she watched them in the tense silence, at a loss for what to do. After a moment, she glanced at Master Fu. He looked as if he were about to jump in between them, but, just as with her, something seemed to hold him back.

Then, Chat's fist moved out faster than her eye could follow and he punched the older man right in the stomach, causing him to double over.

"Chat!" she said, leaping forward once again to grab his hand, but he didn't seem to notice her grip (which, in and of itself, was rather unusual). Instead he yelled.

"You _idiot!_ What do you think she would want you to do? Akumatize everyone to get her back? Do you think she wants people to go through trauma and pain for her?! Do you think she'd be happy in a life where you'd given up yours for her?! She'd want us to be a _family_! Not some broken shadow of what we had because _you_ couldn't handle it!"

Hawk Moth glared up angrily at his son. "Can you honestly say you wouldn't prefer her over me?"

Chat seemed to deflate a little, but he still looked angrily at his father. "I want _both_ of you. Well, I _did_. Why do you think I agreed to model for you? Or why I took all of the language classes and piano classes? Heck, even the _fencing_ classes. Sure, I enjoy them, but I wouldn't have taken nearly as much if I didn't think _you_ wanted me to!"

"You defied me and went to school."

"Because I _had_ to! I didn't have any contact outside of work and home! And everyone there just gives me these cold stares like they're all statues! Most of the time that _included_ you! Especially after mom disappeared!"

This was sounding terribly familiar to Marinette...but she couldn't seem to put it together. Why? It shouldn't be that difficult... right? It was like an itch in the back of her mind that she couldn't scratch.

"There's no other way to find her!"

"There's _always_ another way!" Chat hissed.

Hawk Moth managed to stand to his full height, looking down his nose in a way that really ticked Marinette off.

"That is the kind of naivety that won't get anything done. At least I acted."

"You _hurt_ people!"

"I had reasons!"

"Gentlemen!"

Everyone paused and looked over at Master Fu, who had more or less yelled to get their attention.

"Thank you," he said softly. Then he glanced over at Ladybug. "You should know, he knows your identity too."

Ladybug gasped and stepped away from Hawk Moth angrily. Chat also stepped between her and his father. She appreciated the gesture, but wanted to roll her eyes. She'd only reacted. Honestly, she could take care of herself.

She was about to say so when Hawk Moth sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Nooroo, detransform."

And Marinette's eyes went so wide they practically fell from her head. "M...Monsieur Agreste?!" Her idol was Hawk Moth?!

"B-but the akuma..."

He rolled his eyes. "A far more effective tactic than it should have been."

"He faked it," Chat muttered, voice still rough and defensive.

And then Marinette put it together. Father and son. Gabriel Agreste...and...

"No," she said, backing away, feeling her face heat up. "No, that can't be... but..."

Chat glanced back at her looking resigned, worried and a little afraid? She'd never seen her kitty afraid like that.

But...

"A...Adrien?" she whispered.

He sighed. "I didn't want you to find out like this," he shot another venomous look at the man who had just seated himself at the low table again.

"She needed to know."

"Ugh! See, _this_ is why we have problems! You just decide things for me _all the time_! Let me live my own freaking life!"

Gabriel looked over, eyebrow raised. "And what exactly do you call your job of fighting Akumas?"

"An escape!" Chat... no, Adrien. Adrien responded immediately, practically growling it out as he took a step towards his father. "A chance to be me because you won't _let_ me at any other time!"

The older blond looked a little taken back for a moment before he turned and looked back at the cup on the table before him. It was empty, Marinette noticed.

"I see," was all he said.

Adrien stood tall, folded his arms and looked down at his father in a manner that looked all to like said father. "No, you don't. And you don't want to. You just want your perfect life with your perfect son and to get your perfect wife back, no matter what other lives you have to tear down to do so. Instead of realizing that you have something _here and now_ and if you put a little time and effort into it, we could make it work. Well, we _could_ _have._ "

With that, he turned and stormed out of the room. Ladybug just stared after him, not really sure of what to say because she'd never seen either Adrien or Chat that angry before. Not that she blamed him, but still... The revelation had already been shocking enough, but to see that on top of it...

"Mlle. Dupain-Chang," Hawk Moth – er, Gabriel – said softly. "Could you please go after him. He... needs someone right now."

She really didn't like that he actually did know her identity, however, it was enough to snap her out of her shocked daze.

"I will," she finally said, "but not for you. For him."

She swore she caught a sad smile on his face. "I wouldn't expect any less."

xXx

Happy New Year to everyone!

Now, I have one more chapter for this particular arc written, but after that I'm not a hundred percent sure what to do. So, ideas? I mean, obviously the miraculous wielders need to get closer to their miraculous and everyone needs to start working together, but seeing as there won't really be any akuma anymore...

Of course, at this point, I've only hinted at the other miraculous wielders, so perhaps they start to find and or give out the other miraculous?


	20. Red-Spotted Herring

AN: Stand Alone. I'll begin to put if it belongs to a story or is a stand alone at the beginning of each chapter posted from now on. Will probably go back and change the others when I get a chance.

xXx

"I have you now, Ladybug!" the latest akuma victim, a woman who had been having problems at her herbal remedy store calling herself 'Motherwort', cackled in triumph as she lifted the teen in the air with one large, meaty arm. She'd blown something in the super heroine's face that had more or less frozen her body. She couldn't seem to move anything except her lungs as she coughed and coughed and coughed.

"My Lady!" Chat said from where he was fighting with her minions. The akuma had many herbs that did different things. One of them brainwashed people into following her. Naturally. At least she hadn't caught Chat this time.

Ladybug's throat constricted and her breath caught. She struggled to just keep breathing for a moment before the akuma reached forward, towards her earrings.

"Wait! No! _Ladybug!"_ Chat yelled, throwing his current minion off and racing forward.

He wouldn't make it in time.

She was beginning to feel her fingers again and willed them to move...

It felt like the world slowed down...

Her hand twitched.

 _Come on,_ she thought as the hand got closer and closer.

She grit her teeth.

"I have it!" Motherwort crowed, holding an earring up in the air.

Marinette couldn't fight off a smirk.

The akuma must have noticed something was wrong when Ladybug didn't revert. Chat's tail had been caught by the minions, but they all stared over in either anticipation or horror... and then confusion.

Motherwort frowned and went for the other earring, managing to get it just as Marinette got enough movement back to shove her off.

The akuma held the earrings in the air triumphantly, but then looked down in time to see Ladybug throw her yo-yo. It wrapped around the akuma and Chat managed to get away from the minions long enough to cataclysm the woman's small, brown hat, the only part of her that wasn't some shade of green and thus what they had concluded held the akuma.

They'd been right, apparently, because the little, black butterfly flew out of it, and Ladybug made short work of cleansing it and throwing the yo-yo in the air.

She hadn't even had to use her lucky charm this time.

The lady just sat in the street, dazed. Chat let out a breath of relief before turning to her with a grin and a fist in the air. "Bien joue!"

They helped the lady to stand again and she insisted she didn't need any help. After they saw her on her way, Chat turned to her and opened his mouth, but his ring let out two beeps and he sighed.

"It seems this cat must scram," he paused and she could see him peeking at her empty ears curiously. "Before I go, though, I have to ask: she got your earrings. Why didn't it do anything?"

Ladybug grinned. "Because, kitty, my Miraculous is that of Creation. It isn't that difficult to change the shape of the earrings. The ones I had in my ear I made by hand. They were a red-spotted herring."

Chat's eyebrows rose. "Wait, did you just make a pun?" His eyes lit up, but then he seemed to remember he wanted to ask something else and tapped his chin. "And Change the shape? Into what?"

The girl giggled. "A belly button ring."

The blond's eyes widened. "A WHAT?! And I can't see it?" he whined, looking at her stomach.

"Nope," she said with a smile and flick of his nose. "Goodnight, kitty."

With that, she threw her yo-yo and swung off, hoping he hadn't seen her blush.

xXx

Marinette studied the Miraculous in her stomach, biting her lip. One black jewel on top, one in the middle of the belly button.

"I can't believe that our plan worked!" Tikki said excitedly.

"Yeah," the dark-haired girl agreed. "I'm glad we came up with that or I might have lost the Miraculous today."

Tikki grinned, then noticed Marinette's worried expression.

"What's wrong, Marinette?"

The teenager sighed. "I'm going to have to tell mom and dad about this sometime...and they're going to _kill_ me. Not for wanting to get it, I don't think but for doing it behind their back." She winced.

"But you're safer as Ladybug like this."

Marinette sighed, dropped the shirt and went to lay down on her bed. "You're right, Tikki. I am safer. And that _is_ worth it."

With a slow shake of her head, she decided to tell them in the morning and laid down to go to sleep, ignoring the slight, raw pain in her stomach from the healing piercing.


	21. The Team: Side Story -- New Guy Part 2

The Team Verse

xXx

The first time Marinette meets Ron Stoppable, she doesn't really know what to make of him. Not only is he working at her parents' store, but he takes one look at her and lights up. He introduces himself in somewhat broken French and she's sure she's seen him somewhere before, even if she can't quite place it. But then her parents draw her attention away before she can figure it out.

She doesn't really remember what excuse they make that sends them in back and leaves her alone with their new employee, but they do. It's quiet and Marinette has been asked to stay for a moment while her parents get something (probably a cake if she knows anything about them) ready. Really, they should know better by now.

That's when Ron Stoppable speaks up. In English. "Hey, LB, do you know what this one costs if I put it together with this one in a basket?"

He was pointing to a few different things in one of the cases, but she doesn't know what because she's just staring at him in horror.

"Oh, come on, I'm still new at this!" he practically whines when she doesn't answer and he looks up to see her incredulous look.

"'Ow did... wait... Why did you call me zat?"

He blinked at her. "Short for Ladybug."

Marinette felt her heart stop.

"What? I'm not... I mean, I just..."

He didn't respond, just staring at her and blinking, obviously not buying it.

"How did you know?" Then she paused. How much French did this guy even speak? She needed to sick to English. "'Ow did you know?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound shaken.

It's the guy's turn to stare at her before he scoffed. "Your cat guy asked the same thing. Come on, it's not that difficult to figure it out, and I have seen pictures of you suited up before. I mean, pigtails, black hair, you happened to leave about the same time..." He shook his head. "How does all of Paris not know? And no, I've never met you before, though KP talks about you all the time. She really likes you, by the way. Oh, and she still doesn't know who you are. I just figured it out on my own."

Marinette tries to shake the thought from her mind, hoping she can wrap her head around all of this. She glances back to the bakery, but can hear her parents discussing something on the other side of the room. Thank goodness. Then she turns and levels him with a glare.

"Our magic prevents people from... 'ow do you say? Draw conclusions. So 'ow did you? And 'oo are you really?"

The guy doesn't quite flinch, but he may as well have. "Ouch. That look's almost as bad as KP's. Well, I have a... condition that has to do with ancient magic powers and my naked mole-rat, Rufus, and a lava pit and a really smart, if very crazy, monkey guy. I guess it allows me to see through all of that magic or something."

Right, that brought something else he said to mind. "And you know 'oo Chat Noir is?"

The blond cocked his head at her. "Yeah. I'm surprised you don't."

"We 'ave reasons," she said defensively.

He held up his hands, placating. "I get it, LB. I won't tell."

She wanted to smack him one and had to hold herself back as she practically hissed at him (she'd been hanging around her kitty too much... or maybe not enough and was having withdrawals?), "Do not call me zat! My parents are right zere!"

He just raised an eyebrow and got a smug look. "I thought you said the magic prevents people from finding out. I just figured that would extend to me."

"I'd razzer not test it!" she growled.

"You don't have a Kwami or a Miraculous," a new voice had Marinette glancing around frantically. Her eyes finally landed on Tikki, who floated in front of M. Stoppable, her arms folded and a glare on her normally open and welcome face.

"No," he said slowly and leaned down to study her. "Like I said, Mystic Monkey Powers. That's what I got. What's a Kwami?"

"I'm a Kwami. We're ancient fairies attached to a Miraculous, and the holder of that Miraculous has powers. Are you going to hurt Marinette?"

Right about then, the teenager realized that her Kwami had revealed herself to protect her holder. Marinette couldn't help but feel touched. She did wonder what the little Kwami thought she could do without her holder, but the thought counted.

"Huh?" The boy looked honestly confused. "Why would I hurt her? I know too many people who would kill me if I tried. Chat Noir, KP, Rufus... he'd be the worst."

Wait, wasn't Rufus his naked mole rat?

"Your... pet?" Marinette asked slowly.

M. Stoppable shuddered. "You've never seen him angry. Besides, he has mystic monkey powers too, and he can use them better than I can."

This was sounding more and more like a Kwami and less and less like a pet.

And she still couldn't place... wait.

"You know Agent Possible!"

The guy raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Uh, yeah. We're married."

xXx

Finding out that Ron Stoppable was an agent himself came as a shock. Finding out that he was married to Agent Possible ("You really call her that! Ha, ha! She hates it when people do that!") came as a bigger shock. Finding out that he was here on her special request to help Chat Noir out while she was gone felt more like the icing on the cake.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Marinette asked herself after having found a stool her parents kept in the back in case someone needed to sit down... like now.

"It was in the welcome packet," Ron (call me by my first name, I'm not old yet!) said with a mouth-full of the strange, new pastry. "If you get called away from protection duty, someone will be sent to fill in. I actually only found out about you and your... uh, other side after I started working here. Wondered why I was drawn to this place, then I found out about you and it all made sense."

Marinette blinked, she did remember reading something about that, but it had slipped her mind to ask. She mentally kicked herself.

Then she thought about the others on her team. "Does Randy 'ave 'elp?"

Ron nodded. "Of course. I even helped him for a while. Posed as a janitor for his school. Not a terrible job, all things considered. Lots and lots of rebuilding, though. And they paid really well for a janitor."

"Oh," Marinette looked down, still trying to process all of this.

"What about Jake and Danny?"

Ron popped the rest of the pastry into his mouth and chewed for a bit before swallowing. Well, at least he knew better than to talk with his mouth full (unlike a few other American boys she could name).

"We jumped on a deal with Jake's family as fast as we could. They have hundreds of years of magical training. I even trained under his teacher for a while. That was harsh, dude. Dogs and mystic monkeys do not get along."

The random things he said really tended to throw Marinette for a loop.

She wondered if Chat felt the same.

Before she could voice any questions, though, he went on.

"Danny's a special case. His home town has lots of protectors and, due to some legal junk that KP knows more about, we can't send anyone in there without special permission. There's a portal to the ghost realm there and we're treating it like another country for now."

Marinette felt her eyes grow wide. "Ghost realm?! You mean where people go when zey die?"

Ron looked thoughtful at that. "Well, some people. We're not a hundred percent sure, but there are all sorts of classifications that I can't remember (don't tell KP that), but not everyone who dies goes there and some of the ghosts there were never alive. It's... weird."

Sounded like it.

"I..." She faded off and started muttering under her breath in French.

"Hey, don't worry about it, L...er, Mari!" She looked up, glaring at him for using such an informal address. He didn't seem to notice. "They'll teach you all about ghosts if you have to go up against one."

"Go up against one?!"

"Well," he started, but then his eyes darted to the door to the bakery and he gestured in that direction. Marinette realized she couldn't hear her parents anymore and rose to go and check on them just as her father came through the door.

"Was that you speaking in English?" her father asked, looking surprised.

Marinette rubbed the back of her head, a little self conscious. "Oui."

"You've really improved," he said with a smile. "I always knew you were as smart as your mother."

"Tom," Sabine said with fond exasperation. Then she glanced over to her daughter and shared a look that made Marinette giggle.

"Watch the front, will you, Ron?" her father asked.

"Oui, M. Dupain!" He said it with a bright grin and a smile. Then he looked at Marinette. "Nice talkin' to ya."

She nodded, a little uncertainly, before her parents showed her into the back room, where they'd set up a mini 'welcome back/happy birthday' party, complete with a cake that would most likely last them the rest of the month.

Marinette couldn't be more grateful that some things, at least, never changed.


	22. Dealing With Fallout

Consequences Verse:

xXx

"Chat?" Ladybug asked once she got outside Master Fu's apartment building.

"Up here," she heard a grouchy voice above her and saw him sitting on the edge of the roof in much the same position she'd found him at the Eiffel Tower earlier. She swung up and slowly sat down by him, waiting for him to talk.

She waited for several minutes before he finally spoke.

"Sorry you had to see that. And sorry about the secret identity thing."

"Y-yeah," Ladybug said, cursing herself for her sudden stuttering.

"You know, I don't know if I'm more angry at him or myself. No matter his reasons, hurting other people to draw us out is still wrong. But why couldn't I see it? I knew losing mom broke him, but..."

To her dismay, the super heroine saw tears in his eyes. "Is this all my fault? Paris suffering because he just thought that trying to find us, to train us up and to, at least temporarily, get our Miraculous. And it all happened under my nose. I never even suspected... what kind of a super hero am I?"

Marinette just stared at him in open shock before she felt her fists clench. Then she punched him on the arm. Hard.

"Ow," he said. "What was that for?"

"You are _not_ responsible for his choices! You're 15 for goodness sake! How can you expect to take care of your father? There was _no way_ to know, and he managed to throw _both_ of us off his trail, so you can only blame yourself, Chat Noir, If you blame me as well!"

He blinked at her, and she couldn't tell if it was from shock or the fact that he just couldn't see her through the tears.

"But you didn't live with him! You weren't right there!"

"How often did you see him, Adrien?" she asked, proud of herself for not stumbling over his name, but then, he had gotten her rather worked up.

"Um, four to six times a week, I guess," he said.

"That's less than you see me! How are you supposed to know _anyone_ like that?"

He continued to stare at her in puzzlement. "I only see you once or twice a week unless there's an akuma attack. But I still feel like I know you pretty well."

She felt that blasted heat rise to her cheeks, but brushed the thought of what she'd just told him aside.

"Answer the question, Chat."

He still looked suspicious, but he did finally answer her. "I guess you can't really get to know someone like that if they don't want you to."

"Even in our battles, we fight and talk and banter and are very open with each other. Were you ever with your father?"

He looked back out to the street below. "No, I suppose not. I...don't think he knows how to be open."

Ladybug sighed.

"I think he's telling the truth."

She expected an argument from him. Instead she got a choking sob.

"I do too."

Well, he was chalk full of surprises today. And apparently he wasn't done yet, because he turned and hesitantly put his arm through hers and then leaned over on her shoulder. Considering that he was considerably taller than her, it must have been very uncomfortable. She sighed and shook her head, but she grabbed his hand with her opposite arm and then drew the appendage he'd held out and put it behind his back, rubbing it soothingly. She also tried _very_ hard not to remember that this was Adrien Agreste while she did.

He sobbed for more than a few minutes, but eventually the shudders calmed and he sat up.

"Thank you, My Lady."

"Anytime, partner," she returned.

They sat in silence for several seconds before Marinette finally got the courage to speak up.

"D-do you want to know?" she asked suddenly.

He seemed surprised and puzzled by her statement.

"Know what?" he asked.

She rubbed her arm nervously. "Well, Hawk Moth knows your identity, and I know your identity, and Hawk Moth knows my identity, so it's only fair if I... you know, tell you mine."

He watched her with an unreadable expression for several seconds before he sighed. "I don't know."

She felt a ping of pain stab through her soul, but he continued before she could react otherwise.

"I mean, I'd love to know who you are, but I don't want you to tell me because you felt like you were forced to. Especially not because _he_ forced you to." He said bitterly.

Marinette blinked for a moment, then smiled.

"Oh, Chat," she said with a soft smile. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to know. It's just..." she paused, "I hope you're not... disappointed. I mean, you're A-adrien Agreste. More or less the... Um." Her face probably matched her suit at this point. So she could tell him her identity but not about her crush on him? Typical.

"I'm the...?" he asked, both a little nervous and a little wary but also hopeful.

"Well, the nicest person I know." And probably the most perfect, but she _really_ couldn't say that aloud now, could she?

His eyes widened. "You... know me? As in Adrien?"

She snickered. "Yeah, actually. I s-sit right behind you in class."

There! She'd said it! Ha! Take that Alya! Too bad she couldn't tell her best friend this.

It was so funny to see him go all red under that mask too. "R-right behind... Marinette?"

Well, they were a nice, matching set of super-hero tomatoes at this point.

Unable to really do anything else without her voice cracking, she nodded and sent him a little wave.

His jaw dropped and then he smacked his forehead. "How was I so blind?! Of _course_ it's you! That makes _perfect sense!_ " The fact that he didn't take the opportunity to make a pun told her, more than anything else, just how off of his game he was.

"Um," she said, grateful that the word sounded semi normal and not like a high squeak. Maybe she could do this after all. "I think that there's some sort of magic that prevents us from putting anything but the most blatant things together, because you were going on about fencing and piano and school and I still couldn't put it all together even though it's completely obvious and I can't believe I didn't see it either, even with my crush on..."

She realized she'd been babbling, but had to cut off at that. It didn't stop her from squeaking when her brain finally caught up with her mouth.

Somehow she surpassed tomato territory. She didn't even know there was a level above that that didn't get close to 'near death'. She just about wanted to die at this point. And wouldn't that just be her life? Dying of pure embarrassment in front of her crush. Who also happened to be her partner.

Well, at least he'd know who to inform of her demise now.

Chat's own eyes had gone wide as he regarded her. "Crush?"

She squeaked again and cursed herself silently in every language she knew when a familiar, mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

"The stuttering, the nervousness, the blushes... I can't believe I didn't see it before. Marinette Dupain-Chang, do you have a crush on Adrien Agreste?"

She didn't trust herself to open her mouth. The world was beginning to swim a little and him scooting right next to her didn't help. At all. In the slightest. She was sure she'd faint right then and there and wasn't sure how she'd get it together enough to prevent that.

"Well that's funny, because you see, I've been head-over-heels in love with this girl I met about a year ago."

Marinette's chest felt tight. Yeah, she'd die, but at least she'd die happy.

He chuckled. "How's that whole thing for ironic, each falling for one side of the other."

It took every ounce of courage Marinette possessed to swallow and then nod shyly. She wasn't sure she'd be able to do even that much without the mask. Maybe she really did need to fix that mind set like Tikki kept warning her.

"You know, I think I'd like to get to know you – all of you – a little bit more." His smile dimmed a little bit, but then he stood and bowed to her. "My Lady, I know we have a lot going on right now, and my life isn't – our lives aren't – exactly...stable, but would you consider making said life immensely better by going on a date with me? As Adrien, of course."

She couldn't faint! She was Ladybug! Hero of Paris! She would _not_ faint! Even if she felt light headed enough to float away. She suspected the transformation was the only thing keeping her sane and conscious at this point.

"Y-yeah," she finally replied, somehow managing to look up at him. His tears were gone, she noted, and that somehow helped her to drop back to more manageable levels of blushing. This would make him happy and he needed happy right now. She wouldn't complain about it either. "I-I'd like that." It still came out squeaky, but she still managed to get it out.

He stood with his arms crossed as he looked down at her smugly. "You know, I think I like that I can get you to look like that, _purr-_ incess _._ "

She squeaked again.

Then she groaned and put her hand in her face. She really wasn't sure what would kill her first, at this point: the embarrassment or the puns.

xXx

Because everyone has to have a reveal fic.


	23. Like Father, Like Son

Stand Alone

Warning, Angst to follow and Major Character Deaths.

xXx

 _AN: Under the pretense that Hawk Moth doesn't know or even suspect Adrien is Chat Noir. So Gabriel never saw Adrien's ring._

It irked Hawk Moth to no end that it hadn't been one of his akumas that finally put an end to Ladybug.

It had been a bus. A bus. On a bridge, nonetheless. It had been a rather rainy day in Paris when a car had swerved to miss a stray dog. The semi truck in the next lane over had swerved to miss the car a little too hard and had crossed two lanes of traffic to hit the railing, skidding along it. The city bus that swerved to miss the wreckage left in the semi's wake had followed suit and hit the railing at just the wrong spot.

Ladybug had appeared on the scene a few minutes after the crash and used her super strength to hold the front of the bus down on the bridge while the passengers got out. It had been going as usual and Hawk Moth had been watching with a sort of seething rage. Just as he went to turn the television off, though, it happened. Simple as it was, Ladybug had slipped on the wet rubble and hit her head. Her yo-yo, which she'd used to hold the bus down and tied to her wrist for leverage, had gone over the edge, taking Ladybug with it.

Hawk Moth had just watched in a sort of stupefied shock and waited, with baited breath (along with the rest of Paris, for once) for her to resurface.

She hadn't.

Chat Noir had arrived a few minutes later, talked to a few of the public service people on site before getting this expression of horror that made Hawk Moth want to smirk. Then dived right over the side of the railing, his super suit protecting him from what would have killed a normal person. He'd been down there for quite a while before he'd emerged with a body clutched to his chest. Then, he'd rushed off, supposedly to a hospital.

Hawk Moth could only hope. The water this time of year wasn't extremely cold (which would decrease her chances of recovery), and she'd been under water for a minimum of fifteen minutes, closer to eighteen. At least part of that time, she was dazed or unconscious. The suit protected whatever it covered to a large extent, and the rest to a much smaller extent, and she must have been dazed to allow herself to even be dragged into the water... At this point, though, Hawk Moth could only hope.

Chat must have detransformed on the way because Hawk Moth couldn't find the hospital Chat Noir had taken Ladybug to.

Later, the super hero had confirmed in a sort of mechanical, emotionless voice that Ladybug had died.

Hawk Moth celebrated, naturally. The pain in his neck that was Ladybug was finally gone. Now he just needed to figure out a way to track down her Miraculous and it should be infinitely easier to steal.

The next day, Adrien didn't come down for breakfast. That's when he found out that one of his son's friends from school had died in an accident. The Dupain-Chang girl. Gabriel mourned the loss of such a great talent and knew his son must be very upset, so he decided to cancel all of the boy's classes and give him some time to mourn. After all, Gabriel was strict. He wasn't heartless.

Adrien could have the day off and return to his studies tomorrow.

Having done that, Gabriel went back to his work and his hobby of figuring out what to do about Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous.

He sent another akuma out that evening.

Chat Noir didn't show up until well after midnight, which in and of itself said a lot. Why would he let the akuma cause so much damage when it couldn't be fixed. At first, it made Hawk Moth hopeful. The boy didn't laugh, or joke, or waste time. He came in, brutally efficient, and took the akuma out without even using his cataclysm. It was the sneakiness of his attack that took both the akuma and Hawk Moth by surprise. Normally, the boy just charged straight in.

Hawk Moth studied the boy as much as he could on the news feeds reporting the fight. He seemed so different. Quiet and terse instead of loud and distracting. Then he must have realized that he could no longer be the distraction. The super villain had seen Ladybug do similar things when she realized she couldn't rely on her precious partner, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was a result of having a miraculous or just a trait of people chosen to wield said Miraculous.

The super hero had finished the fight, grabbed the akuma with his hand and then rushed off.

Hawk Moth had tried to have the akuma possess something, but the magic of the suit and the ring had prevented him from being able to do so.

Then, somehow, the akuma had passed out of his ability to sense. He didn't know what Chat Noir had done, for it hadn't been destroyed or purified, but he no longer had a connection to it.

Frustrated and upset, Hawk Moth had retreated yet again.

Only the fact that Adrien looked about as bad as Gabriel felt when he came to breakfast the next morning really broke through the haze of vexation.

"Adrien," he said slowly, "you do not look well."

His son actually shot him a dark glare, as if to say, 'really? I didn't notice,' sarcastically. Before Gabriel could reprimand him though, the boy just sighed.

"I didn't sleep well, father."

Gabriel frowned, unsure whether he should reprimand his son or let it slide. "Is it because of your classmate?" he asked.

Adrien couldn't quite hide a wince.

"Yes, father."

"I didn't realize you were so close," he replied, surprised.

His son muttered something that sounded an awful lot like 'no one did,' before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Gabriel raised one eyebrow in surprise and suspicion. Had they, perhaps, been closer than he'd realized?

"Were the two of you in a relationship?"

This time, Adrien actually looked green and didn't bother hiding his wince.

"Something to that affect," he replied. His voice sounded so... dead.

Gabriel's frown deepened. It reminded him of himself after... "While I am disappointed you would keep something like that from me, it seems you have been punished enough. Do you require another day off of school to mourn?"

His son looked surprised, and then relieved, and then resigned.

"No. I'll be fine."

Gabriel shook his head. "I insist. I will have Nathalie make the arrangements. You are given today to do as you wish as well."

Adrien's surprise seemed to morph into a disbelieving shock.

"R-really?"

"Why would I tell you otherwise?" Gabriel asked, perplexed. Did his son expect him to lie or joke over something such as that? The older Agreste didn't joke much at all these days, especially about business, and as of right now, they'd have to reschedule at least one photoshoot. That would cost money, but it was something Gabriel was willing to do if it helped his son.

Adrien looked down, still seeming surprised. Perhaps Gabriel had been working him too hard lately? Perhaps an explanation would help him understand.

"I know what it's like to lose someone close to you," the older Agreste said by way of explanation.

Green eyes slowly turned to look up at him. Gabriel wanted to say more, wanted to tell his son that it would pass with time and that he needed to focus on the future and on making it better... but none of it would come out. Wasn't he enough of a hypocrite already?

"Your driver will be instructed to take you anywhere you would like, within reason of course."

His son stared at him from across the table. Then he said, in a voice so quiet Gabriel almost couldn't hear him.

"I think... I'd like to be alone."

The older blond nodded. "Understandable. Still, the option is there if you would like."

Adrien seemed to study him for a few moments before he nodded. "Thank you, Father."

They made small talk for the rest of the meal, Gabriel informing Adrien what his schedule for the next week would be. Then they parted ways, and Gabriel went to work. He was too busy to send an Akuma out, though.

xXx

Adrien didn't look much better the next day, but he needed to realize that life moved on, and so he would have to move on to as well. Thus, he went off to school as Gabriel headed to work again. He was preparing for a show, and so, he didn't have enough time to send an Akuma out that day either.

xXx

The next day, he finally had some time and visited his secret lab. Of course, as he opened his window and felt for someone's anger and negativity, he realized he could, indeed, feel his own son. His emotions roiled. The sense of loss and frustration and hurt and anger... He would make a fine akuma. Except, Gabriel couldn't, in good conscience, do that to his own son.

He couldn't really feel out anyone else's emotions that day because Adrien's were so strong and so close. So he ended up being unable to send an akuma out then too.

Although that did bring up the question, why did he feel Adrien's emotions now and not the day he'd sent out his akuma before? If he didn't know any better, he'd say there had been something protecting his son, but the emotions had finally built to a point where he'd overpowered said block. But then, what could Adrien possibly have that would have protected him? It wasn't like he knew magic, and Hawk Moth would know if he had Chat Noir under his roof, and since he was the only other Miraculous Holder active at this time...

No, it couldn't be.

Perhaps the boy had still been in shock initially? Yes. Shock. That had to be it.

xXx

"Your friend from school, the one with the red hat," Gabriel told Adrien the next day at breakfast, usually the only meal they shared, "he is no longer banned from this house."

Adrien blinked, again, seeming surprised. But then he shook his head. "It's alright, father. I wouldn't ask him over anyway. I would still prefer to be alone."

Gabriel frowned. "Having others, people who share your emotions, around can be very helpful," he said slowly, hoping that Adrien wouldn't call him out. After... she'd disappeared, he'd more or less locked himself in his room for weeks afterwards.

The teenager simply scoffed. "No one can understand," he said. "No one knows what she meant to me. May I go?"

"Adrien," Gabriel started, but his son sent him such a scathing glare that he couldn't help but close his mouth. Anything he said now wouldn't get through. So he sighed.

"You may."

"Thank you."

He didn't send out an akuma that day either.

xXx

This was getting ridiculous. He'd have to find a way to power past those strong emotions and get an akuma out there if he wanted to find Chat Noir, who most likely had or at least knew of where Ladybug's earrings were now.

It took more time and concentration than he wanted to admit, but he was finally able to push past Adrien's emotions and find someone to akumatize. It was a woman near Adrien who had had a very long day, apparently, because she was very frustrated with her child.

Hawk Moth could relate.

Once she accepted him, though, he could no longer feel the emotions of anyone else, including his son. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

He'd really have to do something about Adrien.

Fortunately, Chat Noir seemed off that night; angrier and more willing to take out that anger on the akuma. Considering that the akuma had no qualms about pushing his buttons and asking him if he were guilty he'd let his Lady die, it wasn't that unexpected. Unfortunately, she also repeated some of Hawk Moth's words as to how easy it was to manipulate his feelings. After that, the hero managed to pull himself together, and he finally got to the necklace that the akuma had possessed. It hadn't been difficult for him to tear it off and then grab the butterfly after a few tries.

Hawk Moth growled and wondered if he could set up another 'accident' for the cat boy as well.

xXx

Adrien seemed... off again. Except not exhausted and devastated like before. He didn't speak (which was unlike him) and all his movements seemed reserved – controlled, as if he no longer felt the need to be open in an any way.

"Are you feeling better, then?" Gabriel asked warily.

His son glanced up at him. He didn't smile, didn't stutter and didn't... well, show any emotion as he said, "Yes, father. Thank you." Then he went back to eating.

Somehow that unnerved Gabriel more than anything and he didn't know what to do about it.

xXx

Adrien had always been a bright boy with a freely given smile and a warm heart. For the longest time, it had caused Gabriel to despair for his son. He was so welcoming and kind hearted... the world would tear him apart. He'd tried to help his son as best he could, protecting him and preparing him in every way he could conceive, even going so far as to keep him home schooled (until he'd insisted on attending public school) until he was satisfied that Adrien would be ready to face the world.

It had helped, but Gabriel knew Adrien still wasn't prepared and had begun to grow suspicious that his son would never change.

Except he had.

No longer did Adrien smile or laugh or even glare. No longer did he give passionate speeches or talk back at all. He never asked for anything and would gladly sit through a meal in silence. He'd crack a smile for a photo shoot, but at no other time would he so much as sigh.

Funny, once Adrien had finally gotten to a point where he would fit in well in the business world, Gabriel realized him pushing his son in that direction had been a mistake. He'd wanted his son to be strong so he could stand against the world, yes, but he'd also wanted him to be happy... and now...

It was starting to really bother Gabriel, but he still didn't know what to do about it. Part of him wanted to force the boy into therapy, and part of him wanted to just hug him until he felt better, but he could bring himself to do neither. He doubted Adrien would welcome his advances right now, anyway.

As the days continued to pass, Adrien just seemed to withdraw more and more. He rarely, if ever, hung out with friends and he didn't seem to have any drive anymore. Just how close had those two been?!

And then, one day about two weeks after Ladybug's death, he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he said, not really surprised to see Adrien walk in, resembling a robot for all the emotion he showed.

"Adrien. What can I do for you?"

The boy just stood there at ease, with his arms behind his back, and lifted his chin. "You were right, father. I should never have attended public school. I am here to ask if you would please withdraw me and if I can continue my studies at home."

Gabriel couldn't help but blink, allowing only that to show his surprise. Adrien had been adamant about attending school. Part of him was grateful his son had finally come to his senses and decided to stay at home where he'd be safe. The other part of Gabriel, though, knew this was not a good development.

He never thought he'd fear the day when his son began to turn into him.

"You know you cannot simply push others away when you hurt. It is a defense mechanism that seems like it will protect you, but it won't," he heard himself say, somehow brushing off the old psychology classes he'd attended in University. The same memories of psychology classes that he'd purposefully buried after his wife had disappeared.

Adrien's eyes narrowed. "Says the man who did just that."

Gabriel felt his own expression cool. "Excuse me?"

His son considered him for a moment, all calculation. "I would like to focus more on my studies. That is all. I am asking you to withdraw me. Please."

The older Agreste couldn't help but be proud, even through the growing worry. His son had stopped acting so rashly and actually looked past his feelings to provide an argument that would help him get what he wanted. It had been clumsy and obvious, but it was there, and somehow it simultaneously gave Gabriel even more unease and relief. This Adrien could take care of himself.

And this Adrien needed to be around people.

"It would be inadvisable to do so now as I will have problems setting up your tutors," he said finally. It was a weak excuse, and they both knew it. Gabriel had the money that would have the right people come running.

Would Adrien call him on it though. It would be very difficult to do so tactfully, at least at this point. His son had three choices: Withdraw to fight the battle another day (defensive), to set a time limit (compromise) or to make a threat (offensive). And apparently he knew it because Adrien didn't answer for a while.

"Next month, then?" he finally asked through clenched teeth. It actually relieved Gabriel. It was the most emotion he'd seen his son give. And he'd decided to go for the compromise, huh? The old Adrien would have simply withdrawn. Gabriel would have threatened. Perhaps there was still hope here.

"I will endeavor to make the arrangements."

Adrien bowed stiffly, but his mask of indifference had already fallen back over his face.

"Thank you, father."

He turned to leave. Before he did, Gabriel called out to him.

"Adrien." His son paused and looked over his shoulder.

The older blond cleared his throat. This would not be easy to say. "You have always reminded me of your mother. You look like her, you think like her, you act like her... but you are my son as well. A little known fact about Agrestes is that we feel, quickly and deeply and thus we are more susceptible to heartbreak than others. At times it may seem the better option to cut off your emotions entirely, as I did. I... urge you to find a different way to cope. I fear I may not have made the best decisions. And even though my path now is locked, it... doesn't have to be that way for you."

He couldn't read the emotion that crossed his son's features as he spoke, but something was there at least. Puzzlement? Confusion? Contemplation? He could still almost hear the gears in the boy's mind turning.

Then Adrien turned. "Yes, father," he finally said and left.

The way he said it didn't make Gabriel feel any better.

xXx

"Now, Chat Noir, give me your ring!" Hawk Moth urged the akuma, Geek Squad (a boy who had been teased for his love of all things 'geek' and who could now make copies of himself) to say.

To his surprise, the super hero cocked his head to one side.

"Why?"

That seemed to take the akuma back too.

"Pardon me?"

Chat Noir shrugged. "Why? Why do you need the Miraculous? Do you plan to take over the world? To rule Paris? Or do you have another reason?"

Hawk Moth's eyes narrowed. He'd made that mistake before. "None of your business," he said.

Geek Squad repeated him.

Chat's eyes narrowed. "You want me to give up the most powerful object I possess, the one and only freedom that I have, and you won't even tell me why? Give me a reason, Hawk Moth. Give it to me, and we may be able to come to a compromise."

Geek Squad seemed at a loss while Hawk Moth deliberated. Should he tell him? He remembered very well what had happened with Robostus. And yet something drove him to tell his enemy the truth.

"Using the Miraculous together will grant a wish."

Chat's eyes widened, then narrowed again. "What kind of wish are we talking about?"

"I would wish a certain event in the past didn't happen," he decided to admit, somehow sensing this boy was a little more open than he ever had been before.

The blond's eyes widened. "That powerful?" He tapped his chin. "How many wishes can they grant?"

Hawk Moth blinked. He had him. He had the boy if he just played his cards right.

"Any user who has both of the Miraculous can use them. At least one wish per person."

Chat was quiet for a long time. Then he took a deep breath. "What would you change?"

The super villain grit his teeth. He really didn't want to get into that. At all. Especially not with Chat Noir. But if he didn't...

He decided to be truthful but vague.

"My wife vanished a while ago. I would undo the events that led up to her disappearance."

Chat's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Seriously?" he asked.

Hawk Moth felt his fists clench. "Yes," he said simply.

The boy seemed to contemplate that. It occurred to Hawk Moth that the hero could just run off and grab the Miraculous and use them himself, now.

"All of this is, of course, only possible with a certain spell that only I know," he added on, hoping it didn't sound too hurried. Then again, Geek Squad was delivering it and tended to do so with more confusion than anything else.

"What's the price?" Chat Noir asked quietly.

Hawk Moth frowned. "What do you mean?"

The boy snorted. "A wish, just like that? Free and clear? That only happens in fairy tales. What's the price for making a wish?"

This was getting very frustrating. His goal was so close. But then, that was all the more reason to calm down and think things through rationally.

"Balance must be maintained. If I wish something in time undone, then something of equal importance will happen in it's place."

The hero's face fell. "So if I wished someone would live, someone else would have to die. If I wished someone to return, then someone else would have to disappear."

Hawk Moth's mouth thinned into a line. "Yes," he said.

Chat Noir looked right at him, he was sure. In reality, he was just looking at the akuma, who (thankfully) seemed perfectly content to play go-between. He was thankful he'd chosen an akuma who didn't want to fight. At least, he didn't seem like he wanted to fight Chat Noir. He was itching to go after the people who had made fun of him.

"Who would you give up for your wife?" Chat asked. Something resonated in Hawk Moth.

"Myself," he replied simply.

Chat's expression fell into blankness, probably out of sheer surprise. He doubted the hero had expected the villain to say such a thing.

Then he deflated just a little and scratched the back of his head. "Tell me where to go to find you. I'll get the earrings."

Hawk Moth couldn't believe his luck... didn't dare believe it... and yet he couldn't not take this chance. But not at his main lair. No. But he did have another property on the outskirts of Paris that would be empty now.

So he told them the address. The akuma relayed it. For some reason the boy's eyes widened and he looked like he wanted to say something, but then he closed his mouth with a clop.

"I'll be there. Give me one hour."

"Geek Squad, accompany Chat Noir and then you can do as you wish."

"Yeah," Chat nodded, walking up to the akuma. It was the smile that got to Hawk Moth. He didn't smile like that anymore. "No." He reached over and grabbed the silver pocketwatch that had the akuma in it. The one from the akuma's favorite show. Then he crushed it.

"Stop terrorizing Paris," was all he heard before his connection to the akuma faded.

Hawk Moth grit his teeth. He wanted to yell and scream and rage... The boy had tricked him... and yet...

He detransformed and handed Nooroo the bag of salted potato chips without a word. Nooroo sighed and took them, eating them quickly.

"Come," Gabriel said as he walked past. "We have somewhere to be."

xXx

Chat Noir was late. Only by five minutes, but it still made Hawk Moth worry. He'd set it up so that when the boy came in, he wouldn't see the villain immediately. Hawk Moth had his backup in the form of another akuma, this one waiting quietly behind him, ready to pounce the moment he said anything.

He half expected Chat Noir wouldn't show.

So when the cat boy slunk through the window, looking the worse for wear and breathing hard, he almost couldn't help but be surprised.

"Hawk Moth, I'm here," he yelled, his voice harsh.

He had the gorilla-like man (whom he'd had to fire before he could get him akumatized, but it had been sacrifice he was willing to make) jump down in front of Chat Noir, who looked on with a sort of horror.

"No," he said aloud, looking down and holding his stomach. "No, I want to talk to you face to face or I'll cataclysm these earrings, so help me!"

He wasn't lying. Somehow, Hawk Moth knew it.

So he jumped down from his vantage point and landed in the light of the moon shining through the window.

"I take it whoever had the earrings didn't want to release them."

Chat scoffed. "Understatement."

"Well," Hawk Moth held out his hand.

The green-eyed boy shook his head. "Not just handing them over. You tell me what to wish for, and I'll do it."

Hawk Moth's eyes narrowed. "And I should just trust you?"

Chat's own eyes narrowed, matching the other man's expression. "Of the two of us, you've been terrorizing Paris. I've been fighting to save it. We'll trust me, or I'll take the earrings right now."

The villain grit his teeth.

"Or I could have Mr. Gorilla here take them by force."

Chat opened his hand just a touch and Hawk Moth saw a pair of plain, black earrings. But these were the real thing. They gave off a magical resonance, small but there. Then the hero closed his hand and held it up.

"One word, Hawk Moth. Don't try me."

Something had to give here.

"Very well," he managed to get out through his clenched jaw. "I will invoke the spell. You wish that the events of March 23, 2016 had happened differently. That I had left that morning instead of my wife."

Chat Noir's eyes narrowed, but then he took a deep breath.

Hawk Moth muttered under his breath, invoking the spell. A wind picked up around them.

"I wish that Hawk Moth would have left on the 23rd of March, 2016, instead of his wife," he said. Hawk Moth... no, Gabriel, felt his insides relax.

"And," Chat continued, "I wish I would have died instead of Ladybug."

A bright light shone through the room, and two new dimensions were created.

In one, Gabriel Agreste left on the morning of the 23rd of March in place of his wife. He was never heard from again.

In the second, Gabriel Agreste still became Hawk Moth, but Chat Noir had been closer to a bridge accident than Ladybug. He'd gotten to the scene, taken one look around, closed his eyes and sighed. He'd yelled something to the bus driver, who was helping everyone get off the bus. They'd just gotten to the last few people, when Chat's foot slipped. Apparently, his suit caught on the edge of the bus and he was dragged over the edge and down into the water.

When Ladybug arrived, she saw someone she'd never met before, a middle-aged man with brown hair, waving at her and landed in front of him.

"Ladybug," he said frantically, "You have to help him! But he had a message for you that he said had to be delivered immediately!"

She blinked. "What? Who?"

"Chat Noir! He said that he made this wish and that he would gladly take your place any day. That balance must be maintained! He sounded so final!"

Ladybug's heart stopped. "What?! Where is he?!"

"He fell over the side of the bridge! The bus dragged him down."

She gasped.

"Thank you!" she whispered as she turned and dove over the edge of the railing.

Chat Noir had been in the water for a little over 18 minutes when she pulled him up on land and began CPR.

It didn't work. She called on her lucky charm, but only got a phone. So she tried her last resort, but even her Miraculous cure didn't bring him back. So she picked him up, tears in her eyes as she ran with his body in her arms. She had to get him to a hospital. Maybe science could help where magic failed. Maybe...

Balance must be maintained, she heard the bus driver say in her head, but shook the thought violently away. She was almost there when she detransformed. That was when she noticed through the tears in her eyes that he'd detransformed as well. And then her breath caught in her throat. Adrien...It was Adrien.

All of Paris heard her scream.


	24. The Team: Spar

The Team Verse

xXx

Marinette Took a deep breath and looked over at Tikki. " _I... I'm really nervous._ "

Tikki smiled sympathetically. " _Anyone would be. You're going up against someone with powers when you're not powered up yourself. But you've been working_ hard _at this, Marinette._ "

And she had. She'd worked almost every day for the last month and a half, for hours and hours on end learning the martial arts that Agent Kim (Seriously, stop calling me Agen0t 0Possible. It makes me feel old) had taught her. She'd gone to bed more tired than she'd felt since those late-night akuma back during Hawk Moth.

She could still barely touch her instructors, but they insisted that she was doing very well, learning quickly and adapting well. She had to admit, she felt stronger... but Randy had a supernatural mask that gave him super powers. She got boosts from Tikki, even out of the suit, but nothing next to that.

" _You'll always find yourself going up against someone stronger, faster or smarter than you. There are still ways to win. It's our job to_ find _those ways."_ That's what Agent Kim had said. The way she spoke made Marinette very glad that they hadn't been deemed 'deploy-able' yet.

Well, she wasn't.

Jake and Danny and Kim and even Randy had gone out on a few missions, leaving her behind. She felt badly, but trained twice as hard whenever she was there alone. And it showed.

Or she hoped it would.

"There you are!" Agent Kim's bright voice broke her out of her musings. "So, are you ready for this?"

Marinette took a deep breath and shook her head. "Non. But we cannot always be ready, oui?"

Agent Kim smiled at her. "I think you're more ready than you think you are."

The red-clad girl took another deep breath. "I 'ope you are right."

The older woman looked Marinette over with a frown. "Are you sure you want to do this in your spare suit? We could still get you some loose clothing. This is, after all, just an exercise."

Just a spar. Somehow, it felt like more than that to Marinette. She shook her head.

"Non. Merci, but I will be fighting like zis in ze field, oui? Zis is 'ow I would like to fight today."

The red-head smiled. "Good answer. Alright then, let's head in there. Remember, as soon as the door opens, the spar begins. Give me a few minutes to get to the observation deck. See you in a few.

As she walked off, Tikki flew up in front of Marinette.

" _What are you going to do, Marinette?"_

The dark-haired girl blinked. _"What do you mean, Tikki?"_

The Kwami cocked her head. _"Well you'll need to have a plan, right? I mean, Randy has a magic suit and is used to some pretty hard training. He also knows how you fight."_

" _But I also know how he fights... and how he thinks."_

Tikki smiled. _"Right. So, what are you going to do?"_

Marinette returned her smile, and then winked. _"I'm going to go in like I'm fighting an akuma."_

xXx

As soon as the door opened, Marinette peeked inside, head low on the ground. There was a rack right by her that she could hide behind, so she did. She knew Randy would be coming in on the other side of the gym. She tried to see, but couldn't due to the equipment that had been left in the way. Some of the gym had been set up with large blocks to jump over, and, naturally, his door was on the opposite side of that. Of course, that meant he wouldn't know where she was too. She took a deep breath and continued on the thought process she'd started outside.

He'd probably go for a hiding spot in the shadows – of which there were plenty because if they wanted the lights on, they'd have to turn them on themselves. He'd have the advantage because she couldn't blend in as well in her bright red suit. But if he got the drop on her, that would be the end. No, she'd have to go on the offensive and it would be a matter of drawing him out.

This would work best for her if she could get this over with before they actually started fighting. Of course, Agent Kim would probably make them spar anyway, but the beginning part of this had been designed to be far more like a real life situation. Even all of the equipment and racks had been moved to make things more unpredictable.

" _Alright,"_ she said to herself , _"if I just did a lucky charm, and something fell into my hands..."_ She hadn't been allowed to fight with her new sword yet, so she had her hands free. She also didn't have her yo-yo (and she'd definitely have to talk to Jake about seeing if they could make her a mgaic yo-yo she could use in every day situations like this). She had some weights, though. That was the equipment rack she was hiding behind. She also had Tikki.

Tikki who glowed red.

" _Tikki_ ," she said softly, " _I may need a distraction_." She eyed the nearest rack of weights.

The Kwami's eyes widened. " _Marinette, aren't you supposed to do this on your own?"_

" _No,"_ Marinette said with a conspiring smile. _"I'm supposed to use whatever – or whoever – I have on hand if I can't go into a transformation. And since I'll always have you..."_

Tikki just raised one eyebrow skeptically before she broke into soft giggles. _"Alright, Marinette, what do you want me to do?"_

xXx

Randy had to admit, he wasn't really trying his hardest. That wasn't to say he wasn't taking this seriously, but it was a girl at least two years younger than him, who didn't have as much experience who also wasn't transformed. It was Ladybug, so he knew he'd have to be on his guard, but he just couldn't get himself worked up like he did with the baddies he faced more or less every day.

Besides, Ladybug wouldn't hurt him, just like he wouldn't hurt her. He was her teammate.

He decided to go the defensive route this time, knowing that he had the advantage if he crossed her. First he'd have find a place to watch the door he knew she'd entered from, as quickly as possible, then hide and observe until it was the right time to strike.

Simple, really.

He frowned at that as he thought back to what the Nomicon had told him before the fight. "Simple is as simple does." But did that mean that he should embrace the simplicity or reject it? He wanted to sigh. He never got what the Nomicon wanted to tell him until just the right moment. He was pretty sure that he wasn't the only ninja who found that frustrating. It was still sad that he'd only have the thing for another seven or so months before he had to pass it on to a new ninth-grader. He already had a few options he had his eye on, even if the Nomicon had the final say and...

Wait, focus.

He took a deep breath and continued to wait, using his suit to its fullest extent, hiding in the shadows as he kept his eyes out for a flash of red that should be visible, even in the relative darkness of the gym.

He hated waiting like this.

Which is probably why the Nomicon had focused on this part all too often, recently. "A true ninja has the ultimate patience." And hadn't he learned that one the hard way? Stupid sorceress, stupid dark magic, stupid targeted school. He really needed to find a way to merge her with her other self (most likely in the shadow realm somewhere, if he could only find _where_ ) or at least trap her under the school like the Sorcerer had been.

Yeah, like he could do that without drawing the attention of the entire town and McFist and –

A flash of color had him whipping his head to follow it and he simultaneously berated himself for getting lost in his own thoughts a second time, but instead, he smirked. His simple plan had worked.

He focused on the area he'd seen the red flash in and, as silently as he could, sprang across the gym, using the rafters at the top to swing in that direction. So few people looked up. If he was lucky, he'd get the drop on her. If not, they'd end up in a fight that he had more advantage in. Either way, the odds were in his favor. He practically had this in the bag! He was so the cheese!

She hid behind a rack of weights right outside the door she'd entered in. Being cautious, then? He grinned. Yes, caution was a good thing to have, but this was a rookie mistake. You didn't stay in one spot if you didn't want to be found. Well, most of the time.

He grinned as he judged the distance needed and then jumped down, more than prepared to land on his newest teammate and...

Instead, he found a kwami who looked up, eyes wide, and then dove out of his way. He landed and turned in the direction the fairy had gone.

"Wait, Tikki?" he asked. That's when he noticed the rope attached to the bars on top of the rack and the weights that had been taken off the bottom rack set in front of the wheels, stopping it from rolling and the rope had already tightened as the rack tipped towards him and...

Well, shoob.

He couldn't jump out of the way in time, although he tried. Several of the weights still fell on top of his legs, making him immensely grateful for the suit that should stop it from doing any permanent damage... which Ladybug would know and had obviously taken advantage of.

"What the bruce?!" he asked as he looked back at his trapped legs. They weren't super heavy weights, not difficult to get off, but it would slow him down and –

Two hands reached down and made as if to yank off his mask. He rolled to the side, but they didn't let go.

The lights in the gym came on and he found a smirking Ladybug standing above him.

Double shoob.

"Aw, man," he muttered, stealing Jake's favorite line before he'd realized he had.

"Well done, Ladybug," said Agent Possible's voice over the intercom. "Since we can't see her over the videos, I'm guessing you sent Tikki out as a distraction. Commendable, especially since you know Tikki can't really be hurt."

Randy sighed as Ladybug shifted and went to help free him. Which was good, because it may not have broken anything, but the weights weren't comfortable.

"Sorry," she said as she knelt down beside him. "I hope that didn't hurt."

"My pride more than anything," he muttered, rubbing at his ankle. It throbbed, but the suit had stopped him from taking worse beatings than this before. The weights on the rack hadn't gone higher than 20 lbs, something his suit could easily take. It took large robots and stanked monsters before his suit started to tear.

"Now, move to the center of the floor mats and start a sparring match. Normal rules," Agent Possible said, and Randy could hear the grin in her voice.

He was _never_ going to live this down.

Some doodles appeared in the air with the word 'simple' and then an arrow pointing right to him. He sighed. Definitely shouldn't have embraced the simple.

He won the sparring matches (although some were close), but the fact that he'd initially lost to an unmasked girl who was younger than him made him really reevaluate himself and his strategies. Of course, Ladybug also happened to raise several 'bruce' levels in his books as well.


	25. The Verbal Battle

Consequences Verse

xXx

Ladybug went back inside alone. Then she detransformed and sat primly at the table with Tikki hovering by her side, not glancing once at Hawk – Gabriel, although she could feel his eyes on her. Well, if he was expecting clumsy, awkward Marinette, he had another thing coming.

"He's not going back with you," she said after Master Fu had gone into the other room to get her some tea... again. He'd taken one look between them and opted to get out of firing range most likely. Or to get something that would calm them both down.

She still didn't look at the man who had been one of her idols, too afraid that if she did, he'd get more than a punch from her. She knew she couldn't avoid it forever, and she had something else prepared for him anyway, but that didn't stop her from _wanting_ to introduce his nose to her fist.

Taking a few moments to gather herself, she took a deep breath. He'd get what was coming to him, one way or another. They had a plan. Adrien had actually helped her put it together, and she was surprised the argument they'd constructed was as well-thought out as it was. Normally her kitty ran into situations head-first without thinking things through. She found it more than a little frustrating to realize that he really did know how to be more cautious and thoughtful. Then again, it was Adrien, and he had the top grades in class for a reason.

Master Fu came back in just as Gabriel stiffened. "Of course he will return home. He is my son."

"You lost your right to that when you prioritized your own needs before his," she replied, voice icily calm. Master Fu put the tea in front of her. It was Jasmine, and the mere smell helped. A lot.

"And where would you propose he stay?" Gabriel challenged.

She shrugged. "Anywhere but with you."

"Now, see here, Mlle. Chang—"

"Dupain-Chang," she cut in smoothly. She would be lying if practically hearing him grit his teeth wasn't satisfying. She hadn't expected him to make that kind of slip up. It showed just how much this had all thrown him off too, and she was bound and determined to take advantage of it.

"Very well, Mlle. Dupain-Chang, I am Adrien's legal guardian. Miraculous or not, Hero or not, neither you nor he have the right to come in and—"

He cut off as she put her phone on the table and pushed it towards him.

It said: _Child Neglect can be defined as A._ _Any recent act or failure to act on the part of a parent or caretaker which results in death, serious physical or emotional harm, sexual abuse or exploitation; or B. An act or failure to act which presents an imminent risk of serious harm._

He read the terms with a blank face before turning a dry look back at her.

"I do not see how this is applicable. I do everything in my power to keep my son safe."

She simply took her phone back and opened up a folder, one that Alya had asked her to help keep updated. It held information on every Akuma victim. She set the phone back on the table facing him and began to swipe through the pictures, one by one.

Gabriel gave a sigh that sounded half resigned, half frustrated. "If you do not have any thing relevant to say—"

"For the first few months, you didn't know he had a Miraculous," she cut in again, not willing to put up with his denial.

He frowned and didn't answer. Smart man. She took his lack of denial as answer enough.

"Do you know how many people on this list went to our school?" she bit out, then turned to glare up at him. "You knowingly and _willingly_ put the students there in harm's way, including your own son. That covers the second definition nicely. Imminent risk of serious harm. Then he found out that his _father_ is the person who has been terrorizing Paris. If that is not your definition of serious emotional harm, please enlighten me as to what is."

He continued to stare at her, probably not having expected a teenager to come up with a case against him like that. But she couldn't celebrate just yet.

She took her phone back and looked up one more definition.

Then she returned the phone to him. It read: _Terrorism can be defined as the use of violence and intimidation in the pursuit of a goal, especially a political goal._

"I don't know how political your motives have been, but simply due to the sheer scale, I severely doubt that they won't try you for terrorism, among other things, not the least of which is child neglect." She brought her phone back to her and turned it off before resting her icy gaze on him.

"So, I've come back in to give you a chance to explain to me why I shouldn't turn you over to the police. Because if you don't give me a very good reason, I'd like to see you try and stop me."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed angrily but it didn't so much as faze her in the slightest. "You have no proof. Ladybug or not, they won't simply take your word against mine."

"Well," she returned coolly, "It's a good thing that I have two other witnesses, then, isn't it?" She glanced over at Master Fu, who watched her with a large grin and sparkling eyes. He nodded in agreement, signaling that he'd support her decision. She nodded back gratefully before turning her glare back on Gabriel.

"Your case, M. Agreste."

xXx

Gabriel stared across the table at the fifteen-year-old girl who had the second most intense glare he'd ever seen. The first came from Adrien's mother. He'd be lying if he didn't admit how he noticed the similarities between the two women, despite opposing coloring and backgrounds. But what they had in common made this girl all the more dangerous. She'd been cold and calculating when she'd presented her points and her arguments, and yet he could see the barely-restrained fire in those icy eyes.

Thank goodness. He could use that. He would have to. The idea that he would be caught and incarcerated had crossed his mind, especially recently, but he had things he had to do now. Perhaps he would not be able to get out of it later, and that would be fine with him – he'd always planned on paying for what he'd done anyway, no matter the price – but for now...

"Firstly, the statue," he said, taking his own phone and showing her the drawings he'd taken pictures of. "Your future self only had a vague idea as to where it came from, Middle America somewhere. We have two options when it comes to this statue: We can wait for someone else to find it, or we can do what I have already done and taken steps to support and fund expeditions in hopes of finding it first and maintaining control of it.

"Frankly, you need my money. If I am incarcerated, it is quite likely that my funds and assets would be frozen. Are you willing to take that risk? Potentially give up the world's future?"

Marinette's eyes narrowed as she saw the truth in that.

"Whoever you leave your money to, most likely Adrien, could use it to help us just as much."

And here, her naivety and inexperience showed. "Adrien is 15 and would not have command over anything, with the exception of a small trust fund, until he became of age. Most likely, a board of directors would be chosen for the company and Nathalie would oversee my personal funds. However, that would take a while to sort out. Are you really willing to risk that? We do not know when the artifact was found. It could be tomorrow, it could be in 15 years. Since I've already taken an interest in funding an expedition, I've already changed the future but it will only do so much. Just how much are you willing to bet on this?"

"I'm wiling to risk six months to a year of having problems before we have access to said funds so we can keep you away from Adrien."

Gabriel's mouth thinned, but she didn't so much as shrink back or flinch. He remembered the girl from before as being clumsy and shy, not saying much and stuttering or mixing up her words when she did. This girl reminded him far more of her future self, the woman who wouldn't so much as balk beneath his glares, glares which sent most people running.

He figured he should continue with his defense.

"Secondly, you need my knowledge. I am the one who spoke to your future self. She came back to speak with me for a reason and I am currently the only person with copies of the artifact and with second-hand knowledge of what is to come."

"Seeing as Adrien, Master Fu and I have all seen the pictures, not to mention our Kwami's who probably have far better memories than any human, I think we'd manage. Besides, you're not the only person with second-hand knowledge, right Nooroo?"

Everyone's attention turned to the little, purple kwami chewing away on salted pretzels at the edge of the table.

Nooroo glanced around an then up at Gabriel himself. Gabriel made sure to keep his face straight. He wouldn't ask for anything. He didn't really deserve any favors.

After a moment, the butterfly kwami sighed. "I know a little, but I wasn't there for the whole exchange. I will gladly help anywhere I can to make up for what my butterflies did, but keep in mind that I don't know everything."

Marinette's eyes narrowed even further as she leaned forward. "It isn't _your_ fault," she said. "Don't you dare take responsibility for what _he_ ," she jerked her thumb towards Gabriel rather rudely, "did."

Nooroo smiled gratefully, but didn't say anything. Gabriel thought he would have to talk to Nooroo later and agree with Marinette. Anything that happened was on Gabriel's shoulders alone, not his. It was a burden he'd been willing to bare from the beginning.

He still had a few more cards to play, but judging from her reaction, they wouldn't do any good. So he decided to go for the emotional ploy. It wouldn't even be faked.

Looking down at the empty cup in front of him (Master Fu hadn't asked him if he would like a refill, despite having gotten tea for the others multiple times) he took a deep breath and then let it out.

"Please," he said softly. "I would do anything to make sure my granddaughter doesn't die again."

He heard the girl take a fast breath and glanced up to see her staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yes. Adrien had a daughter. She was given the butterfly Miraculous after me."

Marinette didn't look like she believed him, so she turned to glance at Nooroo.

The Kwami nodded sadly. "She mentioned her a few times before..."

"Wait," Master Fu spoke up for the first time, brow furrowed as he looked at Hawk Moth.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Yes?"

"Why would someone get the butterfly Miraculous? If the threat of Hawk Moth had been neutralized, I would have taken Nooroo back to rest and only activated him in the most dire of circumstances."

This time, Gabriel and Marinette seemed to be in agreement because they both glanced at each other unsurely.

"Master," the small, green kwami (Wayzz?) floated up to them. "This is probably something Chat Noir should hear."

Master Fu regarded his kwami's advice before nodding.

"Indeed. Wayzz, would you mind going and getting him? He is on the roof, correct?"

Marinette nodded, still looking a little lost.

Gabriel could relate.

"Of course, Master," Wayzz replied with a polite bow and floated through the ceiling. They all sat there in an awkward silence while waiting for Adrien. A few minutes later, Wayzz came back through the ceiling and stopped in front of Master Fu.

"He said he wanted to detransform before coming back and left to do so."

Master Fu nodded. "Probably a wise decision, seeing as Ladybug came in from the roof not too long ago."

The girl had the decency to look chastised, although Master Fu didn't sound angry. That was far more like the girl he remembered from this time period. Hmm.

They continued to wait and Master Fu offered everyone (including him, this time) more rounds of tea. Gabriel supposed that was his way of keeping some control on the situation and keeping people calm. It was still an awkward silence they found themselves in yet again as they waited for Gabriel's son. No one seemed to want to do any talking, although Marinette's Kwami had taken her cookies over so she could eat by Nooroo. The butterfly Kwami laid his head on her shoulder and her arm had reached under his wings to rub his back.

It was the most content Gabriel had ever seen Nooroo.

Finally, Adrien came walking through the door, the little, black cat from before floating behind him. They both sent a glare to Gabriel before Adiren sat down next to Marinette. Plagg floated over to join Tikki next to Nooroo.

"Alright, what's up?" Adrien asked Marinette just as the Guardian came back in with a tray full of tea and the plate of cheese he'd taken away when Adrien had left earlier that day. Gabriel seriously wondered about the man's timing. This was what, the third time he'd walked in at just the right moment to break tension?

"We were discussing the future," he said as he placed cups around the table "M. Agreste says that there was a holder who wielded the butterfly Miraculous after him. That shouldn't be. To explain why, I believe you will need some background.

"I am the Guardian of the Miraculous. A long time ago, due to my own folly, two of the Miraculous were stolen: the butterfly and the peacock."

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably. He knew where that peacock was. He wasn't sure if he should say anything at the moment...or at all, really. He wasn't sure he could bare to part with it. He saw Nooroo shoot him a look but ignored it for now.

Master Fu either didn't notice or ignored Gabriel's minute reaction because he continued as if nothing had happened. "I followed their trail as best I could until I came here, where the Peacock Miraculous was last activated. I have been waiting for their activations so I can confront each wielder.

"When the butterfly was activated and used for nefarious purposes," at this, everyone shot a glare in Gabriel's direction. He carefully didn't respond in the slightest and the Guardian continued, "I decided to activate two of the four inactive Miraculous I had under my guard as I've been getting too old to fight a villain and do my normal duties as well.

"That's when I met you two." He smiled over at the teenagers on the other side of the table. They both reacted by blushing. Gabriel couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his son blush like that. It disturbed him.

"If you were successful in bringing the butterfly Miraculous back to me, which I had all faith that you would, I planned on putting Nooroo back to sleep after cleansing him of any evil taint remaining." Gabriel wanted to roll his eyes. Sure, he'd created villains, but he wasn't _evil_. If he'd truly wanted to be evil, he would have gone to people with few or no scruples instead of normal people having a bad day. He would have found people who stuck to shadows and killed or tortured instead of flamboyant figures meant to draw holders out. Sure, he knew what he'd been doing wasn't necessarily _good_ , but the ends justified the means. He still didn't speak, allowing the Guardian to continue.

"I only activated the red beetle and black cat Miraculous because of that threat. If said threat had been neutralized, I don't see why I would have activated another Miraculous."

Gabriel took a deep breath. "It seems that all the Miraculous were activated in the future."

Master Fu frowned. "You did mention others."

"I don't know if it was due to the fight against me or against the demons, but at some point, all seven Miraculous were activated." He remembered her telling him that later that night, after Adrien had left. Of course, by then, she'd been babbling more than anything, so he couldn't say it was reliable, but they didn't need to know that.

"I even have the names of the other Miraculous wielders, if you would like."

Now even Adrien was staring at him in surprise.

"Perhaps we will speak on it soon. For now, I would like to know the reason why."

"Master Fu," Nooroo said, floating out of Tikki's grasp for a moment as he approached the Guardian. "I believe that only myself and Duusu were dormant until the demons came in the future. At least, that is what I pieced together from what I heard that night."

Gabriel wondered just how he'd managed to put that theory together. It surprised him because Nooroo didn't often volunteer information and played dumb... He began to realize just how much Nooroo had been holding all his intellectual prowess from him. He understood why, and he had suspected before, but still found it frustrating.

"I see."

"I recommend we give the bee and fox Miraculous to the same two wielders. Also, Wayzz began to train another Guardian."

Gabriel couldn't help but stare at the kwami. Just how much had he missed that Nooroo hadn't?

"We will see," Master Fu said slowly. "There isn't so great a threat as to require more than four active, let alone seven."

"There might be if the demon's gate is opened," Gabriel said softly.

The look the Guardian shot him this time seemed troubled.

"Something the future Marinette told me was that the Miraculous holders weren't as in tune with their Kwami and their Miraculous as they needed to be. She insisted that we would have to train and work and discover new powers on a continual basis if we wanted to be remotely ready for the future," Gabriel told them.

"But aren't you taking steps to stop it from happening?" Marinette asked, only the slightest mocking tone to her voice. Gabriel ignored it. She was only 15 after all.

"Yes, but that is no guarantee. All seven Miraculous will need to be active and their wielders working as a team to prepare for the demon's gate."

"And what would they fight?" Master Fu countered shortly. "Miraculous are usually given for life or until a wielder gives their Miraculous up. There is a _reason_ for this, one that has been tried and true multiple times over the years with dire consequences when ignored. People given power, even good people, can become corrupted by that power." The way he stared at Gabriel said: 'Case in point sitting on your cushion.'

Gabriel returned the gaze, looking down his nose for several seconds before sighing. "I am merely passing on what the future Ladybug said. That is all. She encouraged me to come to you, insisted that it would be the best option." He was beginning to wonder if she'd been overly optimistic.

"Wait, I have a question," Adrien said slowly, raising his hand as if he were in class. Gabriel wanted to roll his eyes. The public school system had already had its affect on him, apparently.

"What were the Miraculous initially used for then? Why were they created? I mean, if a Miraculous holder was the problem this time, has it always been like that since they were created? Or were they created to fight against something else?"

All good questions in Gabriel's opinion, although the hidden slights were starting to become a nuisance.

For the first time, Master Fu didn't look like he was the one in control. Instead he shot a glance to Wayzz, who nodded slowly.

"Very well," he said, "I shall tell you a little of where the Miraculous come from and why they came into being."

xXx

Yeah, next time I'm going to BS my way through an entire origin story.


	26. Time Traveler

Stand Alone – Under the pretense that Alya gets and keeps her miraculous.

xXx

Master Fu loved what he did, both as an every day job, and as the magical guardian of the Miraculous stones. Sure, it had its drawbacks (outliving anyone he'd been born with, all of his family and many generations afterwards), but the rewards were immeasurable. And he had just gotten that much closer to finding the butterfly (and hopefully peacock) Miraculous as well. He was sure his two, new holders would be up to the task (well, they'd been doing a great job of it so far, even if there had only been about two weeks and four akuma.

Now if only he could figure out what that strange, magical disturbance last night had been. He was sure all the Kwami had felt it, although he couldn't be sure if said Kwami had told their wielders. It was as if...well, he couldn't quite describe it, and he'd never heard anything like it happening before. But,the closest thing he could come to describing it is that someone had basically torn a hole in space and time and then blown a raspberry before closing back up again. There hadn't been any real intent behind it, and it had been extremely blatant to those who knew what to sense.

"Wayzz?" he asked aloud. They'd already discussed it multiple times, but it never hurt to try and come at it from a new perspective. His kwami and best friend flew over to him.

"Master?" he asked.

Fu opened his mouth to speak but something twinging on his senses made him pause. He cocked his head to one side. Someone with magical residue was approaching. If he hadn't been on the look out for something, he my have missed it altogether.

"Hide," he finally said. "We're about to have a visitor. It seems we may actually get our answers faster than we initially thought."

Wayzz nodded and hid beneath the table.

At least they had the decency to knock, whoever it was... even if said knocks were loud and demanding. Five knocks.

The old man took what he could from that and sipped his drink before calling out, "Come in."

They did. Surprisingly, he'd never seen the girl who more or less threw the door open and carelessly shut it behind her. She had a lovely shade of tan skin, and hair that faded from a dark, reddish-brown on top to a much lighter red on the ends. He couldn't tell if that was natural or intentional. She had a mole over one eye, wore glasses and a plaid shirt and looked like she either wanted to drop down and cry or kill something. He was actually warily impressed that she could exude both impressions at once.

"Please, come in," he said with a smile as he rose to make some more tea.

"Thanks," she muttered before closing the door behind her, coming up to the table and plopping down in front of it. She put her arms on the polished wood and then buried her head in her arms.

Master Fu raised an eyebrow. "Hard day, I take it?"

The snort that came from her more or less confirmed his statement.

"I'll return shortly with some tea."

"Thank you," she said, waving one arm. "Chamomile and lavender with a sprinkling of cinnamon if you have any."

He raised an eye at her strange order, but shrugged. He did, indeed, have the ingredients she'd requested. Apparently she needed calm today.

It didn't take him long to fix the drink and so, soon enough, he walked back into the other room with a steaming cup on a tray. He placed said cup down in front of her and she looked up at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Master Fu," she said, reaching for the cup.

"You may want to wait for it to cool down," he warned.

She smiled sadly, almost nostalgically. "You said that the first time we met too."

The old man cocked his head to one side and raised one eyebrow. "Oh?" He didn't recall having met her before... ever.

The teenager took a tentative sip of the steaming tea and then let out a welcome sigh.

"My name is Alya Cesaire and I run the Ladyblog."

Master Fu rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Ah, yes. The Ladyblog. I believe I've heard of that."

Alya paused before taking another sip and instead scrutinized her host. "Well, it's official. I came back alone."

The guardian stroked his beard as he studied her and thought over that.

"Came back? And you expected to bring someone with you?"

The girl sighed, suddenly looking far older than her teenage years would suggest. "What happens when you destroy a Miraculous?"

His eyes widened at the multiple implications hidden in those few words. "I..." well, she obviously knew of the Miraculous, and if she'd come here than she knew about him in regards to them. She also said it so casually and without any threat or malicious intent that he could detect (and he was rather good at that, if he did say so himself), so, after some thought, he just continued where he'd left off. "...Didn't think it was possible."

Her expression, somehow, grew even drier. She put one hand in the air in front of her, palm up. "Cataclysm," she said, then held the other one up in the same position on her other side. "Miraculous." Then she put her palms together before pushing them apart, wagging her fingers dramatically. "Boom."

Master Fu's eyes widened even further. "The backlash from that..." he started, his mind racing ahead of him. "Unpredictable... devastating... I just..." He blinked over at her. He wanted to ask when this happened, because he certainly hadn't felt it, and how it had come to be and why and... but he figured that all of his questions could be shortened into two words: "What happened?"

The dry expression turned a little wry and she leaned her elbow on the table, and then her head on her palm, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Well, we went after Hawk Moth."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "We?"

She closed her eyes, obviously trying to reign in her frustration. "I got Trixx. Well, at first it was just once to help out, and I had to give him back, but then it got worse and you decided to give me the miraculous. So, I..." she paused and took a deep, steadying breath. "When we're done here, can I see him? I just... want to make sure he's okay. I understand if you don't want to activate another Miraculous right now, and I... will be upset, but will understand if you choose to give him to someone else. I... I just have to know. He... I don't think he came back with me. And he was in so much pain... I just... please."

His brow furrowed. The way she'd acted before, he didn't think this girl acted so desperate so often. Still, she already knew more than just about anyone else alive today should. Malicious or not, that made her dangerous... or a potential, unthinkable boon. "Perhaps," he finally said.

Alya must have realized that was about as good as she would get because she simply nodded, took another breath and continued. "Anyway, we went after Hawk Moth. We fought. Chat... Adrien... he wasn't thinking straight. I..." She paused and sent a wary look towards the guardian. "Did you know? About his father?"

Well, that sounded ominous. Obviously he didn't know what she was talking about, but it wasn't that difficult to put two and two together. There had been a magical resonance around Adrien when he'd first found the boy, but it had been so faint that he had dismissed it at the time. But if she was mentioning his father and then all of this...

"I'm guessing he's Hawk Moth."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "You _didn't_ know?" She mulled over that for a bit and took another sip of her tea. "Huh. So you don't know everything."

He smiled at her, and managed to make it amused, even. "Of course I don't. I'm only human, after all."

"Huh," she said again, but then either dismissed it or decided to think on it later. "Anyway, we'd just found out and he... wasn't taking it well. Ladybug had gotten Hawk Moth to trip with her lucky charm – marbles, of all things – and he went in with his cataclysm, straight for the Miraculous. I think he was just acting on habit, you know, go after the piece that holds the akuma and cleanse it. I don't think he really thought it through. Can't say I'm surprised.

"Carapace must have realized what would happen, because he stopped Ladybug from going after him and got his shield up around her and Bee. I was across the room from them, but I still saw him going for it. There wasn't much else I could do, so I dove forward, tried to push him back towards the shield, but I didn't get there in time.

"Then..." she shuddered. "Then everything fell apart. I think. I... I'm not sure how to describe it. It's just, everything _unraveled._ Adrien screamed, but it sounded like more than one person. I think his Kwami was screaming too. Trixx screamed as well and I heard more voices. I... I think it was all the Kwami. And the world just... _wasn't_ anymore. I don't know why I'm here and no one else is, but maybe I got thrown back the furthest because I was the closest to him at the time? But where is Adrien then? Unless..." she paused, looking rather sick, and Master Fu got the distinct impression Alya wasn't talking to him anymore. From what she said and how she was reacting, he needed to fix that, get her to focus on the here and now and get her mind away from unpleasant memories and conclusions.

"So, when you say 'back', you mean from the Future?"

The girl startled, as if just realizing he was there. Then she heard his words and sighed in relief. "Yes. I woke up all the way back here, before everything happened, before I got my Miraculous. Although, I have to say that being back when my boyfriend and I aren't dating and my two best friends don't even know about each other..." She suddenly got a pained look, closed her eyes and leaned down, banging her head on the table softly.

"Oh, I'm so going to lock them in a closet! I can't take another year or two of their drama!"

Master Fu sipped his tea and decided to try and lighten the mood. "If they are as difficult as you say they are, are they worth your friendship?"

The glare she shot at him could have melted stone. "Of _course_ they are! They are the kindest, sweetest, most selfless people I've ever met! You should know that! You gave them their Miraculous!"

So she had been talking about those two.

"But honestly! Only those two could be involved in a love square that _only involves two people!_ Why?! Why, I ask you?!"

Master Fu smiled. "Can you honestly say you would do any better in their situation?"

She opened her mouth, but paused and then closed it after a few seconds. Then she muttered, "At least I can be honest with myself about my feelings."

The Guardian couldn't help it. He laughed.

"Come," he said, gesturing for her to follow him as he rose and walked to the back of the room, towards the old phonograph. She sent him a questioning look before he turned his back to her, but he heard her rise and come to stand behind him as he opened the hiding place.

He entered his pass code and reached in to remove the box and heard her sharp intake of breath. He ignored it, continuing to smile as he set the box down and opened it, revealing seven spaces, five of them empty.

"Master!" Wayzz said, rushing from under the table. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Hi, Wayzz," Alya said softly. Fu glanced at her to see a relieved smile on her face, and knew his stoic friend well enough to see the surprise in his expression. It was really just more evidence that she was telling the truth. Still, the kwami would have the final say.

Wayzz flew up to her and studied her intently. The old man went back to picking up one of the two remaining boxes. Then he handed it to her.

"Check and see for yourself."

Alya blinked, then her gaze hardened and she nodded firmly. "Thank you."

She opened the box and a bright, orange light appeared in front of her.

"Hello," the little fox said, "I'm—"

" _Trixx!_ " Alya practically yelled. Her arms darted forward to grab the Kwami and then brought him to her neck in a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried! You..." she paused, eyes opening wide before she hurriedly let Trixx go and stepped back, cautiously. "S-sorry. You obviously don't know me at all and I... Well, I'm... I'm just really happy this version of you is okay. I... I don't think my version is." She looked down sadly.

"This version...?" Trixx asked, confused. Then he turned to Wayzz. "Did Plagg finally talk you into pranking me back for Istanbul?" he huffed. "Oh, for goodness... That was _centuries_ ago! Besides, it was just a joke!"

Wayzz didn't answer, although he looked distinctly amused.

"Oh," Alya said, a gleam in her eye as she rushed back to her backpack. "You haven't told me about that one! I gotta write it down in my..." she faded off as she opened her bag and looked inside, obviously not finding what she'd been expecting to. "Oh. Right."

Trixx, looking rather lost himself, glanced over at Master Fu.

The old man didn't allow himself to snicker. He had far too much control for that. "Alya here is from the future. Apparently, she was your wielder in another timeline."

"Oh," Trixx said, blinking his large eyes at him, then glancing back at Alya, who hadn't seemed to want to look back up at them. "Well, that explains why she feels so familiar."

The teenager blinked and whipped her head back. "I... I do?"

Trixx nodded.

Alya managed a weak smile. "I'm glad something's still there. Even if I don't end up being your holder this time—"

"Wait, what?" Trixx asked, flying up into her face. "You don't want to be?"

The human girl blinked, backing up a bit to focus a little more easily on the Kwami.

"Well, yeah, I do. But I don't want to force you or presume."

Something told Fu that a year into this girl's past, she wouldn't have said something like that. This girl seemed like the investigative type who demanded answers and fully expected to receive them. At least, that was the impression he'd gotten from the Ladyblog.

"Well, I'm here now, I'm active now, and Master Fu wouldn't have done that if he didn't want you to have my stone. It's my choice whether to accept his judgment or not, and I didn't see a reason not to."

Alya's eyes lit up and she looked over at the old master for confirmation. He nodded, still smiling. The light of hope in her gaze spread to her face and she squealed with delight, rushing over to Master Fu and throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I won't let you down!" She looked back at Trixx. "And thank you! I won't let you down either, Trixx."

The little fox laughed.

"Well, perhaps we should get down to writing out what happened in the future?" Master Fu asked, sitting down at the table. "Forewarned is forearmed, after all."

Alya nodded, gaze hardening into steel. He liked this girl. His future self had chosen well, if he had indeed been the one to choose.

"Alright, so let me go over all the Akuma I can remember and what their powers were. Who was the last person Akumatized?"

Fu canceled the rest of his appointments and she stayed there long into the evening before she insisted she had to leave. She promised to come by again soon.

xXx

That night, several months earlier than in another timeline, Ladybug and Chat Noir met Rena Rouge for the first time.


	27. The Team: New Yo-yo

The Team Verse

xXx

"Jake?" Marinette asked, secretly annoyed at her apparent inability to use American slang.

The older boy turned from where he rested on the couch to look up at her. "Yeah, Ladybug?"

She frowned for a moment. Perhaps she should tell them her identity. They were, after all, her team. Then again, she hadn't told Chat and he was part of her team too...

Shaking the old argument from her head, she leaned her elbows down on the back of the couch.

"I was wondering, does your family know 'ow to make things?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Make things?"

She smiled at him. "You know, magic things." Ha! She'd made improvement. As soon as she had the 'th' sound down, she'd move on to the 'h', although she wasn't sure she'd ever have the right inflections. Those were just... strange.

Jake frowned. "A few things," he said slowly. "Why?"

"I would like a magic yo-yo."

He blinked at her, then he started to laugh. "I get why you'd want one, but when you say it like that..."

She huffed and stood, crossing her arms in front of her. "Well, can your family make one for me or non?"

The dragon boy finished laughing, wiping a tear from his eye and smiled cockily. "It's all cool, sis. I'm sure I could hook you up with the best."

She blinked. "Zere are ozzer magic yo-yo's?" It took her a moment to realize she'd missed some pronunciation in her shock.

Before she could berate herself, Jake drew her attention as he shrugged. "I could check."

Marinette smiled. "I would appreciate it."

xXx

"No magic yo-yos," Jake informed her with a sigh before their next training session. "Except for one," he paused tapping a finger to his chin. "A tool that sounds an awful lot like a yo-yo was used in a few ancient civilizations by a woman wearing red with black spots." He shot her a pointed look.

The heroine groaned. "But I need a yo-yo when I am not in ze actual suit!"

"Hey, what about the sword I got you?" Randy asked from where he'd been stretching over by the wall, obviously having listened in.

Marinette turned to him with a placating smile. "I appreciate it, mon amis, but my main tool is a yo-yo. I feel... unarmed when I do not 'ave it in me."

"On me," Jake corrected her. "It's 'on me' not 'in me'."

"Why would you even say that? The translation can't be that far off," Randy said in his usual, tactless way.

Marinette frowned at him, then turned her attention purposefully back to Jake.

Randy huffed, but the shorter boy got the subtext and sighed. "So, I talked to Fu Dog about it."

"Wait," Marinette held up a hand, "Fu dog?"

"Yeah, he's an ancient master, but he's a dog. It's... erm... well, it's a long story and not really mine to tell. Why do you ask?"

"Ze Guardian of ze Miraculous was named Fu. An old, Chinese man with bright, 'Awiian shirts."

Jake blinked, taken back. "Huh, go figure. Wonder if they know each other."

And he'd officially lost Marinette, so she decided not to ask while he continued. "Anyway, he knows all this stuff about ancient artifacts and he thinks he can help you make one of your own."

Marientte's eyebrows rose. "But I know nossing of how to build a magical artifact."

The dark-haired boy sighed. "Yeah, I told him that, but he said something about how it's a personal thing, making a magical weapon like that. So anyway, if you really want to do it, I got Kim to give you and me leave at the end of the week. I kinda gotta know asap so Fu can get what he needs."

The heroine thought about that for a moment and glanced over at a silent Tikki, who nodded. "I'll be happy to help too, Ladybug."

The girl smiled gratefully. "Alright," she said to Jake, "let zem know I would love to come."

xXx

" _So, you're the French girl I gotta teach everything to,"_ the oldest, fattest and most wrinkled dog she'd ever seen said to her after she walked in the door. He said it in flawless French. Marinette may have stared a little bit as a few things went through her mind.

Firstly, there was a dog speaking to her. Talk about surreal. Secondly, she'd been expecting something like Master Fu. Fu Dog was nothing like Master Fu. She could tell that already. Thirdly, it was probably a very good thing that Chat wasn't here (she didn't know how he mixed with dogs and wasn't sure she wanted to find out).

The dog cleared his throat.

"Oh, um, oui," Marinette said with a small bow, despite the too-large clothing she'd insisted upon trying to trip her up (she still had her mask and suit on underneath– had to hide her identity somehow, and Agent Kim had approved). "Je m'appelle Ladybug."

"I don't get it," the dog said in just as perfect English. "If you're French and you're using an ancient magical artifact, why is your name in English? Why not 'Cocinelle' or ancient Chinese or something?"

"Fu," Jake said from behind her, sounding very put upon.

She didn't really mind the question, though. She'd never... really thought about that. When she'd chosen the name, it just _felt_ right.

"Because I wanted it to be?" she said, a little uncertainly. If he asked her to elaborate, she wouldn't have an explanation.

The dog tipped his head to the side, then shrugged. "Eh, I've heard worse. So, you wanna make your own, magical weapon, huh?"

It took her a moment to catch up with his abrupt topic change. "Oh, oui."

The dog stood on his hind legs and walked to her like a normal human. Suddenly, she felt very grateful that Jake had turned out as normal as he had if he grew up with things like this.

"I ain't gonna lie to you, kid. It's not easy. There's a reason most people would rather steal something instead of making it themselves. So, let's go over what exactly you want in your weapon and we'll see how plausible it is and how long it will take."

Marinette big her lip before she asked slowly, "About how long can it take?"

Behind her, Jake groaned. "Here we go again," he muttered, then leaned forward and whispered, "he likes to exaggerate sometimes, fyi."

The dog rubbed his jaw. "Well, there's studying time and work time and then you have to let the magic seep in, so it can take anywhere from a couple of months to a few hundred years."

Marinette's eyes bugged out. "A-a few hundred years?" she squeaked.

Fu shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, give or take a century or two. So, what are we looking at here?"

The girl tried to not let her heart sink. Maybe this was just a bad idea after all.

"Er, well, I want to make a yo-yo."

The dog just stared at her for several seconds, then he burst into laughter. "Ah ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! A yo-yo!" Then he looked up at Jake. "I can see why you like this kid. She's a hoot!"

Jake just sighed.

Marinette huffed, withdrew her sketchbook from the satchel on her back and set it down in front of him (with probably a little more force than necessary). He paused, and then his smile slowly faded into a thoughtful expression as he studied it.

"I would like ze round part here to be able to change weight according to how I need it to. Ze string will have to be very... what is ze word? Hard?" The expression on her face plainly stated just how that word didn't quite fit.

"Like a diamond hard?" Jake asked, eyebrows raised.

The girl blinked. "Zat would be nice, but however hard we can make it. Zis is just a backup, oui?"

Jake nodded as Marinette continued.

"Ze coloring would have to change between black and red, and if I could get ze spots when red, zat would be wonderful, and ze string would have to grow and shrink with my... thoughts?"

"More like will," Jake corrected her. "Usually what magic is directed by."

She nodded her appreciation to him, sat back and looked up at the dog in front of her. "So, how long would somesing like zis take?"

He just stared at the page with the drawing for several minutes before looking up at her. "First, let me say I _thought_ I sensed something about you. Tikki! Come out and say hi, you brat."

That took both Marinette and Jake by surprise, especially when Tikki flew out of the shirt, giggling, and stopped in front of the dog.

"Fu Dog," she said with a big smile.

"Please tell me your food-obsessed partner isn't here. The mangy cat. I'll chase him right out, so help me!"

Marinette's eyes grew bigger. "You know Chat Noir?"

Tikki turned to Marinette. "He doesn't mean Chat Noir," she said, a little sheepishly. "He means his kwami, Plagg."

"Oh. I'm suppose I'm _very_ glad zey are not 'ere then."

"It's a cat/dog thing," Fu said with a shrug. "That, and the fact that he takes my food. Also, I have enough bad luck as it is."

"You still have my coin, I see," Tikki said, floating up to the dog's neck and putting a hand on the old, coin-like token hanging off of his collar there.

"Oh, ho, ho, you have no idea how hard it has been for my family – especially me – to keep this," Fu said dramatically. "Seriously, there's this other—"

"Guys," Jake cut in, "reminisce later. If the yo-yo is going to take a long time to build, we need to get started on it."

The two ancient beings blinked at them. "Right," Fu nodded. "Well, from what I see here, the studying for something like this would normally take a few months, and I'm guessing a decade or so to build it and enchant it correctly."

"Oh," Marinette replied sadly.

"Well, that's about how long it would take if you didn't wield the Miraculous of creation." He glanced over at Jake with a huff. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jake smacked his forehead. "I told you I was working with Ladybug!"

"Yeah, but you never said she was a Miraculous holder."

"Uh, yeah. Kim wanted to keep that as secret as we could. We cast a _spell_ to either repress the knowledge in people's minds or to make them forget altogether, remember?"

Marinette blinked. "You did?" she asked, shocked.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, once we learned you didn't want people to know your identity. It was a one-time thing though."

Fu rubbed his chin. "Huh, must have cast it a bit too well. I would have known about something like that." He shook his head, making a sort of blubbering sound as he did so before focusing back on her. "Right. I get where you're coming from. Guess some pretty nasty people can show up looking for it."

Marinette put her hands to her ear lobes. "Nasty people?" she asked.

The dog nodded. "Yeah. Kinda surprised no one's come after you yet, especially before the spell."

"Well, to be fair," Jake said, "until rather recently, they've been fighting another Miraculous holder."

Fu's eyes widened. "No, oh-oh, wait. I _know_ I heard about that. Don't tell me it was Nooroo! They were called Akuma this time around, right? Not champions?"

Tikki nodded sadly.

The old dog growled, then turned to the kwami sympathetically. "I'll make sure to put together a get well basket and send it back with you."

The little kwami smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Fu Dog."

"Don't mention it. Just tell him we're even."

Tikki giggled again. "I don't know if a gift basket will make you even."

The dog smirked. "Then you've never seen my gift baskets."

"Guys!" Jake cut in again, exasperated. "How long will it take?"

The dog blinked. "Oh, we can run your girl here through a crash course and finish it by... oh, the end of the week?" He glanced at Tikki who looked thoughtful.

"If I can help with the enchantments and you can get the magic to stick when I'm not transformed, yes, that sounds about right."

Marinette's eyes widened in surprise. "Zat... is much shorter."

Fu rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah. You have a Kwami on your side. Oh, and me."

Marinette decided to be grateful while Jake just shook his head and sighed.

xXx

They started out with a simple, wooden yo-yo (apparently the wood would hold the spells better than more or less any plastic out there, something about it being closest to its natural state) that had been more difficult to find than Marientte thought it should be. They scoured several stores for one that would work the best... or at all. Seriously, did _everything_ these days have to be made of plastic?

Marinette, still unsure whether she should be telling Jake anything about her identity, went out with Fu Dog and Tikki as herself. They finally found what they were looking for in a specialty gaming shop that the old dog knew of.

While they were gone, Jake had been setting up the spells they would need. Some of them were potions with the strangest (and grossest) ingredients, but apparently Jake knew more or less what he was doing. At least, that's what Fu said.

Then Marinette had to study the incantations and look up the different applications herself while Jake went out looking for a natural string to enchant. Eventually they found some natural cat gut from an instrument shop. Once they explained to the girl that they didn't actually use cats to make it, she felt immensely better, although hearing that they used other animals didn't exactly sit well with her either. Unfortunately, nothing else was strong enough and fine enough to work for the string she wanted. Reluctantly, she agreed, remembering that this was for her teammates and her job.

According to Fu Dog, the length of the string, the color of the yo-yo and the density thereof would all be normally simple spells each made exponentially more difficult for having to work together, and all of them would have had to be controlled by words, but with Tikki, they could surpass that. As long as it was a Miraculous wielder holding the yo-yo, it should be able to adjust itself according to their will. Marinette found that perfect. That way it would be more difficult for a yo-yo to be taken and used by someone not a Miraculous holder.

She spent three days studying, almost non-stop ( _not_ an easy feat for her) and then was able to help with the spells they would need to cast.

The heroine felt kind of bad when Jake, his grandfather and Fu Dog closed their shop to help cast the spells. Apparently group castings were faster and more powerful. It also minimized the chances of a mistake because if one person made one, another person could compensate. Most of the spells left her feeling drained, especially because they lasted for anywhere from 45 minutes to 9 hours. Most of the longer ones started just before midnight and ended at dawn. It was grueling and by the end of the week, most of them (except Jake's grandfather) were walking around in a sort of sleep-deprived haze.

At the end of the week, Tikki was able to accelerate the magic seeping into the yo-yo. Then, after a day of rest for all of them (and several packets of cookies for Tikki), they all stood around an otherwise inconspicuous, black yo-yo.

"Well," Jake said with a grin as he gestured for her to pick it up. "Let's take it for a test run!"

xXx

It wasn't as good as her in-costume yo-yo, of course, but it worked very well. Although, as Marinette swung from building to building, she realized she'd have to work on her arm strength and balance if she wanted to pull of Ladybug as effortlessly without the suit as with it.


	28. Origins and Explanations

Consequences verse

xXx

"Humans as we know ourselves have only lived on the Earth for the last 6000 – 7000 years," Master Fu started. "I'm sure you've learned this in your schooling."

Marinette and Adrien nodded. Gabriel stared fixedly at the old man.

He continued. "What you won't find in your textbooks are things that don't have physical evidence because of magic. The Fae lived on this world long before humans ever did. Since their bodies are tied into and made of magic, when they die said bodies return to the magic and leave little to no physical evidence behind."

"Fae?" Adrien asked.

Master Fu nodded. "Fae. Creatures of legend, everything from fairies and elves to the Japanese Kami... although, admittedly, there are some things people have believed in that have never existed, but I digress.

"There is no record of where humans came from. One day, a group of Fae discovered a group of intelligent, self-aware beings. Whatever proof you may wish to take or whatever you believe, humans came into being at just the right time.

"You see, Fae, more often than not, deal with emotion. They either feed off of emotions, or they are directly tied to them – as in their very being. Because of this, most Fae led solitary lives or they hunted other fae in very dangerous groups."

"There is a Fae for every emotion," Tikki said. "Happiness, sadness, pain, fear, you name it, a Fae is somehow tied to it."

Master Fu smiled down at her before returning his attention to the people around him. "When humans appeared, the Fae began to evolve. No longer were sentient beings living in groups of twenty at the most, but in groups ranging into the hundreds and eventually thousands. The kind of emotion such groups generated was unheard of, but the most surprising at the time, was the fact that humans could feel multiple emotions."

Marinette's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Fae couldn't feel different things?"

"How does that even work?" Adrien asked, scratching his head as if to try and wrap his head around it.

Master Fu chuckled. "Human brains work off of opposition. We must know happiness to know sadness and visa versa. We must know pain to understand pleasure. Light to know darkness. Fae didn't work like that. They either manipulate one emotion or feed off of one emotion or both. If one learned to feel other emotions, they were often shunned and then hunted down by other fae for that second emotion. Humans broke those boundaries. They began to draw Fae from all over because, or the first time in history, Fae could begin to feel other emotions without extreme circumstances. Fae dealing with sadness could begin to understand happiness. Fae dealing with joy could truly understand pain, which, in turn, helped them begin to experience more joy. It was revolutionary.

"This sparked a sort of evolution in Fae and many began to embody higher ideals along with their emotions. Things like, well," he patted Tikki on the head, "Creation and good luck." He pointed to Plagg. "Destruction and bad luck." He held his hand out to Nooroo who came forward and landed on his finger tips, smiling up at the old man. "Transformation and change." Then he turned to Wayzz. "Protection. New, often more intelligent, forms of Fae began to appear and the whole world began to change. These new beings called themselves 'Higher Fae'.

"Initially, it was mutually beneficial. Humans didn't have a limited supply of emotions for Fae to feed off of or manipulate. Unfortunately, Fae are inherently magical. Human's aren't, and many Fae didn't realize or understand exactly what kind of affects they tended to have on humans. Because of this, humans who had thrived on their own began to die off, and with them, many of the Higher Fae. The Lower Fae saw this problem arise and they began to hoard humans, whisking them off to parts unknown, never to be heard from again. I know for a fact that many of these pockets of humans did not survive.

"In a last attempt to avert this new crisis, a council of Fae came together and asked if anyone would be willing to bind themselves to humans to save them. Fifteen came forward and volunteered to be bound to different objects easily worn by humans and lend them their powers."

Marintette and Adrien turned their awe-inspired gazes to the kwami.

"You're _that_ old?" Adrien asked Plagg, who just shrugged.

Tikki giggled. "Yup."

"It was mutually beneficial," Wayzz said. "Because of our direct tie to humans, we came to know and understand just as many emotions as humans can. This is where our power comes from, and the more emotion we know and understand, the more magic we can generate."

"Basically, the older we get, the more powerful we are," Plagg said lazily before he stuffed one last piece of cheese into his mouth. "Although we haven't really encountered anything seriously new for several centuries."

"So it's more of a very slight but steady growth, now," Nooroo supplied.

"It didn't come without its risks, though," Wayzz said sagely. "We took an enormous risk. If humans ever die out, we will too. If humans stop feeling emotion, we will continue to grow weaker and eventually cease to exist."

"But we don't have to worry about that," Plagg pointed out.

"Not now," Nooroo said softly.

"At the beginning, there were some pretty close calls," Tikki reminded them, sounding a little subdued.

"But the Kwami and the humans who wielded them succeeded," Master Fu said with a smile, gesturing around them.

"In the beginning, we were more like a police force," Nooroo piped up, helpfully.

"Unfortunately," Master Fu said, smile gone, "not all of the Higher Fae were benevolent. Some began to embody ideals such as power, domination and captivity."

"Technically, I was one of those 'non-benevolent' Higher Fae," Plagg pointed out. "So was Trixx."

"True," Master Fu conceded with a nod. "Not all 'non-benevolent' Fae were cruel or evil, but many of them were."

"You must understand," Wayzz cut in, "that Fae are attracted the most to humans who embody their ideal. They then can manipulate those emotions into being stronger, lending them either more control over their target (if they are a Fae of Being) or power over their pray (if they are a Fae of Feeding). Since most fae can do both in dire situations..." He faded off, shaking his head. Then he went on. "Then the human feels or acts upon their emotions, allowing more control and it's a terrible, negative feedback loop that can eventually consume both the human and the Fae involved."

"Wait," Adrien said, sitting forward suddenly, looking a little sick. "Are you saying I embody destruction and misfortune?"

Plagg actually looked over at him for several seconds, and none of the other Kwami seemed to want to answer for him. Then, the little cat burst into laughter.

"Ha! Oh, that's a good one, kid. You might have some pretty nasty luck, but really you're like, the embodiment of sunshine or something. We Kwami stopped having to be wielded like that long ago. Although, those first few years were a little rough..." His smile suddenly seemed forced and he picked up another slice of cheese to distract himself as Tikki came over to put a hand on his shoulder.

"We've been around long enough that we can turn most emotions into magic, and we've advanced enough that we can turn our own emotion into power as well. Which is why I feed on cookies," Tikki winked at Marinette. "I enjoy them."

"And why I like cheese," Plagg said, hugging a slice close to him. "Life has been much better since I could turn positive emotions into magic."

"But the food we must consume is also a sign of how close we are to humans," Wayzz explained. "We are just about as physical as we are magical, so the food serves a double purpose."

Adrien rubbed his temples and Marinette stared at the table, her eyes unfocused as she tried to absorb what they'd been told.

"Well," Nooroo piped up ruefully, "in the end, we saved humanity. We... may have done our job a little too well, actually."

Master Fu chuckled a little. "Indeed. When humans began to grow in population again, the Fae loved this and encouraged it. However, Fae all have weaknesses just as they have strengths. Usually it's apathy of some sort – the lack of emotion – but other, physical things began to affect the Fae the more dependent on humans they became. Those Fae that dwelt in darkness began to have an aversion to the light. Those that dwelt on land began to have aversions to water. Those that lived in water near humans began to have aversions to the air. Some Fae, seeing this, cut themselves off from humans, retreating into the deepest forests and oceans, the highest mountains... and still, humans expanded.

"Some Fae got to a point where they could interbreed with humans, with all sorts of results. The red-hair in humans of certain areas, for instance. Or the darker skins of humans that lived in places that needed such changes to survive the best. Not every Fae lives as long as our friends here do," he smiled over at Wayzz before turning back to them. "Fewer original Fae, and with every death there was less magic accessible to those that remained... it was a recipe for disaster of their own making. Now it's come to a point where Fae are practically non-existent."

"How sad," Marinette muttered.

"There are still some Lower Fae that come around, manipulating humans or feeding off of their emotion, but few are difficult to handle. It's a matter of persuading them to move on so they don't overwhelm whatever human they've attached themselves to. The job of the Guardian, these days, doesn't even require me to transform most of the time."

"And perhaps we, as humans and Fae alike, have grown complacent," Gabriel finally cut in for the first time since Master Fu started talking. Everyone turned their attention to him as he went on. "In the old days, perhaps creatures like the demons the future Ladybug spoke of could have been easily handled, most likely by the Fae themselves."

"But, we're more powerful now," Nooroo cut in, frowning at his wielder.

"Perhaps," Gabriel conceded, "but can we, as humans, ever truly wield your true strength?"

"I... don't know," Wayzz admitted.

"We haven't really tried since we got to this point," Tikki muttered. "It hasn't been necessary."

"Complacency," Gabriel said. "I rest my case."

Master Fu shook his head. "That doesn't negate the fact that too many Miraculous active at once is a recipe for trouble. Look at where just two – and then four – activated got us."

Gabriel shook his head before turning his sharp gaze on the older man. "Our choices are this: do nothing and hope we can do this time what we could not do in the other universe if it comes to be, or we do what we can to prevent or prepare for it."

"And what if, in trying to prevent it, we bring it about – or something worse?" Master Fu returned.

The younger adult shook his head. "No, we have already changed the events of the future. They are, as far as Nooroo and I can tell, different. As for 'something worse', how could anything trump the destruction of the world?"

"The subjugation of it," Master Fu returned.

"No single Miraculous can allow that," Gabriel argued.

"Hence why only one should be active at any given time."

"And yet, you activated two yourself."

"A necessary evil."

Gabriel shook his head. "I did not realize that the current Miraculous holders were such gamblers," he said with a bit of heat to his voice. Adrien bristled, but didn't say anything, following the example of the other holders. Gabriel took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ladybug, from the future, told me outright that the Miraculous holders need to be stronger, better and faster. They need to be what no other Miraculous holder has ever been before. Simply waiting for something to happen and acting then will not allow for the time necessary to save the world. I will do my best to find that statue before someone who will want to activate it does, but, as I have stated before, that is no guarantee.

"Your future counterpart," he turned to look at Marinette, "traded her entire world for something different. Not attempting to do everything we can will render her sacrifice pointless. I urge you to choose something different. Nevertheless, seeing as it isn't my choice..."

He rose and glanced at Adrien.

Marinette's eyes narrowed, and Gabriel made a choice.

"Adrien, you may stay here as long as the Guardian allows, if that is alright with you," he turned to Master Fu, who nodded in acceptance. "If I allow this, will you wait to turn me in, Mlle. Dupain-Chang?"

The two teens exchanged glances with each other, and then Master Fu.

"Turn over your Miraculous," Master Fu said, standing up and holding out his hand.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "Until such a time as I feel you are doing everything you can to prevent the future I speak of, no. You have my word that I won't misuse it anymore, and you have my... apologies," wow, was that hard to say, "for doing so up until this point." He turned to Nooroo. "Especially you."

"That doesn't make what you did right," Adrien burst out angrily.

"I never said it did," Gabriel returned. "I will, however, do my utmost to prevent the future, and I will not turn my Miraculous over to you until I feel I can trust you with said future."

"You? Trust?" Adrein scoffed.

Gabriel shot a disapproving glare at him. "Yes, trust." He really wanted to say more, to reprimand him, but knew it would only be counter productive at this point, and thus he swallowed his retort.

"Of the four of us," Marinette spoke up quietly but sharply, "you have been the least trustworthy."

"Perhaps," he conceded. "But if I am the only one who will do everything they can to save the world, then so be it. If you have problems, you know where I live. Come, Nooroo."

With that, he turned and stalked out of the room wondering if he'd made the right choice by coming here at all.

xXx

If you guys want to see more of my idea as to what all of their origins might have been like, check out my story "Miraculous Origins". If you want to see the art I drew to go with it, you can look it up on Archive of Our Own (ao3) where my pen name is DAsObiQuiet.

EDIT: It has been brought to my attention that some things in here can be misconstrued. Thus:

1\. Red hair and dark skin. Both are mutations, both are beautiful, both have been mistreated an feared in the past. I believe in diversity. I believe our differences should be CELEBRATED not avoided. Thus red hair and dark skin are, in this verse, derived from magic. Amazing and phenomenal and evidence of supernatural.

2\. 6,000 to 7,000 years. Yes, I am a creationist (well, I believe in intelligent design) but that's beside the point here, but whether you believe in creationism or evolution, humanity and society as we know it has only existed for about that long. Yes, there is evidence of higher function from earlier, but not with the kind of social interaction that defined later cultures. Also, it's an approximation, not an exact number, so I ask for a little leeway here.

Thank you.


	29. Fired Help

Hired Help verse (Yes, all the way back to the first drabble because TypicalBookLover requested it).

xXx

She ran into the man everyone dubbed as "The Gorilla" as she hurried along, trying not to panic. M. Agreste said he was about to acquire a very valuable ring... one that had been under his nose for a while. He'd said he'd initially wanted to wait, but now the time for waiting was over. Then he'd dismissed her.

Naturally, she'd gone directly to Adrien's room in hopes of warning him at least.

Naturally, he wasn't there.

She'd called him.

He hadn't answered.

She'd left a message, and then called his friends. She went through more or less everyone on the list, trying not to get flashbacks of the Christmas fiasco. Of course she'd assured everyone that Adrien must have left his phone off or something of that sort and she just needed to inform him of a change in his schedule is all. He'd merely said he would be going out with friends (a blatant lie, he should have been in his room!) and hadn't specified which in his text (which he must have sent before his phone died). It wasn't the best cover story she'd come up with, but it would have to do because she _needed_ to warn him! Preferably right now!

Of course, that's when she got news of an akuma.

Nathalie swore and stalked down the hall as calmly as she could. Although, it did occur to her that she could have easily _become_ the akuma if she'd allowed herself to panic a little more.

That thought had distracted her enough that she hadn't watched where she was going, and she ran more or less into what felt like a soft, brick wall. Or at least a padded one. In the next instant, she found herself on the floor with her tablet beside her, looking up at Adrien's bodyguard.

He held out a hand to her, looking apologetic.

She cleared her throat, trying to recover what dignity she could, and took the hand, allowing herself to be pulled into a standing position.

"My apologies," she said, brushing imaginary dust from her pant-suit and picking up her tablet. "I was in a hurry."

The other man nodded in acceptance.

That's when she realized who was in front of her and wanted to smack her forehead. She didn't, but she wanted to. Why hadn't she even thought to ask him until now? This is why she never panicked!

"Would you happen to know where Adrien is?" she asked, unable to keep the note of hope out of her voice.

His brow furrowed and he shook his head.

She tried not to let her heart sink, instead putting on her usual mask of indifference. "I see. Well, if you see him, please tell him I have an urgent message for him. It is a matter of extreme importance and—"

Nathalie hadn't heard the man speak more than a few words or in grunts since he'd begun working there. Thus, it rather surprised her when he cut her off.

"He's going after Adrien."

The comparatively short woman blinked at him in shock.

"You... know?" she asked.

He nodded.

"About Adrien?"

He scoffed. "Chat Noir."

She licked her lips. "About M. Agreste?"

His expression darkened. "Hawk Moth."

For several seconds, she could really only stare at him. "How did you find out?" she asked, proud of herself for keeping the stutter that wanted to slip in out of her words.

He raised an eyebrow, reached in his pocket and then pulled out his driver's permit as if it explained everything. Which, really, it did. He was silent, he was trustworthy, and he was observant. His main job had been to drive Adrien around and protect him, but he'd taken M. Agreste around his fair share of times too. People tended to forget that silent help was there and slipped up.

Well, that was the only conclusion she could draw, even if she couldn't quite see M. Agreste slipping up.

Of course, that begged the question, and she didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but where exactly did this bodyguard/driver keep his loyalties? With Adrien (Chat Noir) or with his employer (Hawk Moth)?

As quietly as usual, he turned around, motioning for her to follow him. After a brief hesitation, she did, still trying to retain her composure. He continued to lead her to the garage where he walked up to one of the many cars and punched in a code to unlock the car he took Adrien in most often.

"What are you," she started, but he held up a finger as he rummaged around in the glove compartment, then drew out a piece of paper. He seemed to hesitate for just a moment, his large hands clutching at the seemingly fragile paper before his resolve steeled and he turned to her, holding it up.

Nervously, Nathalie took it and unfolded it. Then her eyes widened. Plans. She saw an outline of multiple plans all written out in neat penmanship. Unlike Nathalie, he'd seen this coming and had planned for it. In front of her he'd written out what they could do if Adrien was at a photo shoot, or school, or with a friend, or as Chat Noir. Those tended to be the most vague, but still, the fact that he'd _considered_ this at all... Just, wow.

The secretary had to admit, she was impressed. And very disgusted with herself. Why hadn't she done that? Normally she was so on top of things... but then, while she didn't normally have issues facing her problems, she really hadn't wanted to face this particular one, had she.

She'd have to address that tendency _very_ soon.

But first...

"Excellent job," she said. Then she took a deep breath. "There is an akuma attack going on right now."

The bodyguard nodded.

"Would you recommend," she glanced down at the list, "going out to find him or waiting for him to return?"

He thought about that for a moment, pulled out his phone and checked out a familiar site: the Ladyblog. It had updates on the powers of the akuma and how the heroes were fairing. This akuma, a boy named 'Teddy' who had morphed into a large, polka-dotted, stuffed bear that could take a beating, turned people into stuffed toys.

If Gabriel knew she knew about him, she would have _words_ with him about his choices of puns and names and fashion sense. Few akuma were up to his usual standard and she knew he could come up with better.

Seriously.

A few seconds later, the bodyguard put his phone away and glanced at the sheet, eyes brushing over each of them before he tapped a meaty finger on top of one.

She read it a little more closely.

 _Wait for him to return._

 _Have cheese ready._

 _Have more cheese ready._

 _Bring him out of the house._

 _Take him to a safe house._ (And by that one, she saw an address and couldn't help that her appreciation for this plan skyrocketed.)

 _Resign from post._

 _Protect Adrien._

She'd long since grown past the point of letting sentiment get to her, but his simple statements of protection almost had warmth growing inside of her. Almost. Of course, that non-existent warmth was crushed rather harshly by the fact that somewhere in between all of that, they'd have to explain everything to Adrien.

To Chat Noir.

She wanted to groan. This was going to be a long day.

xXx

One very nerve-wracking hour later, the akuma attack had finished and the heroes had done their little vanishing trick. She'd checked on his room at least three times, but was sure he'd actually come back this time.

"Nathalie," she heard Gabriel's sharp voice in her ear and couldn't stop a flinch. She'd almost reached Adrien's door.

"Sir?" she asked.

"I would like to see my son."

Her stomach dropped to her ankles.

"Of course, sir. I will fetch him myself."

Taking a few more steps, she reached the door and knocked on it.

"Just a minute."

She wanted to pull her hair out. She wasn't sure they _had_ a minute.

"Quickly, please, Adrien. I have something of vital importance to discuss."

A few seconds later, he opened the door with an all-too-innocent expression on his face.

"Nathalie."

She tried to maintain her usual mask. "May I come in?"

He seemed surprised. Probably because she, more often than not, came to fetch him or deliver a message. She rarely stepped inside his room to do more than wake him (it would breach all sorts of unspoken and spoken rules, but she didn't care at the moment).

"Um, sure."

"Thank you," she said with a nod of her head.

Once he closed the door behind her, she turned to him.

"Adrien, do you trust me?"

Again, he seemed taken back.

"Um... sure?"

She took a deep breath. "I mean it, Adrien. Do you trust me?"

He frowned, but slowly nodded. She wanted to melt in relief.

"Then I have something to tell you. I know. I know you're Chat Noir."

His eyes widened and he stepped away from her. She wanted to give him time to digest that, but they didn't _have_ time right now.

"And I also have it under good authority that Hawk Moth is coming after you, today."

"Wait, _what?!_ " he hissed. "How—"

"Adrien, we don't have _time_. I will explain everything to you in the limo, but we have to go _now_."

He blinked, staring at her blankly. "But..." he glanced down at his shirt and a little lump in his pocket that...moved?!

She stared at it for a moment before shaking her head. "We have cheese," she said, repeating what Adrien's bodyguard had said to say (even if she didn't understand why).

"Go with her!" a voice she'd heard only once said aloud. It was coming from said moving lump.

She jumped and was very proud of herself for not shrieking.

"Plagg?!" Adrien hissed.

It took her a moment to regain her composure, but when she did, she put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Please!" the woman practically begged, jerking her head towards the door.

The blond boy stared at her for several seconds before nodding firmly.

They hurried down the hall, initially towards Gabriel's meeting room. But then they made a sharp turn towards the garage. They got there in time to see the Gorilla in the front of the already running car, ready to go. She exchanged a glance with Adrien before they raced forward and each got in.

It felt surreal as they drove away, hopefully forever, and she wondered what it said about her that she could only really think one thing.

Well, it was official. Nathalie had lost her job.

xXx

Adrien's mind didn't want to work for him, so he followed Nathalie in a sort of daze.

Nathalie knew? She'd been acting strangely lately, but... How long had she known? Had she figured it out, or had he just been careless? What about Ladybug? Did Nathalie know who she was too? And she'd said Hawk Moth knew who Adrien was...

A cold lump of ice began to form in his stomach. If Hawk Moth knew who he was, then his friends and family were in danger. People like his father...

Adrein's eyes went wide. "Wait!" he yelled. The Gorilla slammed on the breaks. "What about my father?! Where is he? We have to go back for him!"

Part of him couldn't help but be shocked that the other two only exchanged glances and part of him wanted to jump out of the car and rush back.

"Adrien... I don't really know how to tell you this," Nathalie started slowly, "but that's why we're getting you away. Your father is Hawk Moth."

Adrien blinked at her for a few seconds but then shook his head. "No, Ladybug and I already investigated him. He turned into an akuma. Why would Hawk Moth akumatize himself?" He slumped a little in his seat, relief beginning to relax him.

Nathalie muttered under her breath, something about 'inexperienced 15-year-olds' that Adrien chose to ignore for the sake of clearing all of this up first.

"When you took the book, he knew it was only a matter of time before the heroes of Paris would start to suspect him, so he akumatized himself to throw you off."

Adrien just stared at her. That... actually made sense. And it sounded like something his Father would do. But... no! They hadn't offered any actual evidence!

"Where's your proof?" he asked defiantly.

"Hey, kid," Plagg said as he rose out of Adrien's pocket, "if you're gonna sit here an argue, fine, but I want cheese."

Nathalie's eyes had gone wide and she stared at the Kwami almost as if she hadn't expected him. Well, no one but other Miraculous holders were supposed to know how the whole thing worked, so she was bound to be a little shocked.

Adrien sighed. "Plagg, meet Nathalie and my bodyguard," because he still didn't remember the guy's name and wasn't about to address him as 'The Gorilla' to his face. "You two, meet Plagg, my Kwami. He's the reason I have powers."

"You said you have cheese?" Plagg asked as he floated up to Nathalie. Adrien wanted to snicker at how she looked like she wanted to back away.

"Er, yes. Here." She opened a compartment that had been filled with cheese. Plagg squealed in delight and dove into it. Adrien sighed, although the normalcy of it all really helped to ground him right now. Nathalie just watched with a sort of shocked horror at how something that small could eat that much. Adrien could relate.

He turned back to Nathalie. "Like I said, where's your proof?"

Before she answered, the Gorilla himself spoke up, probably for the first time since Adrien had met the man.

"I overheard you talking to Plagg. I overheard your father talking to someone called Nooroo. With that they spoke of, he is Hawk Moth."

Adrien wasn't sure which shocked him more, the fact that the Gorilla had backed Nathalie up, or the fact that he'd spoken at all.

Then Nathalie cut in. "I've suspected for a while, but haven't come to you because I had no proof. It was just... things he said right before he'd go into his secret room."

The blond's eyes widened further. "He has a secret room?"

The woman sighed and nodded. "In his office."

Adrien ran a hand through his hair as he tried to wrap his head around this. Both Nathalie and the Gorilla seemed so sure, and neither one were practical jokers... or people who joked at all... ever.

"Earlier today, he said he would finally acquire a ring that had been under his nose for a while, that he was done waiting," the woman said softly. Well, as softly as Nathalie could get.

Adrien's stomach plummeted. He felt sick. That... was a bit too much of a coincidence.

"B-but..." he started, then turned to look back at his home.

Just then, Nathalie straightened.

"Sir," she said, putting a hand to her ear. "Yes sir. You did ask me to bring Adrien." Another pause. "Of course, sir. Yes, sir. Screw you, sir. Consider this my resignation."

With that, she turned the ear piece off, took it out, and calmly set it aside. In the front, the Gorilla chuckled while Adrien felt his jaw go slack.

"Did... you just tell my father to..."

Nathalie sent him a smug smile. "It felt surprisingly good to do so."

Adrien couldn't seem to close his mouth. No one ever told his father that. _Especially_ Nathalie.

After a few moments, her smug smile faded. "Adrien, we've arranged for a safe house for you, but you must know that this is a temporary solution. Your father is still legally your guardian, and he will undoubtedly report your disappearance to the Police. We can stay there as long as you feel you need to, but there is a very real possibility that he will come after you very soon. Noticing both of us leaving at the same time you disappeared along with the video surveillance means we'll be on the run shortly too. You won't be able to go to school or outside as Adrien at all."

The blond had managed to close his mouth, but his stomach had returned to its proper place, except that the lump of ice had turned into a full-fledged storm.

He took a deep breath. He had to call Ladybug and they had to regroup and...

He glanced at Nathalie.

"Why?" he asked softly. "Why are you doing this for me?"

She looked a little hurt at that. "We care for you, Adrien. We care for your Father too, but he made his choice, and we would much rather throw our lot in with you. Neither one of us _like_ the idea of people being turned into super villains."

He knew his expression was different as he stared at her this time. Then his gaze flicked up to the Gorilla, and he felt his eyes sting a bit.

"Thank you," he whispered.

She smiled softly. "You're always welcome."

xXx


	30. Red-Spotted Distraction

Red-Spotted Herring Verse

xXx

"Not that this isn't cool, or anything, dude, but tell me again why we couldn't take a 2 hour train-ride to the beach?"

Adrien glanced at his best friend as they stepped out of the limo and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, this is as far as my dad would let me go," he muttered, and while it was true, he couldn't help but be both a little disappointed. He also couldn't help but be a little relieved. If an akuma were to attack, he didn't want to be away from Paris in case his Lady needed him. That didn't mean he wanted to skip out on the trip to the beach. He couldn't really wrap his head around the idea of being at a beach and actually being able to swim instead of sitting under the sun and posing for pictures.

Nino folded his arms and grumbled under his breath. Something about how he'd like to introduce Adrien's father to his fist and maybe that would stop him from being a control freak.

It warmed Adrien's heart to hear how his friend wanted him to have a good time. The only other person he ever remembered doing that with was his mother, and while Nino wasn't exactly a substitute for her, it was nice to know he genuinely cared.

"Still, the Paris Plages aren't so bad, right?" Adrien asked, gesturing towards the beaches set up next to the river. It already looked rather crowded, but the beach probably would have been too, and he couldn't really bring himself to mind the atmosphere at all. He was out with his friend and, sure, they couldn't exactly swim in the river due to all of the boats and barges, but they could get something cool from a stand, relax back and laugh. He'd brought swimming trunks anyway, because why not? If he was going for the 'beach' experience, then he'd get as close as he could and hope no fan-girls spotted him.

"Nino! Adrien!" The blond turned in time with his friend and saw Alya waving at them. Apparently she'd had a similar idea as Adrien, because she was walking around in sandals and a bikini under her usual plaid shirt and sun glasses. She also dragged her best friend behind her. Said best friend looked like she'd already spent a little too much time in the sun as her cheeks were a bright shade of red.

Adrien smiled because few people would brave the heat again for their friends like that. At least she had a large, straw sun-hat on that covered her face. She also wore a button-down shirt that she'd tied together at the bottom and shorts as well as her regular, pink purse. She didn't seem to want to look up at them.

"Well, fancy meeting you guys here," Alya said with a grin that was just a little too conspiratorially for Adrien to believe it.

He rolled his eyes in good humor. "If you wanted to hang with your girlfriend too, you could have said so," the blond said as he turned to his best friend.

Nino just smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Somehow, Marinette just looked redder.

"Hey, Marinette, are you okay?" he asked.

She squeaked and seemed to shrink in on herself. Adrien figured that was a signal to back off and so he did.

"Oh, this girl is just excited to do some sunbathing, right?" Alya said brightly, nudging Marinette with her shoulder.

The girl just squeaked again.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Adrien asked worriedly. "She looks a little hot. I know! I'll go grab some gellato. My treat. That should help."

"Y-you don't have to," Marinette protested weakly.

Adrien just waved her off. "Just tell me what flavor you all want."

"Mango," Nino said with a grin.

"Chocolate," Alya replied, winking at her boyfriend who returned her smile.

"Berry-straw," Marinette practically whispered then realized what she'd said and her face grew even redder. "Strawberry, I mean!"

"Alright, be right back. Why don't you guys find a place to set up on the sand."

"You got it dude," Nino said as Adrien jogged off. Fifteen minutes later, he returned, balancing the four different containers in his hand as he looked for his friends. He found them easily enough as they'd all settled themselves under the sun near an open umbrella. Nino had grabbed a place underneath said umbrella and the girls were laying out in the sun right next to him.

That was when he noticed that both of them had stripped down to their bikini's and he averted his eyes.

It wouldn't do to stare. A gentleman would look away, and Adrien had always considered himself a gentleman. He hoped that anyone noticing his red cheeks would attribute it to the sun.

"I still love 'em, Marinette," Alya was saying.

"You would. You love anything ladybug."

"Psh, of course I do. I have a dozen pairs of earrings just like them at home." Adrien made a mental note to check out her ladybug earrings when he could look at her without looking like a creeper. "But I'm proud of you for finally coming out in support of our heroes!"

"Alya, you know I support the heroes," Marinette returned, just a little bit of fire in her voice.

"But you don't often show—"

"Here we go!" Adrien interrupted loudly as he came up on them. The girls turned over and sat up. Nino grinned at him knowingly as Adrien still tried not to stare. Traitor.

"Chocolate for Alya," he handed the girl the disposable bowl and spoon (keeping his eyes on her face the whole time). She grinned at him. "Mango for Nino," he reached over and practically dropped the treat in his friend's hand, a little disappointed that he'd managed to catch it so easily. He'd find a way to get him back for the wiggling eyebrows and not-so-subtle pointed looks. "And strawberry for Marinette."

"T-thank you," the girl said, sitting up and still looking red. Adrien didn't think it was a good idea for her to be out in the sun, but she seemed fine otherwise, so he decided to keep a close eye on her for the time being (her face, not... anything else). Maybe she was embarrassed to come out in a bikini? That would make sense for someone as shy as Marinette seemed to be.

He also did note her red-spotted earrings. Funny that she finally got with the fad just as Ladybug switched from earrings to a belly-button ring. Not that anyone besides Chat (and maybe Hawk Moth) would know that.

"As for me, I'm with Alya," Adrien said with a grin. "Chocolate for the win." He was tempted to try and voice one of the many puns he'd come up with, and would have had it just been him and Nino, but he didn't want to make too much of a fool of himself with bad puns in front of the girls. So instead, he sat down in the shade by Nino, carefully keeping his eyes off of the girls who remained seated on their blanket as they ate.

And yet, his eyes kept drifting over, blast it!

About the third time he caught himself was when Adrien noticed it.

Alya's bikini, he'd noted, was white and contrasted beautifully with her darker skin. Marinette's swimsuit was red and looked great on her, but what caught his eye was the jewel in her navel.

"Oh, hey, Marinette, I didn't know you pierced your belly button. It looks great!" It slipped out before he could catch himself.

She squeaked again (why did she do that?!) and pulled her knees up to hide it. Adrien immediately felt badly for pointing it out. Before he could say anything, though, someone interrupted him.

"Oh, no, girl. You do not get to hide that," Alya said, putting the hand not holding her gellato on her hips. "Especially when this is the third compliment you've gotten today. And it's only been visible for what, ten minutes?"

"B-but Alya," she protested

"Your parents almost didn't let you out because you just got over being grounded for it. The least you can do is show it off."

"You did that without your parents knowing?" Nino asked, incredulous. "I'll bet they hit the roof."

"Yeah," Marinette muttered, looking away, cheeks still cherry red.

Adrien grinned, wondering when his friends had all gotten in on the trend to pierce their belly button. Ladybug had just done so too and...

Wait...

Could it possibly?

He blinked.

No, no that couldn't be...

Could it?

But Marinette was so shy and timid... except when she wasn't. Usually when she wasn't around him (and he _still_ couldn't figure that one out).

It really had to be coincidence.

So, why did his mind latch onto it even through the haze... Wait... haze? Somehow, his mind felt fuzzy and he actually put a hand to his head, as if that would help him focus.

"Dude, you okay?" Nino asked, all traces of mirth replaced with worry.

Adrien brushed it off. "Ice cream headache."

Nino winced. "Slow down, man. I know you don't get a lot of stuff like this, but that's no reason to scarf it."

The blond forced a laugh and then a grin (all too convincing by how his friends relaxed... well, except for Marinette). "Alright, you win," he said, but as he spoke his mind raced. Did he remember ever seeing Marinette around when Ladybug was? No. Well, once, with Time-Breaker... although the memory of that one was really fuzzy, but even if he had seen the two together, that had been a time-traveling akuma, and there had been multiple Ladybugs...

After some contemplation, he turned back to the girls, "So, when did you get your piercing?"

Marinette looked like she wanted to bolt but couldn't. She sat there, frozen, like a deer caught in headlights for several seconds and Ardien was about to withdraw his question (from the sheer awkwardness of it all) when she finally answered.

"A-a f-f-few w-weeks ago." That did not sound like his Lady. So why wouldn't his mind let it go? Then he remembered those times when Marinette stood up against Chloe, or when she presented something she'd worked on herself. That girl was definitely someone he could see as Ladybug, but she seemed so at odds with the girl sitting nervously before him. Of course, he acted differently outside the mask too...

"Why did you do it?" Nino asked. "You never struck me as the rebellious type. Did you lose a bet or something?"

"Yeah. A bet. With... a friend," she said vaguely.

Adrien closed his eyes and tried to think of Marinette as Ladybug. She did have the same blue eyes and black hair in pigtails and... wait... what was that he felt? Like static electricity, but so slight and not actually anywhere on him, but over towards Marinette. Towards her... stomach.

"Besides," Marinette whispered, "It's safer." If Adrien didn't have advanced hearing from owning a miraculous, he wouldn't have heard it.

As it was, that was the last straw he needed to hear to confirm his theory. Alright, he didn't have any _actual_ proof, but once is a fluke, twice is a coincidence and three times, a trend. There were a _lot_ more than three similarities.

This was Ladybug. He'd be willing to bet his miraculous on it.

Then it hit him.

Ladybug was sitting before him.

In a bikini.

Eating gellato.

Adrien managed to turn his head so that the cold treat he spat out didn't hit the girls or Nino. It was a near thing though.

"Ew!" Alya shrieked. Marinette just looked startled. "What was that all about?"

"Don't breathe and swallow at the same time," was all Adrien could think of saying as he tried not to look in Marinette's direction, sure his face had gotten as red as her suit. If he did manage to look at her, he was sure he'd die from the blushing.

But, hey, at least he got to see her belly button ring before that.

Oh, he was so doomed.

xXx

AN: Eh, there are reasons why I don't normally do reveal fics. I prefer dealing with the aftermath. Very seriously doubt I'll continue this one, so hope you like it. :)

Anyway, this was a request, so I hope you like it, hon!


	31. The Team: Dopplegangers

The Team verse

xXx

Randy shot up from his position on the couch where he'd been slumped over his book again. Marinette had been warned early on to not bug him while he was 'inside' the book or to try and follow him.

"It's way too trippy in there, and I've been in the Ghost Zone," Danny had whispered to her after that warning and she'd never seen a reason to test it.

Now, his sudden movement caused everyone's attention to turn to him.

"Man, that Nomicon of yours is a real piece of work," Jake said with a raised eyebrow as Randy groaned.

"You have _no_ idea," Randy muttered. "And half the time I can't even make sense of what it says!"

"What did it say?" Marinette asked, unable to hold back her curiosity. Chat really was rubbing off on her too much. Maybe it was the fact that she called him multiple times a week these days, just to talk. She'd probably learned more about her kitty now than she had while they were fighting Hawk Moth. Honestly, it was getting to where she didn't see a point in keeping her identity from him, no matter what Tikki said.

Randy sighed, drawing Marinette's attention back to him. "'He who focuses on the past will be unable to see the future.'"

"Sounds about right, but what does that have to do with anything?" Jake asked.

The taller boy threw his hands in the air. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Um, it's your book," Danny pointed out. "And aren't you used to deciphering what it says? I mean, you consult it for more or less everything. You have since you were a Freshman, right?"

Randy shot him an annoyed look. "Not everything. The last time I went full Nomicon it didn't go well."

At first Marinette thought something had been lost in translation, but then she saw the confusion on her other teammate's faces. Fortunately, Jake asked what she'd been thinking.

"Full Nomicon?"

Randy sighed. "Yeah. I began to realize that this book had a lot of answers if I'd just listen to it. That it would make my life, and consequently the fights I got into, a lot easier. The Nomicon wanted to teach me how to balance my life and decisions, especially as the Ninja. So after I asked it one too many times about one too many things, it trapped my mind and sent out my opposite in my place. I guess it was to show me what either extreme looked like. Full Nomicon, which is what I'd been doing, or no Nomicon, which is what Nomi-Randy did."

"Nomi-Randy?" Danny asked, raising one wry eyebrow. Marinette hid her smile behind her hand.

"I was in 9th grade," Randy defended. "And I've never been that creative when it comes to things like that."

"What did Nomi-Randy do?" Marinette asked, fascinated.

The other teen sighed. "Not a lot of good, I'll tell you that. I'd go so far as to call him my evil doppelganger."

"Oh, don't even get me _started_ on evil doppelgangers," Jake cut in, sounding annoyed.

Randy's eyes widened. "You too?"

Jake sighed, closed his eyes and said something under his breath. Then, to everyone's surprise, a second Jake appeared beside him. The second Jake looked at the first and said: "Seriously?"

First Jake just stared dryly back. "It was easier to show them. I'll just reabsorb you now."

"Good," the second one muttered before disappearing into a sort of aura that headed right back into Jake. The other three stared at him as he did so.

"I didn't know you could make duplicates!" Danny was the first to speak, pointing an accusing finger at Jake.

The American Dragon shot him a dry look. "It takes a lot out of me, even now. I used to only be able to do it with chi enhancers. I'm getting better at them, but they're still not terribly plausible in battle and I don't like to do it because of what happened."

The other three exchanged glances.

Ever the soul of tact, Randy spoke first. "So what did happen?"

Jake frowned. "Well, I'd just learned how to create doppelgangers – it's an ancient dragon technique – but I was a little overwhelmed with everything that was going on. My dad signed me up for this scout thing that he wouldn't let me get out of, despite the fact that I had a job, school and a major competition coming up, not to mention chores around the house. So, I kind of got the idea that I could use doppelgangers for everything. I used those chi enhancing pills I mentioned to help me out, but I accidentally took a wrong one to make a fifth doppelganger that would basically face down a school bully. Well, long story short, that one kind of got a mind of his own. Tried to take over my life. He...wasn't nice."

"Well," Randy started slowly, sounding far more serious than Marinette had ever heard him. "At least you know it wasn't, you know, you. Not only you, in any case."

"Neither was yours," Jake pointed out with a wave of his hand. "And... honestly? I don't know if it was me. I mean, sure, the pills had an affect on me, but... I can't help but think, did it put something there that wasn't there already? What if all of that was in me too and just brought out?" He shuddered.

Randy bit his lip before opening his mouth reluctantly. "Yeah, I... um.. Well, there was one other time. Not an evil doppelganger but... Well, I've told you guys about the Sorcerer, right?" Marinette nodded and saw Jake do the same out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't noticed that Danny had retreated behind them a little ways, looking troubled.

"Well, the Sorcerer used a kind of potion infused with, what I'm guessing, was either his magic or life force or something. He put this potion into magical orbs of some kind and then used them until the magic ran out. There were four balls he initially lost and over 800 years, well, they didn't seem to get any weaker, that's for sure. Anyway, there was this new guy using one of the balls to control the people of the town because the potion from another ball had contaminated the water supply. The energy was basically the same, and he could use his ball to control anyone who drank the water. The dude was looking for more power, so he had everyone search for the other balls that got lost.

"My friends and I knew where some of them were, but... well, we kind of lost some of them and... long story short, my friend, Howard found the one of them, but the magic dude brought his zombie people and cornered him. I had two options, use the ball that he found myself to try and counter the other guy's commands or let my best friend end up dead at the bottom of a pit. I..." He paused and took a breath. "I wasn't happy about the idea of using it, but I didn't think anything bad would happen after just a few seconds. I... was wrong. I kind of went power hungry until my friend got seriously hurt and snapped me out of it and I..." He faded off, then cleared his throat. "That... that was all me."

"Nah. It's still an outside influence," Jake said, nudging his friend in the arm with his elbow.

"Yeah," Randy muttered, "but I can still... feel that. Part of me... part of me still kind of wants it. I mean I don't, and the idea _scares_ me, but still. I'm not good at explaining stuff like this."

They fell into an awkward silence after that. Marinette didn't know what to say. Chat Noir had been under the control of an akuma a couple of times: Dark Cupid, Princess Fragrance, Puppeteer... But she'd never had that problem herself. Probably a good thing, seeing as she was the one who needed to cleanse the akumas (and she was the one that used her brain when Chat just liked to rush into things, was it a boy thing?), but that didn't make the experiences any more pleasant. The stupid cat had never really learned to not take hits for her.

Jake finally decided to break said silence. "What about you, Ladybug?"

Marinette blinked. "Moi? Er, non. I 'ave never 'ad the problem you speak of."

Randy stared at Marinette in disbelief and jealousy.

"Really?" Jake asked, sounding about how Randy looked.

The girl shook her head. "Non." She wasn't sure that was a good thing in her book. Well, it was, obviously, because an evil Ladybug? She shuddered. But would this be something that would just differentiate her further from her teammates? She already had so many things that did. She was from a different country, was a different gender, grew up in a different culture...

But she did have some experience with it, and she wanted them to know that.

"But my partner, Chat Noir, 'e is reckless and foolish. 'Is emotions have been changed against 'is will, 'is mind taken over, 'is memories erased... It 'as been... difficult."

"But it's never happened to you, right?" Jake asked.

Marinette shook her head.

"Lucky," Danny muttered from where he'd retreated. Unfortunately, that drew attention to him.

"What about you, Danny? Have you had any evil alternates you want to share?"

"No."

The abruptness of his response startled the rest of them.

"You've seriously never seen some other part of you go evil?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Marinette was just fine with leaving it at that. The boys, however, weren't.

"We told you about ours," Randy pointed out, folding his arms across his chest.

"I didn't ask you to."

"It is fine," Marinette started, holding up her hands, "If 'e does not–" but Randy and Jake would have none of it.

"You want to tell us that you've never had a problem like that?" Jake asked.

Danny didn't answer.

"'Ow about we—" Marinette started again, but her ninja teammate cut her off this time.

"Come on, man, how bad can it be? I almost destroyed my town."

"I almost destroyed my whole life," Jake agreed.

Danny rounded on them and Marinette took a step back. His expression was both cold and searing. It kind of reminded her of Adrien's father, except not so haughty. Just as intense, though, if not more so. And desperate...

"When you find out you destroyed the world, we can talk."

Marinette was sure hers weren't the only eyes widening in surprise.

"You... destroyed the world?" Jake asked, a little weakly.

Danny's expression twitched and he withdrew into himself a little. "Yeah."

"Um..." Marinette found herself asking, "'ow? Ze world still is 'ere."

Her teammate suddenly looked as if the weight of said world rested on his shoulders. "It was a future. A future that won't happen as far as I'm concerned."

"You... saw the future?"

Danny spoke through gritted teeth. "I saw _a_ future. And visited. And almost didn't escape back to my own time so I could save my family." He looked down at his hand. "In the end, I wasn't fast enough. Someone else had to intervene."

He stood and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Like I said. I don't wanna talk about it."

With that, he strode out of the room, letting the door shut behind him and leaving his teammates to stare after him. A few seconds later, Marinette stood and glared at the other two. She felt guilty herself for not being forceful enough to stop her teammates from continuing to dig.

"You push too 'ard," she practically spat before taking off after Danny.

Fortunately, he hadn't turned invisible or flown away. She saw him disappear around a corner at the end of the hall and ran after him. She didn't call out to him, afraid that if she did, he would pull a ghost and vanish, but she wanted to at least apologize to him before he did.

She caught up to him outside on the balcony walk-way that Marinette didn't see a practical use for, but had always enjoyed. She wasn't the only one, apparently. The older boy was leaning on the railing and looking out at the base surrounding them. It was a lovely view that Marinette liked to take in (it reminded her of the Eiffel Tower), but today she gave it no heed. Instead, she slowly walked up behind Danny, then leaned against the railing beside him.

He didn't say anything, but he didn't tell her to go away, so she decided to count that as a win.

"I am sorry," she finally whispered. "Next time, I will try 'arder to stop them when you do not wish to talk."

Danny hummed in acknowledgment, but otherwise didn't say anything. So, instead, she decided to do something she'd only ever done with Chat (although this felt incredibly different for some reason). She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm 'ere, mon amis," she said softly. "I do not know so much, but if I can 'elp..."

Her teammate finally seemed to relax a little.

"Thanks, Ladybug," was all he said.

Marinette glanced down at the purse she always carried out of her actual costume, where Tikki was sleeping, and made a decision.

"Marinette," she said softly.

Danny blinked and then turned to her, surprised. "What?"

"My name. Marinette. You may call me zat if you wish."

Her teammate's expression became bitter, and she frowned. That wasn't what she'd been going for.

"Are you sure you want to trust me with your name, now that you know exactly what I can do?"

Marinette stepped away from him and then punched his arm. Hard.

"Ow!" he complained. "What was that for?"

"I do not know what 'appened in zat future. I do not care. I know you. You are a good person, Danny Fenton, and I 'ave no problem wis you knowing my name." Well, her first name, at least. It was as much as she'd given Agent Possible.

He shook his head. "You wouldn't say that if you'd seen it."

Marinette folded her arms stubbornly. "Non," then she sighed. "You are wrong. Every person 'as a point where zey break. Now you just know yours. That is all."

Danny seemed taken back for a moment, but then, to her relief, his expression melted into a small, but genuine smile. She could still see pain and hurt and fear behind it, but she had to search for it, and she decided to count that as a win too.

"Thanks, Marinette," he said softly.

She smiled back. "Je vous em pris," she replied. "I will stay wis you as long as you wish. Non questions."

He nodded and went back to observing the land around them and they stayed that way until Jake and Randy worked up the courage to come out and apologize a couple of hours later.

xXx

AN: Much thanks to Aqualys for her help on french translations and accents in English. I really hope this is better.


	32. Orange You Glad?

"Wait, is he...?" Chat asked Ladybug as they peered down at the akuma below them happily turning inanimate objects into fruit and people into back-up dancers.

"Yes."

They both watched for several more seconds before Chat said, "Well, it could be worse."

"Yes."

"I mean, if that's what peels his orange."

"Thank you for not saying 'banana'."

"I am far too innocent for such things," Chat said, sounding scandalized.

Ladybug just sighed in resignation.

"Well, let's go stop Carmen Miranda. Do you know where the Akuma is?"

Ladybug rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to head off the headache. "The hat."

Chat stared at it. "He wore that?"

"Chat!"

"I'm just surprised is all. Not judging," the black-clad boy said defensively, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I was in the area," she said with a sigh. "And I saw this guy get thrown out of a restaurant. He was wearing that hat."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, what's the plan?"

Ladybug glanced over at him then threw her yoyo in the air. "Lucky Charm."

Chat took one look at the object that fell into her hands and began to snicker.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ladybug deadpanned.

Chat cackled harder. "Orange you glad, My Lady?"

She held up the red-spotted banana with a glare.

xXx

For the Fruit Challenge on the Miraculous Challenges forum!


	33. Hired Help -- Reveal

Hired Help Verse

xXx

"Marinette!" Tikki said as she floated up to her chosen. She'd collapsed after she and Chat Noir had defeated the akuma earlier today and didn't really want to move.

"What is it, Tikki?" she asked tiredly.

"Chat Noir is calling you."

Marinette frowned and lifted her head. "He is?"

Tikki nodded. The dark-haired girl frowned. Why was he calling her like this? Surely there wasn't _another_ akuma...

She _really_ hoped there wasn't another akuma.

"Can you transform again?" she asked, forcing herself into a sitting position.

Tikki nodded, smile firmly in place.

"I can."

"Alright," Marinette sighed. "Spots on."

The magic rushed over her in a wave of warmth and she smiled. Then she took out her yo-yo. Sure enough, her partner was calling her. She laid down, making sure that nothing but pillows, blankets and her face were visible as she held the compact up.

"Chat Noir, what's wrong?"

The cat-boy looked to be pacing in a large room of some sort, and he seemed incredibly glad to see her. Not that that was too unusual. They were partners after all.

"My Lady, thank goodness."

"Chat?" she urged.

He looked to the side nervously – worriedly. He _never_ did that.

"My Lady, Hawk Moth discovered my identity."

Ladybug felt like she'd been socked in the stomach.

"What?!" she asked, sitting up and not really caring what he saw in the background. She had to get to her partner.

"I have two... civilians here who have some circumstantial evidence – pretty convincing circumstantial evidence – as to who Hawk Moth is."

She burst out of her skylight, locked it behind her and jumped up onto one of the bakery's chimneys on the building adjacent to the bakery, dashing across the rooftops at a speed she would never be able to accomplish without her transformation.

"Where are you? I'll be right there!"

He gave her the address for a safe house he said he'd been able to acquire. Fortunately, it wasn't too far away. She nodded and went to hang up, but he stopped her.

"Oh, and My Lady," he said, his voice unusually quiet. "They know my identity too. Apparently I'm not as good at hiding it as I thought I was. I'm... I'm sorry."

Marinette took a deep breath and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"We'll figure this out, Kitty," she said softly. "Now, I need my yo-yo back, but I'll see you soon, okay?"

He let out a breath and tried to smile and nod for her. It only came out as a weak imitation of his normal smiles.

"See you soon, My Lady."

xXx

"So you don't know who she is?" Natalie asked the black-clad Adrien, who had curled up in the window seat of the house they'd come to. Even in his super-hero guise he looked upset and dejected. Nathalie sincerely hoped that Hawk Moth couldn't find him, although he assured her that he had some protection due to the fact that he owned a Miraculous.

"No," he responded shortly. Then, after a moment, he decided to elaborate. "We decided it would be best if we didn't know, in case Hawk Moth came after one of us."

Nathalie could see the caution in that (and suspected that Adrien hadn't much cared for that decision), but there were also so many flaws as well. What if one of them had been discovered and captured, or their Miraculous had been taken? She would help them set up ways to contact each other in dire circumstances as soon as she could.

"Well, now that your identity is known to him, you may as well tell her," she pointed out, voice prim and no-nonsense. It would seem that at least one of them had regained an equilibrium.

Adrien – no, Chat Noir. She should call him that while he had the mask on if only to get into the habit – snorted. "Tell her that." Which pretty much confirmed Nathalie's suspicion.

Sighing, Nathalie walked over to him and, awkwardly, put a hand on his shoulder. "We will."

He managed a grateful smile for a moment before it slipped off of his face.

Not two minutes later, there was a knock on the window. Chat's ears twitched (they didn't _look_ real... and they very much confused Nathalie) and he glanced to the two adults.

"Mind if I have some time alone with her?"

"I don't like it," Nathalie said.

Adrien sighed, but he didn't back down. "This is something I'll need to tell her on my own. Please, just wait in the other room."

He sounded so tired and old and... nothing like a teenager should be. And yet, he still asked. Maybe that was why her lips thinned, but she nodded to him, turned and walked into the other room followed by 'The Gorilla', who closed the door.

Then they both looked at each other and sighed.

xXx

When Chat let her in to a very nicely furnished, but otherwise empty room, she couldn't help but notice his demeanor. He looked so dejected and out of place, like he belonged under a little raincloud instead of in this room.

"Chat, are you hurt at all?" she asked immediately.

His cat ears perked up at that. "Hurt? No, My Lady."

She nodded, having expected that but relieved nonetheless. "Are you being threatened or blackmailed at all?"

A small smile she didn't see on Chat all that often began to grow. "No, My Lady."

"You promise?" Because she wouldn't put it past him to lie so he didn't worry her.

The smile spread further. "I promise."

"Alright. Where are these people who know?"

"In the other room," Chat replied, his ears drooping just a little. "I asked them to let me have some alone time to explain everything. You see, they... they got me away from Hawk Moth before he could make a move on my miraculous."

She blinked at him for several seconds, feeling a rush of gratitude towards these people. "I'll have to thank them myself, then. So, who is Hawk Moth?"

Chat flinched, and it suddenly struck her that he looked far more vulnerable than she'd ever seen him before.

"Plagg, claws in."

Green light flared and Ladybug's eyes flew wide before she turned around.

"Chat! No!"

"Why not?" came the all too bitter voice from behind her. "The only reason we were keeping our identities secret was because Hawk Moth can use them against us. Well, that's kind of pointless now. Nathalie says it will be more detrimental for me to keep my secret identity than it would be for me to tell you."

Nathalie? One of the people who helped him, she supposed.

She shifted from foot to foot. His reasoning was sound. That didn't mean she was _ready_ for it. She certainly hadn't prepared herself for it.

"You don't have to reveal your identity to me," Chat continued, his voice quieter. "As a matter of fact, I insist you don't. I want to know who you are, but I don't want to be used against you, My Lady. And he will try."

It really seemed to hit her in that moment just how serious the situation was. It wasn't as if she hadn't known that before, but firstly, Chat hadn't said a single pun the whole time. Secondly, he'd always been the one to push for a reveal, and for him to suddenly go back on that...

"Who is he?" she asked, without turning around. She had to work up to it.

Chat sighed. "My father."

Ladybug couldn't help herself from whipping around, eyes wide.

That's when she noticed the red-faced, very despondent boy behind her... and realized she knew him.

"A-Adrien?!"


	34. Passive Aggressive

Stand Alone

xXx

Adrien had begun to wonder if his father had been _slightly_ right when he'd said his friends from school may not be the best influence on him. Not that he was complaining. At all. Because they were still the _best friends ever_.

The model didn't often spend time with his father anymore, so he'd asked if they could schedule some time together. His father, to his excitement, had agreed. He should have known it was too good to be true because Adrien had woken today, ready to choose a movie or maybe they could play a game or go see a movie or even just talk about something (he didn't know what, but he'd listen to his father go on about clothing and designing at this point) only to have Nathalie inform him that his father had canceled and rescheduled. Like he had for the last three such times. Adrien honestly didn't know why he'd allowed himself to get his hopes up. In the end, it just hurt.

Fortunately, he had a standing invitation to go with Nino and Alya (and most likely Marinette because she and Alya seemed to be joined at the hip) to a movie, so he'd decided to actually go, because anything would be better than sitting at home in his room alone except for Plagg and his cheese.

He'd enjoyed the movie, and it had helped, but then they'd gotten out and he'd remembered why he was there to begin with and his melancholy had come right back. He'd tried to hide it from his friends, but hadn't been able to. Even Marinette had been shooting him worried looks.

He really needed to work on his acting skills.

"Alright, dude, spill," Nino said finally. "What's wrong?"

Adrien couldn't help his wistful expression for just a moment before realizing he didn't want to talk about it much. So he smiled and shrugged.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Please," Alya spoke up with a scoff, "you're like pure sunshine usually, like you're just bursting with happiness and kindness and can't contain it so it overflows or something. Now you're smiles are so fake they're painful."

Adrien frowned. "I use this smile for the camera all the time."

"And I bet those photo shoots don't turn out so well," she retorted. Then she sighed. "Look, if you don't want to tell me and Marinette, that's fine, but it's best to talk to someone. We'll leave if you want to talk to Nino."

The model blinked at that as he tried to comprehend. They'd leave... give him privacy? Just like that?

He suddenly felt much better and more optimistic about opening up to them. Besides, he didn't want to make them leave just for him.

So he took a deep breath an let it out slowly. "No, it's okay. You can stay. It...It's my father."

"Called it," Nino grumbled, folding his arms grumpily.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at him before shaking his head and turning back to the girls. He could understand why his best friend might have issues with his father. Being akumatized over it and all.

So he explained how he and his father were supposed to spend the afternoon together and how his father had canceled for the fourth time this month. By the time he finished, the others were staring at him with wide eyes.

"You have to _schedule_ time with your dad, dude? Not cool."

"He's a busy man," Adrien slumped, but even to his own ears his voice sounded flat and unconvincing.

"No!" Everyone turned, surprised, to a seething Marinette. "I've looked up to your father for years. I know he's brilliant and super busy. That doesn't mean he has the right to push you aside like that!"

At first, Adrien just blinked because usually Marinette couldn't say two coherent sentences around him. Maybe it had been because of his 'famous' status or who his father was (especially with what she'd just said). Then he smiled because it was nice to see her able to push that aside for him when it was important. Then he sighed and slumped further in his chair.

"Then what do I do?" Because he sure couldn't think of anything.

"Act normal," Alya said suddenly, a sharp glint in her eye that Adrien wasn't sure he liked. "Except for one thing that will drive him nuts! Every time you get in a fight, you do that thing. Problem is, it has to be fairly innocent to work. If you attack, they get defensive. Passive Aggressive works very well."

The blond felt his eyebrows raise.

"Passive aggressive?"

Alya's smile turned predatory and... kind of scary, like some sort of evil fox or something. "Adrien," she said with a sort of sweetness that wasn't sweet at all, "what would bother your father the most?"

Adrien frowned. "I'm not doing something that will hurt his image. He's worked too hard for it."

The blogger waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, no, you're thinking too direct, and you'll never accomplish your goal of getting him to actually notice and spend time with you if you do something like that."

"His image," Nino said thoughtfully. Everyone turned to stare at him. It took him a moment to realize this, and at that point he turned to his best friend. "That's what your dad cares the most about."

"That and fashion," Marinette pointed out, just as thoughtful.

Adrien sighed again. "I told you, I'm not doing anything public."

"We never said you had to," Nino pointed out.

"Yeah," Alya agreed. "You just need to get your point across. I'm telling you, you don't have to do it in public. That would hurt your image as much as his."

Which would just be a pain to deal with because while Adrien wasn't in love with modeling, it was still a living and something he was good at. He was glad they understood that at least. He still wasn't quite sure he understood them though.

"Then what–"

"Nino, you go over it with him. Marinette and I are going to go shopping. C'mon, girl." With that, Alya grabbed her best friend by the arm. The dark-haired girl squeaked as the blogger dragged her away. Adrien stared blankly after them. To his side, Nino just chuckled and shook his head fondly.

"Alright, dude, let's go over this. Passive aggressive only tends to work if you A. maintain your innocence, like Alya said and B. you don't outright tell him what you want. You gotta let him know, asap, 'cause if there's no way for him to win, he'll just freak out at you and ground you or something, but it has to be natural and if he can figure it out, all the better. That shouldn't be too hard for you, although you'll have to keep your temper in check."

The blond could only stare at his best friend, wondering what the _heck_ they were taking about. Actually, he was seriously starting to wonder if they'd all been speaking in another language.

So why did this bring back that lousy spark of hope?

xXx

Nino ended up quizzing him on 'what to do if' situations. It took Adrien a little too long to realize what they were all planning on doing, but once he did, he found himself fully on board. It really did help for them to realize that he didn't want to _hurt_ his father or his father's company, he just wanted his father to _notice_ and maybe even acknowledge him as more than an asset.

By the time the girls returned, he'd begun to really get down what Nino had been trying to say and how to handle things. Of course, he'd have to tweak it because what worked on Nino's parents or Marinette's parents wouldn't necessarily work on Gabriel Agreste. But Adrien was confident that he could do this.

The fact that Marinette and Alya had _somehow_ found some truly garish prints that bordered on painful to the eye... well, he'd begun to wonder about all of their influences.

That didn't stop him from accepting their gifts with a grin Plagg would have been proud of.

xXx

Gabriel didn't necessarily come into contact with his son every day. There were days he took breakfast particularly early or in his office and thus wasn't able to see his son at all. However, as Adrien was a teenager, he figured the boy would want some time on his own. From what he understood, teenagers were like that. It worked for both of them, really. If he and his son _did_ manage to see each other, it usually happened at breakfast, even though Gabriel took his breakfast at the usual time of 8:00 in the morning and didn't usually see Adrien on Saturday when a photo shoot wasn't scheduled.

Which was why he found himself surprised when he son walked into the dining room, tired and yawning and wearing the most eye-catching, horrendous thing Gabriel had ever seen.

His shorts, not quite short enough to be considered boxers, nearly drowned his legs in enough material to practically be a particularly shapeless skirt and stood out with their garish red and white print reminiscent of Hawaiian shirts. Gabriel did not know how anyone in their right mind would ever choose to wear such things, let alone his son – a model for goodness sake. But that wasn't even the worst of it because he also wore those under the most disgusting, fairly tight blue and orange leopard-spotted shirt. Why anyone would put that kind of a print on a t-shirt went beyond him. Why Adrien would wear something obviously not his size went beyond him too. Why he would wear orange and blue leopard print over red and white Hawiian shorts...

Gabriel could only stare at the eye-sore that was his son as the boy stopped just inside the door the moment he realized the dining room wasn't actually empty. At least he had the grace to look embarrassed. Instead of turning around and changing into something that should not be burned on sight, though, he merely waved at his father, ran a hand through his bed-hair (as if that would make his current look any more palatable) and then sat down at his usual place.

After a few minutes, the older Agreste was able to jump-start his mind again.

"Adrien," he said slowly, struggling to keep the horror out of his voice, "what are you wearing?"

His son simply shrugged. "These were gifts from friends," he said. "They're comfortable to sleep in and I like the bright colors," he said with a radiant smile.

"Adrien," he said again, voice thankfully firmer. "You will change those... _things_ immediately."

To his surprise, his son _scoffed_ at him. "Please, father. Designer or not, you can't _always_ dictate what I wear. I'm 15, not 5. Besides, these aren't that bad."

Were it anyone but Gabriel, the nonchalance may have worked, but he was Gabriel Agreste and would not tolerate such insubordination.

"I will not allow such things at my table."

Adrien blinked at him for a moment, an expression Gabriel couldn't read crossing his face before he shrugged and stood. "I'll take breakfast in my room then."

"No," Gabriel refused, putting his foot down. "You will not. Breakfast will be eaten in the dining room or not at all." He completely ignored how often he took breakfast in his study or that this was a brand-new rule he'd made up on the spot.

"Okay," Adrien said lightly as he stretched. "What would you like me to tell my nutritionist later today?" He said it with such interest and open curiosity that Gabriel questioned whether Adrien really understood the situation.

Gabriel didn't want to back down... but he knew Adrien needed a strict diet. It had been his idea after all.

"I'm sure one meal won't hurt, although you can tell her that you didn't eat this morning because you refused to change your...clothes." He used that term rather loosely. "Skipping a meal is a viable punishment."

For some reason, Adrien's smile gained just the slightest touch of triumph before he shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Okay, Father."

Then he left Gabriel staring after him.

xXx

"It will take me a few days to get him back on track," Adrien's nutritionist, a woman in her late 30's, with her brown hair pulled back into a bun, practically spat. "He's already losing too much weight, and I cannot figure out why. We haven't changed his diet, but his metabolism must have changed recently. If he continues on like this, he won't look healthy, no matter how much make-up you put on him."

Not that that was a particular problem, seeing as many models didn't exactly do healthy. However, he'd always prided himself on the fact that his son was healthy and still a model.

"I don't care what he did or didn't do, he _cannot_ skip meals anymore. If you continue to use this as a method of punishment..." She shook her head. "It will be extremely unhealthy. If I hear of you doing this again, I will be forced to call child protection services. If he weren't a model, I could understand it once in a while – maybe once a week at most – but seeing as he is a model and is already on a strict diet... If you care about your son at all, you will not use this method of punishment again. Are we clear?"

Surely she was over-exaggerating. Gabriel couldn't comprehend why a simple meal meant that much, but this woman was the best of the best and he didn't want to fire her either. Doing so could throw Adrien's entire schedule off while he got used to a new nutritionist. Besides, she made a good argument.

So, with gritted teeth, he acknowledged the woman before dismissing her and wondering what other punishments he could use if his son decided to act out again.

xXx

The next morning, Adrien showed up to the dining room in something even _worse_. The top had to be something straight out of the American 80's with triangles of neon red and yellow cutting randomly and half-hazardly across a shirt. The red had black and white squares as a print while the yellow had polka-dots.

He had to question the sanity of the person making such a _thing_.

The pants he wore, though... the pants. Pajama pants weren't exactly fashionable in Gabriel's opinion anyway, but these were pastel (under the neon shirt... _neon_ ) and so maximalistic that he couldn't quite make out the pattern at all. He could just see pastel blues and purples and reds and oranges and greens. It looked as if someone had eaten pastel chalks and then vomited the contents of their stomach over these pants.

"Where did you get those?" Gabriel almost shouted.

Adrien seemed taken back, then he looked down at himself. "Huh? Oh, um, I borrowed the shirt from Nino for a slumber party a while back. He said I could keep it. I liked the pants so I bought them myself."

That last part had to be a lie. _Please_ let that last part be a lie.

"I've taught you better than that, Adrien!"

The boy rolled his eyes as he went to sit down. "Please, father. These are sleep clothes. They don't matter in the long run. I don't care how I look when I'm in my room and asleep."

That was obvious, and while Adrien may have a point, did he have to wear _that_? It spoke of very poor habits for a model.

"They look terrible, and wearing such things isn't a good habit to get into." He was proud of himself for delivering that with his normal calm.

However, Adrien just shook his head, confused. "I just grabbed the first thing that I can sleep in. It's not like I'll go outside in something like this."

Well, thank goodness for small miracles.

Still, Gabriel had to ask. "I just don't understand why you would wear them together."

Adrien looked honestly confused. "Because they're comfortable."

Gabriel took several deep breaths and then cleared his throat as he composed himself. "If you throw those away immediately, I will make you something just as comfortable for you to sleep in. I will make it myself, if I have to. Then you won't accidentally assault the eye of anyone who sees it."

There was a look in his son's eye that Gabriel couldn't place as the boy cocked his head. "I know you're busy, father. You wouldn't have canceled our scheduled time together for the past several months if you weren't. I know you don't have time to go out of your way to make me something. Besides, like I said, these are just sleep clothes. Why waste time on something I already have?"

The line had been delivered so well that the older Agreste almost didn't catch it. When he did, he couldn't help but stare at his son for several seconds, barely able to keep his jaw from dropping. Any doubt in his mind suddenly vanished and he realized that yes, Adrien was doing this on purpose, as a statement of his dissatisfaction. Gabriel honestly wasn't sure whether to be surprised, angry beyond belief, or impressed. His son had managed to find a non-violent way to speak out without ruining his or his father's image while still managing to be a nuisance, the likes of which Gabriel could not stand.

Suddenly, the whole thing struck him as terribly funny... in a sort of way that damaged his pride and built it up at the same time. Well, it built his pride in his son at least.

Normally, he wouldn't give in. He firmly believed that children needed a firm hand. And yet, he could imagine his wife sitting next to him, trying not to snort into her napkin as her head turned away from both of them. She would find this whole thing so amusing.

So he decided to humor his son. Just this once.

"If I were, to say, schedule time for us to watch a movie tomorrow night, would you please stop wearing those."

Adrien's eyes widened and he blinked, as if not expecting that at all. Then he smiled, bright and genuine.

"Well, I can't guarantee I won't ever wear these again," he said. "I mean, they are comfortable and all, but I suppose I could go change right now."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, mirth falling away.

"If I see those things again, I will burn them."

Adrien's grin widened as if to say 'challenge accepted.'

"I look forward to tomorrow night, Father. I'll return shortly."

Gabriel wondered just what he'd gotten himself into.

xXx

He had the maids find the clothes and throw them out, just as he'd promised.

Somehow, though, the next time he and Adrien had a disagreement, the boy showed up in something just as bad the next morning.

Gabriel had those burned.

And the boy found something else.

This went on for long enough that Gabriel began to wonder when his son managed to get so resourceful.

Eventually, the fashion designer figured he should simply count his blessings and learn to put up with eye-sores at the breakfast table or avoid it altogether if he really didn't want to deal with it. If this was Adrien's way of speaking out... well, it could be worse. At least he wasn't wearing them outside.

Teenagers.

xXx

AN: Evil grin here.


	35. Not Since The Accident

Stand Alone -

xXx

It all started with a bet.

Adrien had been working out lately. It had been for two upcoming tournaments, one in fencing, one in basketball. The basketball tournament could potentially go all week if he his team won, and he'd have to go to his fencing tournament during that week as well. It would be... difficult, physically more than anything else.

He'd gotten stronger, more agile and more aware of his surroundings since becoming Chat Noir, but that could only go so far. He knew he'd need more endurance that week, and it could only help his super hero life after all, so he asked his father for a break from Chinese for a month or so to prepare. Thankfully, his father had acquiesced.

The results weren't just apparent out of his suit. He noticed, as the month went on, that he got faster, stronger and even more agile as Chat Noir as well. It was exhilarating. Which is probably why he turned to his partner one night and grinned at her.

"Race you to the Tower?"

She rarely resisted his challenge on patrol, so she grinned. "You're on, Kitty."

Before she could jump away, though, he held up a hand. "How about a bet?"

There was the hesitation as she eyed him warily, frown coming to her lips.

"A... bet."

He held up his hands as if in surrender, although he never lost that mischievous smile. "Nothing regarding identities or anything like that. Just a simple bet."

Her eyes narrowed. "What kind of bet?"

"Just a simple kind," he replied. "Nothing too major. It's just, the loser has to answer with 'not since the accident' to the first question asked to them by every new person for a day. So you talk to your best friend at school and answer their first question with 'not since the accident' then you can say whatever you want. Another friend comes up to you, the same thing. Got it?"

She pursed her lips. "That's it?" she asked.

He grinned. "It turns out better than you think. You can change the wording to make it grammatically make sense, like if someone asks you how you are, you can say 'better since the accident' or something like that."

She shrugged. "I don't see a problem with this bet." Then she smirked. "Try to keep up, Kitty."

With that, she was off. Chat's grin widened and he took a running leap.

xXx

He'd had to push it, but he made it, touching the Eiffel tower just a moment before she did, but it was enough that even she couldn't really dispute it.

"Since when did you get so fast, Chat?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"I've been working out as a civilian," he replied, trying to downplay how much he actually had to put into that race. Her ability to swing longer distances gave her the advantage. That, and she was no slouch in strength or speed herself.

"Really? Why?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Personal questions, My Lady?"

She rolled her eyes. "I doubt that can reveal your identity."

He grinned. "I just have some tournaments coming up that I need to train for is all. There are going to be quite a few in a row and I need to make sure I have enough energy to get through it at the top of my game."

Ladybug laughed and raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "Game? What are you, a football player or something?"

He smirked. "Something like that." He could tell she didn't really want to know, and as much as that pained him, he was used to it by now. That, and he still respected her decision.

She let out a huff. "Alright. So I lost the bet. I'll do it... unless I think it will give my identity away." She frowned, looking worried.

"It's alright," he replied easily. "I saw it online. It's a new fad around Paris, so this won't give you away. I wouldn't be surprised if a few people in my class tomorrow ended up having to do it. There are some competitive people in there."

"Chat," she said dryly.

He just shrugged.

"Let's just finish our patrol," she said with a shake of her head.

"After you, My Lady."

xXx

Adrien saw Marinette walking into class, a bright-red blush already on her face while Alya looked to be having trouble walking, she was laughing so hard.

Frowning, he glanced at Nino, who shrugged, and then watched as Marinette took her seat behind him.

"Hey," he said softly, "are you okay?"

Her blush somehow went even brighter and Adrien wondered what he'd said wrong. Before he could say anything though, she managed to stutter out:

"N-not s-since the a-accident."

He blinked, taken aback. "What?" he asked.

She groaned and put her head in her arms.

"What accident?" Nino asked anxiously.

Next to him, Alya burst into laughter again, causing the boys to exchange a very confused glance. That wasn't like her.

Then the red-head managed to get a hold of herself. "Marinette lost a bet," she said.

To that, Marinette said something muffled that no one could really make out.

Suddenly, Adrien felt that much better and he let out a sigh of relief, willing the worry that had caused his heart to race to recede. Well, he could now tell his Lady that he'd been right about the kids in the school. Although, he'd never thought shy, sweet Marinette would be the kind to make a bet like that.

"Yeah," Alya managed to say around an enormous grin. "I see my girl on the way to school and I ask her how she's doing and if she's alright and if she's seen her cru... um, a certain someone. I ask them all right in a row, and she just answers with, 'Not since the accident' and nearly gave me a heart attack! Then she explained it all to me and... oh, only you girl." She turned to her friend. "How do you get yourself into stuff like this?"

In response, she just groaned again.

xXx

He didn't see Ladybug again until patrol two days later. Thank goodness for small breaks, even if he missed seeing the love of his life.

"My Lady," he said with a bow as she landed. "You're looking _purr-_ fect as usual."

She just shot him a dry glare. "Do you have any idea how difficult your stupid bet made my life?" she asked, voice cold. He couldn't help but smile wider. "I embarrassed myself in front of everyone! My best friend laughed at me all day and even m-my c-crush just..." Chat's heart stuttered to a halt. He knew she cared for someone else, but it still hurt to think about.

"Well, that is what you get for making a bet with the fastest cat in Paris," he responded, recovering as best he could.

"Ugh," she muttered. "I will get you back for that. For now, come on. Let's just get patrol over with. And no races."

His smile was the picture of pure innocence. "Of course, not, My Lady." That didn't stop him from suggesting it no less than 6 times.

What? She was too cute when she got flustered.

xXx

He should have known it would come back to bite him.

Two weeks after his tournaments finished (he won first at fencing and his team took second in basketball), he was enjoying returning to his old routine. He still exercised a bit at night, but nothing compared to what he'd been doing before hand. He'd returned to his Mandarin lessons and was just feeling like things had slowed down when an akuma attacked.

Naturally.

Well, there had been one or two more since his tournaments, but this had been the first afternoon he'd had off in quite a while.

Half of him wanted to curse at the world. He'd been planning on taking a nice, long, well-deserved nap with Plagg totally agreeing, when the alert on his phone had gone off.

A groan and a yawn later, he was running across the roof tops towards Arc de Triomphe.

The akuma, a magician who had been thrown out of their job, was similar to Lila's in the fact that they could create illusions, but the moment one touched them, said illusions fell apart. He could also make things float, including himself. And, naturally, the moment Ladybug told Chat that the akuma was in his hat, the man threw said hat into the air and then created what looked like hundreds of replications of said hat. They'd have to go through them all to figure out which hat was the real one.

"And now, I shall make the Eiffel Tower disappear! Along with Paris' two heroes! Unless you give up your miraculous! And trust me, this won't be an illusion!" He yelled at them, and then shot off towards the tower with a maniacal laugh.

"Hey, Chat," Ladybug suddenly said. "What if I bet I could get the real hat before you?"

He blinked. That wasn't like her. She didn't joke around or play with akuma fights. Then again, he wasn't about to discourage this sudden change. If his lady had an issue, it was that she tended to be a little too serious sometime.

"Bet what?"

"Same bet as before," she replied.

He thought about it. Then he shrugged, sending a grin her way. "Sounds good."

"Alright, then go!" she said, swinging her yo-yo through a good dozen illusions and dispelling them, shooting after the now hat-less man. Chat blinked at the floating hats around him before figuring that Ladybug probably had the right idea and shot after her.

He got to the tower just in time for her to call out, "Lucky Charm!"

A small bag of flour fell into her hands. They both blinked at it.

"Taken up baking, My Lady?" Chat asked, blocking projectiles the akuma sent flying at them.

She blinked, then looked around, and her eyes widened.

"Chat! I need you to dump this on the Akuma!"

"What?" he asked.

She didn't repeat herself, instead throwing the bag to him. He caught it and leapt into the air with his baton while Ladybug distracted the akuma, for once. Chat angled his baton over the top of the guy, spreading white powder as he went and leaving a white streak behind him. The Akuma took a step back, surprised, but Chat could see why she'd wanted him to do what he did. There, on his head, was a hat. Formerly invisible, it was plain to see now, covered in white. Ladybug took advantage of the man's surprise, swinging her yoyo out and snatching said hat off of his head.

"Chat! Cataclysm!"

He agreed, yelling his signature move as he raced the akuma now diving towards her. The akuma was faster than a normal human. He wasn't faster than Chat. The hat disintegrated and the little butterfly fluttered out.

Ladybug cleansed it and let it go with a smile before turning to Chat Noir and holding out her fist.

He grinned and returned the gesture. "Bien joue!"

Then she did something unexpected. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Stunned, he fell back.

"What was that for?" he asked.

She giggled. "First, for a job well done. Friends do it all the time, and you deserved a reward. Second, well, it's to make up for my revenge."

"What?" he asked.

"I got the hat," she said with a wink. "That means you have to tell every new person from now on, today, about the 'accident'." Her grin turned positively predatory. "Oh, and I have two minutes left on my transformation. You have four, so it's your job to go and deal with the press, kitty."

With that, she swung away, still grinning while Chat stared after her in horror.

"Note to self," he said, "do not make bets with Ladybug."

xXx

"That was kind of mean, Marinette," Tikki said with a sigh as they watched the news.

"He's the one that likes to joke and make a game out of everything. Maybe this will get him to stop," Marinette responded.

Tikki frowned at her.

"Alright, alright," she said with a sigh. "I'll apologize to him again the next time I see him."

Tikki still didn't look too happy, but she did accept it and went back to eating her cookie while Marinette turned up the volume of the news report as Chat Noir walked towards the cameras like he was walking towards the gallows.

"Chat Noir! Nathaniel Jaques, Macro News station. Can you tell us what happened?"

Chat flinched. "Not since the accident," he replied dully.

Marinette actually almost felt sorry for him. She decided to make him an apology gift. Maybe cookies or croissants or macaroons.

His answer took the questioner back for a moment, and another reporter raced forward. "We just saw that kiss Ladybug gave you! Are you two dating?"

And then she felt really bad for him. "Not since the accident," he responded with a sigh. That just caused more people to rush forward asking even more questions. He set them straight immediately afterwards, telling them that he'd lost a bet and had to respond like that. No, there weren't any accidents; no, he and Ladybug weren't dating; no, he would never make a bet with his lady again.

"Yes!" Marinette said. "Mission accomplished!" Now she wouldn't have to worry about stupid things like that embarrassing her in front of Adrien anymore. Honestly, she didn't need help there.

Tikki just rolled her eyes.

xXx

Of course on their next patrol, Chat Noir asked if she wanted to race. She accepted. They raced all the time, after all.

Then his grin widened. "Want to make a bet?"

She groaned.

xXx

AN: From the Miraculous Challenges Forum entitled "Not Since The Accident Challenge". Go figure. lol


	36. The Team: First Fight

The Team Verse

AN: This was technically supposed to come before the reveal. FYI.

xXx

Marinette hadn't taken to her new yo-yo like she'd thought she would. It wasn't like her other one. That one, it seemed _natural_ to use and she instinctively knew how to manipulate it to its fullest extent. With her new one, the weight felt different and the will to make it do what she needed it to was, to her, entirely strange, even if she couldn't explain _how_ it was so different _._ She also suspected that Tikki and the memories of all the previous Ladybugs may have something to do with it.

It frustrated her enough for her to get a regular yo-yo and start practicing whenever she had any free time. While relaxing in the lounge area with the boys, while she walked down the halls of the building, before she went to bed, whenever she could spare a hand and a few moments. She didn't feel she'd improved much but Tikki encouraged her every moment she could, so she continued to practice.

She'd been working on a new yo-yo trick when an alarm went off, braking her concentration.

" _Code red_ ," Agent Possible's voice came over the line. " _It looks like a ghost found a natural portal into our world and it's coming straight for us._ "

Marinette felt herself pale.

"G-ghost?" she asked.

" _Danny just confirmed that it's a ghost called the Fright Knight. Get your ghost fighting gear and suit up. We're going out to meet him!"_

Marinette blinked, then looked over at Tikki. "Transforme moi!"

xXx

"The Fright Night is one of the more powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone," Danny told them, walking back and forth in front of the small office as drawn pictures appeared on the screen behind him. Apparently ghosts didn't take pictures well outside of certain places, like Amity Park, and they didn't have enough time to get a lot of good pictures.

Those actual pictures that they did have did not exactly fill Marinette with confidence. The flaming fire surrounding his helmet and the cape and the glowing green sword and the guy looked like he could bench press... well, Marinette wasn't about to get into an arm wrestling match with the guy if she could help it.

That, of course, was before Danny briefed them on the sword that would make any person relive their worst fear. Marinette was sure she wasn't the only one who paled and Danny definitely gulped before he told them that.

Once he was done, he asked for questions. Agent Kim spoke up in a no-nonsense tone. "Is there anything unusual about this ghost that you think we should know?"

Danny thought about that for a moment before he paled and nodded. "The only time I've gone up against the guy on his own was when I... um, was stupid and took his sword. He's powerful, but he's usually working for someone else. Usually someone even more powerful. I have a few ideas in this case... and I hope none of them are true."

"What is the most likely scenario?" Agent Kim asked.

Danny took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Plasmius."

Everyone had gotten a briefing on him seeing as he was one of the few ghosts in this realm... a very powerful one at that.

"That would be breaking his treaty," Agent Kim said coldly.

"If he had a reason..." Danny said with a sigh. "He'd definitely do it. But it might not be him after all. Fright Knight does have his own ambition as well."

"Well, let's be prepared for either eventuality," their team leader replied. "Danny, I want three duplicates keeping a lookout. One from above, one guarding any information the ghost may be after, and one keeping track of us and the compound from headquarters here. The rest of us will confront the ghost."

"You think 'e is after information?" Marinette asked.

Danny shook his head. "We don't know. He may just be coming for a fight. However, we do have files on all the ghosts here. If he wants information, it's either in Amity Park or here. Amity Park has a ghost shield."

"Yeah, why don't we have a ghost shield?" Randy asked.

"It wasn't in the budget this year," Agent Kim muttered. "This might be a good argument for getting one."

"I have a question," Jake spoke up. "He's dead, right? So what do we do? I mean, how do you defeat someone who's dead?"

"Just like we've practiced," Kim replied. "Except Danny's going to take the lead on this. Does everyone have a specter deflector?" The team nodded, all of them pointing to the belts around their waists (except for Danny of course). "Alright, we'll back him up with the anti-ghost gear we do have. Ladybug, only use a lucky charm if you see an opening or if we get desperate. We can't rely on it though. We have no idea if it will work against ghosts and I'd prefer you powered up." Marinette nodded. For now, though, we have to weaken him enough that Danny can get him inside a thermos.

"Any questions?"

This time no one answered her.

"Alright. Head to the AAV. Let's set up a place we can meet him."

Everyone nodded and headed out.

xXx

Initially the fight was pretty boring. Danny took the lead, goading the Fright Knight (who looked far scarier in person) into attacking him in the field they'd set up their ambush in. He'd been surprised, but too strong to take down with a surprise attack. Fortunately, he focused mainly on Danny and left the rest of the team alone. Most of the fight took place in the air, and of the four of Danny's teammates, only Jake could fly. Marinette spent a lot of time on the ground, hiding and firing up at the ghost to keep him busy while Danny tired him out.

Then the Fright Knight changed tactics. He managed to get a good hit on Danny, and then ignored him completely, diving for the only team member out in the open at that point: Jake.

Jake put up a fight, and his teammates – including Danny – rushed to help him, but the Fright Knight managed to cut his tail with the sword and that quickly, Jake vanished.

"NO!" several voices yelled at once.

Randy attacked the guy from behind, wrapping his scarf around the Fright Knight's head. His suit was magic. It shouldn't have burned. The flames were ectoplasmic. Apparently they burned magical objects. Also, apparently, the sword's power didn't seem to be stopped by the specter deflectors, even if the Fright Knight had been shocked more than once when fighting Jake.

Randy had to back off, putting the flames out as best he could and only managed to get pushed aside by Agent Kim before the Fright Knight could cut him too. She took his place and ended up vanishing as well.

"Ladybug!" Randy called. "I think it's pretty dire! Lucky Charm!" He flipped out of the way as Danny dropped beside the Fright Knight and resumed their fight.

Marinette agreed with Randy.

"Lucky Charm!"

At that point, a pumpkin fell into her hand. She blinked at it. "Seriously?"

"Ladybug! Over here!" Randy yelled.

Marinette nodded and threw the red-spotted pumpkin at Randy who caught it in time to turn and stick it up as a shield. The sword sliced right into it and stopped.

Seeing this, Danny yelled out: "To cease the storm, to end the fear, the sword must sheath, in pumpkin near!"

"What?" the Fright Knight asked. "NO!" And with that, he turned to run. He didn't get far before he was sucked back into the pumpkin, screaming and yelling the entire time.

Danny then pulled out his thermos and turned it on, allowing the bright vortex to surround the pumpkin, drawing it, the sword (and consequently) the Fright Knight into it. Marinette wasn't sure how the pumpkin itself fit in something that small, but she also wasn't about to question it.

Beside her, Jake popped back into existence, crouching with his hands over his head. She also glanced over her shoulder to see Agent Kim come back, looking pale. Immediately, she took her phone out and called someone.

Marinette looked back to the American Dragon.

"Jake?" she asked cautiously. He looked up, eyes wide.

"Ladybug?" he asked, head whipping around. "Where's the Huntsclan? And Rose? The Dark Dragon brought them back and I couldn't even transform! I swear they were about to kill me... Rose was about to kill me." He rubbed at his neck.

Marinette approached him carefully. "It was not real," she said softly.

Behind her, she heard Agent Kim practically yell out, "Ron? Ron! Oh, thank..." she faded off to something softer, but Marinette kept focusing on Jake.

"It felt real..." he said.

"That's what the Soul Shredder does," Danny said, his voice equally as soft. "Remember, we discussed it before hand."

For several seconds, Jake just stared at him. Then he took a deep breath and nodded. "Right."

"Jake, take a week off," Agent Kim said with a smile as she joined the group with Randy holding his mask at her side.

"Randy, Danny, are you guys alright sticking around for a bit while Marinette, Jake and I take off?"

"Moi?" Marinette asked, blinking rapidly. Right about then, she noticed that her earrings were on their final beep and she detransformed into her mundane Ladybug costume. "Why?"

"Well," the older woman said with a shaky smile, "I'm heading to France to see my husband, and I figured you might want to come."

Marinette couldn't help but light up at that.

"We'll only have about a day there, but as long as Danny's duplicates are good..." she glanced over at the white-haired man, who nodded. "Then I don't see why we can't take a little vacation."

Danny sighed. "I'll talk to Frostbite about having the infimap on hand in case we need to get you guys back here fast. He won't be happy, but he owes me a favor."

"Good," Agent Possible replied with a nod.

"What's going to happen to the Fright Knight?" Jake asked, still looking a little off himself.

"I'll talk to my parents or Clockwork about holding him," Danny assured him. "He won't be coming back any time soon, and I'm not about to just release him so he can come back for us."

Jake nodded, and smiled at Randy, who bumped shoulders with him.

"Alright. Let's head back," Agent Possible said. "But first, I want you all to know that you did a great job today." Everyone exchanged smiles as they all turned to walk back to the AAV (Air assault vehicle... apparently Danny's parents had named it). Then Agent Kim looked to Danny.

"Did he say why he came?"

Danny shook his head. "He wouldn't even answer me."

The older agent frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Me neither," Danny replied.

"Randy, Danny, it looks like you guys are going to be doing some digging when we get back."

Both boys groaned.

"I'll give you next week off for it."

They quickly changed their tune.

Marinette smiled, glancing over at Jake, whom she'd fallen into step with, even going so far as to put a hand on his arm to help ground him. He didn't shrug her off.

"Oh, Ladybug, do you mind if I speak with you for a moment?" Agent Possible asked suddenly.

Marinette glanced over to Jake, ready and willing to tell her no if Jake needed her there. He smiled gratefully at her and nodded his head.

"Oui," she replied with one final glance at her shaken teammate. Then she rushed to her superior officer's side.

"So, I understand that you've told Danny your name."

Marinette nodded sheepishly, but happily.

Agent Kim smiled. "I'm glad you're getting to where you trust your teammates, Marinette, but I have to ask why you've told us your name, but not your original partner. I was under the impression that you trusted him and that you're pretty close."

The smiled on Marinette's face vanished and she looked down, ashamed.

"W-well, it's... um..." she glanced up, but Agent Possible only raised an eyebrow expectantly. So Marinette sighed and gathered her courage. "It is zat I... 'e is my friend and partner. We work well togezzer. I... didn't want zat to change."

"The dynamic, you mean?"

Marinette blinked, glanced down at Tikki, who she now carried in her hand and then nodded at the Kwami's tired translation.

"Oh, oui."

Agent Possible sighed. "Marinette, change is inevitable. It happens and while being where you are can be good, you'll never get anything better if you don't allow change to happen."

Marinette sighed. "I know," she replied, ashamed. "I... 'ave been working up ze courage to tell him."

The red-head smiled at her. "Well, it's not something I can order you to do, but would you consider telling him when we're in France?"

The butterflies in Marinette's stomach turned into a raging ice storm. But she still called Chat every other night, and had learned so much more about him already. She knew he wanted to know her identity, and she knew he'd accept her, but telling him would be like closing that chapter of her life – the chapter with Hawk Moth and her and Chat against the world. But it was selfish for her to draw that out, to let it linger.

She took a deep breath and nodded her head.

Agent Kim's smile practically lit up her face. "Good for you, Marinette. And thank you for being there for Jake. I think his darkest fear really shook him up."

Marinette's stomach settled a bit as she glanced over at her three teammates, all of whom were now bickering over who would ride 'shotgun' (strange American slang).

"What about you?" Marinette asked her older companion.

Agent Possible's smile faded. "Mine is very unlikely. It was simple... my husband and his family were killed in front of me. But they aren't that easy to kill. People have tried."

Marinette's heart stopped a little when she thought of anything like that happening to her family, so she reached out and put an arm on Agent Possible's arm. She also got the feeling that there was more, but she wasn't about to press it.

The red-head smiled and patted Marinette's hand. "I'm glad we got you, Marinette. You're a real asset to the team."

She couldn't help but grin in pride all the way back to base.


	37. The Team: Side Story -- URK

The Team Verse - Side Story: URK!

xXx

Her new yoyo had turned out nicely. Sure, it was different and she'd had to get used to it, but it had worked. She learned rather quickly that she needed to use spells on her home-made suit to reinforce her legs and arms (especially in the joint areas) so she didn't strain them or risk damaging her legs when she landed, but it had worked.

So she'd asked Jake for some more help, this time with a baton that extended or contracted as needed. It would also need to be unbreakable but bendable. Apparently, there were several similar weapons out there and the preparation and spells for it wouldn't be nearly as difficult as her own weapon. So she also began working on a suit. Because if she could, then Chat Noir should be able to as well. Oh, she appreciated and cared for her new teammates, but none of them were her kitty – a kitty she missed a lot more than she was willing to admit aloud.

She'd almost finished with the magic reinforcements when the Fright Knight happened. The next day, she found herself on a plane to Paris, where they would spend a couple of hours before getting back to the airport and catching a return flight to America. And most likely, Marinette wouldn't be spending time with her parents at all. Actually, so as to make people think that Marinette wasn't Ladybug, she was planning on being very publicly there while Marinette wasn't. That, and she wanted to give the new suit to Chat.

It took help from Tikki to get the magic finished in time, and they had to do it on the (thankfully private) plane as they flew over the Atlantic Ocean, but she was very happy that she had both the staff and the suit finished by the time they landed in Paris. She had her oversized hoodie on to hide her identity from Agent Kim, mainly due to Tikki's insistence.

Once they got outside of the Airport, they caught a cab to downtown where Marinette got out, double checked her plans to meet up with Agent Kim soon, and then ducked into a public restroom with windows. Then she transformed and just had to wait for the restroom to empty before she slipped out of said window.

As she sped across the rooftops, the bag holding Chat's gift strapped to her back, she couldn't help but grin. There was just something about Paris that really set it apart from the rest of the world. The fact that it was the City of Lights probably had something to do with that, but she figured it was more that she was home, and the familiarity of it all...

She missed this.

And she couldn't wait to see Chat.

xXx

Tikki didn't want her to spill her identity still. Marinette didn't see a reason not to anymore, and honestly, she was ready. So she thanked Tikki for her advice but told her, rather firmly, that she was going to at least tell him her first name, because he deserved it. She felt kind of bad that he wasn't the first person she'd told her first name to, actually.

She was waiting on top of the Eiffel Tower when she spotted him darting across the rooftops. A grin came across her face. It hadn't taken very long for it all to get back to him, apparently. She hadn't contacted him, first knowing that Chat would most likely not be transformed and second, she'd wanted it to be a surprise.

"My Lady!" Chat said happily as he landed and rushed over to her. He paused before throwing his arms around her and backed away awkwardly. "It's... it's good to see you."

She rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Oh, shut up and give me a hug, you silly cat," she said, taking the step between them and wrapping him in a warm embrace.

"My Lady," he responded as he hugged her back. When she stepped away he went right back to being awkward though.

"Are... are you back permanently?"

She sighed. "No. I'm just here for a short break. I'll actually be leaving today."

"Oh," he said, his ears sagging.

"But," she grinned, "I do have a present for you."

She slung the bag off of her shoulder as he watched her with mild surprise and no small amount of curiosity.

"So, while I was away, I met people who actually deal with magic, and they were able to help me make a suit and a yoyo similar to my own that I can wear outside the transformation."

His mouth dropped open. "Seriously?"

She nodded and grinned before holding out the suit of black psudo-leather. "This is yours. It's not real leather so it's not as good at it could be, but it should allow you to land and support yourself while you're using your new baton out of costume. I made it so it's a shirt and pants, so you can wear either one under your clothes on a cool day, or you can change into it in a hurry. "

He looked up from the pile of clothes in his hands. "New baton?"

Somehow, her grin widened as she held out a metal cylinder. "It doesn't have internet access or phone capabilities or even a map, but with some practice, it should expand as long as you need it. It doesn't break in two either, but it should be nearly indestructible. For use when you're not transformed."

Slowly, carefully, as if he couldn't believe this was happening, he reached out and took the baton too.

"And this is a pretty generic mask, but it's the best I could do on short notice. You may want to get a better one that actually fits your face instead of this cheap, elastic number."

He just stared at the items resting in his arms now, feeling in awe.

"Y-you did this for me?"

"Of course, kitty!" she responded, mildly worried, but mostly amused.

His hug was sudden and warm this time as he threw his arms around her, even with the baton in one hand and a suit in the other.

"I missed you."

She chuckled. "I'm sure it can't be because of the gift, Kitty. This is the first time I've given you anything like this."

"True," he said, refusing to let go. "But you don't have to do things like this, and you still do. You're so generous and giving and wonderful and inspiring—"

Normally when he gave her compliments like that, she just pushed him away with a 'silly kitty', but she must have sensed how sincere he was because she just whispered one word.

"Chat..."

He realized what he was doing and backed away sheepishly. "Heh, sorry about that. Like I said, I missed you."

She just smiled softly at him. "I missed you too, Chaton."

Then, to his surprise, she turned and sat on the edge of the platform, looking out over Paris with a smile. He glanced at the gifts in his hands before setting them aside carefully. Then he joined her.

"So, how long are you back for?"

She sighed. "Only a few hours. My team leader... well, we had a rough fight and she came to see her husband."

"He lives here?"

"Temporarily."

Chat blinked. "Oh, you mean Ron?"

Ladybug seemed surprised. "So you know him?"

"Yeah, he's filling in for you. Not well, mind you. No one could ever take your place, My Lady."

She rolled her eyes, but that didn't stop the grin that spread across her lips. "Oh, please, kitty."

His own grin just widened. "So, I guess you're going to visit your family for a bit before you head out."

Her smile dimmed. "Something like that."

He frowned. "My Lady, what's wrong?

She didn't answer for several seconds, but when she finally did she spoke softer than he'd been expecting. "Chat, I'm... I'm ready to tell you my name."

He felt as if the entire Eiffel Tower had suddenly vanished, leaving him to free fall. "What?!"

"Just my first name," she assured quickly, "but it's something I've been doing with my new team, and it's not fair that I do that for them and not you. You're my first partner, and I trust you more than I trust anyone. So if I can tell them my name, I can tell you too."

Chat wasn't quite sure what to think about that. He was elated that his Lady was finally sharing something so personal with him, but he felt a stab of disappointment that he wasn't the first person she told. He didn't say anything for several seconds but eventually he forced himself to a point where he would be able to speak.

"Very well, I would love to hear your name," he said, trying and failing to keep the emotion out of his voice as he continued staring out at Paris.

She turned and frowned at him for a few moments before sighing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you first, Chat. I... Well, your opinion means more to me than theirs, so it was a harder decision. I didn't want our relationship to change... but I've come to see now how cowardly that is."

Part of him agreed, but part of him didn't want his Lady to feel badly either.

"You could never be a coward, My Lady."

She sighed and shook her head. "You set me on too high of a pedestal, Chat. I'm just an average girl outside the mask."

He couldn't help but scoff at that one. "I highly doubt that."

Silence fell between them for several seconds and he wondered if he'd come on too strong... again.

Then she shook her head. "I really am, Chat. Just an ordinary girl named Marinette."

Chat froze with an 'urk'.

"M-marinette?"

"Y-yeah," she stuttered a little. That only added weight to his most recent realization.

"I... know a girl named Marinette."

Ladybug froze.

"She wears her hair in pigtails, and she's very brave, and she's currently gone away to study..." He turned to stare at her, green eyes wide. "Marinette Dupain-Chang?"

"How did you know that?" she asked heatedly, cheeks a flame... and in that instant he knew. _Oh._ How could he _not_ have seen that?! _How_?!

"Those glamors on the Miraculous are stronger than I thought," he muttered.

"Chat..." she warned, looking half-way between panicking and ready to murder him.

"I know because my name is Adrien."

Silence again. He didn't dare look at her, couldn't bare to see the rejection in her eyes.

Then she 'urked' herself.

 _And there's the realization_ , Adrien thought nervously.

"A-A-Adrien A-A-Agreste?"

And there was the stutter.

"The one and only," he said with a forced smile. "I hope you're not too disappointed."

He finally glanced at her to see her staring at him in horror. His heart began to sink but then she spoke quickly.

"What? No, _no!_ How could you think that?! I mean I... I just... You're... You're Chat... _and_ Adrien! This... I... This is going to take s-s-some getting used to."

"But you're not... you know, upset?" he asked.

The blush was still there, but she shook her head vigorously. It was just so... _Marinette._

"W-why w-would I be up-upset?"

Chat couldn't help his ears droop a little bit. He and Marinette had gotten to where they could converse just fine, although it had taken a while. Seeing the stuttering return didn't exactly fill him with hope.

"Well, you know, it's me. Spoiled rich boy who also happens to be the son of Hawk Moth."

Silence. He didn't dare look over at her. He wasn't sure what he'd find, but he was pretty sure it wouldn't be good. How could it be? He was the son of the man who had terrorized Paris.

"Oh, Chat," her soft voice whispered as he felt her arms come around him and her forehead on his shoulder. "I could never be disappointed because of something like that. You had no control over his actions or choices."

"We lived in the same house. I didn't... I couldn't _see_ it."

She shook her head on his shoulder. "Oh, no, Kitty. The Miraculous have glamors on them. You know that."

Chat snorted. "Ron Stoppable can see through them."

Ladybug looked up at him, surprised. "You met him too?"

Adrien blinked his own surprise at her. "He works at your parent's bakery. He saw through me almost the moment he laid eyes on me."

She snickered. "Me too."

Chat's smile faltered. "So why couldn't _I_ see past that?"

Again, Ladybug shook her head. "You aren't Ron Stoppable."

Adrien snorted. "Obviously. I have my pants on."

Marinette looked confused. "Huh?"

"Nothing," Chat shook his head and waved a hand dismissively. "But in regards to Hawk Moth... I still feel like I should have seen it. He'd been acting so differently but I couldn't work up the backbone to confront him about it."

She regarded him for several seconds, eyes troubled. That didn't stop him from realizing just how close they were right now or the blush that slowly crept up his neck and face.

"Adrien, before we faced off with Hawk Moth, what happened when you and your father discussed anything? How did you act?"

He winced and looked away.

"I'd usually just give in to keep the peace."

"Exactly. You like peace, you want peace, you work for peace, you _sacrifice_ for peace... you always have. It's one of the many traits I love about you, Kitty."

And the blush was back. "L-love?!"

He could have sworn Ladybug's cheeks darkened a little, but she went on, just as determined as ever.

"Your desire for peace isn't a bad thing, Chat."

Adrien felt himself deflate a little. "It is when you let a Super Hero continue to terrorize Paris because you happen to be oblivious and don't like confrontations."

A sigh from Ladybug and she shook her head again, sadly. "Please don't blame yourself for this, Kitty. I certainly don't blame you. If anything, I'm so sorry we had to fight your father. I'm sorry he chose what he did."

He turned his head to stare at her again, their noses almost touching. "Has anyone ever told you you're amazing?"

She blushed. "A-a couple of people," she said as she sat up quickly. He felt cold without her there. But if he said what had just come to mind, he doubted she'd come back... and yet, he had to... he just _had_ to.

"Simply _meow_ -velous."

She groaned. "Don't tell me you're suddenly going to start spouting cat puns at me even as Adrien."

"Aw, Bugaboo, you know you love them." He leaned his head on her shoulder.

She shot him a dry look, put a finger on his nose and pushed him away. "You wish, Chaton."

There was the spit-fire he loved so much. Although, now that he thought about it, her civilian self being Marinette just made her about a hundred times cuter. And a hundred times more confusing... and about a billion times more attractive...

He decided to cut that thought off right there.

They sat there in comfortable quiet for a while, watching their city contentedly.

"Hey, Chat... if I knew someone who you could talk to about all of this, with your father... would you?"

The world suddenly seemed colder and darker.

"Talk to?" he asked, hating how defensive he sounded.

"If not, that's okay," she said hurriedly, "I just... thought it could help, is all."

He felt the proverbial walls he erected so quickly melting a bit. Of course his Lady was just looking out for him.

"I... don't know," he finally said softly.

"It's just, I know this couldn't have been easy on you, and I want you to be happy, Chat... Adrien."

They stared at each other for several seconds before he grinned. "Then would you go out with me?"

She jumped, startled and that was definitely a blush on her cheeks. "W-what?"

"Well, if you want this cat to be happy, then give him one date."

Her mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before she cleared her throat. "If you promise me you'll think about talking to someone about your situation... then yes."

His mouth dropped open. She said _yes_. _She said yes!_ Oh...Oh wow...

"I will, I promise!" he said happily, leaning forward and hugging her. She squeaked and stiffened, and he backed off.

"Sorry, I... I won't do that again, I promise. I just... I... um..."

"N-n-no, it... it's okay," she stuttered back. "I.. S-surprised me you... um... You just surprised me. All that. That's all."

Suddenly her stuttering didn't seem quite so disheartening. He'd always thought Marinette was adorable, but seeing Ladybug do that was heart-stopping.

"I like that I can make you look like that," he said softly, leaning in a bit.

She squeaked but didn't lean away.

"S-so wh-when I come b-back time next... next time! We c-c-can g-g-go o-on a d-d-d..." she couldn't seem to finish the sentence and her cheeks almost matched her mask.

"Date?" he asked.

Another squeak, but she nodded.

"Anyway, enjoy the suit, Igottagobye!" she said suddenly, standing up and leaping off of the tower. "See you later, Chat!"

"Forever and always, My Lady!" he called after her.

He swore he heard her squeak again and couldn't help but laugh. For the first time in a long time, as he gathered his things and started to head back towards his large, empty, cold home, his smile never dimmed.

xXx


	38. Fallout

_Consequences Verse - Fallout_

 _xXx_

Marinette was shocked she'd been able to present her argument to Gabriel as well as she had. It had honestly been a motion to keep Adrien away from his father until he could come to terms with all of this (if that was even possible, Marinette wasn't sure she could in his place). But she'd gone into that room channeling Ladybug, despite not being in the mask, and she'd delivered the lines she knew would give them the best chance of helping her friend.

There was something to that, she realized, but she'd have to think on it later, because now she had a kitty to comfort.

Despite him asking her on a date, she wasn't sure he would be up to it any time soon. With everything that had happened and his father and the betrayal she could practically feel radiating off of him...

Somehow getting into a relationship with him at the moment felt... wrong. Or not wrong, per se, but like it could go wrong.

No, right now, he needed a friend. He needed support. And she was determined to give it to him.

So she sat with him, long after his father had left. They didn't say much, and helped Master Fu set up a room and a futon for Adrien (some of the only words they spoke were them thanking him profusely, multiple times) and then with dinner. Marinette was glad it was a Saturday. She'd had to cancel on Alya, but she was sure her friend would understand.

Leaving felt... strange. She didn't want to stay there (awkward much?) but she didn't want to leave him like that either – alone in a strange house, coping with everything that had happened.

So she called him after she got home. They talked for a bit, her simply asking him how he was doing, him insisting he was alright (although she didn't believe a word of it, and was pretty sure he didn't either). Then she got started on her homework, even talking Adrien through it. He didn't have any of his own school supplies with him, but he was able to help her with a couple of problems and just having him to discuss things with helped her finish far faster than she'd expected. Then she excused herself, got dressed, and took the phone to bed as he did the same. Then they just sat in the dark and quiet, her not wanting to hang up and letting him know that she was there if he needed her.

When Master Fu finally came on the line and told her Adrien had fallen asleep, she thanked him again and went to bed herself.

It felt strange not to go patrolling, but that had been more to let Paris know they were there (which the would probably still do) and to look for Hawk Moth (which wasn't really necessary anymore). They obviously wouldn't need to as often and somehow, she was sure that wasn't the only thing that would change in her life. She just didn't know what else would...

It was entirely possibly they'd have to learn to work with new Miraculous holders and Hawk Moth. They'd have to keep training for a potential demon invasion. She now knew Chat Noir's identity and he knew hers. Both of them knew Hawk Moth but couldn't really do much about it...

It was just... _so much_. Why on Earth did Tikki and Master Fu decide that she and Adrien could handle things like this?! They were in _collége_ for goodness sake! Then again, there was no way they could have known who Hawk Moth was when she and Adrien had gotten their Miraculous.

Adrien's luck really sucked. Poor boy. He embodied the black cat miraculous more than she'd initially thought. Although, with her luck, she probably could have embodied that too. Her good luck leaked through to Marinette sometimes, but at other times, her natural bad luck completely nullified Ladybug's good luck.

For a few moments she wondered exactly what it would have been like had she been given the Black Cat Miraculous instead. The idea of not having Tikki in her life wasn't a thought she particularly liked to entertain, but she was pretty sure she'd get along with Plagg just fine.

She wondered if maybe trading Miraculous at some point might be useful, just in case. The fact that it might be fun too had nothing to do with it. She doubted Tikki would go for it, but she'd have to talk to her Kwami about it tomorrow. She could already hear her companion's even breaths, as fast as they were for one so small.

As of tonight, she just had to try and get some sleep, despite her full head and her worries for the future and Adrien and Paris and Hawk Moth...

Yeah, somehow she didn't think she'd get a whole lot of sleep, exhausted as she was.

But one thing was for sure, she was determined to protect Adrien and Paris. If that meant she had to bring down Gabriel Agreste (and it really looked like they probably would), then so be it. She would find a way to do it.

After all, she was Ladybug.

xXx

When his father had been there, it had been easy for Adrien to be angry and upset. Now that it was just him and Master Fu, though (and the Kwami of course), he just felt that numbness come back. He woke up the next morning feeling lethargic and stuck. Despite that, he got up and dressed in his clothes from yesterday (strange, but that was all he had), fed Plagg and set the table for breakfast. After they ate, he politely asked his old host if he needed help with anything and ended up helping clean up. It was a novel experience that he wasn't completely used to, but Master Fu was patient in helping to point different things out and give him advice on how to clean something faster and better.

He hadn't realized so much went into keeping things tidy. Sure, he kept his own room pretty neat, but it never had the chance to really build up because his father had hired people who would come in and clean once a week.

After breakfast he just sat in a corner, not knowing what else to really do. All he really had on him was his phone (which Master Fu had a charger for, thank goodness), his wallet, his ring, and the clothes on his back. He was kind of lucky to have all of that, and he wasn't going back for anything else.

Nathalie showing up with his homework, laptop and a couple of bags of clothes stirred multiple feelings in him. He was beyond grateful to have his things, but at the same time, he didn't really feel like they were his things. Everything he owned (with the exception of the ring, and he felt that was more Plagg's anyway) belonged to his father, or had some sort of trace back to him.

He still thanked Nathalie for her delivering them and even nodded to the Gorilla sitting in the car parked on the street behind her. She looked torn for a moment after that before saying he could call her or the Gorilla at any time for any reason and handing him a card with both of their personal numbers. Then she turned awkwardly and walked back to the car, her head held high.

Adrien watched them go without a word, closed the door quietly, then turned and looked at the bags on the floor and in his hand.

Right about then, it hit him.

His father was _Hawk Moth_.

Oh, sure, he'd known that before, but somehow he hadn't realized exactly what it all meant for him. His father was the villain terrorizing Paris... and he'd been right there, under Adrien's nose, the whole time! What kind of a super hero was he? And now he'd left his father's house, was living away. Would he ever see his father again? Sure, their relationship hadn't been the greatest, but it was his _father_... Had he been right to leave? He wasn't sure anymore.

The bag fell to the floor and he had crouched down, hands placed over his head to try and block out the world. It wasn't working. The thoughts just kept coming again and again and again and the _wouldn't stop_ and he was losing his father just like he'd lost his mother and he was _alone_ now and how was he going to be able to do this?! He wasn't! He didn't know what would happen, but he couldn't do this alone! Without his family to back him up! Without a home to go to! He couldn't breathe, he realized. Except he was breathing, but it didn't feel like he was getting in any air and what was he going to –

"KID!" Plagg's voice broke through the haze that had settled over him.

Adrien looked up to see the black cat floating in front of him. It didn't help him with the breathing, but it did manage to break him out of that panic-inducing spiral.

Master Fu had heard Plagg's yell too, apparently, because he came hurrying into the room, Wayzz floating behind him.

The blond watched as the old man approached cautiously and squatted in front of him. He was awfully spry for his age, Adrien thought vaguely and wondered why he was thinking something so absolutely random.

"Adrien, can I touch your shoulder?" Master Fu asked softly.

The teenager blinked for a moment, his mind not responding. Then he forced himself to think on the question.

Slowly he nodded, still having problems breathing.

Master Fu reached forward and put a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Feel my hand," he said. "Let it ground you. You're here, in my home, and you're safe. Now, breathe with me. Match my breathing..."

Adrien couldn't really do any more but nod and try to follow his advice. Master Fu's breathing was slow, though. How was that going to help with the air? But it was only a passing thought that he dismissed in favor of following the advice he was given.

It helped. He didn't know why, but it helped.

He didn't know how long they stayed there, focusing on the breathing. An indeterminate amount of time later, he felt the streaks of wet on his cheeks, and while his breathing had slowed, it wrenched itself out of his throat in horrifying sobs that he _just couldn't stop_.

That was also when he noticed that someone else was in the room. To his horror, he glanced over to see Marinette watching him worriedly, her hands wringing in her lap.

How embarrassing.

"M-M-Marinette," he said, trying to stand, but he stumbled. Pins and needles shot through his legs and he winced.

Master Fu shook his head. "You should rest. Don't move until you're ready."

Adrien fell back against the wall. He wanted to protest, but he was just so tired. So he nodded and glanced back over at his partner.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"Um... a... while ago," she muttered. "A-are you okay?"

Adrien couldn't help the derisive snort/sob that he made.

"Sorry. I-I guess that was a d-dumb question," Marinette stammered, looking away, her cheeks red.

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. You're just asking because you care. Unlike some people." Alright, that had come out far more bitter than he'd wanted it to.

No one said anything for several seconds, and surprisingly, when the silence was broken, it was Plagg who did it. He flew up to Adrien, arms folded and face grim.

"Your father cares. Don't get me wrong, I'm not excusing what he did, but he cares. If you ignore that, you're just going to hurt yourself and him in the future. Him, I don't care about. He can rot as far as I'm concerned, because whether he cared or not, he still hurt you. But I know you and you'll just beat yourself up over it needlessly if you do anything to him, so let's just head that off now."

Adrien didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to remember that his father had only done this because he wanted the other member of their family back. He didn't want to see anything but the cold, ruthless villain and the cold, distant father.

But he knew what Plagg said was true.

"You can be angry," a new voice said, and he looked up to see Marinette's kwami (Tikki, right?) floating there, blue eyes so big and sad. "It's natural to be angry and upset. But don't let that anger blind you to the truth."

He didn't want to hear that either.

Another sob tore itself from his lungs and he put his face in his arms, bringing them up and over his head, trying to shut the world out again. At least this time he could breathe.

But it hurt.

Not breathing, per se, but just... _everything._ It all knotted in his chest and only seemed to come out, a little at a time, with each sob.

After a moment, he recognized someone coming to sit by him, and slender arms pulled him into a hug. It was Marinette, he realized. His Lady. His partner. His friend. He _wasn't_ alone, he realized... and while that didn't fix anything, it made all the difference in the world.

It wasn't fair to her, but he couldn't make himself let go. He hated that she saw him like this, but he couldn't seem to stop it. He just hated the whole situation... but she was there. And she made everything better. So he clung to her and sobbed into her shoulder, only vaguely wondering where Master Fu had gone.

They stayed like that for a long time.

xXx

 _The leaving of a home and potential break up of a family is NOT an easy thing, no matter how much it is needed. A lot of people may call this 'angst', but honestly, we needed an emotional fall out. Angst always struck me as childish and selfish, not necessarily a natural response, so I don't see this as angst so much as him just DEALING with what will happen._

 _Good news, though. Because he got it all out now, he's not going to have as much of a problem with it in the future. Sure, he's still going to be angry at his dad and upset and frustrated, but he has a good support system. I just don't see this happening again, but if we didn't have it happen once, I felt like it would be cheating him, if that makes any sense._

 _Now, hugz for the cinnamon roll!_


	39. A Serious Discussion

_Stand Alone. Warning for mild OOCness._

xXx

It wasn't a good day.

Actually, Adrien would count it in the top 5 of his worst days of all time (although probably not his top 3, but that's still saying something).

It had all started with a confession.

A confession from someone he considered a very good friend.

Someone who he _might_ have ended up having feelings for if he weren't completely devoted to his Lady.

Someone who took his rejection in stride with a huge smile before excusing herself.

She hadn't come back and it killed him. He'd _hurt_ her. Admittedly, he couldn't see any way around it all, but that didn't make him feel any less guilty. Leading her on would have been worse, he knew, and yet he couldn't really imagine feeling much worse than he did at this point.

He'd lost someone close to him... again.

His worst fears had come true proving that maybe his father was right. That he wasn't _worth_ the time and the effort and the energy everyone else had to put into him. If all he could do was hurt those people he called friend...

He hadn't been able to drudge up a single pun all day.

And now, here he was, feeling utterly miserable and waiting on a rooftop for his Lady to come. She was late, but he'd been early, and he was alright with waiting for her because honestly, just being in her presence had a very good chance of cheering him up.

He heard her land behind him and hoped he managed to slap on a really good smile while forcing his ears to stand up as he turned to her.

"My Lady!" he said, then he noticed how different she looked. He was used to a confident, forward woman, except now she stood there, one hand rubbing the other arm and not looking at him. She shrunk in on herself and wouldn't meet his eyes and... something had to have gone wrong.

"My Lady?" he asked, rising to his feet and approaching her slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she muttered.

He'd never heard a bigger lie in his life. Now that he was close enough he could see she was upset. Really upset if the dried tear tracks below her mask said anything. Part of him wanted to ask who he had to beat up. Another part of him got even more down on himself for not being able to protect her. Yet another part of him shoved all of that aside, though, because all he wanted to do was see her laugh.

Still, he figured he should ask.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She paused for a moment, contemplating. He knew what her answer would be though, and his prediction was confirmed when she shook her head.

"I don't even know if I can, right now. And even if I could, it's my personal life."

He nodded. "Well, just know that you have one cat who's here for you, eh, bugaboo."

She forced a smile as she looked over at him, but he appreciated her trying. "Thanks, kitty. Can we just, hurry up and get this over with?"

"Of course, My Lady."

xXx

As they leapt over buildings on their patrol route, he decided that he would do his best to make her smile, so he amped up the cat puns and the jokes and the vague funny stories and the silly memories.

Nothing worked.

At first, she looked like she appreciated his efforts, but then her lips seemed to get thinner and thinner. Eventually he figured he should probably just stop if his puns weren't helping and they finished the latter half of the patrol in silence.

Still, he decided that one more pun at the end – one final try to get her to smile or laugh – would be worth it.

"Well, it's been a quiet night, My Lady. Just being here has lifted my spirits. It's been _paw_ -some." Alright, it wasn't his best, but he'd had a long day.

And his long day seemed to have rubbed her last nerve because she turned and snapped at him with tears in her eyes.

"Can't you _ever_ be serious?!" she practically yelled at him. "You're a good fighter, but is that and puns all you can do? Does this mean nothing to you? Is it all some sort of game?"

Any other day, he would have been able to take her words with a grain of salt, but that right there may have bumped this bad day into the top 3 with how badly her words stung.

Perhaps it was a long day with little laughter and a lot of loss getting to him. Maybe it was him just reacting to the sting of her words, when he'd been expecting ( _needing_ ) her to make him feel better. Maybe he was just plain tired with everything, but he heard himself speak before he realized what he said. "It's not like you take this as seriously as you could."

Immediately, he wanted to take the words back.

He didn't think he'd ever seen her look so angry (or hurt, and he knew he'd be feeling the guilt from that one later) before. "How _dare_ you! This responsibility – being Ladybug – is _everything_ to me!"

Had it been any other day, he would have backed down with an apology, but he was angry and hurt and defensive right now. "And what makes you think it means nothing to me? I tell a few jokes. I like puns. I have to find _something_ to smile about." Because otherwise he'd cry. Like he used to.

"Oh, so my _presence_ isn't enough anymore?" she asked, throwing the words he'd said to her multiple times back at him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he shot back, hands balling into fists.

She crossed her arms over her chest, still glaring at him. "Fine. If I'm not being serious about this, then tell me, oh wise one, what could I be doing better?"

He grit his teeth, trying not to focus on how this was just how a bad day for an unlucky alley cat would end. It doesn't rain, but it pours and all that.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, not noting how his voice had gone quiet. And cold. Or how he'd straightened up into perfect posture and looked down his nose at her. "Then I will compile a list. Meet me here tomorrow if you really wish to prove your sincerity."

With that, he'd turned and walked away. He heard her leave the roof before he did. He glanced behind him and watched her swing away until she was almost out of sight before his knees gave out on him and he collapsed.

xXx

He made it back that night still feeling kind of numb.

As soon as he detransformed, Plagg got right in his face. "What was _that_?" he asked, too loudly for Adrien right now. He had a list he had to compile after all.

"What was what?" he asked calmly as he sat down at his computer.

"You're _still_ doing it," Plagg growled.

Adrien fixed his cool glare on his Kwami. "Doing what?"

"Acting like your dad."

For a moment, Adrien felt nothing but horror. Then he thought about it. His father who was always so composed and put together. His father who had everything he'd ever wanted (with maybe the exception of his wife, but at least he'd _had_ her at some point). His father who didn't look like he felt anything – who didn't have to deal with pain.

Was that such a bad idea?

Part of him still wanted to be sick at the thought.

Another part of him told him to _use_ it while he could. Before he thought about everything that had happened and broke down into a hot mess.

So instead of replying to Plagg's statement, he just waved his hand. "Your cheese is in the drawer."

Plagg just stared at him for several seconds in astonishment before he flew off, silently. Adrien tried to ignore that by turning his computer on and pulling up a word document.

If he managed to get through this tonight, he just might make it through the meeting tomowrrow.

xXx

He told Nathalie he was feeling under the weather the next morning. It wasn't a lie. He hadn't slept well, and while that was fairly normal for him, he really, _really_ didn't want to face his class today. Especially Marinette.

Once Nathalie informed him that she would make arrangements, she left him to fall back asleep. He didn't stay asleep for long. The restlessness continued to get to him, so finally, he got up and went back over to his computer, determined to finish his list.

xXx

He forced himself to meet up with her that night, not even sure if she would come. He almost wished she wouldn't. If she didn't, he most likely wouldn't have the guts to face her like this the next day. Maybe that would be better for all of them...

But she swung down onto the roof at their usual meeting time looking only marginally better than he felt.

"So," she said in a cool voice that only fueled his own determination to match or exceed it, "I'm guessing you have a list of things I can do better. Let's hear it then."

Well, there went any chance at him calling this whole thing off. Part of him just wanted to get her to talk about what was bothering her and felt horribly guilty about all of this. But part of him – the mangled remains of his pride perhaps? – had to rise to the challenge.

His mother always had said he was too competitive for his own good.

"As you wish, Ladybug," he returned. He noted her slight frown. So she'd noticed that he hadn't called her any of his normal nicknames. Good.

"There have been several things we haven't gone over as partners. We've been avoiding them, for whatever reason, and that stops now."

"Oh?" she asked. "Like what?"

"Firstly? How long will we have this responsibility?"

"What responsibility.

He didn't roll his eyes and was proud of himself for it. "Protecting Paris and rescuing Akumatized victims."

She blinked at him, her frown deepening. "Until Hawk Moth is defeated."

"Yes, and we're making great strides there," Chat returned sarcastically. "We don't know who he is, where he is, how he operates, anything about his kwami... nothing. As of right now, it's not looking like we will ever defeat him. So what happens if we can't?" he challenged. "What happens if we don't defeat him?"

She blinked at him, her eyes wide and all traces of skepticism gone, replaced by an expression of surprise.

"We will."

He shook his head. "See, that's what I mean. We're avoiding 'what if' scenarios we don't like simply because we don't like them. If we're serious, we need to put an end to that and figure out what will happen if. Good luck, even your good luck, runs out eventually. So what happens if all we can do is keep defeating akuma without ever finding Hawk Moth himself?"

She shot him an expression he couldn't read, but he continued to stare at her, willing her to answer. She looked mildly uncomfortable as she spoke.

"I suppose that we'll eventually have to pass the Miraculous on."

"When should we?" he asked, making a note on the notebook in front of him.

"Um, when our Kwami's tell us to."

Chat nodded. It was a decent answer.

"And under what circumstances do we consider our 'job' complete?"

She blinked. "Seriously?"

"Well, is it just when Hawk Moth is defeated, or when we get his miraculous? Is it when he's incarcerated? When he's _dead_? Under what circumstances do we _win_?"

She'd begun to stare at him like she'd never seen him before. Good. That was the point of all of this, right? So why did he feel so horrible? And yet, he also felt vindicated for proving her wrong.

"Well," she started, but he cut her off.

"And we need to discuss it with our Kwamis too." Despite the fact that Plagg hadn't said a word to him all day.

She blinked. "What?"

He shrugged. "We need to make sure that we're all on the same page, and that if we aren't all reaching for the same goal, we are at least aware of everyone else's goals."

She cocked her head. Well, at least one of them didn't seem angry anymore. "What do you think would be 'winning' circumstances?" she asked.

He took a moment to answer, licking his lips before doing so. "Circumstances for defeating Hawk Moth: First, regain his miraculous. Second, put him behind bars... or in a mental institution. I'll take either at this point."

She seemed relieved. For a moment, he wondered why but pushed that thought aside for later. The numbness was starting to fall. Without her ire to fuel his, he felt like the wind had gone out of his sails. Somehow, though, he was determined to push on – to prove that he can take this seriously after all.

"Alright, I'll talk to Tikki when I get home," she said softly. "And I agree with your circumstances."

He nodded, writing that down. "Next: Under what circumstances is revealing our identity preferable?"

She'd started to open up to him again, but with that question, he felt as if someone had shut a door in his face, she closed down hard again. "Chat," she said, a warning in her voice.

He just fixed her with a cool glare. "I'm serious."

"There are no circumstances where revealing our identity is preferable."

He nodded. "So, we let the other bleed out before we take them to a hospital."

That seemed to take her back. "What?" she asked.

Chat kept his face completely blank as he looked up. "What if a lucky charm is destroyed and you can't put everything back to normal? What if one of us gets hurt in that case or in a case where you can't use a Miraculous Cure? There are circumstances that can hurt and kill even us. So we have to define how far we will take that." Gah, Plagg was right! He _did_ sound like his father. He ignored the butterflies – akumas – in his stomach and soldiered on. "In that case, then we will let civilians and each other die before we reveal our identity."

She'd gone from annoyed, to upset, to horror-stricken.

"No!" she said immediately. "Our identities aren't worth our lives! We just have to keep our identities safe so he doesn't come after us! It's to protect ourselves and our families!"

He felt himself involuntarily relax just a little. "I'm glad you think that, My Lady," he said softly, then almost kicked himself for the slip.

"I would also like to add that other circumstances where it's preferable to reveal our identities: 1. If Hawk Moth finds out who we are – either one of us. 2. If one of us accidentally discovers the other's identity. 3. When we finally take out Hawk Moth."

She shook her head. "No, if Hawk Moth finds out who I am, for example, it would be fine for me to tell you who I am because the reason not to doesn't work anymore. However, you should still keep your identity secret because he could try and send me after you or try and get information out of you."

Chat frowned at that, but her reasoning was sound. Well, that was a positive development in any case. She was really beginning to take his points into account. Considering that these might save their lives one day that was definitely a good thing. Didn't mean he had to like it.

"We're going to need ways to contact each other outside of the costume then," he muttered.

"What?"

He sighed and looked up at her, trying to maintain that stupid numb facade. He wasn't sure how successful he was. Still, he spoke clearly and made sure to enunciate his words.

"We'll need a couple of ways for us to contact each other outside of the suits. I'm thinking burner phones and drop boxes for now. I'll look into setting up a few sites. We could probably set up e-mail accounts linked to those burner phones." He started to scribble down notes.

"We could also have specific codes that we post on the Ladyblog if any of that is compromised or we need something that will update to our normal phones fast."

Chat nodded again. "An excellent idea, My... I mean, Ladybug."

"Chat," she started slowly, but he plowed on. He still didn't want to talk about it. He wasn't sure he was ready to forgive her (and he definitely wasn't ready to forgive himself), and he knew he would if they started talking about it now.

So he just went on down the list.

"We need protocols in place for these kinds of things," he said hurriedly, looking down at his notes and hoping he didn't look too pained.

She sighed, but didn't say anything else, so he continued.

"Alright, so if we find out who the other is by accident, I say we just text each other their name on the burner phones and set up a time to meet and discuss it."

Ladybug nodded, looking rather uncomfortable.

"I can easily get us some phones, so leave that to me, by the way." It would be the least he could do and might help his guilt. "I can even program all of this into some notes so that we can look back and reference them if needs be." He gestured to the notebook in front of him.

Again, she agreed, this time looking far more thoughtful.

"So, what if someone else discovers our secret?" he asked, hating how his voice sounded so quiet. He was supposed to be putting on a rock-hard front! He swore internally.

Silence met his question. He worked up the courage to glance up and saw her biting her lip, arms wrapped around her knees in front of her.

"Well, that would depend on who discovers it."

"If it's a friend we're pretty sure we can trust?" he asks.

"Then we talk to them about it and tell each other," she said. "We'd have to set up some sort of watch system on them, but honestly, most of my friends have already been akumatized. I wouldn't be surprised if it _could_ happen again, but it never has, so those people would be the most ideal if someone _had_ to find out about us."

Chat nodded and made some more notes.

"And it would differ with each person, so that would be a case-by-case basis. Alright, then, what if it's someone who live-streams? Or a reporter?"

"Well, obviously we try and get the footage back.."

"Right," Chat nodded again, jotting that down. "If we can get the footage back, they'll still know about us and could still out us."

She sighed. "Too bad we can't get a lawyer."

Chat paused, blinked, and then turned to look up at her again. "That's... not a bad idea. I wonder which lawyers would be willing to take Paris' super heroes?"

It was her turn to blink. "I... wait, what? I couldn't pay for a lawyer. Could you?"

He just stared blankly at her. "It would take some work, but... yes. It would definitely have to be someone we could trust. I'll do some research."

"Chat," she started, but again he shook his head and cut her off, barely suppressing a weak smile.

"It looks like my nights are going to be taken up with some of this, but it's a good idea. The next time we meet up, I'll bring the phones and information on the lawyers so you can look over them too."

She didn't answer and he realized she had decided to scrutinize him. He looked back at his notes.

"If it's a live-stream of some kind and the video goes viral, what do we do?"

"Well," she said slowly, "if only one of us is on the video, then we'll need to meet up with the other so we can talk about it, but I don't really know what would happen."

"We'd definitely have to bring the lawyer in on it," Chat said slowly as he wrote it down. "And at that point, whoever got discovered would most likely have to live as a celebrity."

"We'd have to talk to Master Fu about it too," Ladybug said softly.

Chat paused. "Who?"

Ladybug blinked. "You don't know him?"

The black-clad hero shook his head.

More awkward silence as she processed that. "Oh."

"So who is he?"

"He's the guardian of the miraculous. He chose us to wield the ring and earrings."

It took several seconds for Chat to wrap his head around that.

"What?!" he asked angrily. "So there's someone out there who knows our identities, who has even more of these _extremely powerful_ magical objects and no one ever thought to tell me?!"

She frowned defiantly. "I thought you knew."

He clenched his teeth for several seconds and counted backwards from ten in Cantonese in his head. Twice. It wasn't her fault. But he and Plagg were going to have words when they got home.

"If he's somehow in charge of the miraculous, he might try to take them away," Adrien finally said, proud of himself for the steady tone the words came in.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. Look, if there's a reason he hasn't contacted you, then I want to find out what that reason is before I take you to see him, but I don't think he'd just try to take our miraculous."

It really was fair enough, but he didn't want to admit it. He was still reeling from that bombshell. "Well, we'll have to _talk_ to him to see," Chat grumbled. She didn't dignify his frustration with an answer.

"In any case, if our identities got outed to the world, the first thing we'd have to do is contact our friends and family and see what they want to do. Maybe see if we can somehow get them out of Paris or bodyguards or something."

Ladybug raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Bodyguards?"

Chat blinked. "Um... yes?"

"Most people can't afford body guards, Chat."

Oh. Right. It was such a constant in his life that he tended to forget other people didn't have things like that.

"Alright, so that would probably be a case by case basis as well. We'd have to talk to them and see what they want and need. But first thing, tell your partner. Second thing, tell your friends."

"Well, family."

Chat's hands clenched his notebook just a little tighter. "Right."

"Anyway, what do we do if the miraculous get captured by Hawk Moth or someone else?"

She gulped. "Number one, inform your partner via burn phone and Ladyblog. Then we'd probably end up going to see Master Fu."

"Right. And make plans." And if he said that through clenched teeth, who could blame him?

"And if either one of us can't transform, then we shouldn't fight," Ladybug muttered.

Chat paused in his writing. "I couldn't promise that My... Ladybug. And I don't think you could either."

She sighed. "You're right. But we could only fight if we somehow have a way to conceal our identities. Preferably something that covers our whole head and some generic clothes."

"We should each arrange something in case that happens," Chat said.

Ladybug nodded.

"What do we do if Hawk Moth gets both of our miraculous?" He asked the question so quietly, he wasn't sure Ladybug heard him. He didn't want to repeat it though.

Fortunately, she finally answered. "Then we go to Master Fu... or we do whatever we have to to stop him. Again, contact the other and make plans from there. It all depends on who Hawk Moth is."

"I'm guessing it's the same if we find out who Hawk Moth is."

She sighed. "Well, we contact each other first, make plans, go to Master Fu second."

"It looks like our burner phones are going to be pretty essential to most of these," he pointed out.

"Yeah," she muttered and looked away. "Eventually we should try and get to where we have four or five. One or two for each location we have across the city."

"Good idea," he said, scribbling that down.

She sighed. "Any more questions?"

He swallowed and nodded. "What happens if we succeed?"

More silence as she blinked at him. "What?"

"Like afterwards. I guess that's something we need to discuss with our kwamis. What will happen to the Miraculous? Will they stay with us? Or will they be taken?"

It was Ladybug's turn to swallow and she reached up to brush her hand along her earring. "I don't know."

"Okay, talk to our Kwamis and then compare notes."

"Right," she muttered.

"And I hate to bring it up again, but what happens if one of us gets seriously injured outside of a Miraculous Cure's ability to heal?"

"Tikki said that the Miraculous Cure more or less returns everything to the state it was before magic changed things, so that shouldn't happen."

He tried to shoot her a dry look but was afraid it just came off as sad. He was keeping this going through sheer will by this time.

"We don't just fight akuma."

Her eyes widened and her face paled.

Gah, he hated seeing the expression on her.

"T-then the partner in the best condition should take the miraculous to keep safe and take that person to the hospital, hopefully with a really good story."

"They'd have to reveal their identity to the other."

Her voice came out whispered and hoarse. "I know."

It seemed he'd gotten through to her. Thank goodness. He still had a few more things to touch on though, and was afraid that if he stopped now, he'd never start again, and this needed to be done

"Alright, what if that injury won't allow them to be a Miraculous Wielder anymore?" She didn't answer, so he decided to go on himself. "That's something we'd have to talk over with our Kwamis and Master Fu again, I guess.

"And the last question I have: What happens if other super heroes show up? How do we screen them? I mean if one of us can give a vouch for the new person – for whatever reason – then that's all well and good, but what if neither of us can?"

"We talk to Master Fu. He'd know if they were legitimate or not."

Funny, a lot of this was going back to some old guy Adrien had never met.

It took him a few more minutes to calm down from that, but when he did, he closed his notebook and put it to the side.

"So?" he asked. "Serious enough for you?"

She slumped a little bit. "I'm sorry, Chat. I wasn't really angry at you. I was upset at someone else and my frustration just built."

He was about to ask who he needed to beat up before he realized where his mind had gone and he snapped his mouth closed with a clop.

"Well, that's not really true," she muttered. "I was just upset at the situation. It wasn't fair for me to take it out on you and... I'm sorry."

Chat closed his eyes, feeling the last vestiges of anger evaporate, leaving him slumped and tired. He allowed himself to fall back and look up at the starless sky above him.

"I may have... taken this a bit... too far," he conceded, wincing at how much that hurt to admit but also relaxing with the relief of getting that off his chest.

He heard her move and glanced over to see her shaking her head.

"No, Chat, you... you proved how dedicated you really are. It's just... you shouldn't have _had_ to. That day, the puns and such just... got to me. I shouldn't have let them."

"I don't joke around because I'm not taking things seriously," he muttered.

"I know," she said.

"The situations are easier to handle if I can laugh about them. I mean, I'm the epitome of bad luck and my life isn't exactly easy. No one's is, and I have it better than most, I guess, but I'm not strong enough to just take it. I have to joke about it."

Ladybug didn't answer for a few moments. When she finally did, she sounded... angry? He glanced over to see her frowning at him.

"Just because you have a different way of coping with things doesn't make you any weaker. You're one of the strongest people I know, Chat, and don't you ever think otherwise!"

He managed a weak smile at that. "I wish I could believe that, My Lady."

She seemed torn between sighing in resignation and throttling him. Well, this was at least getting more familiar. He liked familiar.

"Then I'll believe it for both of us until you can."

She said it with such conviction, as if her belief could drag him along through sheer will. Somehow he could see it.

And there was the familiar fluttering in his stomach. Blast it. He had to look away and hope she didn't see the blush on his cheeks in the darkness.

"Look," she continued after a moment, "I guess I'm saying I just want my silly, punny Chat back," she finally said.

"Are you sure, My Lady?" he asked.

She scrunched her nose as if whatever she was about to say actually pained her. "Yes, Chat. Except, you know, not _too many_ puns... please."

He hoped she didn't see how her asking him to act normally – her _wanting_ him to act normally – almost made him cry. So instead, he forced a smile. "Anything _fur_ you, My Lady," he responded easily. "Do you have _any_ idea how difficult it was for me to say all of what I did without a single pun? Torture!"

Ladybug chuckled a little, although she didn't seem to do so out of mirth. "You brought up some good points, Chat. Are you still going to follow through? Get those phones and research and what not?"

Chat nodded. "Of course. And talk with my kwami."

"Yeah, me too."

"And you need to talk to your Master Fu."

She sighed. "Of course. Do you need some help with money for the phones."

He got up onto his elbows and raised an eyebrow at her. "No."

"I want to participate and help with—"

"I am asking you, My Lady, to let me handle it," he interrupted. "Not because I'm better or richer or whatever, but because I'm the one that kept hurting you tonight, bringing up painful subjects."

"We needed to talk about them," she muttered.

"That doesn't stop the fact that I didn't do so out of the goodness of my heart or even necessity, but a sort of pride and vengeance. Let me make that up to _mew_."

The super heroine rolled her eyes, but her annoyance at his pun faded quickly as she fixed her gaze on him. "You don't have to."

"Then let me do it to make it up to myself."

She closed her mouth.

Then she sighed again. "You're actually a very eloquent kitty when you want to be," she muttered.

"Is that a yes?" he asked playfully, if a little subdued.

She huffed. "Yes."

He smiled, a real, warm smile. "Thank you, My Lady."

Things were still awkward, and they probably would be for a while, but somehow, Chat knew that they'd be fine.

xXx

AN: Alright, so I'll admit, this was more me getting my frustrations out about how irresponsible they're actually being by not talking about these things, but really, I blame Fu. He's being so cautious that it's actually detrimental. Of course, none of these things will happen because it's a kid's show, but irl, these would be the kind of issues they really should address. :/ Just saying. It isn't a lack of responsibility on Ladybug's part, it's a lack of experience. I figure Adrien would know about these things because he's been cooped up and it's a bit on the fannon side to have him be a complete geek who knows anime and movies because he canonically knows video games. It isn't that much of a jump and a headcannon I fully accept, so he'd be used to things like that.

It's also a bit of a headcannon of mine that if Adrien gets pushed too far, he'll go into 'Gabriel' mode. Hence this... although because we've never seen anything remotely close in canon, it's why I marked it as mildly ooc.

Anyway, let me know what you think.


	40. A Glimpse of the Future

_Stand Alone_

It wasn't unusual for Marinette to wake up rather violently, shrieking and yelling about how she was going to be late, so when she just slowly opened her eyes and shut off her alarm calmly, it struck her tired Kwami as strange. Then the girl stretched as she sat up, put her legs over the edge of the bed and frowned.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked through a yawn. "Are you alright?"

A pause.

"I... think I'm still dreaming, Tikki."

It was Tikki's turn to frown and she woke up quickly after hearing that. "What do you mean?"

"I'm seeing my old room, Tikki. The one in my parent's bakery."

The kwami's frown turned to an expression of worry. "This is your parent's bakery, Marinette. Just like it was yesterday. Are you feeling alright?"

She saw her charge stiffen and look over at her before glancing around the room again. Then she looked down at her hands and her eyes widened. When she spoke next, she spoke slowly, almost painfully, as if she really didn't want to know, "Tikki... how old am I?"

Alright this was starting to get worrying. "Fifteen."

A surprised squeak.

"What's wrong, Marinette?"

"Oh, nothing," the girl said breathlessly. "It's just that last night, when I went to sleep, I was 19."

Tikki returned her charge's squeak of surprise. "What?!"

xXx

The fact that Marinette had somehow made it to school on time was unusual, but otherwise she looked about as skittish as normal so Alya decided to do what she did every morning and offer support to her friend. Maybe she could help calm the girl down today? She doubted it, but she had to try.

"Hey there, girl," she said with a grin as she walked up to her friend, who jumped in surprise.

Alya frowned. It wasn't unusual for Marinette to be high-strung, but she rarely jumped like that "Are you alright, Marinette?"

Her friend just stared at her for several seconds before choking out, "Alya?" The reporter's worried frown deepened. She didn't know why, but she practically saw the stars in Marinette's eyes as the girl's expression changed and she cooed out, "Oh, you're so adorable!"

Alya blinked and raised an eyebrow. That was strange even for her friend. "Um, thank you, but seriously, what's up, girl?"

Thankfully, the dark-haired girl seemed to come back to reality and rubbed the back of her head. "I just had a really... strange dream last night."

Alya blinked, then felt her face stretch in a familiar, mischievous grin. "About a certain blond model?"

Instead of blushing and stuttering like Alya expected, Marinette just continued to stare blankly at her.

Alya frowned. "You know... Adrien?"

Marinette's eyes widened and she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. Adrien. Right. Can't forget him. Ever." She said that last part like it was a given... which, really, it was.

Alya's frown deepened. That reaction was better but still off.

"Actually, no. I had a dream that I was from the future and I woke up in this body and had to run around like I did four or five years ago."

A slight pause. "That would suck. I'd hate to be 9 or 10 again. No wonder you're jumpy."

"Y-yeah."

"Well, did you finish your homework? Or did you stay up late with a design again?" Alya asked.

Marinette urked which really said everything right there.

The reporter sighed. "Come on, girl. I'll get you as caught up as I can before class."

"Thanks, Alya. You're the best."

"And don't you forget it."

xXx

The morning just got weirder from there.

Firstly, Marinette didn't seem to get distracted at all, and managed to catch onto the homework pretty fast. There wouldn't be enough time to finish the assignment, but she would probably at least have _something_ to turn in. Thankfully, Mme. Bustier accepted partial work. But Marinette just seemed more... organized? No, confident? Yeah. Like she'd done this a billion times before and this was easy.

Then Adrien walked in and waved at them and Marinette didn't even stutter. Alya did miss Marinette's wink, but she didn't miss Adrien's reaction to it as he stumbled and looked over at her, shocked. Alya did turn to her friend to see an almost mischievous smile there instead of the usual blush.

Then Mme. Bustier started class.

Still, things didn't get _really_ strange until lunch, when there was enough of a break for the kids to interact and Chloe somehow got a hold of Marinette's notes.

"Oh, what do we have here? Is that Chat Noir?" She snorted. Surprised, Alya leaned over and saw that there were, indeed, doodles of Chat Noir all over the margins of her notes. Well... that was new. She'd seen Marinette doodling, but had thought it would be Adrien or some design, like normal. "He's such a loser. Not nearly good enough to be Ladybug's partner."

"Not a loser," Marinette replied, completely deadpan. That also worried Alya because Marinette never reacted this... chill towards Chloe. "He's way hotter than Ladybug anyway."

She got several reactions from the class, half of agreement, half of disagreement. Alya was pretty firmly in the latter group, but she didn't want to voice her opinion aloud and support Chloe of all people.

"Huh, you two losers are made for each other," Chloe said, tossing Marinette's notes into the air. To Alya's surprise, Marinette's hands struck out, lightning fast, and was able to catch most of them.

"Still not a loser, but you're right," Marinette said, suddenly glancing down at Adrien with that mischievous expression. "I'd say we're pretty _purr_ -fect for each other."

She could swear she heard Adrien choke. He definitely coughed. Was there something going on here that she didn't know about?

Chloe just snorted and walked away. "Coming, Adrikins?"

"Um... I'm... having lunch with Nino today," Adrien mumbled. Chloe just scowled before turning and stalking out of the room, Sabrina on her heels. The rest of the room was silent except for Marinette calmly packing up her things. Then she stood and looked around. The whole class stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You just don't normally act that way towards Chloe," Max stated slowly.

Marinette just snorted. "Oh, her targeting me is more or less Chloe speak for 'I see you as a threat and must tear you down.' It's actually quite the compliment once you look a little deeper. In a twisted, Chloe kind of way. So, Alya, lunch?"

A very stunned Alya managed to follow her best friend out the door.

xXx

They came back to an akuma attack. Naturally. Marinette ran off to hide while Alya took off after the supervillain. She couldn't have been more excited. She'd needed a new scoop for the Ladyblog and this was the perfect opportunity. Chat Noir got there first, followed very closely by Ladybug... and that's when things got _really_ weird.

It took a few moments for her to realize that her favorite crime fighting duo seemed to be _flirting_. And not just Chat Noir! Oh, this might break Mari's heart if she really had fallen for Paris' black cat, but Alya's ship was just setting sails and it looked like a strong wind would keep that one going.

The Ladynoir forums were going to explode after she uploaded this. It was especially hilarious how Chat kept stumbling when she'd return a cheesy pickup-line with one of her own, or stroke his chin suggestively in passing or wink at him. It was almost detrimental to the fight, but so entertaining Alya couldn't care.

The Akuma, a water-based one who got tired of getting splashed by puddles, was quickly taken care of without either hero having to use their special powers, and then the rebuilding ladybugs filled the air, fixing damage and drying everyone off.

Then Alya could swear that Ladybug was about to _kiss_ Chat Noir before she shook her head, rubbed the back of her neck apologetically and bounded off, leaving a poor, stunned cat in her wake. Alya couldn't help but feel for him.

xXx

They returned to school only to find that it was, sadly, still open. Paris really had gotten too used to these attacks. Alya vowed, for about the hundredth time, that once she found Hawk Moth, she'd introduce her fist to his face. At high speed. Preferably with a miraculous' strength behind it if possible. Marinette just patted her back in fond sympathy as they trudged inside. Some things didn't change at least.

Just as they got to the top of the inner stairs, a commotion near the classroom caught their attention. And, of course, it would be Chloe bullying some random person who had likely just passed by. She was going on about her designer shoes and how said person didn't even have enough money to buy _one_ of them and how their whole family was going to be in the poor house once she called her father.

And then strangeness struck again. Well, it wasn't that strange to see Marinette marching forward determinedly, righteous fury written all over her face as she muttered something that sounded like, 'I forgot just how much of a pain she used to be,' which made absolutely no sense at all whatsoever. Chloe's always been a pain as far as Alya knew.

Before she stepped too far away, though, she turned to Alya. "Record this, will you?"

It took her a few moments and several blinks before she nodded and withdrew her phone.

"Subtle, if you can."

"Who do you think I am?" Alya asked.

Marinette shot her a fond smile before turning and walking up to Chloe.

"What did he do?" Marinette asked.

Chloe took one look at her and scoffed. "This imbecile wasn't watching where he was going and he got dirt all over my designer shoes!"

"Look, I'm really sorry!" the boy said again, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Marinette leaned down and looked at Chloe's shoe. "I don't see anything."

"Are you blind! It's right there!"

"That's a speck of lint, Chloe. And why are you wearing your designer shoes to school if they can get damaged so easily?"

"How dare you!" the blond responded, practically shouting in Marinette's face. "The entire school's against me!"

"Look, I know there isn't a lot there, but if it bothers you that much I'll clean them for you if you just let this all go," Marinette said calmly.

"What?! No! I want new ones to replace the ones he mangled!"

At that, Chloe put her foot up and Alya zoomed in on them. "Nope," she said to the camera, "I'm not seeing anything either."

"That's it! I'm calling my father!" the blond said, pulling her phone out.

"The Mayor of Paris?" Marinette asked.

"Of course, the Mayor of Paris! Who do you think I am?"

"Now you're both going to get it," Sabrina said from the side.

Marinette glanced at Alya and gestured for her to cut the camera off.

"Send that to me, will you Alya... oh, and everyone else you can. Including the mayor."

Alya blinked and shrugged before cutting it off and sending it. It would take a couple of minutes, but they had some pretty decent wireless here.

Chloe, apparently, hadn't been paying attention. She'd already called her father and was complaining, rather loudly.

Then, to Alya's utter shock, Marinette took the phone right out of the girl's hand.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Hello, M. Mayor. This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she said as she danced out of the way of Chloe's grasping hands. "You're going to be getting a video of your daughter and her interactions here at school. We've already sent said video to contacts both inside and outside the country. It will likely be up within ten minutes. Instagram, facebook, youtube... It will show a completely unreasonable spoiled brat trying to bully other kids. And with you being her father, well, questions would arise. I wonder what that will do to your ratings. You are coming up for reelection soon, correct?

"Now we can try and stop it, if you actually treat the students here and your daughter fairly. We're not asking for special attention," she actually did a one-handed back bend and walk-over to avoid one of Chloe's swipes while she continued talking. Alya was beginning to wonder why she wasn't still recording this. "But how about you tell your daughter that, like everyone else, if she wants to wear her designer shoes to school, it's very likely they'll get dirty, but it's her choice and her problem. I think we'd all be rather happy with that.

"Oh, you should be getting it now. I suppose you can decide for yourself. Thank you, M. Mayor!"

With that, she happily hung up and tossed the phone back to Chloe.

"How dare you?!" she screeched again. "My daddy is going to..." she faded off as she glanced at her phone and the text message that had just appeared on it. Then her mouth dropped open.

"Hey, Alya, tell everyone you just sent the video to that we'd really appreciate it if they didn't actually put it up...yet."

Actually, Alya had just canceled those that were left and still sending, but those that had already gone through, she quickly typed a text to. "Already done, girl," Alya returned with a smile.

"Now, Chloe, we're not going to put up with your crap anymore. If you want to flaunt your wealth and pretend that it is all the power you need, then that's your choice. I, for one, would be more than willing to be a friend if you can get it through your head that we're people and actually have a lot of say as to whether your father will remain as Mayor or not. It's kind of funny, but people tend to react better when you're nice and caring anyway."

With that, she glanced over her shoulder at Alya. "Come on. Class is about to start."

Alya caught up with Marinette, breezing by a stunned Chloe and an unsure Sabrina. The boy who had been Chloe's initial target looked between Marinette and a still shocked blonde before he turned and raced away down the hall.

As they walked inside the classroom, Alya turned to her friend.

"That was... awesome, Marinette."

The girl sent her a weak smile... which made Alya frown. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like doing that," she finally said. "It may be the only language that Chloe and her father speak, but it's easy to let something like that get to my head and start using it for my own gain instead of helping others and demanding fair treatment. And if I don't, I might give someone else the idea to try it instead. It's just... not something I prefer."

"Like you'd ever do that," Alya dismissed.

The look Marinette shot her wasn't one Alya had ever seen on her face before. Something somewhere between pity, fear and regret. "I'm human, Alya. I get tempted just like everybody else. So the more I avoid that method, the less temptation there is, and the better off everyone will be.

"Besides, Chloe's not that bad when it comes down to the wire. She threatens and bully's people because it gives her a sense of control, which implies that she doesn't have a whole lot in her personal life. She doesn't show kindness because she was taught the lie that kind equals weak. And yet, despite that, if she was chosen to save Paris, I'd bet my father's bakery that she'd come through."

There were so many things in there to question and comment that, for once, Alya didn't really know where to start.

How did Marinette know any of that? How could she say that about her self? How could she trust in Chloe like that after everything? She sounded so old and wise and... well, very unlike the usual Marinette who always had her heart in the right place but actually had a hard time keeping her cool nine times out of ten.

"What happened to you?" she finally heard herself ask.

Marinette's smile turned just a touch wry. "I grew up, Alya. Hopefully, I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"I dunno, I think I like this new Marinette."

"But you'd still love me if I went back to how I used to be."

Alya snorted. "Of course I would. You _are_ my best friend."

When Chloe did come in, she sat in her seat, pouting the entire classroom.

xXx

When Marinette left Chloe and Sabrina standing in the upper hall of the classroom, her first thought was that her usual plan had been foiled and so she needed to fall back to plan B, which was to call her mother and complain to her...

But did she really want to deal with her mother? For something like this? No, no she really didn't.

"Ch-chloe?" Sabrina said unsurely. "Are you okay?"

Chloe ignored her, but twirled around to give that Dupain-Cheng brat a verbal beating like none other, uncaring if she put her stupid video up online after all. Who would care... besides her father? Eh, he could find them all and take them down. It wouldn't be a big deal. He was just being cautious.

The two girls had stopped just inside the classroom, and Chloe could hear their voices. She was about to open her mouth when she heard something promising.

"... More I avoid that method, the less temptation there is, and the better off everyone will be."

Oh, there might be something to listening in. Marinette wanted to play at the blackmail game, huh? Well, she'd be entering the big leagues. This meant war.

"Besides, Chloe's not that bad when it comes down to the wire."

Wait... what?

"She threatens and bully's people because it gives her a sense of control, which implies that she doesn't have a whole lot in her personal life."

Part of Chloe couldn't help but be utterly shocked at that. Part of her tried to deny it all, like she usually did, and part of her wondered if she was really that transparent. It scared her and she felt her fists clench at her sides.

"She doesn't show kindness because she was taught the lie that kind equals weak." That wasn't a lie! Oh, she was so going to give that girl what was coming to her!

"And yet, despite that, if she was chosen to save Paris, I'd bet my father's bakery that she'd come through."

And for a third time, Chloe stopped short out of sheer surprise. Part of her couldn't help but think, "Of course I would!" and another part of her couldn't really believe that. That same part couldn't believe that Marinette Dupain-Cheng, of all people, thought so... highly of her (even though she and everyone else _should_ ).

At that point, she didn't really know what to think.

In the end, she decided to concede this once. But if that slip of a girl thought that her little video would stop Chloe from ruling the school, she'd find out just how wrong she was.

Then she ordered Sabrina to never bring it up again.

xXx

Marinette flopped back down onto her bed with a tired sigh.

"Being fifteen again is _exhausting_ , Tikki. How did I ever make it through the first time around?"

Tikki giggled.

Then Marinette turned her head and met her Kwami's gaze. "How did you put up with it all?"

"Marinette, that's what teachers do. And I've taught hundreds of girls. After a while, you learn to find the joy in the little things. Every time your student learns something and every time they make a right choice... it makes anything negative worth it."

The girl just looked at Tikki for several moments before she smiled. "You Kwami really are amazing, aren't you."

Tikki giggled. "We try."

xXx

Marinette went to sleep that night worried about having to relive the rest of her College and all of her Lycee years. It turned out, she didn't have to worry as the next morning, Marinette woke up shrieking and yelling about being late. When Tikki questioned her, she seemed to remember the day before being two days ago by the Kwamii's reckoning. Like she'd just completely skipped the day.

Still, on the way to school, Tikki couldn't help but smile. She'd always known Marinette would be amazing, but if she ended up being the calm, collected and incredible girl that she'd caught a glimpse of yesterday, then she couldn't be more proud. And she couldn't wait to watch her little Ladybug grow.

xXx

AN: Sorry I've been away so long, guys. I still have a couple of ideas to work on for this, but I don't have any time lately and my muses have kind of dried up. :/ Still going to try and get stuff out for you, though!


End file.
